Racine, Rivière et Pierre
by Anna Taure
Summary: M. et Mme Sacquet ont la joie et la surprise de vous faire part de la naissance de leur fille Billa... et l'histoire d'une quête, de treize Nains et d'un anneau magique prend une direction légèrement différente, comme un caillou crée des ronds dans l'eau. Le problème avec les ronds dans l'eau, c'est que plus ils s'éloignent du point d'origine, plus les changements sont grands.
1. Prologue

Chers (chères) lecteurs (lectrices), je suis bien consciente que le scénario de base de cette histoire a été utilisé, voire usé, par quelques centaines de ficqueurs avant moi, mais n'empêche, il possède un certain charme auquel je n'ai pas voulu résister. Concernant la forme, j'ai mélangé les deux traductions du Hobbit : le pesant Sacquet de Besace devient ainsi Sacquet-Descarcelle, et Fondcombe, Fendeval (plus proche du terme anglais). En revanche, Monsieur Sacquet restera Monsieur Sacquet (ou plutôt Madame, en l'occurrence). Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac claque autrement que Bessac, n'est-ce pas ?

Par ailleurs, j'ai méchamment bricolé la chronologie des naissances et des faits avant le début de cette histoire, en faisant grosso modo la moyenne entre le film et le livre. Inutile donc de me tomber dessus comme le bras armé de la Justice si vous repérez une date qui ne colle pas, c'est normal.

Le titre est inspiré de la chanson _Call Of Home_ (sur YouTube youtube dot com/ watch ?v=J5YOc5p1syo), et l'histoire elle-même se situe dans l'univers de  Voleur.

Vous pouvez également vous rendre sur le site The Dwarrow Scholar pour apprendre tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les Nains sans avoir jamais osé le demander.

Avertissement : cette fic n'est pas exactement un fix-it, autrement dit : il y aura des morts dans la compagnie et tout ne sera pas rose après la bataille, loin de là.

* * *

 _ **Racine, Rivière et Pierre**_

Prologue , an 3001 du Tiers Âge

Quelque part à l'Ouest de la Terre du Milieu se trouve une petite région tranquille que l'on appelle la Comté. C'est une contrée agricole, sans histoires, habitée par un peuple connu sous le nom de Hobbits. Leur société est paisible, un peu traditionaliste, et ne goûte guère les aventures.

Évidemment, il y a toujours quelques exceptions à la règle, presque toutes regroupées dans deux familles : les Brandebouque et les Touque.

Franchissons les frontières de la Comté et dirigeons-nous vers l'agglomération principale, Hobbitebourg. L'endroit, fort plaisant, est dominé par une colline elle-même surmontée d'un chêne noueux et plus que centenaire. La demeure sise sous la colline s'appelle Cul-de-Sac, et elle est actuellement la copropriété de Mlle Billa Sacquet et de son fils Tobin.

Cette dame est l'une des personnalités les plus originales du peuple Hobbit, et on ne peut pas dire que ses multiples voyages l'aient rendue très populaire. C'est, soyons honnête, le cadet de ses soucis. Pour le moment, elle est occupée à mettre la dernière main au récit de ses aventures, confortablement installée dans son bureau. Quand tout sera revu et corrigé, elle confiera son manuscrit à ses héritiers, et reprendra la route encore une fois.

 _Aller et Retour_ , relit l'auteur, _histoire d'une Hobbit_ _e_ _de la Comté._

Tout avait commencé quelque cent ans plus tôt.


	2. Une Famille Peu Ordinaire

_**Où l'on présente une famille peu ordinaire**_

An 2902 du Tiers Âge, Hobbitebourg

Les fêtes données par le vieux Gerontius Touque étaient toujours un bonheur pour les habitants de la Comté, peu importe dans quel Quartier ils vivaient. La nourriture servie y était aussi délicieuse qu'abondante, la danse fort enjouée, et la foire de la moisson permettait en outre d'acheter toutes sortes de babioles amusantes, ou d'admirer des artisans au travail. Et puis il y avait Gandalf.

Ce vieil homme à l'apparence immuable, vêtu d'une informe robe grise et coiffé d'un chapeau pointu couleur de ciel, exerçait la profession de magicien. Ce que cela recouvrait exactement, aucun Hobbit ne s'en doutait, car pour eux, cela signifiait avant tout que Maître Gandalf était un expert en tours et feux d'artifices. Inutile de préciser qu'il était très aimé des enfants.

On le connaissait aussi, de façon mois sympathique, comme un fauteur de troubles qui entraînait sur les routes avec lui jeunes gens et jeunes filles de bonne réputation, qui revenaient ensuite la bouche pleine de folles histoires d'elfes, de paysages inconnus et de magie.

Non, franchement, mieux valait s'en tenir aux feux d'artifices.

Bien entendu, le vieux Touque ne s'en était jamais tenu là, ni sa très nombreuse progéniture. Même pour des Hobbits, douze enfants, cela faisait une fratrie des plus respectables. Une des demoiselles Touque était morte jeune, mais les trois restantes ainsi que leurs huit frères faisaient tous et toutes de leur mieux pour défrayer la chronique. L'aîné, Isengrim, avait envoyé toute idée de mariage aux orties et passait sa vie le nez dans les livres à compiler, revoir et détailler, l'histoire de son peuple. Le deuxième fils, Isumbras, avait eu la bonne fortune de prendre femme, mais manifestait son excentricité par son goût pour l'équitation. Hildigrim et Isembold avaient pour habitude d'acclimater dans la Comté toutes sortes de végétaux exotiques venus d'on ne savait où, et même entrepris d'en croiser certains avec l'herbe à pipe locale (le résultat n'était certainement pas compatible avec le sérieux de la société hobbite. Cela n'empêcha pas les deux frères de poursuivre leurs expériences d'horticulture qui fait rire). Il y avait ensuite Hildifons, parti en voyage depuis des années, et dont on n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle, Isembard et Hildibrand, deux joyeux loustics amateurs de musique, puis le trio Belladonna, Donnamira et Mirabella, alors âgées respectivement de cinquante, quarante-six et quarante-deux ans, et toutes trois fort convenablement mariées. Mirabella avait déjà trois enfants, et Belladonna avait donné le jour à cinq petits Sacquet, dont une seule avait dépassé la première année d'existence. Autant dire que la petite était gâtée et adorée par ses parents. C'était son père, Bungo Sacquet, qui avait insisté pour la baptiser Campanule, mais personne n'utilisait ce prénom, et allez savoir pourquoi, on avait attribué à l'enfant le surnom de Billa (sans doute en l'honneur de sa mère).

Ce n'était là qu'une parmi les nombreuses causes de frictions dans le couple Sacquet, concernant l'éducation de leur fille.

Par exemple, les jupons amidonnés ne sont pas la tenue idéale pour grimper aux arbres. L'approche Sacquet était de considérer que tout porteur de jupons amidonnés devait rester les pieds sur terre et ne pas grimper aux arbres. L'approche Touque était de donner des pantalons aux filles, et de les laisser grimper aux branches au même titre que leurs frères et cousins.

Chaque fois qu'elle se rendait aux Grands Smials de l'immense tribu Touque, Mlle Sacquet troquait donc ses jolies petites robes brodées contre une chemise et un pantalon généralement trop large, et partait à l'aventure. La plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que d'aller chaparder quelques légumes et champignons à des voisins trop confiants, mais parfois les vues de la petite demoiselle portaient plus loin. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il existait d'autres espèces vivant au-delà des limites de la Comté, et désirait vivement les observer de plus près.

Malheureusement, exception faite des humains, il ne passait guère de monde dans la Comté. Les elfes se rendant aux Havres Gris ne traversaient pas le paisible petit pays, et on n'y avait jamais vu de Nains. Pour rencontrer ces créatures si exotiques, il fallait sortir du pays des Hobbits, et Mr Sacquet père n'aurait jamais autorisé son unique enfant survivante à tant s'éloigner de sa maison. Même les fréquentes visites de la fillette chez ses cousins Touque lui donnaient des sueurs froides, et plus d'une fois il avait ordonné à sa fille de revenir immédiatement à Cul-de-Sac.

Malheureusement, il ne put empêcher sa rencontre avec Gandalf.

# #

Belladonna et sa fille se promenaient avec bonheur entre les étals des marchands de la foire quand une volée de papillons dorés leur passa brusquement sous le nez. La fillette poussa un cri ravi avant de partir dare-dare vers la source de ces jolies créatures... et de se heurter aux robes grise du magicien errant.

\- Gandalf ! lança gaiement Belladonna. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous nous aviez désertés, monsieur le jeteur de sorts.

L'homme se pencha pour recevoir une bise sonore sur chacune de ses joues, puis tapota la tête de Billa.

\- Elle a bien grandi, commenta-t-il avec un sourire. Et elle m'a tout l'air d'être la fille de sa maman, observa-t-il ensuite en voyant l'enfant se diriger vers un marchand de jouets qui proposait les marionnettes de toutes sortes de monstres, dragons et trolls compris.

\- Oh ça oui, soupira Mme Sacquet. Et elle n'a que onze ans... Elle veut voir des Nains et des elfes, rien que ça !

\- Eh bien, à défaut, nous pourrions lui offrir un jouet de Nain, dit Gandalf avec l'indulgence d'un grand-père pour sa petite-fille préférée.

En effet, Billa semblait avoir craqué pour un troll à l'air quelque peu ahuri, et maniait ses articulation de bois avec précautions.

Elle piailla de joie quand sa mère acheta le jouet, et se mit aussitôt à inventer des histoires rocambolesques pour expliquer la présence d'un troll dans la Comté.

\- Pleine d'imagination et courageuse, remarqua le magicien. Je me demande où cela va la mener.

\- Pas bien loin si elle reste ici, répondit Belladonna avec une touche d'aigreur. Gandalf, si un jour vous en avez l'occasion, emmenez-la loin de ce pays. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit obligée de rester dans une cage. Très confortable et pleine d'affection, mais une cage quand même. Je veux qu'elle puisse choisir ce qui lui plaira vraiment.

# #

Le lendemain, le magicien avait plié bagage, et on ne le revit pas avant plusieurs années. Bungo Sacquet tenta de remettre un peu son extravagante enfant dans le droit chemin, exigeant toujours qu'elle ne passât pas plus d'une semaine d'affilée chez les Touque.

Un jour, en plein milieu du Rude Hiver 2911, alors que Billa avait vingt-et-un ans, il dut amèrement regretter d'avoir donné un tel ordre, forçant la jeune fille à rentrer avec, pour seule escorte, une cousine plus âgée, mais quand il s'avisa qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision, le mal avait déjà été fait. Billa ne lui adressa plus la parole pendant des mois après l'incident, et décida même de retourner vivre chez ses cousins maternels pendant une année entière.

# #

Après le décès de Mr Sacquet, l'éducation Touque prit totalement le dessus chez sa fille. Elle cessa presque complètement d'observer ce que les cousins de son père auraient appelé des manières correctes et dignes d'un ou une Hobbit de bonne réputation. Elle s'habillait de vêtements masculins presque tous les jours, s'était mise à l'herbe à pipe, et passait plus de temps chez ses cousins des Grands Smials que dans la demeure familiale, en particulier depuis que sa mère avait décidé de quitter Cul-de-Sac pour retourner vivre parmi les siens. « Sauvage » était le qualificatif qui lui revenait le plus souvent, et sans doute l'un des plus aimables.

Pourtant Mlle Sacquet tenait Cul-de-Sac de façon irréprochable et recevait ses invités avec toute la distinction que l'on pouvait attendre d'une dame de son statut social. Mais il ne venait pas grand monde dans la maison familiale, à l'exception des parents Touque et Brandebouque, et de quelques autres Sacquet plus aventureux que la moyenne.

Tout ceci faisait que peu de prétendants se présentaient à la porte de Mlle Sacquet, qui était pourtant, financièrement parlant, un fort bon parti. Mais le souci de la respectabilité l'emportait chez la plupart des fiancés potentiels, et le seul qui fit passer d'abord son amour des gros sous se vit promptement jeté dehors. A coups de balai, en prime. Après cet épisode qui amusa beaucoup les voisins Gamegie, et nettement moins le reste du village, plus aucun Hobbit de bonne maison, ni de mauvaise d'ailleurs, ne vint plus à Cul-de-Sac s'il ne faisait pas partie de la famille de la demoiselle.


	3. Rencontres et Dîner

Bonjour à mes lecteurs et lectrices.

Comme vous avez été bien sages, voici un nouveau chapitre pour finir le week-end, où des personnages se croisent, discutent et préparent leurs plans. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _ **Où l'on prépare une réunion, un dîner et une blague**_

 _An 2941 du Tiers Âge, Bree_

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis des heures, transformant les rues du bourg en une vaste flaque de boue. Parmi les habitants et les voyageurs qui zigzaguaient entre les mares les plus profondes, une silhouette courtaude se déplaçait avec détermination en direction de l'auberge du Poney Fringant. Une fois la porte franchie, l'individu se débarrassa de son capuchon, révélant un Nain à l'allure assez lasse, quoique encore relativement jeune, si les rares mèches grises qui parsemaient ses cheveux noirs étaient une indication. Se faufilant entre les clients de toutes tailles, il parvint à trouver une table libre, et qui en plus lui permettait d'avoir le dos chauffé par le feu dans la cheminée. Les humains du coin ne lui prêtaient guère attention. Ils étaient habitués à cohabiter avec des individus de petite taille, et un Nain n'avait pas grand-chose pour les surprendre. Une jolie brune qui faisait le service prit sa commande et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son dîner. Plutôt léger pour un Nain, mais celui-ci ne pouvait se permettre de dépenser trop d'argent. La fille lui sourit avec chaleur quand il la remercia, mais si elle espérait un compagnon pour la nuit, il allait être obligé de la décevoir. Le Nain avait à peine entamé son dîner quand il remarqua que deux hommes dans la salle le fixaient avec insistance. Des sales têtes, tous les deux. Puis ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à dégainer son arme quand un vieil homme en manteau gris vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Les deux mercenaires hésitèrent, puis reprirent leur place. - Je prendrai la même chose, indiqua le nouveau venu à la serveuse en désignant le pain, le fromage et la chope de bière qu'elle avait déposés devant Thorïn. Puis il se retourna vers le Nain. - Voici ce que j'appelle un heureux hasard, Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór. Je me nomme Gandalf le Gris.

# #

 _Deux mois plus tard, Cul-de-Sac_

Quatorze années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident du soupirant éconduit, et Mlle Sacquet avait à présent quarante-neuf ans.

Assise sur un banc à côté de sa porte, et pour une fois vêtue d'une jupe et d'un corsage afin d'être rafraîchie au mieux par la brise d'été, elle profitait du soleil et d'un bon livre. Un observateur attentif aurait remarqué de très discrètes volutes de fumée blanches qui s'élevaient à intervalles irréguliers de derrière l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait, une paire de lorgnons posée sur son nez. Le soleil qui éclairait ses pages disparut soudain, comme si un nuage venait de le masquer. Mais ce nuage refusait obstinément de bouger, et elle finit par lever les yeux.

Devant elle se tenait un vieillard de grande taille, enveloppé de la tête aux pieds dans un long manteau gris, coiffé d'un chapeau pointu d'un bleu un peu passé, et emmitouflé jusqu'au nez dans une écharpe de laine argentée. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à presque trois décennies mais elle se rappelait très bien le personnage (ainsi que ses feux d'artifices, ses histoires à dormir debout et son humour un peu particulier).

\- Gandalf ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à nouveau dans la Comté ?

Le vieux magicien parut ravi d'avoir été reconnu, si son large sourire était une indication. Il souleva son chapeau pour saluer la dame.

\- J'ai une petite affaire à vous proposer qui, j'ose l'espérer, vous intéressera. Cela comporte un voyage, et…

Il s'interrompit en voyant la pointe des oreilles de Mlle Sacquet s'agiter.

\- Je suggère de continuer cette discussion à l'intérieur, dit-elle avant de sauter de son banc pour regagner la maison.

Le magicien hocha la tête et suivit son hôtesse dans le hall d'entrée de Cul-de-Sac. Le vieil homme dut bien évidemment rester courbé en deux. C'était là l'ennui des visites chez ses amis Hobbits. Le plafond était toujours trop bas pour lui, et il fallait sans cesse faire attention aux poutres trop épaisses, aux chandeliers qui pendaient en traître, et aux encadrements de porte. Gandalf se débarrassa de son chapeau et l'accrocha au porte-manteaux vissé à côté de la porte, y appuyant également son bâton. Sans ces deux accessoires, il pourrait au moins naviguer à vue dans le domicile de Miss Billa, et ne risquerait pas d'accrocher quelque objet laissé dans le passage.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ? lança la voix de Mlle Sacquet depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Bien volontiers, répondit Gandalf.

On peut être magicien et apprécier les petits plaisirs de l'existence. Outre leur fameuse herbe à pipe, les Hobbits produisaient une gastronomie tout à fait délicieuse. Bientôt Gandalf entendit une bouilloire chanter sur le feu, et le cliquetis de tasses et de couverts disposés sur la table de la cuisine. Il vint s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs près de la cheminée de l'office et fit un peu de place pour que Billa pût déposer la bouilloire, ainsi que les pots de confiture et le pain. Le magicien souleva délicatement un des couvercles et trouva de la gelée de groseille. A côté, du miel, et un mélange pêche-framboise dont Belladonna Touque-Sacquet avait autrefois eu le secret. Il commença à se préparer quelques tartines. En fait, il avait beaucoup plus faim qu'il ne l'imaginait. Alors qu'il mordait dans sa première tranche de pain, il surprit le regard amusé de son hôtesse.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que même les magiciens ne sont pas immunisés contre la nourriture de la Comté, remarqua-t-elle avec une petite touche narquoise.

Le magicien résista à l'envie de lui faire une grimace de gamin, et se contenta de faire un sort à la tartine. Celle-ci achevée, puis descendue à l'aide d'une tasse de thé, il lança la conversation.

\- Alors, quelles choses ont changé depuis mon dernier passage ? Ai-je manqué beaucoup de potins ?

Billa secoua la tête.

\- Pas vraiment. Mon odieuse voisine Lobelia Sanglebuc a fini par trouver un fou assez fou pour l'épouser. Et en plus, c'est un Sacquet ! Sacquet-Descarcelle d'accord, mais quand même... Quelle honte... J'ai été obligée d'assister aux fiançailles, hélas…

Gandalf pouffa de rire.

\- Et connaissant l'ambition et l'avarice de cette fille, elle ne cessera de s'activer pour tomber enceinte, espérant bien que son rejeton sera l'héritier de Cul-de-Sac.

\- Mais vous ne pourriez pas... commença le magicien.

\- Non. Il n'y a toujours personne d'autre ici, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Les prétendants ne doivent pourtant pas manquer, remarqua Gandalf avec ce qui semblait une touche d'inquiétude.

\- Plus maintenant. Ils prétendaient surtout à Cul-de-Sac et aux quelques richesses qui s'y trouvent. J'ai mis bon ordre à ce genre de conduite. Il faudra donc que je déniche un mari plus riche que moi, dit-elle avec un humour teinté d'aigreur. Mais si l'on excepte les Touque et les Brandebouque, ça ne court pas les rues dans notre beau petit pays. Et mes cousins n'ont pas de célibataires en réserve pour le moment.

Le magicien ne dit rien. Cela l'attristait de voir cette brillante petite personne se morfondre seule dans sa demeure. Il ne se permit cependant pas d'en faire la remarque à voix haute.

\- Bon, revenons à l'affaire dont je souhaitais vous entretenir. Avez-vous entendu parler d'Erebor ?

Billa haussa les sourcils.

\- Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une montagne à l'est des Monts Brumeux, près d'un grand lac, et qu'elle est habitée par des Nains, mais c'est tout.

\- _É_ _tait_ habitée, rectifia Gandalf. Voilà près de cent ans qu'ils ont été chassés par un dragon.

Son hôtesse ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

\- Et après des décennies d'errance, leur roi a décidé de reprendre leur ancien domaine.

\- Je lui souhaite bien du courage, dit Billa avec un rien de sarcasme, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

\- Eh bien, une partie de la mission consiste à infiltrer discrètement divers endroits et y subtiliser des objets variés, toutes choses qu'un Hobbit…

Le magicien s'interrompit en voyant l'expression meurtrière de Billa, dont la main se rapprochait dangereusement de la bouilloire. Il recula tout doucement son banc et commença à se glisser, un millimètre après l'autre, en direction de la porte.

\- Oh non, vous n'allez pas filer comme ça ! l'avertit sèchement Billa. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez pensé à moi ?

\- Je croyais que votre goût pour l'aventure en serait satisfait, se hâta de répondre Gandalf. Et je ne connais pas d'autre Hobbit qui accepterait de quitter la Comté avec une telle compagnie.

\- Oui, après tout ma réputation est déjà au fond du trou, grommela Maîtresse Sacquet en se rasseyant lourdement. Je pourrai difficilement faire empirer les choses. Ils sont comment, vos fameux Nains ?

\- Têtus, bien sûr, mais très loyaux et débrouillards. Terriblement désireux de rentrer chez eux, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Ils seront ravis d'avoir un nouvel équipier, qui augmentera leurs chances d'arriver à leurs fins. Je ne vous cache pas que ce sera tout sauf une partie de plaisir... avoir affaire à une femme risque aussi de les désarçonner quelque peu, remarqua Gandalf en reposant sa tasse.

\- Les Nains ont-ils des problèmes avec les femmes ? s'enquit Billa, prête à monter sur ses grands chevaux.

\- Ils ont plutôt des problèmes avec les statistiques, rectifia Gandalf. Les femmes ne représentent qu'un tiers de leur population, et les naissances sont rares. Ils ont toute confiance en leurs capacités - elles sont d'ailleurs nombreuses à siéger dans les conseils ou à diriger leur propre mine, mais ils y font très attention et les protègent assez jalousement.

Elle hocha la tête, impressionnée. Ses chances de finir le voyage en un seul morceau venaient d'augmenter d'un coup.

Elle envoya soudain un clin d'œil au magicien.

\- Et si nous leur faisions une petite blague ? Après tout, ils s'attendent bien à trouver _un_ cambrioleur, n'est-ce pas ?

Gandalf haussa un sourcil broussailleux, puis un sourire malicieux commença à s'étendre sur son visage. Visiblement, l'idée lui plaisait. Il hocha la tête, puis termina sa tasse de thé et se releva.

\- Bien. Il est temps que j'aille chercher mes voyageurs. Je les retarderai ce qu'il faut pour que vous puissiez préparer votre accueil.

# #

Tandis que Gandalf repartait sur le chemin de la colline, Billa s'enfermait dans Cul-de-Sac pour se mettre au travail. Tout d'abord, elle passa dans la salle de bains et sortit une paire de ciseaux d'un de ses placards. Clic, clic, clic, en trois coups ses boucles châtain un rien trop longues tombèrent sur le carrelage, laissant la place à un petit nuage ébouriffé qu'elle s'évertua à aplatir à grands coups de brosse. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle se rendit dans sa chambre, envoya voler jupe, jupons et corsage pour les remplacer par une chemise, un pantalon et un gilet empruntés quelques années auparavant à un cousin Touque, jamais rendus, et qui lui allaient encore à peu près. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, rectifia le nœud du foulard autour de son cou, puis rangea ses anciens vêtements dans l'armoire. On ne savait jamais ; si l'un des Nains se montrait trop curieux, sa plaisanterie pouvait tomber à l'eau.

 _Maintenant, voyons l'état des réserves..._

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'un Nain pouvait consommer en temps ordinaire, mais il fallait sûrement tabler sur la ration normale d'un Hobbit, augmentée d'une fraction non négligeable, sans doute. Le contenu de son garde-manger la rassura amplement. Il y avait là de quoi rassasier une petite armée rien qu'avec les produits frais, et les conserves - confitures, légumes, fruits au sirop, champignons - couvraient encore tout un mur d'étagères dans la pièce. Alors, par quoi commencer ? Elle se décida pour du poulet. Personne n'étant violemment dégoûté par le poulet, elle ne prenait aucun risque. Ensuite...

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Billa s'affairait dans sa cuisine, découpant des carottes en rondelles tandis que le poulet cuisait dans le four et qu'un jambon dégraissait doucement dans une casserole d'eau bouillante. Sur la table attendaient du poisson, des œufs, plusieurs pots de confiture et de la farine. Billa avait aussi tout mis sens dessus dessous dans la salle à manger pour parvenir à caser quinze places autour de la table, dont une pour Gandalf et son immense stature. Elle était allée chercher des bancs dans le couloir annexe, une chaise dans le salon, une autre dans sa chambre... Jamais elle n'avait reçu autant de monde à souper d'un seul coup. Même ses innombrables cousins Touque venaient par petites groupes pour ne pas donner l'impression d'une invasion.

Elle avait l'impression que ses préparatifs ne seraient jamais finis à temps (et il lui restait encore la nappe et les couverts à mettre). Cependant, demander de l'aide pour mettre le souper en route aurait conduit à des bavardages, puis à des rumeurs, et en moins de deux jours toute la Comté aurait été au courant. Mieux valait souffrir en silence. Comme d'habitude.

En fait, elle eut le temps de finir de préparer la salade aux œufs, les assiettes de pâté, les deux gâteaux à la confiture, le plateau de fromages, la compote de poires au vin, le rôti de porc et le poisson au four, ainsi que des assiettes de biscuits salés et quelques feuilletés en guise d'apéritif. Et après cela, il lui resta même une heure pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil favori et fumer une pipe de son meilleur tabac.


	4. Présentations au Souper

Bonsoir les lecteurs !

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous distraire un peu, où nous rencontrons la compagnie et ses "bonnes" manières. Je continue à écrire, bien entendu, et mon brouillon se trouve désormais prêt à quitter les caves à vin du roi Thranduil.

Sur un autre point, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les trois tomes des Enfants de Tiamat sont disponibles en format PDF sur TheBookEdition. Si vous préférez lire sur tablette plutôt que sur papier, vous pourrez donc les emmener avec vous en vacances ;)

* * *

 _ **Où l'on se présente et où l'on mange**_

Une série de coups vigoureux frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. Elle se leva en hâte de son siège et courut ouvrir, se demandant à quoi aller ressembler son premier Nain.

Elle ne fut pas déçue.

Le visiteur était plus grand qu'elle, massif, très barbu, et aussi très chauve, ce qui permettait d'admirer un mélange peu rassurant de tatouages et de cicatrices sur son crâne dégarni. Quelque chose (Billa ne voulait pas savoir quoi) lui avait aussi boulotté une partie de l'oreille droite. Et il semblait bien qu'il portait une paire de haches accrochées derrière le dos. Oh, et une sorte de gantelet de métal tranchant sur chaque main. Charmant.

\- Euh... bonsoir, parvint à émettre Billa, en espérant que cela ne ressemblait pas trop à un couinement de souris.

\- Dwalin, annonça l'autre d'une voix rude. A votre service.

\- _Ouais, comme si j'avais besoin d'un ours miniature._ Bill Sacquet, à votre service, annonça-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Merci m'sieur. C'est par là ? demanda le nommé Dwalin en pointant le couloir.

\- En effet. La salle à manger est à gauche. _Et il m'a appelée « monsieur ». Oui !_

Le gaillard tourna aussitôt les talons et alla s'asseoir à table, de façon à garder un œil sur la porte et le couloir. Elle eut juste le temps d'apporter les feuilletés au fromage que la sonnette retentit. Au moins son invité suivant avait-il compris l'usage de la chaîne qui pendait à côté de la porte.

Elle ouvrit et se trouva face à un second Nain, plus petit et un peu plus rond que le premier, le menton décoré d'une longue barbe blanche, fournie et bien peignée, qui rebiquait sur sa poitrine. Il ne portait pas d'arme apparente, mais un long manteau de laine pourpre et un ceinturon de cuir tressé d'une belle qualité.

\- Bill Sacquet, se présenta de nouveau Billa. Bienvenue à Cul-de-Sac.

\- Balin, fils de Fundin, à votre service, répondit le Nain.

Billa s'inclina en retour, puis lui fit signe d'entrer. Il ne l'avait pas non plus appelée Madame, son déguisement devait donc être au point.

\- Suis-je le premier ? s'enquit le nommé Balin avec amabilité.

\- Du tout, un monsieur Dwalin est déjà arrivé, et s'est installé à table avec les amuse-bouche.

\- Ah... Mon frère cadet, indiqua Balin en désignant la salle à manger, avant de s'éloigner en trottinant, laissant Billa assez perplexe.

Elle avait rarement vu deux frères aussi dissemblables. Et elle n'avait encore jamais vu deux frères se saluer en se cognant vigoureusement le front. Ces réflexions ne la menèrent pas très loin, car bientôt de nouveaux coups résonnèrent dans le couloir, et elle repartit ouvrir la porte.

Cette fois, Mlle Sacquet trouva deux Nains sur son paillasson, l'un blond et l'autre brun. Tous deux paraissaient plus jeunes que les premiers arrivants, l'un d'eux n'ayant même pas de véritable barbe. Ils portaient des manteaux de daim fatigués mais d'excellente coupe et ornés de décorations complexes.

\- Fíli, annonça le blond.

\- Et Kíli, enchaîna le brun.

\- A votre service ! conclurent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Vous êtes bien Maître Sacquet ? s'enquit ensuite le nommé Fíli, qui paraissait le plus âgé des deux.

\- En effet, c'est bien moi. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre Messieurs Dwalin et Balin, qui n'ont pas dû vous attendre pour commencer le souper.

Les deux loustics lui tendirent leurs armes avant d'entrer. - Attention, prévint Fíli, je les ai fait affûter hier. Billa déglutit en découvrant la collection de couteaux qu'il portait sur lui. - Et moi, j'ai brossé mes tapis la semaine dernière, répliqua-t-elle de sa voix la plus sévère. N'allez pas me mettre de la boue partout. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se débarrasser des armes en les accrochant dans le couloir que la sonnette tintait de nouveau.

 _Pourraient faire un effort pour arriver tous ensemble ! Crétins de Nains !_

Trois autres Nains attendaient tranquillement sur le pas de sa porte. L'un d'eux était clairement plus âgé que les deux autres, et avait coiffé son abondante barbe en une multitude de tresses et un petit chignon compliqué. Il se présenta comme Dori, les deux autres étant respectivement Nori (facilement identifiable par son étrange coiffure en forme d'étoile de mer), et Ori, un petit bonhomme à l'allure douce et timide, qui serrait contre lui une trousse de voyage qui se révéla remplie de crayons et de feuilles de parchemin.

Après les salutations d'usage, elle les dirigea vers leurs quatre compatriotes et entendit bientôt des exclamations ravies. A défaut d'autre chose, sa cuisine semblait les avoir conquis.

 _Le chemin vers le cœur d'un homme passe toujours par son estomac, quel que soit le peuple, on dirait_ , pensa-t-elle avec amusement.

Puis la sonnette tinta de nouveau, et en levant les yeux au ciel, Billa se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit peut-être un peu trop brutalement.

Elle sursauta quand un véritable paquet de bras, de jambes et de barbes atterrit sur le dallage de l'entrée, accompagné d'une litanie de jurons furieux. Au moins elle put se retenir de rire aux éclats, juste à temps. Derrière le groupe entassé par terre, Gandalf n'eut pas la même prétention, et son rire sonore résonna sous le plafond du hall.

\- Vous me présentez mes invités ? s'enquit-elle avec componction.

Le magicien s'essuya les yeux et entreprit de relever les Nains entassés sur le carrelage.

\- Alors, voici Bifur, Bofur et Bombur, et Oín et Gloín.

Respectivement, un Nain à la barbe rayée noir et blanc avec... un fer de hache planté dans le crâne !? ( _Mais bien sûûûr..._ ), un petit malin au chapeau biscornu, un individu à l'immense moustache tressée dont le tour de taille disait l'amour de la bonne cuisine, un vieux grincheux portant un cornet acoustique et un rouquin à la longue barbe nattée. On en était à présent à douze Nains, il n'en manquait donc plus qu'un.

\- Il arrivera un peu plus tard, répondit Gloín quand Billa en fit la remarque. Il devait se rendre à une réunion avec un autre clan.

\- Bon... Je suggère que nous passions à table avant que ça refroidisse.

\- Shulukikiki hyakhund ra turg, dit le nommé Bifur en se frottant les mains.

Billa haussa les sourcils, et celui qu'on appelait Bofur traduisit :

\- Il dit que ça sent rudement bon, par ici.

Billa remercia, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre, puis poussa ses invités vers la salle à manger. Elle mit une part respectable de côté, au chaud dans le four, et apporta le reste sur la table commune.

# #

La salle à manger était remplie à craquer, et Billa se demanda où elle allait bien pouvoir se caser, sans parler du dernier invité, qui tardait à rejoindre le groupe. Heureusement, Monsieur Balin se poussa pour lui faire un peu de place et elle put caser sa chaise entre lui et son frère Dwalin.

\- Excellente cuisine, assura aimablement Balin en nettoyant un pilon de pintade. J'avais entendu dire que votre peuple était fort doué dans ce domaine, et vous allez effectivement faire concurrence à Bombur.

Le Nain à la moustache géante était occupé à nettoyer une assiette de soupe, mais parvint quand même à produire une expression qui disait clairement

 _Ah oui ? Eh ben on va voir ça..._

Billa fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, et parvint à s'emparer du dernier feuilleté au fromage, avant de se voir remettre une chope remplie de bière à ras bords, qu'elle vida aussitôt cul sec sous les vivats du reste de la bande.

 _Hé, c'est_ _ma_ _bière, autant que j'en profite avant le début des hostilités. Hic !_

Puis elle réalisa que les hostilités avaient déjà commencé, en l'occurrence parce le Nain qui coiffait ses cheveux et sa barbe en étoile de mer – Nori, c'était bien ça ? - s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à son argenterie.

\- Hé, grogna Billa, je ne sais pas comment on fait chez vous, mais ici il est chaudement recommandé de respecter la vaisselle de ses hôtes.

Nori retira vivement ses mains sous la table, s'attirant le regard courroucé de son frère Dori.

\- Et non, vous ne balancez pas les assiettes comme ça pour les ranger ! glapit Billa à l'adresse des deux jeunots qui jonglaient avec sa porcelaine pour l'envoyer plus vite dans l'évier de la cuisine. Non, mais vraiment !

Au lieu de reposer les ustensiles comme elle le réclamait, les garçons entamèrent une petite chanson narquoise bientôt reprise par le reste de la bande – même celui qui prétendait être sourd, ben voyons ! En prime, certains avaient amené des instruments de musique. Elle les soupçonnait fortement d'avoir planifié la plaisanterie avant même d'avoir franchi le seuil de Cul-de-Sac.

 _Ébréchez les verres et fêlez les assiettes !_

 _Émoussez les couteaux et tordez les fourchettes !_

 _Voilà exactement ce que Maître Sacquet déteste !_

 _Brisez les bouteilles et brûlez les bouchons,_

 _Coupez la nappe et marchez dans la graisse !_

 _Versez le lait dans la réserve,_

 _Laissez les os sur le tapis de la chambre !_

 _Éclaboussez de vin toutes les portes !_

 _Déversez les pots dans une bassine bouillante,_

 _Martelez-les d'une perche broyante !_

 _Et cela fait, s'il en reste d'entiers,_

 _Envoyez-les rouler sur le plancher !_

 _Voilà exactement ce que Maître Sacquet déteste !_

Au bout du compte, après une chope de bière vidée dans le cornet d'Oín, quelques dérapages sur le parquet et des jets d'assiettes adroitement dirigés par Balin (misère, si même le vieux sage s'y mettait...), tous les couverts avaient dégagé de la table pour atterrir dans la cuisine. Sans casse. Billa devait admettre qu'elle était impressionnée.

\- Bon, maintenant je vais aller en rechercher pour votre retardataire, signala-t-elle, provoquant une épidémie de regards embarrassés à la ronde.

Gandalf n'avait pas bougé de sa place, mais à la façon dont ses épaules tressautaient, elle savait qu'il étouffait un fou rire irrépressible.

\- Ils ont mangé mon pain et bu ma bière, dit Billa en se tournant vers lui, et à ce titre, bénéficient du droit des invités. Gandalf hocha la tête. - Mais s'ils recommencent ce genre de... d'âneries, je me fiche si les Valar doivent me maudire, je les extermine !

# #

Le soir était tombé et on ne voyait plus personne sur les petits chemins de la Comté, à l'exception des veilleurs de nuit... et d'un Nain particulièrement bougon.

 _La colline avec un gros chêne, et une porte verte. Tu parles d'une indication précise ! Les collines, ça ne manque pas dans la région..._

Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne maudit pour la énième fois Gandalf et ses manigances. Quelle idée d'aller chercher un cambrioleur dans la Comté ! Ils auraient sûrement trouvé quelqu'un de tout à fait qualifié à Bree. D'un autre côté, les mines guère engageantes des gens que Thorïn avait rencontrés dans cette ville ne lui avaient inspiré aucune confiance. Sans compter les deux chasseurs de primes qu'il avait croisés à l'auberge. Peut-être trouverait-on un associé honnête à Hobbitebourg ?

L'endroit n'était pas déplaisant, du moins. Les Hobbits étaient doués pour faire pousser toutes sortes de choses, de la carotte à l'arbre fruitier, et ils entretenaient leur petit pays avec un soin quasi maniaque. Les portes et les fenêtres rondes de leurs maisons paraissaient bien exotiques à un Nain habitué à une architecture plus carrée, mais ils avaient au moins le bon goût de vivre sous terre, et non pas en plein vent ou pire, dans les arbres.

Alors qu'il lançait une malédiction de plus à l'encontre du magicien gris, Thorïn aperçut la forme biscornue d'un vieux chêne planté au sommet d'une colline. Il allongea le pas en espérant ne pas s'être trompé d'adresse. Quand enfin il arriva devant la porte, il nota avec soulagement le nom de Sacquet sur la boîte aux lettres (encore une drôle d'invention des locaux), et une marque qui luisait d'un faible éclat sur la porte... Gandalf était passé par là.

Thorïn poussa le portillon du jardin et alla frapper contre le battant. Il entendit de l'autre côté un petit bruit de pas précipités, et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Bill Sacquet, à votre service, annonça immédiatement le maître des lieux.

La première pensée de Thorïn fut _Bons dieux qu'il est petit !_ Petit et menu, avec ça, la voix un peu haut perchée, plus l'air d'un enfant que d'un cambrioleur de profession. Enfin, le Nain avait appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas se fier aux apparences, et il faisait relativement confiance à Gandalf pour leur dénicher un voleur compétent. Maître Sacquet s'effaça, laissant Thorïn entrer dans la maison.


	5. Patron et Chanson

_**Chapitre 4 : où l'on rencontre le patron et où l'on chante.**_

Tandis que le Nain détaillait l'entrée de Cul-de-Sac, il ne se doutait pas que Billa en faisait de même pour lui. Et, en étant honnête, elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait bien ce qu'elle voyait. Le nouveau venu avait belle allure, des traits plus fins et somme toute plus agréables que ceux des autres compères, et si ses habits avaient connu des jours meilleurs, il avait fait de son mieux pour les garder présentables. Soucieuse de bien se faire voir de son employeur, elle s'inclina légèrement.

\- Voici le chef de notre estimable compagnie, présenta Gandalf, Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne.

Le Nain n'offrit pas ses services, contrairement aux autres, mais Billa se déclara tout de même enchantée de le recevoir, et il inclina très légèrement la tête en réponse.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, vos compagnons sont déjà installés autour de la table. Je les soupçonne d'avoir englouti presque tout mon garde-manger, surtout le fromage et les bouteilles. J'ai quand même réussi à vous mettre quelque chose de côté.

Le nommé Thorïn eut l'air surpris de cette approche cavalière, mais ne fit aucune objection. Il accrocha son manteau à capuche avec les autres (lui portait du bleu avec un galon d'argent), et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, guidé par le vacarme que produisaient ses compatriotes. Billa le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût à l'angle du couloir. Puis elle eut la sensation horripilante que quelqu'un la fixait du regard, et elle se retourna pour découvrir Gandalf, qui l'observait, la pipe entre les dents, avec curiosité. Billa sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et le vieux magicien haussa les sourcils. La Hobbite rougit de plus belle, puis le planta sur place pour aller rejoindre ses invités.

En riant dans sa barbe, Gandalf la suivit sans se presser.

Sur le seuil de la salle à manger, elle retrouva Thorïn, qui la pressa immédiatement de questions :

\- Avez-vous beaucoup d'expérience dans le cambriolage ?

\- J'ai bientôt cinquante ans et je pratique depuis que je sais marcher, répliqua Billa en abaissant sa voix autant qu'elle le pouvait. Piller le voisin sans se faire manger par ses chiens est un sport national, ici.

Inutile d'indiquer que le pillage en question ne concernait généralement que les carottes et les champignons. Elle doutait que cela impressionnât beaucoup tous ces farouches gaillards.

\- Et savez-vous vous battre ?

\- En général, je me cache ou je détale. Si c'est impossible, je baratine.

\- Et sinon ?

\- C'est pour ça que je ne travaille jamais seule.

Thorïn l'évalua de la tête aux pieds pendant un moment, puis hocha lentement la tête.

\- Un raisonnement qui se tient, admit-il, quoiqu'avec un peu de réticence.

\- Mon oncle ! lança Kíli depuis sa place. Venez donc nous rejoindre !

Le Nain inclina la tête, puis vint prendre sa place entre ses neveux. Billa leur jeta un regard rapide. Thorïn avait l'air nettement plus à l'aise en compagnie des deux garçons. En tout cas, il souriait. Et cela le rendait... hmmm... diablement agréable à regarder. Elle secoua la tête et se dépêcha d'aller lui chercher son assiette, que le Nain accepta avec plus de grâce que la moyenne de ses congénères. Elle-même reprit son siège entre Balin et Dwalin, et réussit à attraper une aile de poulet oubliée sur le plat, une tranche de pain, et à se faire resservir de la bière par l'ami Bofur.

\- Bien, fit Gandalf. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis et rassasiés ( _Parle pour toi_ , songea Billa), il est temps de passer à l'ordre du jour.

\- Qu'on dit les autres clans ? s'enquit aussitôt Balin en se tournant vers Thorïn.

Celui-ci lâcha un soupir fatigué.

\- Ils ne viendront pas.

Un chœur de protestations indignées s'éleva immédiatement.

\- Ils considèrent que la Montagne est notre problème, et nous devrons nous passer de leur armée.

\- Et c'est vrai ! On s'passera d'eux ! clama le petit dessinateur. On n'a pas besoin d'eux pour mener notre quête à bien.

\- Hem, hem... interrompit Gandalf. Il est temps, je crois, de passer au détail de notre plan. J'ai avec moi deux objets qui nous seront d'une très grande aide.

Et il tira d'une des poches de son manteau un parchemin plié et une petite clé ouvragée. Thorïn le regarda avec un mélange de révérence et de suspicion.

\- Où les avez-vous eus ?

\- Votre père me les a confiés quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il y a longtemps... concéda le magicien. Et je dois admettre que cela a été l'étoile et la bannière pour arriver à vous retrouver.

\- Voyons un peu ce papier, dit Fíli en tendant la main pour avoir le parchemin, puis l'étalant proprement sur la table.

Il s'agissait d'une carte représentant la région d'Erebor. Billa distingua une épaisse forêt, le tracé d'une rivière, un lac, et la fameuse montagne, surmontée d'un dragon, plus d'autres indications écrites en runes qu'elle ne pouvait lire.

De son côté, Thorïn avait pris la clé et l'examinait avec attention. Vu sa taille, la porte correspondante ne devait pas être bien grande.

\- S'il y a une clé, il y a forcément une porte, musa Fíli, et certainement bien cachée... quelque part sur la montagne... mais – il fronça les sourcils – la carte ne l'indique pas.

\- Ce serait trop facile, pointa Ori. Les portes des Nains, une fois fermées, sont pratiquement impossibles à trouver, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Billa. Il doit y avoir un autre message sur cette carte.

Elle regarda Thorïn passer doucement le bout du doigt sur les zones blanches du parchemin.

\- Il me semble sentir un léger relief ici, mais c'est trop ténu.

\- Il y a des gens en Terre du Milieu qui pourraient en découvrir les secrets, commenta Gandalf, s'attirant un regard soupçonneux du Nain.

\- En tout cas, pour entrer et aller fouiner dans l'antre de Smaug, s'il est toujours en vie, fit Bofur, il va nous falloir un cambrioleur de qualité.

\- Oui, un vraiment très bon, ajouta Billa... qui déglutit soudain avec difficulté quand tous les Nains se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Et vous l'êtes ? demanda Thorïn avec une touche de sarcasme.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, non ? Simplement, je n'ai encore rien essayé qui approche le niveau d'un dragon…

Bifur grommela quelque chose qui devait se traduire par « Sans blague », et les autres sourirent, puis Thorïn appela Balin.

\- Passe-lui le contrat.

\- Le voici, annonça Balin en tendant à la Hobbit un papier replié en multiples épaisseurs.

Billa commença à le déployer, et dut quitter sa place à table pour éviter que ledit contrat, encore plus long qu'elle n'était haute, ne trempât dans son assiette. Le texte originel s'était vu augmenté d'une multitude d' _addenda_ minuscules, et elle le reposa pour aller chercher une loupe. Gandalf dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas s'étouffer de rire quand elle revint avec son outil.

\- Alors, voyons un peu ça... Non, aucune menace proférée... toute forme d'incarcération hors de votre responsabilité, gna gna gna... un quatorzième des bénéfices ? C'est pas mal. Ah... frais d'enterrement... C'est... intéressant, ça. Élimination des gardiens indésirables, je vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

Les autres guettaient sa réaction, elle en était certaine.

\- Incinération ? Releva-t-elle.

\- Quand on fait face à un dragon, pointa sagement Balin, c'est ce à quoi il faut s'attendre.

Elle hocha la tête en faisant de son mieux pour maîtriser la crise de panique qui montrait sournoisement son nez. Son estomac commençait à se nouer... d'ici peu ce serait la liquéfaction... et il lui semblait avoir un peu de mal à respirer.

\- C'est pas douloureux, assura le nommé Bofur. C'est comme un haut-fourneau avec des ailes. Juste un instant, et vous êtes réduit en cendres.

\- Et vous en avez déjà fait l'expérience avant de revenir d'entre les morts ? lui renvoya-t-elle avec hargne.

\- Du calme, tout le monde, intervint rapidement Gandalf. Nous sommes tous d'accord, je pense, pour affirmer que l'incinération, ou tout autre façon de mourir, n'est pas la fin prévue au programme pour votre cambrioleur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est un éventualité parmi d'autres, répondit Balin. C'est pour cela que nous avons prévu une substantielle récompense ainsi que la prise en charge des frais médicaux si cela s'avérait nécessaire en cours de route.

Cela n'avait, à la réflexion, rien de très rassurant pour leur future associée.

\- Me semble que c'est plus d'un tueur de dragons dont vous avez besoin..., grogna Mlle Sacquet en finissant sa lecture, mais j'imagine que ce genre de professionnel ne court pas les rues, alors vous vous rabattez sur ma petite personne…

Les Nains hochèrent gravement la tête. Ils attendaient à présent sa réponse. Sous le poids des quatorze regards tournés vers elle, Billa se sentit prête à se réfugier sous son tapis. Elle se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Avant d'accepter... ou de refuser votre offre d'emploi, je voudrais demander quelques précisions supplémentaires à Gandalf, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Les Nains tinrent un bref conciliabule et donnèrent leur accord, précisant bien qu'ils quitteraient la Comté le lendemain à onze heures, et que faute d'un contrat signé en bonne et due forme, l'accord de principe conclu durant la soirée serait nul et non avenu. Billa se retint de lever les yeux au ciel ; même les Sacquet-Descarcelle n'étaient pas aussi procéduriers. Puis ils se retirèrent, toute la vaisselle encore présente pour la réunion proprement dite ayant mystérieusement pris le chemin de la cuisine, et Billa les autorisa à s'installer dans la bibliothèque pour fumer et discuter entre eux, mais ce fut bientôt un air de musique qui lui fit dresser les oreilles. Elle s'approcha en silence pour ne pas déranger ses invités et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce pour écouter.

 _Par-delà les montagnes embrumées,_ _Parmi les sombres cavernes du passé…_

 _Au jour levé, nous devrons nous en aller,_

 _Pour retrouver notre or longtemps oublié._

 _ _Les pins rugissaient sur les hauts-sommets,__

 _ _Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit étoilée,__

 _ _Le feu rougeoyait, ses flammes se sont propagées,__

 _ _Tels des torches, les arbres flamboyaient.__

Elle s'assit par terre et les écouta chanter. Par rapport à leur idiotie avec la vaisselle, c'était le jour et la nuit. Thorïn et Balïn en particulier avaient des voix de basse qui lui semblaient résonner jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Ils ne remarquèrent sa présence que lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur chant. Elle souriait vaguement, perdue dans une rêverie toute personnelle, mais elle finit par s'en réveiller quand les Nains commencèrent à quitter leurs sièges pour venir la saluer et la remercier une fois de plus pour son hospitalité. En l'appelant toujours _Maître_ Sacquet. Puis ils franchirent la porte en file indienne avant de repartir fort silencieusement sur le sentier descendant vers l'étang. Billa les regarda s'éloigner un instant, avant de rentrer dans la maison en refermant à double tour derrière elle. Gandalf l'attendait près de la cheminée.

\- Bon, que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda le magicien en regarnissant sa pipe.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? Ce ne sont pas les voleurs qui manquent à Bree, ni entre les Monts Brumeux et la Montagne Solitaire, alors pourquoi être venus me chercher ? Ensuite, pourquoi vous échiner à ce point à faire disparaître ce dragon ? S'il reste à hiberner sur son tas d'or, je ne vois pas en quoi il pose problème.

Gandalf tira quelques bouffées de tabac avant de se pencher vers Billa, l'air soudain bien plus sérieux.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y restera pas. Une tempête approche, dit-il. Une qui risque de balayer la Terre du Milieu d'un bout à l'autre. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que les Hobbits s'intéressent un peu à ce qui se passe au-delà de leurs frontières. Avant que l'au-delà des frontières ne s'intéresse à eux.

 _Combat perdu d'avance,_ _mon cher_ , songea son amie.

\- Par ailleurs, il est impératif que Smaug disparaisse avant que d'autres menaces n'apparaissent de façon plus précise, ou bien le Nord, Mirkwood et la Lorien, et possiblement le Gondor et le Rohan, se retrouveront à combattre sur deux ou trois fronts en même temps. Cela vous suffit-il ?

\- C'est parfait, approuva Mlle Sacquet en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Oh, c'est absolument parfait. Je vais participer à une opération de politique à l'échelle d'un continent. Oh là là...

Le magicien la considéra avec un sourire amusé, sachant bien quelle décision elle prendrait. Et comme prévu, après un instant de cogitations, elle s'arrêta brusquement de faire les cent pas dans son salon pour demander :

\- A quelle heure passerez-vous me chercher demain matin ?

En dépit de sa barbe plus que fournie, elle vit le magicien se fendre d'un large sourire.

# #

Une fois que Gandalf eut pris congé, et la direction du Dragon Vert, Billa considéra son garde-manger dévalisé avec un sentiment d'ahurissement qui fit lentement place à une once de soulagement. Puisqu'elle comptait partir pour un assez long voyage, ce n'était pas plus mal de ne plus avoir le moindre produit frais en réserve. Ainsi, rien ne se perdrait. Et il lui resterait quelques conserves pour se sustenter quand elle rentrerait chez elle... en admettant qu'elle rentrât. Sinon, le vieux Gamegie saurait quoi en faire. En attendant, elle avait intérêt à prendre un peu de repos, et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, la tête déjà remplie de dragons, de pierres scintillantes et de hautes montagnes enneigées. Sans compter un certain Nain à cheveux noirs, qui lui avait vraiment fait forte impression.

 _Non, non, non, tu as passé l'âge d'entortiller tes draps en rêvant à un bel homme. Quoique…_

Les draps furent bel et bien entortillés.


	6. Départ

Il est l'heure de se mettre en route avec nos aventuriers. Bon voyage...

* * *

 _ **V. Où l'on s'en Va** _

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée aux aurores par un vigoureux « Cocorico ! » poussé par le coq des Gamegie. Vouant le volatile aux flammes de Mordor, Billa s'extirpa de son lit douillet et commença à se préparer. Elle sortit son havresac du fond de son armoire et le remplit avec méthode. Un pantalon et une veste de rechange, trois chemises, une écharpe et un foulard, des mouchoirs propres, plusieurs épais rouleaux de coton (le voyage prendrait sûrement plus d'un mois, sans compter le retour) avec un morceau de savon sec, son nécessaire à couture, un rouleau de feuilles d'armoise séchées, un flacon d'écorce de saule et un autre de pavot (les accidents arrivaient si vite...), des feuilles de Vieux Toby avec une pipe solide, un petit paquet d'herbe à pipe spéciale de Tonton Isembold, une gamelle et une timbale en fer-blanc avec un couteau et une cuillère, une gourde d'eau, de l'argent, les trois malheureuses saucisses sèches qui restaient pendues à une solive dans son garde-manger, une demi-douzaine de pommes, des tranches de jambon salé qui avaient miraculeusement échappé au passage des Nains, et roulés par-dessus tout ça, son manteau de laine et un plus vieux, matelassé, qui ferait office de couchage. Son bâton de marche était dans le porte-parapluies du couloir, très bien... Le compte y était. Il fallait songer au petit-déjeuner à présent. On ne se lance pas dans une expédition le ventre vide.

Il se constitua de deux œufs sur le plat et d'un triplet de tartines beurrées trempées dans le jaune, avec un vague reste de poulet froid de la veille, le tout poussé par plusieurs tasses de thé au miel. Billa fourra le quignon de pain dans la poche de sa veste pour caler une dent creuse pendant le trajet de la journée, lava rapidement sa vaisselle, et récupéra encore une pomme dans le fruitier. Après un rapide débarbouillage et un habillement tout aussi prompt, elle se dépêcha de battre le rappel de tous ses objets de valeur pour les dissimuler au fond d'un coffre ou derrière des livres. On ne savait jamais, avec Lobelia et son fiancé. Puis Billa se rendit dans son bureau pour rédiger une note à l'attention du Thain, portant à sa connaissance les dernières nouvelles de Cul-de-Sac, avec la demande expresse de ne laisser aucun parent prendre possession de la demeure en l'absence de la propriétaire, ni tenter de la mettre en vente. Le pli serait porté par le fils Gamegie dans la journée, et tout irait bien.

# #

Un vigoureux toc-toc lui apprit que Gandalf était déjà sur le seuil de sa porte, et lui rappelait qu'il était l'heure de se mettre en route. Elle ramassa son sac de voyage, le hissa sur ses épaules, et sortit dans le jardin, le bâton de marche à la main. Le magicien se tenait sur le petit chemin de pierre menant à la porte, le chapeau sur la tête et une sacoche pendant de son épaule.

\- Prête ?

\- Autant qu'on peut l'être.

Elle referma derrière elle, donna les trois tours de clé requis, puis se dirigea vers la maison des Gamegie, Gandalf sur les talons. Un petit coup sec au carreau de la cuisine, et le fils du jardinier passa la tête au-dehors, reconnut Mlle Sacquet, et prit la clé de Cul-de-Sac ainsi que les instructions écrites de sa dame avec autant de respect que de précautions. Puis les deux voyageurs s'engagèrent sur le chemin qui descendait de la colline et gagnèrent la route de l'Est, qu'ils parcoururent d'un bon pas, le magicien envoyant vers le ciel de petites bouffées de fumée grise tout en marchant. Ne sachant pas quand elle pourrait refaire sa réserve, la Hobbite préféra s'abstenir et réserver l'herbe à pipe pour les grandes occasions.

\- Comment irons-nous jusqu'en Erebor ? s'enquit Billa. Pas uniquement à pied, j'espère ?

Comme tous ses congénères, c'était une excellent randonneuse, mais traverser des montagnes, des rivières et d'épaisses forêts sans autre moyen de transport que ses jambes lui paraissait une balade un peu rude.

\- Non, et heureusement, répondit Gandalf. Ils ont prévu des poneys pour eux-mêmes et le matériel.

\- Bon. J'espère qu'il y en aura un pour moi. Ils comptaient bien repartir avec un quatorzième acolyte, non ?

\- Sinon vous voyagerez avec moi jusqu'à Bree, nous achèterons un poney supplémentaire là-bas, et nous n'en parlerons plus. Allez ! En route !

Billa trottinant sur ses talons, Gandalf se dirigea vers le carrefour qui marquait la limite de Hobbitebourg, où attendaient treize Nains, autant de poneys de monte, un cheval et trois poneys de bât.

 _Bon, eh bien on dirait que je vais voyager avec les bagages..._ songea Mlle Sacquet avec un début de grimace.

\- Je passe devant, annonça le magicien avec l'air d'un garnement prêt à faire une bonne blague. Attendez juste une petite minute.

Billa ralentit l'allure et laissa le vieil homme préparer son coup fourré.

\- Bonjour à tous ! l'entendit-elle claironner. Comme prévu, voici notre cambrioleuse avec armes et bagages, annonça ensuite Gandalf avec le sourire en rejoignant les Nains.

\- Leur, corrigea Balin. Cambrio _leur_. Vous avez dit…

\- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, coupa le magicien en rallumant sa pipe. Et je vous rassure, je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour confondre un gentilhomme de la Comté avec une dame. Contrairement à treize honorables Nains que je pourrais citer, si je ne me sentais d'humeur charitable.

Treize paires d'yeux ahuris se tournèrent vers lui dans un parfait ensemble. Puis, toujours d'un bloc, se posèrent sur une Mlle Sacquet qui marchait vers eux le sac de voyage sur le dos, souriant jusqu'à ses oreilles pointues. Pour enfoncer le clou, elle leur fit un petit salut de la main.

Balin fut le premier à rire et sauva la situation. Les autres, un peu honteux de s'être ainsi faits avoir, grommelèrent, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, et finirent par trouver une place pour leur numéro quatorze, entre deux paquetages sur le dos d'un poney de bât. Même Thorïn se fendit d'un très discret sourire. Si leur associée se montrait si astucieuse dès le départ, cela augurait assez bien de la suite des événements. Mais cela posait tout de même un certain cas de conscience aux Nains, qui protégeaient comme l'on sait leurs femmes avec un soin quasi maniaque.

Billa se hâta de leur enlever toute gêne morale qu'ils auraient pu ressentir, en particulier Dori qui la considérait déjà de la même façon qu'il couvait son petit frère Ori.

\- Personne ne m'attend à la maison, je n'ai ni mari ni enfants à charge, et en cas d'accident, la plupart des gens de la région vous diront que ce n'est pas une grosse perte.

Tandis que les Nains la considéraient de nouveau avec stupeur, elle rajusta son sac d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Bon, alors ? On y va ?

Il y eut une sorte de bref conciliabule à la fin duquel l'ensemble du groupe signifia son consentement, bien que Dwalin et Dori ne parussent pas totalement convaincus du bien-fondé d'emmener une dame avec eux. Ledit Dori marmonna entre autres quelque chose au sujet de cheveux coupés et de la quasi-félonie que cela impliquait. Billa l'ignora elle sortit son contrat de sa poche et le tendit à Balin.

\- Signé en bonne et due forme, cher monsieur.

Balin extirpa une loupe de bijoutier de son attirail pour vérifier la signature, opina avec bonne humeur, et rangea l'immense contrat dans son sac de voyage, pendant que Billa apprenait avec l'aide de Gandalf comment on dirigeait un cheval. Elle réalisa vite que les Nains s'étaient arrangés pour lui confier l'animal le plus doux et le plus patient du lot, et elle en fut très reconnaissante à leur petite bande. Les airs de durs qu'ils se donnaient n'étaient peut-être que de la poudre aux yeux, après tout. Au moins en partie, amenda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'arsenal que transportaient ces messieurs. Et dire qu'elle-même n'avait emporté qu'un bâton ferré et un couteau...

Puis quelque chose passa en sifflant près de son oreille, et elle vit Bofur faire sauter une bourse de cuir pleine de pièces dans sa main d'un air satisfait, avant de la ranger dans sa ceinture.

\- Vous avez parié ?

\- Ouais, si vous viendriez ou pas. Tout le monde n'était pas convaincu, vous voyez.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Gandalf, juste à temps pour voir le magicien attraper un autre sac de pièces, lancé par un Dori grincheux, et le glisser dans une de ses poches avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Lui au moins, il ne perdait pas le nord.

# #

La traversée de la Comté ne prit qu'une journée, tant les poneys trottaient vite malgré leur charge. Inutile de préciser que la petite troupe se fit dévisager avec insistance et ahurissement à travers tout le pays. Billa prétendit ne pas remarquer les regards incrédules qui se posaient sur elle. Chaque lieue franchie démolissait un peu plus le semblant de réputation qui lui restait. Elle découvrit que cela lui était, somme toute, assez indifférent. Elle était la fille de Belladona Touque, et le moins qu'elle pût faire en l'honneur de sa mère était d'avoir au moins une aventure dans sa vie. Ce serait encore mieux si elle rentrait chez elle par ses propres moyens et en un seul morceau.

Le bac de Châteaubouc les passa de l'autre côté de la frontière, et ils prirent la route de l'Est en menant bon train. Bree serait le dernier arrêt avant qu'ils n'entrent pour de bon dans les terres sauvages.

# #

Gandalf avait hésité à passer par Bree, mais une troupe de Nains ne constituait pas vraiment un spectacle extraordinaire dans cette ville, pas plus que la visite d'un Hobbit de la Comté, aussi finit-il par accepter d'y faire étape, ne fût-ce que pour compléter les réserves de la petite équipe. Il se rendit d'abord seul au Poney Fringant pour s'assurer que les deux têtes patibulaires croisées lors du premier passage ne s'y trouvaient plus. L'aubergiste lui assura que les deux hommes avaient décampé juste après le départ de Gandalf et Thorïn pour l'Ouest, mais ne les avaient pas suivi. Tout le contraire, ils avaient même pris la route de l'Est. Cela inquiéta le magicien plus qu'autre chose. A qui les deux affreux étaient-ils allés faire leur rapport ? Il espérait ne pas avoir à le découvrir en cours de route. Il se livra à sa petite enquête tandis que Balin et Dori complétaient les provisions de la troupe avec l'assistance de Billa. Non pour détrousser les marchands, bien sûr, mais parce qu'elle connaissait bien la ville et pourrait aider les deux Nains à obtenir des tarifs honnêtes. Comme partout ailleurs, les étrangers tendaient à se faire plumer s'ils n'étaient pas prudents, peu importait à quelle espèce ils appartenaient. Les habitants de Bree avaient l'esprit large : ils arnaquaient tout le monde à égalité.

Le trio revint des courses avec des légumes secs et du jambon salé, plus quelques outils pour compléter leur trousse. Après un souper rapide dans un coin de la salle commune, la troupe se sépara, certains restant en bas pour fumer tranquillement, les autres remontant préparer leur sac. Billa profita de sa dernière nuit dans un vrai lit en allant se coucher le plus tôt possible. Elle se nicha avec bonheur entre les draps frais, tapa son oreiller, et s'endormit en un clin d'œil. Certains de ses compagnons de voyage, en revanche, s'accordèrent une dernière discussion avant de prendre un peu de repos. Thorïn et les deux frères Balin et Dwalin partageant la même chambre, il leur fut facile d'organiser une petite conférence impromptue sans attirer l'attention des autres.

\- Bien, commença Thorïn. Où en sommes-nous pour l'équipement et les provisions ?

\- Tout est en ordre, assura Balin. Nous avons largement de quoi atteindre les Monts Brumeux, et même un peu au-delà.

\- Et pas un voleur n'a osé s'en approcher, ajouta Dwalin en tapotant le manche de sa hache.

\- A propos de voleur, reprit Thorïn, quid de notre cambrioleuse ?

\- Rien à signaler, répondit Balin, si ce n'est qu'elle est honorablement connue à Bree, ce qui nous a permis d'obtenir d'excellents prix chez les commerçants. Tu ne vois toujours aucun inconvénient à la garder ?

\- Non, aucun. Pour le moment.

\- Mouais.

Dwalin n'était toujours pas convaincu par leur nouvelle recrue, en dépit de la bonne opinion qu'en avait son frère. Thorïn était partagé. Leur cambrioleuse s'était montrée capable de suivre le groupe, polie, de bonne compagnie... mais il se doutait qu'elle n'y connaissait rien au maniement des armes et si jamais ils croisaient des ennemis en route... Balin était d'avis de l'entraîner pendant le voyage. Ce n'était pas comme si la compagnie manquait d'armes à prêter à la dame. Thorïn accepta l'idée. Il ne resterait plus qu'à trouver un professeur patient et point trop brutal... ce qui excluait Dwalin d'office. Et de toute façon, son cousin se serait senti mal à l'aise de s'entraîner ouvertement avec une femme si petite et menue. Il aurait toujours retenu ses coups de peur de la casser en deux. Thorïn était d'avis que Miss Sacquet devait être un peu plus solide que cela, mais il y avait des jours où même lui renonçait à argumenter contre Dwalin. Peu après, les Nains disparurent à leur tour sous les couvertures de l'auberge, ayant demandé au tenancier de les réveiller dès que les cuisines seraient mises en route. Naturellement, Billa, voyant sa nuit confortable écourtée, maudit Nains et magicien sur tous les tons et dans toutes les langues qu'elle put se rappeler.

# #

Après Bree, les champs cultivés se firent de plus en plus rares, et le groupe entama la traversée des terres sauvages. Pour passer le temps au milieu d'un paysage un peu morne, la compagnie devint excessivement bavarde, et Billa entendit beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû savoir. Elle comprit ainsi pourquoi Dwalin et Balin avaient été envoyés les premier à son domicile. Dwalin servait tacitement de garde du corps à Thorïn, et Balin était le conseiller très écouté du prince en exil. Rien de mieux pour évaluer la sûreté et la qualité de leur nouvelle recrue. Cela ne l'offensa pas outre mesure. Les Nains ne la connaissaient pas, et Gandalf ne les accompagnait que depuis peu de temps. Et en un siècle d'exil et d'errance, ils avaient dû rencontrer pas mal d'arnaques et de gens douteux.

La plupart du temps, Billa avançait aux côtés de Gandalf, ce qui lui permettait de poser toutes sortes de questions au sujet des Nains sans paraître grossière ni indiscrète. Elle apprit ainsi les liens de parenté entre les membres de la bande (Thorïn et ses neveux étaient par exemple des cousins de Balin et Dwalin d'une part, de Gloín et Oín d'autre part Ori, Nori et Dori étaient quant à eux des parents de la main gauche) et quelques éléments de politique. Thorïn avait tenté de convaincre les Nains des Monts de Fer de participer à la reconquête de la Montagne, mais ceux-ci l'avaient envoyé promener. Billa ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ; une armée aurait sans doute des chances de venir à bout de Smaug, alors que quatorze - ou quinze - aventuriers risquaient surtout de se faire carboniser. Et le magicien évoqua un autre sujet, beaucoup plus inquiétant dans l'immédiat aux yeux de Miss Sacquet.

\- Il faudra faire doublement attention, car quelqu'un veut la tête de Thorïn. Juste la tête, précisa Gandalf quand Billa haussa les sourcils. Et il est prêt à payer très cher pour l'avoir.

\- Cher comment ? demanda la Hobbite d'un ton qu'elle s'efforçait de garder léger.

\- Assez pour que le mercenaire qui réussira ce coup puisse prendre sa retraite immédiatement. Nous en avons croisé deux à Bree à l'aller.

\- Et les garçons ? souffla-t-elle, horrifiée. Ils sont compris dans le tarif ?

\- Pas que je sache, mais je suis certain que le commanditaire serait prêt à tripler la mise pour s'assurer que la Maison de Durin soit entièrement exterminée.

Billa sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir le dos. Quelque part sur leur route, il y avait quelqu'un d'assez ignoble pour payer la mort de deux enfants... Elle donna un petit coup de talon à sa monture et se rapprocha de Bofur, pressée de se changer les idées en lui parlant de son ancien métier. Fabricant de jouets, c'était parfait pour lui faire oublier toute idée de meurtre. Cela fonctionna assez bien, et au bout d'un moment, tandis que le Nain expliquait comment il articulait ses marionnettes, Billa lui demanda :

\- Vous avez fabriqué un troll, une fois ? C'était... il y a une quarantaine d'années, je dirais.

\- Ouais. Le seul que j'aie pu fourguer. J'me suis retrouvé avec le stock sur les bras, personne en voulait. J'l'ai vendu à un marchand ambulant. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il doit être sur une étagère à Cul-de-Sac, répondit Billa en riant.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Si, si, confirma Gandalf derrière eux. J'étais présent quand elle a supplié sa mère de lui offrir le troll plutôt qu'un mignon petit mouton.

Bofur éclata d'un rire sonore, et à partir de cet instant, il devint le compagnon de route quasi attitré de Maîtresse Sacquet. En tout bien tout honneur, naturellement.

Quelques jours plus tard, la pluie se mit à tomber, et ne les quitta plus. Certains avaient pensé à emporter des capuchons cirés, les autres subirent le déluge, heureusement encore assez tiède à cette période de l'année, en maugréant. Thorïn avait préféré protéger son équipement plutôt que sa personne, et se consola en se disant que cela réglait au moins le problème du lavage des habits. Cela le gênait peu, mais ses affaires commençaient vraiment à sentir le cheval. Tandis que la pluie tombait, il vit Bofur se pencher sur sa selle pour couper une large feuille sur un genre de rhubarbe sauvage. Tenue par le pétiole, elle formait un parapluie efficace, que le fabricant de jouets se hâta de tenir au-dessus de la tête de la dame. Même le peu sociable Bifur se pliait en quatre pour rendre la vie agréable à la petite personne, remarqua-t-il.

Cela ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Une femme au milieu de treize hommes, bien sûr qu'ils allaient la traiter comme un coq en pâte (et il admettait sans honte qu'il le faisait comme les autres, à l'exception peut-être de Dwalin et Gloín). Cela faisait sans doute trop longtemps qu'ils avaient tous été privés d'une présence féminine - mère, sœur ou épouse. Thorïn n'avait pas revu Dis depuis... un an au moins. Il avait perdu sa mère, comme tant d'autres, quand Smaug avait ravagé la montagne, et quant à une épouse... hors de question tant qu'il serait forcé de vivre comme un vagabond sur les routes. A dire vrai, il n'était guère pressé de contracter une union purement politique dans le seul but de raffermir sa position et d'engendrer d'autres héritiers pour sa lignée. De son point de vue, Fíli et Kíli suffisaient largement, et après presque un siècle passé à assurer la survie et la direction de son peuple, il lui arrivait de désirer quelque chose pour lui-même, et non pour les avantages que cela pourrait rapporter aux siens. La voix de Maîtresse Sacquet interrompit ses réflexions.

\- Et il y a d'autres magiciens en Terre du Milieu ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Gandalf. Il y a Saroumane le Blanc, qui est le chef de mon ordre, puis les deux Magiciens Bleus, qui sont partis dans l'est... et je ne me souviens plus de leur vrai nom, et enfin Radagast le Brun, qui s'est installé dans les forêts à l'est des Monts Brumeux.

\- Et c'est un grand magicien, ou il est comme vous ? demanda innocemment Billa.

Personne ne put voir l'expression de Gandalf, dissimulée par le large bord de son chapeau, mais des ricanements peu charitables s'élevèrent dans le groupe.

# #

Enfin la pluie cessa, et ils purent progresser un peu plus vite. Un soir, environ deux semaines après le départ, ils trouvèrent refuge sous un auvent rocheux, à peine dissimulés par un vieux pin tordu. Bombur se dépêcha d'allumer un feu et de préparer un petit ragoût que Billa insista pour assaisonner à sa façon, histoire de varier l'ordinaire. La compagnie avait nettoyé jusqu'à la dernière miette du souper et se préparait à passer une nuit guère confortable quand des hurlements lointains firent sursauter tout le monde. Billa frissonna violemment en se rappelant le Rude Hiver et les loups... et le reste.

\- C'est rien, c'est juste quelques orcs, lança Kíli sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut Thorin qui se dégageait brusquement de sa couverture, comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque.

\- Ouais, des écorcheurs, enchaîna Fíli avec un sourire qui frisait la malveillance. Ils vous tombent dessus la nuit, pendant votre sommeil, et vous êtes mort avant même de vous en rendre compte. Aucun des deux frères n'eut l'air de comprendre à quel degré de panique ils étaient entrain de pousser leur cambrioleuse. Ils pouffaient de rire devant sa mine horrifiée – sans compter le visage soudain blafard du pauvre Ori – quand leur oncle intervint.

\- Une attaque d'orcs n'a rien d'une plaisanterie, aboya-t-il soudain.

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête.

\- Pardon, mon oncle, marmonna Kíli. On ne pensait pas…

\- Vous ne connaissez rien du monde, gronda Thorïn avant de s'éloigner du feu et d'aller s'asseoir sur un rocher près des poneys, tournant le dos au reste du groupe.

Balin soupira tristement, mais se garda bien d'aller déranger son roi. Plus tard…

\- Thorïn a plus de raisons que beaucoup d'entre nous de haïr les orcs, dit-il tandis que Billa les rejoignait près du feu.

Elle dressa aussitôt l'oreille, curieuse d'en connaître plus sur le chef de leur compagnie, et par extension, sur le reste de la petite bande.

\- Après avoir été chassés d'Erebor par le dragon, nous avons longtemps erré avant de tenter de reprendre un autre de nos royaumes, le berceau de notre peuple, Khazad-Dum. Vous l'appelez la Moria, ajouta le conseiller en notant l'expression perplexe de Billa. Le combat fut difficile l'ennemi était bien plus nombreux, et mené par son meilleur capitaine. Azog, l'orc pâle, une espèce de géant. Il avait juré d'exterminer la lignée de Durin. Il a commencé... en décapitant le roi.

Billa déglutit péniblement.

\- Sans chef, nous avons commencé à battre en retraite la bataille était terminée. Nous avions perdu tout espoir.

Il glissa un regard en coin en direction de Thorïn.

\- C'est alors que notre prince reprit le combat, avec rien de plus pour se défendre qu'une branche de chêne ramassée au pied des montagnes. Il fit face à Azog, et le vainquit en duel devant les deux armées réunies. L'espoir nous revint alors, et nous finîmes par remporter la victoire. Mais il n'y eut ni fête ni chants à la fin de sa bataille tant des nôtres avaient perdu la vie devant les portes de Khazad-Dum...

Balin ne s'adressait plus à personne en particulier à ce stade, et Bofur se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Billa :

\- Son père aussi a été tué pendant le combat... et le frère de Thorïn. Et par-dessus le marché, après la mort de Thrór, Thráin a disparu. Personne ne sait où il est parti, ni s'il est encore en vie.

\- Mais ce jour-là, conclut Balin en retrouvant soudain le sourire, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un que j'acceptais de suivre. Quelqu'un que je pouvais appeler mon roi.

Thorïn se retourna vers eux à ces mots, mais les bonnes paroles de Balin ne semblaient lui avoir apporté aucun réconfort. Il avait l'air si désespéré qu'elle dut violemment réprimer l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui assurer que tout irait bien à partir de maintenant. Un, elle avait sa dignité (et lui aussi), et deux, on ne fraternise pas avec son patron. Mais elle comprenait mieux à présent - sans l'excuser - son comportement à la limite perpétuelle de l'explosion de colère. Depuis près d'un siècle il devait assurer la survie et la sécurité de son peuple, et s'il n'était pas responsable de ce que faisait tel ou tel autre, il se sentait au moins partiellement responsable des conditions qui menaient des Nains, par exemple, à se faire voleurs. Et tout cela en réprimant sans cesse le chagrin causé par la perte de la moitié de sa famille en une seule journée. Il revint lentement vers le feu sans regarder personne, et le reste de la nuit se passa dans un complet silence, ronflements de Bombur et Gloín exceptés.


	7. Trolls

Et nous voilà sur les routes de la Terre du Milieu, où l'on peut croiser toutes sortes de personnages pas très sympathiques...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _VI. Où l'on Rencontre des Trolls Farceurs_**

Ils progressèrent encore pendant trois jours avant d'atteindre les restes d'une ferme, abandonnée ou détruite depuis des mois. Il ne restait plus rien à piller dedans, aussi était-il peu probable que quiconque s'intéressât à l'endroit, et Thorïn jugea que le toit bancal qui restait encore accroché à sa charpente ferait un abri convenable pour la nuit. Ravi de s'asseoir enfin quelque part qui n'était pas la selle de son poney, Ori tira son nécessaire à écriture de son sac et se mit à coucher sur le papier leurs aventures du jour.

Gandalf ne partageait pas cet avis, et comme toujours quand les deux hommes n'étaient pas d'accord, le ton monta très vite avec le roi en exil. Le magicien voulait poursuivre pour s'arrêter plus loin, mais Thorïn jugeait qu'ils avaient parcouru assez de chemin pour la journée. Et Gandalf tenait absolument à faire passer la Compagnie par la cité elfique de Fendeval, sans donner les raisons de son obstination, ce qui revenait à agiter un chiffon rouge sous le nez de Thorïn, bien évidemment.

Billa ne se soucia pas de leur discussion, trop heureuse de déballer ses affaires et de quitter sa selle pour retrouver la terre ferme. Cependant, elle fut désagréablement surprise de voir soudain Gandalf rompre les chiens et se diriger à grands pas vers sa monture.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Chercher la compagnie de la seule personne un tant soit peu saine d'esprit dans la région ! C'est-à-dire moi-même ! répondit le magicien avec virulence, avant de sauter en selle.

Et là-dessus, il fila au galop.

Le reste du groupe le regarda disparaître au loin avec ahurissement, puis le sens pratique des Nains reprit le dessus et ils se mirent à dresser le camp, attachant les poneys dans le bosquet attenant à la maison, car le toit restant ne pourrait pas abriter tout le monde.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Kíli et Fíli étaient de garde, Bombur lui demanda d'aller porter leur part du souper aux deux frères. Quant à lui, il restait près de la marmite, de crainte que ses camarades ne fassent tout disparaître dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Billa se rendit donc dans le bosquet, un bol de ragoût dans chaque main, tâchant de ne pas en renverser une goutte – il était brûlant.

Elle trouva les garçons debout devant les poneys, si pris par leurs réflexions qu'ils l'entendirent à peine arriver.

\- Je vous ai apporté le souper, expliqua-t-elle en leur tendant les écuelles. Il y a un problème ?

\- C'est bien possible, admit Fíli en tiraillant nerveusement une de ses tresses. Tout à l'heure, nous avions seize poneys…

\- Et maintenant, nous n'en avons plus que quatorze.

\- Et qui aurait emporté nos montures ?

\- Probablement la chose qui a fait ça, grogna Kíli en désignant, à quelques mètres d'eux, plusieurs arbres déracinés et le sol piétiné.

\- Un troll, je dirais, commenta Fíli. Ou plusieurs.

Elle dévisagea les deux frères en espérant avoir mal entendu. Des... _trolls_ ? Qui comptaient manger leurs poneys ? Et ces deux ahuris se considéraient comme des guerriers, après avoir laissé filer leurs montures ? Billa résista difficilement à l'envie de se taper la tête contre un tronc d'arbre. Ou mieux, d'attraper les deux Nains par le cou et de _leur_ taper la tête contre un tronc d'arbre. Comme pour confirmer les dires des deux frères, une silhouette massive passa à quelques mètres d'eux dans un épouvantable fracas de branches broyées, portant un poney sous chaque bras.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? grogna Billa.

\- Eh bien... suggéra Fíli tout en réfléchissant. Je pense que ce serait l'occasion idéale de démontrer vos... talents de cambrioleuse.

Un instant elle eut peur d'avoir mal compris, et l'instant d'après eut encore plus peur, parce qu'elle avait très bien compris.

\- Euh... vous vous rendez compte que nous parlons de _chevaux_ , là, et pas de pièces de monnaie ?

\- Pas la peine de vous inquiéter, nous allons chercher les autres, assura Kíli.

\- Oui, bonne idée, marmonna Billa en se retournant pour examiner la piste du troll. J'aime bien les diver…

Les deux garçons avaient déjà filé, la laissant seule derrière son buisson.

 _Bougres de petits…_

Oh, elle allait leur tanner l'arrière-train, à ces deux-là, tellement qu'ils ne pourraient plus monter sur leurs poneys pendant des jours ! Un hennissement paniqué la ramena à la réalité. Si elle attendait que les deux frères aient ramené des renforts, les trolls auraient dévoré au moins quatre de leurs montures, et ils auraient l'air fin. Sans compter que ce n'était vraiment pas le destin qu'elle souhaitait à ces pauvres bêtes si patientes et si serviables. En remâchant toutes sortes d'insultes hautement improbables à l'adresse des deux Nains, Billa se faufila dans le sous-bois jusqu'au campement des trolls. Elle aurait presque pu y aller les yeux fermés tant l'odeur dégagée par – elle tendit le cou pour mieux voir – les trois individus étant épouvantable. Les poneys étaient enfermés derrière une clôture de piquets moisis et de grosses cordes qu'il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de faire tomber. Le hic, c'était que les trolls se trouvaient assis entre elle et les animaux. Contourner les trois mastodontes par le sous-bois sans faire de bruit serait tout sauf une promenade, même pour un Hobbit. Elle décida de tenter malgré tout l'aventure, croisant les doigts pour ne pas être repérée, ou bien ce serait elle qui épaissirait la soupe que mitonnaient les trolls. Les nœuds qui tenaient la clôture étaient trop gros pour ses petites mains, mais si elle parvenait à ôter un piquet de son trou… Les trois trolls faisaient assez de bruit en se disputant sur la qualité du brouet qu'ils allaient manger au souper, et elle réussit à saisit un pieu et à tirer dessus sans attirer leur attention. Malheureusement, les poneys n'attendirent pas qu'elle eût terminé cette délicate opération et voyant le chemin soudain libre, les bêtes prirent la fuite en hennissant. La suite fut un peu confuse, trolls, poneys et Hobbite se dispersant dans la clairière, les trolls clairement furieux de voir s'échapper leur garde-manger. Ce fut ce moment que la compagnie, alertée par les deux frères, choisit pour débarquer. Dans le chaos qui s'ensuivit, où chacun reçut et distribua un nombre considérable de gnons, Billa réussit à se cacher derrière un tronc d'arbre. Les trolls, par contre, ayant repris leurs esprits, tirèrent plusieurs sacs de leur bazar et réussirent à attraper une partie des Nains – trois d'entre eux au moins parvinrent à prendre la poudre d'escampette.

\- On a plus les canassons, dit le plus gros des trois trolls à l'adresse du cuistot de la bande, mais v'là d'quoi les remplacer.

Billa, l'estomac noué, rampa jusqu'au sois-bois, où elle trouva Fíli, Bombur et Ori entrain de mettre au point un plan pour tirer leurs camarades du pétrin.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, fit Ori avec soulagement. On croyait que les trolls vous avaient déjà mangée. Thorïn était très en colère, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en coin en direction de Fíli.

\- Ouais, bon, ça va, coupa ce dernier, non sans un certain agacement. Quelqu'un a une idée pour libérer tout le monde et mettre ses sales bêtes hors d'état de nuire ?

\- J'en aurais bien une, avança Billa, mais ça demande de les distraire assez longtemps. Il faudrait que j'ai de l'inspiration jusqu'à l'aube…

\- Et nous, on fait quoi ?

\- Vous libérez les autres pendant que je cause avec ce trio d'abrutis congénitaux. Après, tout le monde aura intérêt à courir très vite.

\- Mais vous allez leur raconter quoi ? s'inquiéta Ori.

\- De quoi est-ce que les Hobbits parlent le mieux ? De cuisine, évidemment…

Les trois Nains la dévisagèrent avec ahurissement et se trouvaient si surpris qu'ils ne pensèrent même pas à la rattraper tandis qu'elle se redressait et s'avançait aussi peu discrètement que possible à travers les broussailles vers les trolls et leur tambouille.

# #

Will, Bert et Tom se disputaient une fois de plus sur la meilleure façon d'accommoder le dîner qui venait presque de leur tomber du ciel. Cela les réconforterait des nombreuses blessures que ces petits salopards de Nains leur avaient infligées au cours du combat. Des jambes entaillées, des bras contusionnés, des doigts écrasés, des cailloux dans les yeux ou dans le nez, des valseuses endolories… Petits fumiers ! Ils rajoutaient du bois à leur feu de camp et commençaient à monter un tourne-broche improvisé quand une invitée surprise débarqua au beau milieu de leurs préparatifs.

\- Bonsoir les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites mijoter de bon, là-dedans ? lança une voix claironnante, issue d'une étrange et minuscule créature que les trolls n'avaient encore jamais vue en dépit de leurs nombreuses expériences culinaires.

Les dix Nains que le trio avait réussi à capturer s'étranglèrent en voyant leur cambrioleuse s'avancer d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au milieu du camp. Une voix relativement aiguë, Kíli sans doute, commença à dire quelque chose, puis Billa capta un bruit sourd – comme par exemple un coup de botte asséné à travers deux épaisseurs de sacs – et le silence revint parmi les prisonniers.

\- T'es qui, toi ? demanda Bert, ouvrant des yeux tout ronds. Un écureuil géant ?

\- Oh là là, non, pas du tout, répondit rapidement la Hobbite en levant les mains. Si j'étais un écureuil, j'aurais de la fourrure. Non, pas du tout. Je suis un cuisinier.

\- C'est marrant, moi aussi.

\- Oui, alors comme nous sommes entre confrères, je peux jeter un œil à votre ragoût ?

\- Oh ben oui, approuva immédiatement Will. Des fois qu'tu saurais comment améliorer les repas que prépare c't'imbécile.

\- Nous allons voir ça, dit-elle d'un ton faussement décidé.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut les Nains jetés en tas, enfermés dans des sacs, et leurs visages uniformément blancs comme des linges… Ils étaient tous persuadés qu'elle allait y rester.

 _Merci pour le vote de confiance, les garçons…_

Elle s'approcha de la marmite fumante en faisant mine d'en apprécier le fumet - une véritable horreur. Une fois à côté du feu, ce fut facile d'y jeter une poignée de l'herbe à pipe "expérimentale" de ses oncles. Après quoi elle recula de plusieurs pas. -

Ben, le bouillon est un peu clairet, et il ne vous tiendra pas trop au corps, dit-elle. Le goût ne va pas être terrible. La sauge, c'est bien, mais avec des oignons, ce serait mieux. Et puis bon, vous mangez la viande avec la peau et les poils encore dessus ?

Cette fois, elle entendit une volée de jurons dans son dos, et il lui sembla bien reconnaître les voix de _tous_ les Nains présents dans le concert d'imprécations qui accompagna sa suggestion.

\- Et les bottes, j'allais oublier les bottes. Vous avez des endroits dans lesquels ils ont traîné ? Croyez-moi, vous n'avez vraiment pas envie d'avaler ça

. Deux trolls paraissaient encore à peu près en état de réfléchir et échangèrent un regard perplexe, tandis que le troisième, le plus proche du feu, dodelinait déjà de la tête.

\- De la boue, insista Billa. Des cailloux. De l'eau fraîche. _De l'herbe_.

Les deux créatures encore éveillées émirent un grognement dégoûté. Pendant ce temps, un léger grattement apprit aux oreilles sensibles de la cambrioleuse que quelqu'un, probablement Fíli, était entrain de découper un des sacs dans lesquels la compagnie était enfermée.

\- Mais on a pas d'flotte pour les nettoyer, protesta le cuistot.

\- Oh, c'est pas comme si les ruisseaux manquaient par ici, rétorqua Billa en prenant l'air le plus exaspéré possible.

Le grattement d'une lame contre de la toile de jute revint à ses oreilles toujours à l'affût, puis à nouveau le silence.

\- Et puis c'est bien connu, les Nains sont extrêmement coriaces. On dit qu'il faut les faire cuire avec une pierre, et que quand la pierre est molle, ils sont à point, pour vous donner une idée !

\- Et t'as d'jà essayé ?

\- Hem ! Ils sont plus gros que moi. Je n'arriverais jamais à en manger un entier en un seul dîner, et je n'ai hélas aucune recette de Nain en conserve.

Elle entendit un reniflement bas, comme si quelqu'un tentait de s'empêcher de rire. Puis le cuistot se mit à son tour à dodeliner de la tête. Il avait passé trop de temps à respirer les fumées légèrement euphorisantes de l'herbe à pipe spéciale, et gardait les yeux dans le vague en souriant d'un air béat.

\- Bon, alors on enlève les enveloppes, on met de la sauge, et puis on fait cuire longtemps. Et puis quoi ? questionna le troll restant.

\- Vous avez de l'ail ? Ça fera oublier leur odeur naturelle.

Nouvelle volée de grognements, mais plus faible que précédemment. Une partie de la troupe devait déjà avoir quitté les lieux.

\- Nan, on a pas d'ail.

\- Et... et... est-ce que vous auriez des pommes, par hasard ? demanda Billa en désespoir de cause.

Le seul troll encore à peu près réveillé fit signe que non.

\- Mais ça ne va pas du tout, protesta-t-elle. Comment voulez-vous les cuisiner correctement si vous n'avez pas de pommes ? Ça va être une vraie catastrophe, qui ne vaudra pas mieux que votre soupe quotidienne. Ils vont être affreusement durs si vous les faites cuire sans ces fruits…

La créature afficha une mine dépitée, puis s'éloigna pour aller fouiller dans l'autre tas de sacs qui s'empilait au pied d'un arbre, jetant derrière lui les différents objets qu'il en extirpait au fur et à mesure. Billa vint ainsi passer une pèlerine de laine bouillie, un chapeau mité, un sabot de bois, le fer d'une pelle - qu'elle esquiva de justesse - ainsi qu'un chapelet d'oignons, mais rien qui ressemblât à une pomme. Elle sentit un sourire satisfait lui monter aux lèvres quand il s'attaqua au sac suivant. Le ciel commençait à prendre une discrète teinte grise, à l'est. Elle perdit toute envie de sourire quand le troll, revenant bredouille de sa recherche, jeta un regard à la pile de sacs où étaient censés se trouver les Nains. Évidemment, il n'en restait plus un seul et le troll émit un rugissement furieux.

- _ **Tu t'es fichue d'moi !**_ _ **Il est où,**_ _ **mon dîner ?**_

Billa jeta un regard terrorisé autour d'elle, puis recula précipitamment en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur une racine. Puis une pierre provenant sans l'ombre d'un doute d'une fronde naine frappa le troll sur la tempe. Avec un grognement féroce, il se tourna en direction de l'agresseur… au moment où une longue silhouette grise se hissait sur le rocher derrière lui.

\- Que l'aube vous emporte tous ! tonna la voix de Gandalf.

Puis le vieux magicien abattit son bâton de marche sur le rocher, le fracassant en deux moitiés bien nettes et laissant un flot de lumière entrer dans la clairière alors que le soleil levant projetait ses rayons par la facture qu'il avait ouverte. A peine la lueur du jour effleura-t-elle la peau des trolls que celle-ci se durcissait, prenait l'apparence de la pierre et finalement, figeait les trois créatures en un trio de statues aux formes convulsées. Billa se laissa tomber par terre, ses jambes ne la portant plus. Gandalf sauta de son rocher et se pencha sur elle.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit le magicien.

\- Euh… oui ?

\- Je vois… Bon, allez, partons vite d'ici.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever, puis ils allèrent rejoindre le reste de la troupe, Billa époussetant sa veste tout en marchant. Les Nains de leur côté nettoyaient et redressaient leurs armes, qui avaient souffert du contact avec l'ossature épaisse des trolls.

\- Arrivé juste à temps, Maître Gandalf, commenta Bofur en passant.

\- On s'en sortait très bien sans lui, grommela Nori, vexé, tout en remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa coiffure.

\- Des pommes ? fit Dori, l'air sceptique, en se tournant vers Billa. C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- C'est bon, les pommes, marmonna Ori dans son coin.

\- Ouais, ben j'aurais voulu vous y voir, à faire de l'improvisation face à trois bestioles qui font au moins six ou huit fois votre taille !

Ceci dit, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées pour se rapprocher du reste de la compagnie, où tout le monde ne se sentait pas très à l'aise non plus. Dwalin était en train de passer un savon de toute beauté aux deux garçons.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans la définition de "cambrioleur" ? Vous trouvez qu'un cheval est un petit objet ? Ou qu'un camp de trolls est un endroit où on peut se déplacer sans risquer de se faire voir ? Vous savez à quel point ces créatures ont le nez sensible ?

\- Non, ils ne le savaient pas, fit la voix lasse de Thorïn un peu plus loin. Maintenant, si.

Il les rejoignit en époussetant son manteau maculé de boue séchée, une expression désabusée sur son visage. « _Comme d'habitude_ », semblait-il penser. Billa se dirigea vers le roi.

\- Ma dame, dit ce dernier, vous êtes encore en un seul morceau ?

Billa hocha la tête tandis que Thorïn l'inspectait du regard, et elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, puis elle se rappela soudain ce qu'elle comptait lui demander.

\- Maître Thorïn, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me déléguer quelques instants votre autorité sur ce groupe ?

Le Nain haussa les sourcils, surpris d'une telle requête, et déjà une patte sur le recul.

\- Rassurez-vous, ajouta Billa avec un sourire en coin, je n'ai pas l'intention d'envoyer notre estimable compagnie dans un traquenard, je souhaiterais juste mettre quelques petites choses au point.

Toujours intrigué, mais sans inquiétude, Thorïn donna son assentiment. Bilal retroussa ses manches, passa derrière Fíli et Kíli, et leur asséna, l'un après l'autre, une grande claque sur l'arrière du crâne. Puis elle vint s'incliner devant Thorïn.

\- Je vous remercie. Et je vous rends le bâton de commandement, mon seigneur.

Le Nain fit un effort méritoire pour garder son sérieux, mais elle vit quand même un sourire poindre à travers sa barbe.

\- Il était inutile de vous donner cette peine, répondit Thorïn d'une voix ferme malgré son amusement. Je comptais bien procéder moi-même à quelques rectifications.

Les deux frères donnèrent l'impression de se tasser sur eux-mêmes dans l'attente du savon que leur oncle allait leur passer. Thorïn les laissa mijoter ainsi quelques instants, avant de brusquement leur tourner le dos, sous les ricanements peu charitables du reste de l'équipe.

\- Et à partir de maintenant, vous ferez tout ce qu'elle vous dira, lança Thorïn par-dessus son épaule.

\- Mais... mon oncle, elle est plus jeune que moi, protesta Kíli, visiblement offensé.

\- La majorité, c'est à trente-trois ans chez les Hobbits, asséna Gandalf, qui paraissait bien s'amuser aussi.

Les garçons laissèrent échapper un soupir résigné et ramassèrent la part de chargement qui leur avait été assignée. Gandalf leur jeta un regard, et en soupirant de plus belle, ils prirent aussi le paquetage de Billa. Ils auraient bien tenté de le charger sur l'un des poneys qui leur restaient, mais leur oncle les surveillait de près.

\- Hmpf... fit Gandalf, nous sommes bien trop loin des montagnes pour que ces trolls aient pu couvrir la distance en une seule nuit. Ils doivent forcément avoir une cache tout près d'ici.

\- Et on la repère comment ? s'enquit Ori.

\- A l'odeur, répondit sans rire le magicien. Allons, ça ne peut pas être bien loin.

\- Gandalf, protesta Balin, nous sommes restés debout presque toute la nuit et nous nous sommes battus, de surcroît. On pourrait dormir un tout petit peu avant de chercher la cachette de ces vilaines créatures ?

Le magicien maugréa, mais dut concéder le point, et la petite bande s'autorisa quelques heures de sommeil avant de se remettre en route.

# #

Gandalf avait raison en ce qui concernait l'odeur d'une caverne de trolls. En effet, il leur fallut moins d'une heure pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le fumet qui montait du trou dans le sol était si intense que Billa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle aperçut Dori qui fouillait frénétiquement ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Elle lui tendit un des siens, qu'il accepta avec gratitude avant de se le plaquer sur le nez. Puis, prudemment, les Nains et leur cambrioleuse suivirent le magicien. L'endroit était un fouillis sans nom d'objets volés aux fermiers du coin, d'ossements réarrangés de façon improbablement « artistique » et de nourriture à moitié pourrie dans lequel pointaient ça et là des choses plus intéressantes, comme un coffret découvert par Bofur, qui contenait une petite fortune en pierreries et en pièces d'or. Aidé de Nori, Bofur se hâta de compléter le contenu du coffre et l'enterra soigneusement sous une sorte de totem en os de cerf.

\- Dépôt à long terme, expliqua-t-il en ôtant la terre de ses mains.

Thorïn et Balin avaient l'air partagés entre la colère et la résignation. Pendant ce temps, Gandalf avait mis la main sur quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant. Billa s'approcha et découvrit entre ses mains un duo d'épées d'une facture extraordinaire que Thorïn semblait trouver particulièrement à son goût. Il ne put résister longtemps à la tentation et en prit une. Billa regarda cette arme avec curiosité. L'épée que Gandalf avait choisie était d'une forme et d'une facture somme toute assez classiques. Celle de Thorïn avait une allure tout à fait différente, bien que leur origine commune fût assez évidente. Pour commencer, elle n'avait qu'un seul tranchant quand les autres en avaient deux, et une forme plus courbe qui évoquait une lame de faux. Elle semblait également plus pesante - guère un problème pour un Nain, qui pouvait soulever des charges bien plus importantes qu'un être humain. Même la garde de cette arme différait de tout ce que Billa connaissait. Alors que les autres épées avaient une poignée de bois et de cuir sur une âme de métal, celle-ci paraissait faite d'os... voire d'une très grosse dent. Tandis que Thorïn admirait le travail du métal, le magicien lui glissa :

\- De facture elfique, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Le Nain faillit en lâcher l'épée et Billa pouffa de rire. Mais enfin, l'aspect utilitaire de la chose l'emporta, et Thorïn fixa le fourreau de l'étrange épée en travers de son dos, tandis que Gandalf continuait à fouiller le bazar des trolls. Billa l'entendit émettre un petit grognement satisfait, puis il se releva en tenant une arme plus petite, elle aussi ornée des entrelacs et des volutes caractéristiques des elfes, et elle aussi conservant encore son fourreau et son ceinturon.

\- Je crois que celle-ci vous ira à la perfection, déclara Gandalf en la lui tendant.

Billa saisit prudemment la garde de l'épée et la tira délicatement du fourreau. Le métal était intact, orné d'une gravure discrète qui partait des quillons pour remonter sur la lame. Elle sourit au magicien, puis rengaina son arme et boucla le ceinturon autour de sa taille.

\- Bien, dit Gandalf avec un sourire approbateur. Allons-y, maintenant.

Billa dérapa sur le sol glissant dans sa hâte de le suivre. Les Nains remarquèrent sûrement qu'elle portait à présent une arme, mais personne ne commenta. Surtout parce qu'ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Alors qu'ils avançaient en tirant les poneys qui leur restaient, Thorïn leva la main pour faire signe aux autres de s'arrêter et de se taire. Quelque chose approchait doucement de leur troupe, marchant à pas de loup…


	8. Elfes et Magiciens

Tagazok à tous les lecteurs !

Tout d'abord, merci pour votre fidélité (ainsi que votre patience), mais l'appel des Utopiales de Nantes a vaincu la nécessité de poster un chapitre samedi dernier. Voici donc la suite des mésaventures de la compagnie, où l'on rencontre un magicien et des oreilles pointues.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **VII. Où l'on Suit un Magicien Fêlé et l'on Va chez les Elfes**_

Billa se mordit le poing pour s'empêcher de hurler quand un loup géant fonça sur eux, pour être abattu par une des flèches de Kíli et achevé à coups de hache, ainsi que son cavalier, par Thorïn et Dwalin.

\- Un éclaireur, gronda Thorïn. Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici, et vite !

Ils se mirent à courir, donnant des claques sur l'arrière-train des poneys pour les faire avancer plus vite. Billa activa ses jambes du mieux qu'elle put, mais assez vite elle sentit un point de côté s'installer au-dessus de sa hanche et elle commença à perdre du terrain.

Puis tout aussi brutalement qu'ils avaient démarré, les Nains pilèrent net devant elle, et elle percuta rudement le dos de Bofur. Quelque chose arrivait droit sur eux.

\- Au feu ! Au meurtre !

Les cris perçants les firent tous sursauter avec un bel ensemble, puis dans un grand fracas, les broussailles devant eux s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

Billa vit débouler dans l'ordre une dizaine de lapins attelés, un traîneau fait de branches de sapin plus ou moins bien ficelées, et le conducteur du tout, un homme âgé, déguenillé, franchement sale, qui sentait la feuille morte et le champignon. Il portait un chapeau encore plus tordu que celui de Bofur, et ses robes, si elles présentaient encore des traces de belles broderies et de fils métalliques, servaient de nourriture aux mites depuis trop longtemps. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces longues traînées jaunâtres qui coulaient le long de ses tempes ? Quand un petit oiseau s'envola de sous le fameux chapeau, elle comprit, et retint un hoquet écœuré.

\- Je vous présente Radagast le Brun, annonça Gandalf.

 _Un grand magicien, à sa façon... ben voyons..._

Le vieil homme continuait à sautiller sur place, incapable de se concentrer plus de quelques secondes. Gandalf finit par lui faire prendre une bouffée de sa pipe pour le calmer.

\- Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda le magicien gris.

Radagast dut encore s'ôter un « bâton du diable » de sur la langue avant de pouvoir raconter ce qui l'amenait si loin de chez à une allure aussi suicidaire.

\- Vertbois est rongé par l'ombre, débita-t-il à un rythme plus lent. Les animaux et les plantes meurent les uns après les autres. Et il y a des araignées partout. Énormes, plus grosses que mes lapins. Des rejetons d'Ungoliant, ou je ne suis plus magicien. J'ai suivi leur piste, et elle mène tout droit à la vieille forteresse.

\- Dol Guldur ?

Le nom même était sinistre, et la façon dont le prononçait Gandalf encore plus.

\- Il y a quelque chose là-bas. J'ai vu… un nécromancien, peut-être. Puissant. Très puissant. Je ne me suis pas attardé sur place. Oh, mais j'ai ramené un objet qui va intéresser du monde, par contre.

Billa le vit tendre un paquet enveloppé de tissu à Gandalf, qui le rangea dans sa besace.

Radagast en aurait peut-être dit plus, mais les hurlements d'une meute de loups géants l'interrompirent.

\- Filez par ici, dit le mage excentrique en pointant vers l'est. Je me charge de les distraire.

\- Ce sont des loups de Gundabad, protesta Gandalf. Ils vont vous rattraper !

\- Et ça, répliqua son confrère en désignant son attelage, ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! J'aimerais bien les voir essayer ! Yah !

Les lapins repartirent en trombe sous la direction du magicien. Gandalf le regarda un instant, puis se retourna vers ses compagnons.

\- Allons-y !

Ils prirent autant de provisions et de matériel qu'il était possible sans trop se ralentir, puis relâchèrent les poneys au milieu d'une litanie de jurons. Avec un peu de chance (pour les voyageurs, pas pour les chevaux), cette soudaine apparition de nourriture distrairait les wargs. Et la compagnie repartit au pas de course. Billa serra les dents tandis que son paquetage lui battait les reins et que son épée toute neuve lui tapait régulièrement contre les jambes.

# #

Combien de temps ils passèrent à courir ainsi, elle aurait été bien en peine de le dire. Ses jambes remuaient mécaniquement, et sa respiration semblait s'être perdue en cours de route. A trois reprises ils avaient aperçu au loin Radagast qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou à faire des zigzags à toute vitesse avec son traîneau, entraînant derrière lui le plus gros de la meute. Mais pas _toute_ la meute. Alors qu'ils restaient tapis derrière un rocher le temps de laisser passer la troupe hurlante, ils entendirent le grattement de griffes sur la pierre, puis le grognement d'un warg qui cherchait son dîner. Thorïn donna un léger coup de coude à Kíli, qui hocha la tête et encocha silencieusement une flèche. Il bondit soudain hors de sa cachette et tira, mais le glapissement que poussa le loup blessé suffit pour attirer l'attention des autres chasseurs.

Proférant des jurons à n'en plus finir, les Nains et leur cambrioleuse reprirent leur course.

\- Où est passé Gandalf ? demanda soudain Dori.

\- Là !

Kíli pointait un bout de chapeau bleu qui disparaissait entre deux pierres. Puis le magicien refit surface.

\- Par ici !

La troupe s'élança vers l'empilement de rochers où le magicien avait trouvé refuge, immédiatement repérée par les traqueurs orcs. Les quelques flèches que Kíli et son oncle eurent le temps de tirer ne ralentirent pas les attaquants, qui furent bientôt à portée de hache. Billa regardait de tous côtés, cherchant une issue, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva fut un warg gris qui voulait son dîner. Elle pointa maladroitement sa petite épée devant elle, et – sûrement parce que quelque part, Yavanna devait s'intéresser à son sort – l'animal affamé vint s'empaler l'œil dessus. Son cavalier fut promptement achevé par les haches de Gloín, tandis que Billa regardait toujours son arme, incrédule. Puis quelqu'un la saisit par le col de sa veste et l'entraîna à la suite du magicien dans un étroit passage entre les rochers, avant de l'envoyer bouler dans le trou qui s'ouvrait juste après. La Hobbite atterrit sur le dos de Bombur, ce qui eut au moins le mérite d'amortir la chute. On la tira à nouveau hors du passage quand d'autres Nains se mirent à dévaler la pente, Thorïn poussant Kíli dans le trou avant d'arriver en dernier derrière tous ses hommes (et femme). Alors qu'ils se relevaient cahin-caha, le son d'un cor les fit tous se redresser d'un bond, puis le corps d'un orc atterrit à son tour à leurs pieds. Si la flèche qui dépassait de son dos ne l'avait pas tué, la façon dont son cou se plia en heurtant le sol aurait de toute façon réglé le problème. Thorïn se pencha et arracha le projectile.

\- Des elfes ! siffla-t-il.

\- Nous devons continuer par là, dit Gandalf en pointant du doigt un tunnel qui s'ouvrait au fond de la fosse. Et vite, avant que d'autres ne nous tombent dessus.

Les Nains ramassèrent leur paquetage et se mirent en file indienne derrière le magicien pour le suivre le long d'une mince crevasse qui serpentait dans le sous-sol.

\- Alors, susurra Bofur à l'oreille de Billa, vous venez d'élargir votre tableau de chasse ? Ça aurait fait une belle descente de lit ou une couverture bien chaude, cette peau de loup… Si on avait eu le temps de la récupérer, bien sûr.

\- Mais vous n'aviez vraiment pas l'air à l'aise avec votre coupe-papier, enchaîna Gloín.

\- Arrêtez de rire, tous les deux ! s'énerva-t-elle. J'avais encore jamais tué quelque chose de plus gros qu'un poulet, ajouta-t-elle entre ses dents.

Cette confession redoubla l'hilarité de Bofur. Le reste de la bande s'enquit des raisons de son fou rire, et bientôt toute l'équipe exceptés Gandalf et Thorïn s'amusa aux frais de la pauvre cambrioleuse. Puis ces blagues pas très fines firent place à des interrogations plus pressantes.

\- Où nous emmenez-vous ? questionna soudain le roi à l'adresse du magicien, qui s'abstint de répondre, pressant plutôt la compagnie d'avancer.

Pendant près d'une heure ils suivirent l'étroit passage, poussant parfois Bombur pour l'aider à franchir certains coudes particulièrement délicats à négocier. Enfin, alors que même Balin commençait à perdre patience, la lumière du jour éclaira de nouveau brillamment la crevasse devant eux. Un « ouf » de soulagement collectif leur échappa. Ils étaient tous épuisés, affamés et certains devaient soigner des blessures mineures. Curieuse de voir où Gandalf les avaient menés, Billa se glissa entre Fíli et Ori pour rejoindre le magicien qui se tenait sur une corniche à la sortie du boyau.

La Hobbite laissa échapper une exclamation ravie en découvrant le paysage qui s'étalait devant eux. Une profonde vallée boisée s'étendait à leurs pieds, résonnant du grondement sans fin des multiples cascades qui s'écoulaient sur les flancs de la montagne. Sa contemplation du décor fut interrompue par un grognement dépité.

\- Pourquoi ai-je encore l'impression d'avoir été manipulé ? marmonna Thorïn en passant près d'elle.

\- Sûrement parce que c'est le cas répliqua Billa à voix basse. Mais ne nous plaignons pas trop, nous pourrons dormir dans de vrais lits et avoir de l'eau chaude pour nous laver. On aurait pu aller loger chez ce Radagast.

Le Nain émit un reniflement qui pouvait passer pour un ricanement, puis il s'avança sur le sentier qui descendait vers la dernière maison simple de Fendeval, le manche de sa longue hache claquant sur les pierres Après cela, les quinze membres du groupe furent trop occupés à regarder où ils mettaient les pieds pour échanger des blagues.

Arrivée au niveau des premières constructions, la compagnie s'engagea en file indienne sur un étroit pont de pierre sans la moindre rambarde. Gandalf le franchit comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie, les autres avancèrent plus prudemment, bien que les Nains fussent habitués à ce genre de passerelle. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite sur une petite place ronde entourée d'élégantes statues, d'où un escalier montait vers le bâtiment principal.

\- Tut, tut, dit Nori en levant les yeux. C'est ouvert de partout. Doit faire froid en hiver.

\- Pi ça doit être la joie pour défendre ce truc, commenta Bofur. Leurs commentaires furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un des résidents.

Billa l'observa en douce, mais sa mère n'avait jamais laissé de description précise de Maître Elrond. Impossible donc d'identifier le nouvel arrivant. Gandalf s'inclina avec un grand sourire.

\- Mithrandir, soyez le bienvenu parmi nous, déclara l'elfe.

\- Merci Lindir. C'est toujours un plaisir de me retrouver ici. Le seigneur Elrond pourrait-il me recevoir ? s'enquit le magicien, le chapeau à la main, avec une politesse que Billa ne lui avait pas vue souvent.

\- Mon seigneur est absent pour le moment, répondit le majordome.

\- Ah... et quand reviendra-t-il ? demanda Gandalf, quelque peu désarçonné.

Une sonnerie de cor lui répondit, puis le bruit d'une cavalcade qui se rapprochait rapidement. Nains et Hobbite ouvrirent des yeux ronds en voyant une troupe de cavaliers elfes franchir le pont au grand trot avant de filer droit sur le groupe. Immédiatement, Ori et Billa se retrouvèrent poussés à l'intérieur du cercle formé par le reste de leurs compagnons, et Fíli et Kíli, juste derrière leur oncle. Les cavaliers ne ralentirent pas, mais tournèrent plusieurs fois autour du groupe, le temps de s'assurer que rien de suspect ne traînait parmi ces invités inattendus. Puis les chevaux furent mis au pas, et les gardes descendirent de selle les uns après les autres. L'un des elfes portait une armure légèrement plus sophistiquée que les autres, et ses traits paraissaient marqués par l'âge, quelque chose de surprenant pour une espèce plus ou moins immortelle. Gandalf s'inclina devant ce nouveau venu.

\- Maître Elrond.

\- Mithrandir, soyez le bienvenu !

Et contrairement au majordome, le seigneur de Fendeval n'hésita pas à donner une accolade au magicien. Puis il se tourna vers la petite troupe qui le suivait du regard en se demandant à quelle sauce il comptait les manger. Les quelques mots qu'il prononça calmèrent immédiatement la nervosité de Maîtresse Sacquet.

\- Kulhu birâglâbizu ? demanda Bifur avec méfiance.

\- Il veut savoir ce que l'elfe raconte, traduisit Fíli.

\- En fait, il vient de nous inviter à dîner, lui répondit Billa d'un ton apaisant.

A sa grande surprise, les Nains tinrent un petit conciliabule avant d'accepter l'offre et d'emboîter le pas à leur hôte. Après les orcs, les trolls et les loups géants, Billa était si soulagée qu'elle manqua complètement l'échange aigrefin entre Elrond et Thorïn.

# #

Billa fut confiée aux bons soins d'une servante qui était au moins aussi curieuse à l'égard des Hobbits que son invitée à l'égard des elfes. Autant dire que le contact fut excellent, le seul souci étant de cesser de poser des questions assez longtemps pour que l'autre pût y répondre.

\- Je suis certaine qu'un bon bain chaud vous fera le plus grand bien, assura la demoiselle quand elles eurent épuisé – momentanément – leur réserve d'interrogation.

\- Vous lisez aussi dans les esprits ? s'enquit Billa avec un sourire de reconnaissance.

\- Non, s'amusa l'elfe. Je vois juste que vous allez vous endormir sur place et que vous semblez souffrir de nombreuses courbatures.

\- C'est vrai, mais… j'avoue que je grignoterais bien un petit quelque chose avant…

L'elfe lui sourit avec indulgence.

\- Maître Elrond y a pensé je suis sûre que vous compagnons de voyage doivent déjà y faire honneur. Billa voulait bien le croire.

Dès qu'on parlait de nourriture, les Nains étaient aussi intenables que les Hobbits. Elle suivit l'elfe le long de couloirs qui étaient plus des ponts couverts qu'autre choses – pratiques, ceci dit : si on se perdait, on pouvait retrouver son chemin en se fondant sur le paysage que l'on avait sous les yeux. Elle retrouva sa compagnie ainsi que le seigneur Elrond et son majordome sur une terrasse permettant de profiter largement de la vue sur la vallée. Thorïn était assis avec les elfes et le magicien, entre Lindir à droite et un elfe blond qui tournait le dos à Billa sur sa gauche inutile de le nier, le Nain n'avait pas l'air spécialement à l'aise, mais il parut se détendre légèrement quand son voisin de gauche commença à lui parler. Du moment qu'on n'abordait pas de sujet comme l'art de la dentelle ou les commandes de joaillerie en suspens, tout devrait bien se passer. Puis des serviteurs vinrent déposer des plats et des carafes sur les tables et le souper put enfin commencer, au grand soulagement des quinze affamés qu'Elrond avait convié dans sa maison.

La nourriture parut excellente à Billa, mais elle dut reconnaître plus tard qu'elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'elle avait consommé. Elle passait plus de temps à observer ses voisins de table – surtout _un_ de ses voisins – qu'à parler à son assiette. Une fois Thorïn faillit la surprendre entrain de le regarder, et elle se dépêcha de revenir à ses légumes, de peur de s'attirer des réflexions désobligeantes. Si leur aventure se soldait par un succès, il deviendrait le roi... pardon, pour les Nains qui l'accompagnaient, il était _déjà_ le roi, et elle ne croyait pas qu'exprimer son attirance pour lui serait bien accueilli. Pas même pour une petite galipette rapide entre les draps.

Par chance, ses voisins étaient plus préoccupés par le menu qu'on leur avait servi, qui ne comportait pas la moindre trace de viande, un véritable scandale du point de vue d'un Nain. Le pauvre Ori contemplait sa laitue avec une mine dépitée, et ne paraissait pas décidé à la manger, en dépit de l'insistance de Dori. Bifur sortit encore une fois du lot en grignotant tranquillement ses légumes, avant de s'emparer de la portion de Bombur.

 _Les Valar m'emportent, on a trouvé le seul Nain végétarien de la Terre du Milieu..._

Même les distractions offertes par leur hôte ne trouvaient pas vraiment grâce aux yeux de la compagnie. Jouer de la musique pendant le dîner pouvait paraître raffiné, mais le rythme de la mélodie était si lent que Billa craignit de s'endormir le nez dans son assiette. Cela semblait aussi être le cas d'une partie de ses camarades, qui attendaient patiemment l'arrivée du plat suivant, la tête appuyée sur une main et faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas somnoler.

\- C'est bon pour un enterrement, cette musique, marmonna Nori avant que le dessert ne parvînt enfin sur la table.

\- Non, dit Billa d'un ton catégorique en le voyant faire signe à Bofur.

\- Quoi ? J'ai rien dit ! s'offusqua le marchand de jouets.

\- Vous le pensez tellement fort que ce n'est même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Vous ne recommencerez pas le numéro que vous avez fait chez moi. Bofur parut sur le point de protester à nouveau, mais Bifur lui posa deux doigts sur le poignet et secoua la tête.

\- Ma mahabhyùr rukhs katakhigeri, dit-il d'un ton conciliant.

\- D'accord, d'accord, grommela Bofur avant de s'attaquer à un bout de pain d'épices qui le mit tout de suite de meilleure humeur.

\- Au moins les musiciennes sont regardables, fit remarquer Kíli, même si elles manquent un peu de barbe, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

\- Dans ce cas, vous irez parfaitement ensemble, ricana Dwalin, s'attirant un geste peu convenable.

\- Quoi ? Celle de gauche est très bien, se défendit le jeune Nain.

Billa jeta un regard à la personne ainsi désignée et pouffa de rire dans sa serviette tandis que Fíli tapait sur l'épaule de son frère d'un air compatissant.

\- Sauf que ce n'est _pas_ une fille, dit-il en tirant sur sa moustache pour s'empêcher de rire.

Kíli émit un grognement et tenta de disparaître derrière le bord de la table. Avisant les gâteaux qui traînaient encore sur les plats, Bombur et Ori se dépêchèrent de les fourrer dans une serviette nouée aux quatre coins, afin de caler les probables dents creuses que la compagnie développerait pendant la nuit. Pendant ce temps, Thorïn avait réussi, les dieux seuls savaient comment, à entamer une conversation relativement civilisée avec l'elfe aux cheveux blonds, ceux-ci coupés nettement plus courts que la moyenne de ses congénères, et qui, en terme de largeur d'épaules, faisait deux fois le pauvre Lindir. Tendant l'oreille, Billa comprit qu'il s'agissait du capitaine des gardes de Fendeval. Entre soldats, imagina-t-elle, on devait pouvoir s'entendre. Pour l'instant, l'elfe était en train d'examiner l'épée de Thorïn.

\- Cette arme a servi à tuer un Balrog autrefois, précisa le capitaine.

Thorïn considéra soudain la chose avec beaucoup plus de révérence.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais la traiter avec tout le respect qu'elle mérite, assura-t-il. Et ne pas la laisser rouiller.

\- Excellent état d'esprit, répliqua l'elfe blond avec un sourire futé, avant de revenir à son dîner.

Quelques instants passèrent dans un calme relatif, que Nori mit à profit pour détourner une salière en orfèvrerie, la fourrant discrètement sous son gilet. Dori ne s'aperçut de rien, trop occupé à jouer les mères poules pour Ori, et Billa se sentit curieusement obligée de garder le silence. Solidarité entre voleurs, sans doute. Pour faire pièce à Nori, elle tendit la main et tout en causant avec Balin, fit disparaître une cuillère en argent dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Veuillez m'excuser.

Thorïn se leva et passa devant le reste de la compagnie pour gagner les quartiers qu'on leur avait assignés. Ses neveux se frottèrent les mains, comptant bien profiter de son absence pour mijoter un de leurs sales tours.

\- Maîtresse Sacquet ? appela Thorïn depuis l'entée du couloir. Je compte sur vous pour les tenir à l'oeil.

\- A vos ordres !

\- C'est pas du jeu, marmonna Kíli.

Bofur et Nori avaient eux aussi l'air extrêmement déçus. Voyant cela, Thorïn s'éloigna avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Il avait _enfin_ trouvé de quoi tenir au pas sa turbulente équipe. C'était un coup bas d'utiliser la qualité de femme de Miss Sacquet contre les farceurs impénitents qu'étaient ses neveux (et le reste de la clique), mais il avait besoin de calme et de repos pendant quelques heures au moins. Dans ces conditions, les garçons n'avaient aucune pitié à attendre.

De son côté, madame la cambrioleuse se dépêcha de trouver un sujet de conversation assez prenant pour que ses camarades oublient toute idée de faire les imbéciles devant Elrond. Certains, comme Ori et Balin, ayant manifesté une curiosité certaine pour les us et coutumes de la Comté, elle décida de les aiguiller au plus vite sur cette passionnante étude.

Bientôt elle eut toute la petite bande suspendue au fil de sa conférence improvisée.

\- Voyez-vous, disait Billa, les Hobbits sont assez respectueux des conventions et des classes sociales. Donc, aucune chance qu'un garçon situé "en bas de l'échelle" frappe un jour à ma porte. Et plus on monte les échelons plus ils sont intéressés avant tout autre chose par la maison et la situation qui va avec.

\- Et vous voudriez quoi, au juste ? s'enquit Nori en se penchant par-dessus la table.

\- Quelqu'un qui ne m'interdira jamais de sauter par-dessus les clôtures ni de partir dans le vaste monde. Je ne suis pas trop exigeante, je crois.

Les Nains échangèrent des regards amusés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien, Maîtresse Sacquet, si nous parvenons au terme de notre aventure et qu'elle est couronnée de succès, expliqua Bofur, je crois que ça va se bousculer au portillon. Enfin… que les Nains vont se bousculer.

\- Ouais, approuva Nori. Vous devrez tirer à la courte paille.

\- Voyons, reprit Bofur. Bombur a épousé Vinala, Gloín est marié à sa Himla, Dwalin est marié à son travail (à ce stade Nori pouffa de rire dans sa manche), Balin à ses bouquins...

\- Toi tu as ta copine dans les Montagnes Bleues, pointa Kíli.

\- Et toi, tu ne seras majeur que dans trois ans, répliqua Bofur. Bon, ça laisse encore du monde, conclut-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Billa s'inclina, le bout de ses oreilles prenant une jolie teinte rose vif.

\- Eh bien, si j'avais su que je deviendrais si populaire... Vous aviez pensé à ce genre de situation quand vous avez écrit votre contrat ? demanda-t-elle à Balin, avec assez de sucre dans la voix pour écœurer même un confiseur.

Le conseiller lui répondit sur le même ton.

\- Absolument pas. Mais j'y penserai la prochaine fois, promit-il.

Quelques elfes qui écoutaient eux aussi l'exposé sourirent avec indulgence. Leurs invités auraient pu bénéficier d'un polissage de leurs manières, mais ils étaient divertissants et pleins d'informations inédites. Quand le souper prit fin (et les Nains ramassèrent en douce quelques gâteaux pour se caler une _autre_ dent creuse avant d'aller dormir), le capitaine des gardes fit signe à Billa d'approcher, et jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son "coupe-papier".

\- Même fabrication et même origine que les deux autres, assura-t-il. Pour l'un d'entre nous, ce serait une dague ou une main gauche très pratique. Comme épée, elle est juste à votre taille. Il faudra apprendre à vous en servir.

\- C... Certainement.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle possédait quelque chose d'aussi vieux et se demanda qui avait pu passer commande de cette arme. Avec respect, elle rangea l'épée dans son fourreau en se demandant comment cet objet avait pu atterrir dans une caverne de trolls et rester en aussi bon état malgré les siècles écoulés. De la magie, peut-être ?

\- Oh, j'oubliais, reprit le capitaine d'un ton tout sauf négligent. Cette dague accompagnait autrefois Orcrist. On pourrait dire qu'elles étaient inséparables.

Billa sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et battit rapidement en retraite, poursuivie par le rire joyeux de l'officier.

Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas que Bofur était resté derrière elle. Et comme elle l'avait craint, un quignon de pain vola pour atterrir sur la tête de Lindir. Le Nain avait disparu dans les couloirs avant que l'elfe eût le temps de le repérer.

# #

Bien que tombant de sommeil, Billa accorda quelques minutes de conversation supplémentaires à ses Nains, bavardant avec eux tout en les regardant jouer à un jeu de stratégie dont Ori semblait particulièrement féru. Elle aimait bien ces petites discussions informelles qui lui permettaient d'en apprendre plus sur ses compagnons. Parallèlement à ses fonctions dans la société, chaque Nain de la compagnie avait aussi des talents propres qu'il mettait au service de sa communauté. Billa savait déjà que Thorïn était forgeron de métier et Bombur, cuisinier, et elle apprit en bavardant que Dori était un tailleur réputé dans les Montagnes Bleues, tandis que Nori (rien de surprenant quand on considérait l'agilité de ses doigts) se spécialisait dans les travaux de petite mécanique de précision et fabrication d'objets miniatures. Autrefois mineur, Bofur avait rejoint Bifur dans sa petite entreprise de fabrication de jouets. Ori se faisait à l'occasion professeur de dessin et calligraphe pour ramasser quelques sous, tandis que Balin était l'expert du groupe en matière de législation et que Gloín pratiquait l'art de la finance. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre que Kíli fabriquait ses propres flèches et celles de son oncle. En revanche, elle ne se serait pas attendue à trouver Fíli aussi doué dans le travail du cuir ; tous les harnais, sangles et sacs de la compagnie avaient droit à ses soins attentifs, de même qu'une partie des vêtements des Nains. De son côté, Billa pouvait se targuer, outre ses dons supposés de cambrioleuse, de servir d'aide-cuisinier, de couturière et de baratineuse attitrée pour la compagnie.

Après avoir vu Ori ratatiner Kíli puis Bifur à son fameux jeu, Billa prit congé de toute la troupe et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait réservée. Un bon bain chaud, et puis au lit.

# #

Quelque temps plus tard, alors que la moitié de la compagnie était partie se coucher, Thorïn remarqua qu'une partie de ses compatriotes manquait à l'appel. Levant les yeux au ciel et demandant au Créateur de lui accorder un peu de patience, il quitta les quartiers alloués aux Nains pour rechercher les évadés. Il se rapprocha ainsi de l'aile où logeait Maîtresse Sacquet. Un peu plus loin, il fronça les sourcils en entendant un petit rire. S'avançant dans le couloir, il découvrit ses neveux et - quelle surprise - Nori tassés dans un coin, entrain d'espionner quelque chose ou quelqu'un par une porte entrouverte. S'il se rappelait bien le plan des lieux, cette pièce était... une salle de bains. Thorïn rejoignit les trois voyeurs en quelques enjambées. Passe encore qu'il faille accepter l'hospitalité des elfes, mais déclencher un incident diplomatique en espionnant une de leurs hôtesses, hors de question ! Il attrapa Fíli et Kíli par le col de leur habit, bousculant Nori au passage, et les tira hors de leur cachette avant de les catapulter dans le couloir, où ils atterrirent rudement sur le carrelage. Au passage, Thorïn ne put s'empêcher, tout de même, de jeter un regard sur l'objet de leur attention. Ce n'était pas une elfe. Ces petits... corniauds se permettaient de reluquer leur cambrioleuse ! Le spectacle ne manquait certes pas d'attraits, mais ce n'était pas une façon respectueuse de traiter une camarade. Il poussa le trio de Nains penauds devant lui jusqu'à être hors de portée auditive, puis il leur expliqua exactement ce qu'il pensait de leur conduite. Les trois malappris promirent - un peu tard - qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus.

N'empêche, repentants ou pas, les quatre Nains firent de beaux rêves, cette nuit-là.


	9. Départ et Escalade

Salut les lecteurs ! Ce soir on quitte Fendeval pour s'aventurer dans les Monts Brumeux, où il pleut, il fait froid et le terrain est miné...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et d'excellentes vacances si vous êtes déjà partis :)

* * *

 _ **VIII. Où l'on Déchiffre une Carte et On Fait de l'Escalade (et des chutes)**_

Le lendemain matin, Thorïn alla trouver Gandalf pour lui poser une question qui le turlupinait depuis la mémorable soirée chez Maîtresse Sacquet. Le magicien lui offrit une pincée de tabac, puis s'assit sur un banc et écouta attentivement.

\- Pourquoi elle, Gandalf ? Je ne dis pas cela parce que c'est une femme, précisa immédiatement le Nain. Mais il y a d'autres Hobbits dans la Comté qui n'ont pas de famille à charge et certainement tout aussi doués pour la cambriole. Pourquoi celle-ci en particulier ?

\- Eh bien... j'ai fait une promesse, il y a très longtemps, expliqua le vieil homme. J'ai juré à une amie très chère qu'un jour j'aiderais sa fille à voir le vaste monde. « Une cage, si confortable soit-elle, c'est toujours une cage », disait-elle.

\- Vous connaissiez la mère de Billa ? s'étonna Thorïn.

\- Hmm, oui... , fit Gandalf d'un ton rêveur, et nous avons connu quelques aventures amusantes avant son mariage. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait mis sa fille sur un poney et aurait recommencé à vadrouiller avec elle partout à l'ouest des Monts Brumeux quand l'envie lui prenait.

Voyant le regard du magicien s'embrumer légèrement, Thorïn n'insista pas et prit congé. Gandalf s'était pour le moment perdu dans des souvenirs exclusivement personnels, et il était hors de question de le déranger, d'autant que la conversation rappelait aussi quelques images douces-amères à l'esprit du Nain. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à sa propre mère, et il commençait à avoir du mal à se rappeler ses traits. Il se souvenait encore que la dame Nis avait des cheveux d'un châtain assez clair et des yeux d'un vert pâle, et que son sourire lui creusait des fossettes juste sous les joues, mais le reste s'était peu à peu effacé de sa mémoire.

\- Oï ! Mon oncle ! Ne restez pas à rêver ! Le petit-déjeuner nous attend, lança Fíli depuis le balcon voisin.

Avec un soupir faussement exaspéré, Thorïn quitta le balcon où il se tenait et rejoignit ses compagnons de route. Il remarqua vite que Billa et Nori étaient absents. Où les deux voleurs du groupe avaient-ils bien pu passer ?

# #

Pour répondre à la question de Thorïn, cambrioleuse et vide-gousset se trouvaient alors dans les sous-sols de la dernière maison simple, où ils avaient suivi l'un des serviteurs d'Elrond. Après quelques tâtonnements, ils avaient réussi à dénicher les cuisines et leurs dépendances. Profitant de l'absence du cuisinier, parti chercher quelque herbe dans le potager, les deux comparses s'introduisirent dans son domaine, bien décidés à trouver de la nourriture convenable.

Le garde-manger contenait bien entendu des légumes frais, des bocaux de fruits, des sacs de sel... mais aussi des volailles et des jambons pendus aux poutres du plafond, et dans la glacière, ce qui devait être du poisson soigneusement emballé. Billa et Nori échangèrent un regard furieux.

\- On a été eus, grommela le Nain en tiraillant l'une des tresses de sa barbe avec agacement. I' bouffent que d'la verdure, hein ?

\- Bon, allez. Au travail, répliqua la Hobbite en se faufilant dans la cuisine. Le menu ne va pas se monter tout seul.

A eux deux ils réussirent à emporter assez de jambon pour tout le monde, ainsi qu'un poulet entier, et repartirent dare-dare en direction des quartiers de la compagnie, où ils furent presque aussi bien accueillis que s'ils rapportaient la tête de Smaug. Les Nains firent promptement griller la viande sur leur feu de camp improvisé (les pauvres chaises...) et purent enfin faire un repas décent. Sans être aussi adepte de la viande que ses camarades, Billa trouvait qu'un repas exclusivement végétal était un peu léger. Aussi se fit-elle un plaisir de ronger une cuisse de poulet jusqu'à l'os, avant de partir en exploration dans le domaine. Les Nains s'éparpillèrent eux aussi un peu partout, Nori cherchant certainement à augmenter ses bénéfices, et Thorïn restant soigneusement à l'écart des elfes. La Hobbite décida de jeter un œil à l'impressionnante collection de livres et d'objets d'art que sa mère avait mentionnée un jour, lorsqu'elle lui racontait une fois de plus ses aventures chez les elfes. Elle décida aussi de ne demander son chemin à personne et de démêler toute seule le plan de Fendeval. En fait, ce ne fut pas très difficile. Elle n'eut qu'à suivre le premier elfe qu'elle trouva les bras chargés de livres, et put entrer dans ce qui constituait pour elle le Saint des Saints. Une expression de pur ravissement apparut sur son visage. Des rayonnages de bois sombre couverts de livres par milliers... des pupitres, des sièges confortables, du matériel de copiste... le bonheur absolu. Billa avança lentement en parcourant les titres du regard, cherchant des ouvrages d'histoire sur les Nains et leur montagne, en espérant que cela existât.

Deux heures plus tard, la Hobbite était assise au milieu d'un océan de bouquins et prenait des notes, mais il lui en fallait encore plus, la moindre référence dans les ouvrages qu'elle consultait la poussant à aller chercher le livre indiqué. Au cours de ses explorations, elle trouva dans la bibliothèque un autre ami des livres qui devait sans doute être l'unique humain de toute la maisonnée. Difficile pour un Hobbit de donner un âge à un membre d'une autre espèce, mais Billa l'aurait qualifié de jeune enfant, guère plus. Il ne l'entendit pas arriver, et ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle toussa poliment. Une paire d'yeux verts tout surpris la dévisagea. Puis le jeune garçon secoua la tête.

\- Eh bien, dit-il, je ne ferai pas un très bon Rôdeur si je n'entends même pas une visiteuse à l'intérieur d'une maison. Je suis Estel, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.

\- Billa Sacquet, à votre service, répondit automatiquement la Hobbite, s'attirant un haussement de sourcils.

\- Vous, vous avez passé du temps avec les Nains, déduisit Estel.

Le sourire du garçon était contagieux, et Billa se trouva également enchantée de ses bonnes manières. Avant même d'y réfléchir, elle se trouva engagée dans une longue conversation avec le petit bonhomme. Le garçon se passionna pour la Comté, qui devait lui paraître un vrai pays de cocagne, et il lui posa question sur question, jusqu'à ce que sonnât le début de ses cours avec son précepteur. Il prit congé avec beaucoup de gentillesse avant de détaler en courant dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure.

# #

Sans que Billa le sût, Estel avait tout raconté à Elrond le soir même autour du dîner. Le demi-elfe commençait décidément à trouver Maîtresse Sacquet très intéressante. Elle était jusqu'ici arrivée à se faire des amis parmi les Nains et les Magiciens, et s'il devait en juger par son fils adoptif, les humains n'étaient pas non plus immunisés contre son naturel aimable. Décidément, c'était bien la fille de sa mère, songea Elrond avec une touche de nostalgie. Il devrait l'inviter régulièrement à Fendeval, rien que pour le plaisir de la conversation. Par ailleurs, il était excessivement amusant de voir la bande de hâbleurs, guerriers, voleurs (rayer les mentions inutiles) recrutée par Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne obéir au doigt et à l'œil à cette petite personne comme si elle était leur reine. Le maître des lieux s'arrêta un instant sur cette idée. Cela vaudrait le déplacement. D'un autre côté, Gandalf tenant le rôle du grand-père de la demoiselle, le moindre faux pas pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour quiconque tenterait de la courtiser...

# #

Après plusieurs jours assez tendus, les conditions furent enfin réunies pour lire la carte de Thorïn dans son intégralité. Elrond avait fait de son mieux pour tenter de dissuader le Nain de poursuivre sa route, mais il aurait mieux fait, selon Billa, d'économiser sa salive. Thorïn ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire tant que son peuple n'aurait pas retrouvé sa terre. Quant à elle, grâce à la prévenance de son chef d'équipe, elle disposait à présent de toutes les informations nécessaires pour préparer son intrusion dans la montagne – le seul point encore en suspens étant bien sûr la survie du dragon. Elle en discutait justement avec Thorïn en regagnant leurs quartiers, quand ils aperçurent Gandalf et Elrond en pleine conversation sur la terrasses juste en dessous de la galerie qu'ils suivaient.

\- Je doute que cette entreprise soit couronnée de succès, disait Elrond, et pas uniquement à cause du dragon. Quelles garanties offrez-vous concernant Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne ? La folie est latente dans sa famille... Elle a déjà emporté son grand-père, puis son père. Pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il n'y succombera pas à son tour ?

Billa recula lentement pour ne pas en entendre plus, et ce faisant, se retrouva face à Thorïn. Il avait l'air encore plus perdu et désespéré que lorsque Balin avait raconté la bataille menée devant la Moria. Parce que les accusations étaient en partie fondées et – la Hobbite le réalisa avec stupeur – parce qu'il était terrifié de connaître un jour le même sort que le défunt Roi sous la Montagne. Elle oublia ses résolutions de non-fraternisation et lui prit la main.

\- On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres. Il cligna des yeux, comme tiré de ses réflexions, puis hocha la tête.

\- Je vous suis.

# #

La nuit fut de courte durée, car Nori vint brusquement réveiller toute la troupe alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à éclaircir l'horizon.

\- Gandalf est en réunion avec des gens importants, expliqua rapidement le voleur. J'ai pas entendu grand-chose, mais il est le seul dans la bande à soutenir notre quête, alors on ferait mieux de filer avant qu'ils se mettent tous d'accord pour nous garder ici !

\- On ne peut pas filer comme ça, voulut protester Dori, toujours à cheval sur les convenances.

\- On profite de ce qu'ils sont occupés à discuter, trancha Thorïn. Rassemblez vos affaires !

Il fut obéi en un petit quart d'heure, et la troupe prit la poudre d'escampette sans qu'un seul garde ne tentât de leur barrer la route. A tel point que Billa soupçonna le maître de la maison de leur avoir donné des consignes en ce sens. Ils franchirent un pont au-dessus d'une cascade avant d'entamer l'ascension d'un chemin escarpé vers la prochaine passe dans les montagnes. Billa jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait, mais ne vit rien d'anormal. Le conseil réuni autour de Maître Elrond allait avoir une drôle de surprise quand les débats seraient terminées. Quand elle en fit la remarqua à Thorïn, celui-ci se borna à remarquer :

\- Je soupçonne qu'ils en seront encore à échanger des arguments quand vous repasserez par ici pour rentrer chez vous.

Elle dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort, même si sa réflexion était foncièrement méchante. Puis elle rajusta son paquetage sur ses épaules et reprit sa marche sur l'étroit sentier qui montait devant elle en direction approximative de l'est, prenant note au passage que l'ami Nori servait aussi, à l'occasion, d'espion personnel à Thorïn. En faisant fonctionner un peu sa mémoire, elle ne put se rappeler une seule occasion où le voleur aurait contredit son roi ou remis sa parole en cause.

# #

Le soleil finit de se lever sur les montagnes, et la compagnie avançait toujours. Pour occuper le temps durant les longues heures de marche, les discussions reprirent de plus belle.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez fonder une famille un jour ? demanda ainsi Dori avec curiosité après avoir rejoint Billa. De notre point de vue, c'est une question très problématique, mais étant donné les nombreuses fratries que nous avons croisées dans la Comté, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être si pressant pour vous.

\- Curieusement, si. Une femme ou un homme célibataire et sans enfants sera un peu regardé comme une anomalie, bien que, comme vous le dites, nous ne soyons pas en danger d'extinction. Personnellement, je n'aurais rien contre un enfant ou deux, mais avant cela, j'aimerais visiter le vaste monde et voir d'autres endroits que la Comté.

\- Parfaitement logique, approuva Dori. En tout cas, la partie "voyage" de votre programme est bien entamée.

\- Et puis, ajouta Bofur, si jamais vos enfants sont comme vous, je crois que vous n'en aurez pas fini avec les aventures, parce qu'ils vous demanderont de les emmener partout en Terre du Milieu.

\- Pas faux, reconnut Billa. Ça serait fatiguant, mais sûrement très amusant et instructif, je n'en doute pas.

L'air de rien, Thorïn écoutait tout ce qui se disait derrière lui, sans participer à la conversation. Il ne voulait pas que Maîtresse Sacquet se sentît obligée de répondre à ses questions parce qu'il était son employeur. Il laissait donc le reste de la compagnie demander des petites choses insignifiantes mais qui, mises bout à bout, lui apprenaient énormément sur la dame.

Du coin de l'œil, il surprit Nori qui continuait à observer leur petite cambrioleuse. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, cela énervait prodigieusement Thorïn. Il finit par avoir une petite discussion avec Nori, et la réponse qu'il obtint ne fut absolument pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet de Maîtresse Sacquet ? grommela Thorïn avec plus que de l'agacement. Tu as vraiment aimé ce que tu as vu, on dirait...

\- En fait, pas vraiment, dit Nori avec prudence, s'attirant un regard incrédule. Ce que j'ai surtout vu, c'est que quelque chose l'a mordue ici...

Il se passa la main sur le bras

\- … et que c'était assez gros pour lui avoir attrapé les côtes en même temps. Il est arrivé quoi, chez elle ? Je croyais que c'était un pays tranquille !

\- Moi aussi…

# #

En fin d'après-midi, ils aperçurent les premiers sommets des Monts Brumeux, enveloppés de nuages cotonneux. Billa songea avec inquiétude qu'il devait faire terriblement froid là-haut. Elle avait bien emporté une longue écharpe de laine épaisse, mais elle n'avait pas de gants, et pas de manteau plus épais que la lourde étoffe de laine roulée dans son sac. Elle doutait que cela fût suffisant s'il y avait encore de la neige au sommet.

# #

Ils ne trouvèrent pas de neige, mais deux jours après leur départ de Fendeval, la compagnie se trouva prise sous un véritable déluge de pluie, de grêle et d'éclairs en rafales. Enveloppés dans leurs plus épais manteaux, Nains et Hobbite furent malgré tout trempés jusqu'à la moelle, et avançaient à petits pas le long d'une étroite corniche battue par le vent. Sous la force de la tempête, la pierre vibrait sous leurs pas. Puis des éclats de rochers commencèrent à leur tomber dessus. Un fragment de la taille d'une carriole passa soudain au ras du sentir, projetant des échardes de pierre en tous sens. La compagnie releva la tête et resta un instant figée par le spectacle. Ce n'était pas la foudre qui avait délogé l'avalanche, mais un autre bloc projeté par…

\- Les légendes disaient vrai ! hurla Kíli par-dessus le fracas de l'orage. Les géants de pierre existent !

 _Et c'est très regrettable_ , pensa Billa en se plaquant contre le rocher, profitant de la carrure de Dori pour se protéger un peu des intempéries.

Le petit groupe tenta d'avancer plus vite pour s'éloigner des colosses de pierre qui s'envoyaient des blocs gigantesque à la tête comme si c'étaient des boules de neige, puis le sol lui-même se mit à osciller sous leurs pas. La corniche se brisa brusquement en deux morceaux tandis que le géant sur lequel ils marchaient s'ébrouait sans crier gare et se redressait pour participer à la fête. Les « genoux » de la créature se séparèrent, entraînant Fíli, Billa, Ori et Dwalin loin des autres. Thorïn attrapa Kíli par la peau du cou pour l'empêcher de sauter après son frère. Les uns voulaient simplement s'accrocher, d'autres tenter de rejoindre le reste du groupe… Quand le colosse qui les portait fut raccourci par l'un de ses congénères, il s'abattit contre le flanc de la montagne et Billa, dérapant sur la pierre humide, se retrouva sans crier gare suspendue par une main à la corniche coupante et effritée. Elle tenta d'appeler mais sa voix resta coincée au fond de sa gorge.

\- Où est notre cambrioleuse ? cria Fíli au-dessus d'elle.

\- Ici ! Ori la désignait du doigt, tâchant de saisir son poignet sans basculer lui-même par-dessus le bord de la piste.

\- Attends, j'vais essayer, dit Bofur en le repoussant de côté, sans guère plus de succès.

La plupart des Nains étaient trop petits pour l'atteindre. Alors qu'elle sentait ses doigts entaillés glisser lentement sur la roche mouillée, une main se referma sur le col de son manteau et la tira jusqu'à la corniche, où le reste de l'équipe parvint à la hisser. Elle entendit Fíli hurler le nom de son oncle, puis Dwalin et Dori récupérèrent Thorïn et le mirent à son tour en sécurité. Billa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable d'admettre que c'était le roi en exil qui avait risqué sa peau pour lui venir en aide.

\- Eh ben, souffla Bofur, j'ai bien cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleuse.

\- Elle est perdue depuis qu'elle a quitté sa maison. Mlle Sacquet n'est pas taillée pour ce genre de voyages, dit froidement Thorïn avant de leur tourner le dos et de reprendre sa marche.

Le reste de la troupe mit quelques secondes à recouvrer ses esprits et suivre Thorïn le long de la corniche glissante. Quelques instants plus tard, il repéra une caverne et fit signe aux autres d'y entrer. L'endroit avait le bon goût d'être sec, mais Thorïn interdit de faire le moindre feu. Billa se casa dans un coin, sans parler ni se faire voir, tandis que les Nains étalaient leurs affaires pour tenter de les rendre un peu moins humides (les faire sécher après un tel déluge et sans feu relevait de l'utopie). Elle allait attendre qu'ils se soient tous endormis, et puis elle se faufilerait hors de la caverne et rentrerait à Fendeval. Thorïn avait raison. Elle n'avait pas les épaules, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, pour mener une telle aventure. Elle ne savait pas se battre et devait toujours compter sur les autres pour sa protection. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Mais ensuite… où irait-elle après avoir quitté la maison d'Elrond ? Rentrer dans la Comté, l'oreille basse ? Elle s'en sentait encore plus incapable que de tenir le rythme imposé par la compagnie. Alors, quoi ?

# #

Thorïn rouvrit les yeux pour trouver Maîtresse Sacquet en pleine conversation avec Bofur sur le seuil de la caverne. Il sentit quelque chose lui mordre l'estomac, lui ronger le ventre comme de l'acide... mais il se força à rester calme, et bien que ce ne fût pas très honorable, il tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre ce que ces deux-là se racontaient.

\- … pas en vouloir à Thorïn, disait Bofur. S'il s'énerve à ce point, c'est qu'il s'inquiète. L'essaye toujours de le cacher. Je l'connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment il marche. Il fait pareil avec les garçons, juste pour dire.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, assura Billa. Je me fie à l'expert.

\- Z'allez pas partir maint'nant, hein ? Ce serait pas raisonnable, avec un temps pareil.

\- Pour aller où ? Personne ne m'attend à la maison. C'est assez horrible, quand on y pense, que je sois entourée par tant de gens quand je suis dans la Comté, mais qu'il ait fallu attendre un magicien fantasque et treize Nains pas toujours très corrects pour que je ne me sente pas seule. De toute façon, un j'ai signé votre fichu contrat, et deux vous me prenez tous comme je suis, sans essayer de me réformer. Ça fait déjà deux bonnes raisons pour rester.

Thorïn se détourna en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Qui ne dura que le temps d'un rêve.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda la voix inquiète de Bofur. Il ne vit pas ce que pointait le fabricant de jouets, mais il entendit très bien la réponse.

\- Des gobelins.

Puis le sol s'ouvrit sous leur campement, les envoyant tous dégringoler le long d'un tunnel abrupt.


	10. Fuite

Bonsoir les lecteurs.

Ce soir nous allons faire une petite course d'endurance dans des cavernes mal fréquentées, puis à travers quelques sentiers de montagnes bien pentus avant de finir par grimper aux arbres. Vous vous sentez d'attaque ?

* * *

 _ **IX. Où l'on Fuit** _

Il y en avait partout, rampant sur les parois et courant sur le sol. Des gobelins sur toutes les surfaces où se posait le regard, gloussants, grotesques, difformes… Ils commencèrent par s'emparer des Nains qui avaient atterri dans leur piège, puis de leurs paquetages, bousculant leurs prisonniers et les menaçant de leurs armes rouillées tandis qu'ils les poussaient sur des passerelles branlantes et des pontons à moitié pourris. Billa, qui s'accrochait à la veste de Nori, fut brusquement séparée de son collègue par une bourrade plus violente que les autres, et tomba par terre. Elle rampa de côté pour éviter de se faire piétiner, puis s'aplatit contre la paroi, et réussit à passer inaperçu. Aucun gobelin ne se rendit compte de sa présence, et elle aurait parié que les Nains n'avaient même pas remarqué sa disparition, ce qui était aussi bien puisque ainsi il ne leur viendrait pas l'idée de l'appeler. La meute entraîna ses compagnons le long d'une corniche étroite et Billa commença à les suivre, ramassant de-ci, de-là quelques menus objets perdus par les Nains. Elle n'alla pas bien loin, cependant. Un gobelin jaillit soudain juste devant elle, brandissant une épée tordue et rouillée. Billa tira maladroitement la sienne, parvenant tout juste à parer le coup qui aurait dû lui ouvrir le ventre. Les braillements du gobelin n'allaient pas tarder à attirer ses congénères et elle lui fonça dessus avec l'idée de l'envoyer par terre et de l'assommer. Elle avait juste oublié qu'ils se tenaient tous deux au bord d'un précipice…

# #

Billa émergea peu à peu de son inconscience et commença à faire l'inventaire des dégâts. Mal à la tête – et une bosse de taille respectable. Mal au dos – petite surprise. Des bleus et des écorchures partout sur les mains, les jambes et les bras. Et une certaine difficulté à respirer. Un point en particulier, sur le côté droit, était à hurler. Côte cassée ?

Un faible gémissement lui fit tourner la tête, avec d'infinies précautions. Le gobelin avec lequel elle s'était empoignée gisait à quelques pas de là sur la roche, incapable de remuer, l'épine dorsale sans doute fracassée par la chute. Billa se demanda soudain ce qui avait pu interrompre la sienne et palpa le sol sous son dos. Elle faillit rire tout haut en palpant quelque chose de spongieux, avec un chapeau et un long pied... Un champignon. De tous les endroits possibles, elle avait atterri sur une touffe de champignons des cavernes. Le rire mourut très vite au fond de sa gorge quand elle entendit quelque chose s'approcher d'elle. Billa se fit aussi petite que possible et ne bougea plus d'un poil.

Une créature émergea d'un tunnel tout proche. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. L'être qui avançait vers le gobelin agonisant était pratiquement nu à l'exception d'un lambeau de tissu autour des reins. Il ne lui restait que quelques rares cheveux et il était d'une maigreur telle que Billa pouvait lui compter les côtes sans la moindre difficulté à travers sa peau grisâtre. Alors qu'il empoignait le gobelin par sa longue queue de cheval pour le traîner sur le sol, elle retint sa respiration, et ne la reprit que lorsque l'étrange équipage fut quasi hors de vue. Alors seulement, elle se redressa lentement et entreprit de suivre la créature. Avec un peu de chance, cet être connaissait un chemin vers la sortie des cavernes, et Billa n'aurait qu'à rester sur ses talons.

A quatre pattes, elle avançait vers le tunnel, quand ses doigts rencontrèrent un objet de métal froid. A la faible lueur qui tombait du haut de la falaise, elle découvrit un petit anneau d'or, sans pierre sertie.

 _Curieux endroit pour trouver un tel objet_ , se dit-elle.

Par réflexe, elle le glissa à son doigt, songeant que ses poches étaient certainement déchirées et que l'anneau tomberait de nouveau si elle le rangeait là (et puis, si simple fût-il, c'était un objet des plus élégants). Puis, se guidant sur le bruit que faisait le corps du gobelin frottant sur le sol, elle suivit l'étrange personnage qui traînait sa victime en direction d'une caverne beaucoup plus vaste, à moitié remplie par un lac.

Quand elle déboucha sur la grève pierreuse, la créature et le gobelin se trouvaient déjà sur un rocher formant une petite île au milieu de l'eau. L'être avait quelque chose serré dans sa main, et l'abattit à plusieurs reprises sur le gobelin tout en chantonnant avec satisfaction. Au bout de plusieurs coups, le gobelin cessa de se débattre. Billa serra plus étroitement la garde de son épée, dont la lame cessa soudain d'émettre la lueur bleue qui la nimbait depuis leur halte malheureuse dans la caverne sur la passe. Elle déglutit péniblement. Cette chose avait tué le gobelin… et allait sans doute en faire son plat de résistance. Quelques bruits répugnants lui parvinrent, puis elle entendit une voix aigrelette s'élever depuis le lac. Son dangereux voisin se parlait à lui-même tout en nettoyant la carcasse du malchanceux gobelin.

\- On est tout seul, mon précieux, grommela la créature. Gollum ! Et on s'ennuie… Personne pour jouer aux devinettes avec nous...

Billa frissonna dans sa cachette. Jouer aux devinettes avec un être qui mangeait du gobelin tout cru ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir si jeune !

\- Et on a encore faim... Pas assez à manger sur eux, ils sont trop maigres, mon précieux ! Et ils ont mauvais goût. Gollum ! Il faut aller en chercher... d'autres !

L'être finit sa phrase sur un glapissement qui fit violemment sursauter la Hobbite. Soudain les projets de chasse de l'occupant du lac furent remplacés par des lamentations pitoyables.

\- Parti ! Où est-il ? Où est-il ? On l'a perdu ? Perdu ! gémit la créature. Mon précieux... Il nous le faut ! Il faut le retrouver ! On est seul sans le précieux ! On veut notre trésor !

Instinctivement, Billa fourra sa main dans sa poche, comme si cela pouvait suffire à cacher l'objet. Les lamentations se poursuivirent, et plus grave, se rapprochèrent. Sans sa litanie de plaintes, jamais la jeune femme n'aurait entendu l'être approcher. Ses grands pieds ne faisaient pratiquement aucun bruit tandis qu'ils brassaient l'eau du lac pour faire avancer l'espèce de petite barque que l'individu s'était construite.

Dès que l'embarcation toucha la rive, la créature se mit à fouiller tous les recoins, à soulever toutes les pierres, reniflant et tâtant. Billa fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait voir le désespéré comme à travers un brouillard. Et quand il passa à trois pas d'elle, il ne la vit même pas. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

\- Où sommes-nous, précieux ? On le cherche, on le cherche…

Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même en se frappant la tête et la poitrine, puis l'être se lança soudain dans les couloirs de pierre, galopant à quatre pattes. Ne sachant comment retrouver son chemin, Billa décida à tout hasard de le suivre.

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi maigre et maladif, il se déplaçait à une vitesse peu commune, et elle eut du mal à garder le rythme, encore plus à ne pas faire de bruit. La créature se faufilait dans des galeries étroites, sinueuses, qui grimpaient en pente raide… Billa se sentait totalement essoufflée, et devait serrer les dents pour ne pas faire de bruit et alerter son guide involontaire.

# #

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils coururent ainsi dans les boyaux froids et sombres de la montagne. Mais bientôt la créature cessa de cavaler et se mit à tourner en rond en marmonnant des phrases sans suite où il était question d'un cadeau d'anniversaire. A pas prudents, Billa s'avança et retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement quand l'être dérangé reprit sa route et escalada une série de marches abruptes. Épuisée, le ventre creux, les côtes douloureuses, elle aperçut enfin, à quelques pas devant elle, la lueur du jour. Il était temps. La créature se posta près de la sortie, attendant sans doute un complément de souper. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que Billa se trouvait si près ? Cependant, peu désireuse de passer trop près de cet être aussi meurtrier que dérangé, elle chercha sur le sol un caillou de taille respectable, le ramassa et le lança dans le tunnel, où il rebondit avec fracas.

\- Gollum ? fit la créature, immédiatement en alerte.

L'être s'avança lentement en direction du bruit, et Billa se fit toute petite dans le coin où elle s'était réfugiée. L'autre passa à côté d'elle en marmonnant.

\- On a fait du bruit, voleur, on s'est fait entendre... et on va se faire... _prendre_ !

Dès qu'il eut dépassé sa position, Billa quitta sa cachette et fila à toutes jambes vers la sortie. Elle entendit un glapissement furieux derrière elle et accéléra encore. Elle franchit la fissure dans le roc en coup de vent, déchirant un peu plus sa veste au passage, et se mit à courir, enfin, à l'air libre. Les cris de rage diminuèrent d'intensité dans son dos. La créature n'osait pas la suivre sous le soleil. Elle se serait autorisée à soupirer de soulagement, mais un regard vers le bas de la pente lui apprit que ses ennuis n'étaient pas encore tout à fait terminés. Loin, très loin devant elle, les Nains avançaient vers les premiers sapins. Billa soupira. Elle n'avait pas fini de courir pour la journée. Elle dévala la pente qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, et courut de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes pour rattraper ses camarades. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus douée pour ça depuis le début de son voyage.

# #

Dans la pénombre de ses tunnels, Gollum crachait et rageait. Le sale petit voleur lui avait pris son précieux. Il n'avait pas vu son visage, mais il connaissait son odeur. Ce serait... facile de le retrouver.

# #

La compagnie de Thorïn s'éloignait des galeries des gobelins aussi vite que possible. Même quand on est habitué à vivre sous terre, il y a des endroits qu'on préfère de loin laisser derrière soi. Derrière la petite bande, Billa soufflait et ressassait mentalement tous les noms d'oiseaux dont elle allait couvrir Gandalf pour ne pas les avoir accompagnés dès leur départ de Fendeval. Et elle ferait aussi manger leur barbe à tous les autres pour leur apprendre à être plus prudents quand ils montaient un camp. Puis les Nains franchirent un éperon rocheux au galop, et le magicien se mit à compter la petite bande dépenaillée, se rendant compte un peu tard qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un.

\- Où est Billa ? demanda soudain Gandalf. Le reste de la troupe échangea des regards catastrophés.

\- Nori ? Elle était à côté de toi...

\- J'en sais rien ! protesta celui-ci. Un coup elle était là, et puis la minute d'après, pfuit ! Plus personne !

\- Si elle a eu de la chance, dit Thorïn en baissant le nez, elle a pu trouver un chemin vers la surface et reprendre la route de Fendeval. J'espère. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle en ce moment.

Billa se sentit partagée entre l'exaspération et un sourire attendri.

\- Tu n'y crois pas, lâcha Fíli. Toi aussi, tu penses que... qu'elle ne s'en est pas sortie.

Elle les vit blêmir les uns après les autres. Oh misère, ils devaient s'imaginer qu'elle était morte là-bas. Quand Ori dissimula son visage derrière son énorme écharpe de tricot pour pleurer sans être vu, c'en fut trop. Elle retira l'anneau de son doigt et le glissa dans la poche de son gilet, redevenant visible aux yeux de ses compagnons. Ori ré-émergea immédiatement de sous son écharpe.

\- Madame Sacquet ! lança gaiement le scribe, une expression ravie sur son visage encore barbouillé de larmes.

\- Yeep ! fit Nori avant de l'attraper par la manche et de la serrer contre lui.

Pour dire à quel point il était ému, il ne tenta même pas de lui faire les poches.

\- Comment avez-vous donc fait pour vous sortir de là ? s'étonna Dwalin. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas trace de soupçon dans sa voix il était simplement curieux.

\- Mais avant tout, interrompit la voix de Thorïn, pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? Le chemin ne sera que plus difficile à mesure que nous avancerons.

\- Vous avez une drôle de façon d'encourager les gens, vous, répliqua Billa avec un sourire en coin. Mais à dire vrai…

\- Je ne crois pas que le _pourquoi_ ait beaucoup d'importance, coupa Gandalf.

\- A dire vrai, reprit Billa en ignorant le magicien, je ne nie pas que ma maison me manque. Il y a des jours où je paierais cher pour retrouver mes livres et mes plantes. Mais, en admettant que je survive au voyage, j'aurai toujours la possibilité d'y revenir. Cul-de-Sac m'attend sagement. J'ai cette sécurité. Vous, non. Et… j'aimerais pouvoir vous la donner.

Ils la regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds, la compréhension de ce qu'elle venait de dire faisant lentement son chemin à travers toutes les couches de méfiance, de désillusion et de mauvais souvenirs qu'ils avaient accumulées. Et elle les vit se détendre peu à peu, et la considérer d'un seul coup avec plus de chaleur que pendant tout le reste de leur voyage. Elle eut à peine le temps d'échanger quelques sourires avec le reste de la compagnie que des aboiements retentirent derrière eux.

\- Depuis la poêle… soupira Gandalf.

\- … jusque dans le feu, compléta Thorïn en ramassant ses armes. Courez !

Billa leva les yeux au ciel, mais l'idée de retrouver les wargs suffit à lui redonner de l'énergie. Elle se lança sur les talons de ses camarades tandis que Gandalf les menait le long de la crête, essayant de trouver un passage sûr pour descendre dans la vallée en contrebas. Mais le magicien ne connaissait pas très bien cette partie des montagnes, ou il l'avait oubliée, et le temps qu'il trouvât un chemin, les premiers loups géants les avaient rejoints. Un fut cueilli par la hache de Dwalin, un autre par le marteau de Bofur, un troisième par Orcrist, mais il en arrivait encore et encore. Ils couraient trop vite pour que le groupe pût les distancer.

\- Dans les arbres ! cria Gandalf. Grimpez dans les arbres !

Les wargs ne pourraient pas monter à leur suite, mais le magicien réalisait-il qu'il était le seul à pouvoir atteindre facilement les premières branches ? Fíli dut hisser son frère jusqu'à un perchoir accessible, et Billa se trouvait bien embarrassée jusqu'à ce que Dwalin l'attrape par le col de sa veste pour l'asseoir sur une branche basse. Après quoi elle n'eut aucun mal à poursuivre l'escalade, jusqu'à trouver une assise à peu près stable et hors de portée des loups. Mais les énormes bêtes avaient de la ressource elles bondissaient le long des troncs et grattaient frénétiquement au pied des arbres, tentant de les déraciner pour atteindre leurs proies. Billa repéra Gandalf et tourna un regard furieux dans sa direction.

\- Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?

Le magicien ne répondit pas, trop occupé à allumer plusieurs pommes de pin (soit il avait des bâtons soufrés bien cachés dans ses poches soit il avait _vraiment_ fait de la magie) et à les lancer sur leurs attaquants, vite aidé par les Nains. Bientôt un cercle de feu courut autour des arbres, forçant les wargs et leurs cavaliers à battre en retraite, sous les huées de la compagnie.

Ils s'étaient réjouis trop vite. Affaibli par les efforts des loups géants, le premier sapin de la rangée commença à trembler sur ses racines, vacilla, puis se mit à tomber. L'un après l'autre, tous les arbres, en partie arrachés ou atteints par le feu, suivirent le mouvement, entraînant avec eux Nains, Hobbite et magicien, jusqu'au dernier, au bord de la falaise. Billa s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à sa branche, ses mains poisseuses de résine dérapant malgré tout sur l'écorce. Devant eux, les cavaliers orcs s'écartèrent en grognant, pour céder la place à un colosse monté sur un énorme warg blanc. Il différait de tous les autres orcs : immense, la peau crayeuse, un nez… Sur sa branche, Thorïn était devenu très pâle.

\- Impossible, l'entendit-elle souffler.

Elle n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir, car leur refuge, fragilisé, bascula à son tour vers le vide, à peine retenu par quelques racines. Billa entendit Nori hurler après ses frères et, dans l'impossibilité de se retourner, elle pria pour qu'ils ne fussent pas tombés. Puis elle vit Thorïn se redresser et quitter l'abri très relatif des branches pour se diriger vers l'orc blanc, l'épée à la main. La respiration coupé, elle regarda le Nain avancer, l'orc talonner sa monture pour se précipiter vers lui, puis Thorïn qui esquivait un premier coup de massue, parvenait à peine à entailler la mâchoire du warg avant que l'animal ne le fît tomber à terre… Le deuxième passage de l'orc envoya le Nain voler à plusieurs mètres. Il resta étendu sur le sol, inerte. Le géant pâle aboya un ordre à l'un de ses soldats. Celui-ci descendit de sa monture, une arme à la main, et s'approcha de Thorïn…

# #

Rétrospectivement, passer l'anneau à son doigt aussi près de Gandalf n'était pas une bonne idée. Sur l'instant, elle ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Ses vieux cauchemars étaient entrain de revivre devant elle, et elle se ferait tuer sur place plutôt que de permettre à ces maudits orcs de toucher à son compagnon.

Le monde autour d'elle s'emplit d'un brouillard fuligineux et droit devant, les orcs étaient des colonnes de noirceur sans fond. Elle courut vers celui qui tenait son arme sur la gorge de Thorïn, le percuta, roula à terre avec lui… L'anneau glissa de son doigt tandis qu'elle abattait son arme encore et encore dans le ventre de la créature. Elle réalisa que son artifice avait pris fin quand elle s'aperçut que tous les orcs et leurs wargs la regardaient fixement… avec une fureur grandissante. Elle vit l'anneau sur le sol et l'empocha prestement avant de reculer en trébuchant. Un loup géant claqua des mâchoires juste sous son nez. Derrière elle, le Nain n'avait même pas assez d'énergie pour saisir son arme, encore moins se relever. Finalement, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de raconter ses aventures à personne. L'histoire allait se finir ici…

Un rugissement lui emplit les oreilles et la moitié de la compagnie, celle qui pouvait encore quitter l'arbre, jaillit sous son nez, taillant dans les orcs et les wargs avec une énergie renouvelée. Billa recula, cherchant un abri à l'aveuglette quand une grande ombre s'abattit sur l'éperon rocheux dans un froissement de plumes. Elle cligna des yeux, incapable d'admettre qu'un aigle géant, trois fois plus gros qu'un warg, venait de fondre sur la troupe d'orcs, en avait attrapé deux dans chaque serre et avait lâché le tout dans le vide. Puis d'autres oiseaux s'abattirent l'un après l'autre sur les assaillants, les jetant dans le précipice ou activant les flammes à grands battements d'ailes. Billa tenta de ramper en arrière quand l'un des aigles fondit sur elle, mais avant qu'elle pût comprendre ce qui arrivait, elle se sentit décoller du sol, puis atterrit assez rudement sur un gros tas de plumes en mouvement. Elle se trouvait sur le dos d'un des rapaces géants. Splendide…

Prenant garde de ne pas arracher de plumes à son coursier volant, Billa se pencha prudemment pour tenter de repérer les autres. Elle trouva aisément Bifur et Nori, ainsi que Gandalf, tout à fait à l'aise sur le dos de son oiseau. Plus loin, Fíli et Kíli volaient en tandem, et Thorïn… ne bougeait pas entre les serres de l'aigle qui le portait. Elle ferma les yeux et se plaqua contre les plumes du rapace géant, bien décidée à ne plus rouvrir les paupières que lorsqu'elle aurait posé les pieds sur la terre ferme.

# #

Les aigles les déposèrent relativement doucement sur un immense rocher se dressant au milieu des arbres, sans même toucher terre, puis repartirent vers leurs montagnes aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, laissant tous les Nains se remettre péniblement debout. Sauf un. Thorïn restait allongé sur la pierre, les yeux clos et parfaitement immobile. Fíli et Kíli bousculèrent les autres pour se précipiter vers leur oncle, tandis que Gandalf s'agenouillait et posait la main sur la tête du blessé. Se rongeant les ongles, Billa attendit derrière eux, tendant le cou pour voir si les tours du magicien produisaient un effet. Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle vit les yeux du Nain s'ouvrir et ciller à plusieurs reprises.

\- La cambrioleuse ? fut sa première question (parce que « Où suis-je ? » était trop commun, et que Thorïn ne donnait pas dans ce registre).

\- Avec nous, indiqua complaisamment Gandalf, et le Nain se redressa péniblement, aidé par Fíli et Dwalin pour se remettre debout.

La Hobbite s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant quand elle vit l'expression parfaitement meurtrière qui tordait le visage de Thorïn. Se dégageant de la poigne de Dwalin, il rejoignit Billa en deux enjambées, la saisit par les épaules et commença à lui passer un savon retentissant.

\- **VOUS !** Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer dix fois ! Vous êtes si pressée de mourir ?

Elle aperçut vaguement Balin qui faisait signe à Gandalf et Kíli de ne pas intervenir.

Thorïn la secouait comme un prunier, mais elle ne cherchait même pas à l'en empêcher. Il s'arrêta quand il vit le sourire un peu fou qui fendait le visage de sa cambrioleuse.

\- Au moins, bégaya celle-ci, votre tête est toujours au bon endroit.

\- Oui.

Il finit par rendre les armes.

\- C'est vrai.

Un sourire fatigué détendit son visage.

\- Mais par pitié, je vous en prie, ne refaites plus jamais une folie pareille !

\- Je vous retourne la requête, répondit-elle entre deux hoquets, avant de se retrouver sans crier gare enfouie dans l'épaisse fourrure qui garnissait le manteau de Thorïn, et les bras du Nain serrés autour d'elle.

Elle entendit vaguement les autres applaudir et siffler derrière eux et sentit ses joues s'enflammer, non seulement à cause des commentaires – ceux de Bifur devaient être absolument intraduisibles – mais aussi parce que les Nains avaient une température plus élevée que les Hobbits. Entre la chaleur qui se dégageait de Thorïn lui-même et la fourrure de son vêtement, il commençait à faire diablement chaud. Avec un petit rire embarrassé, elle se glissa doucement hors de la prise de Thorïn, mais le Nain semblait déterminé à ne pas perdre complètement le contact, et il garda la main de sa cambrioleuse dans la sienne tandis qu'il s'asseyait prudemment sur la pierre.

\- Je sais qu'il y a des dispositions funéraires dans le contrat, reprit Thorïn d'un ton plus calme, mais j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à les appliquer.

\- Ouais bon, intervint la voix d'Oïn dans leur dos, vous êtes bien mignons, tous les deux, mais va falloir penser à m'laisser examiner vos blessures !

\- Je le hais, marmonna le roi en exil.

En dépit des protestations de Thorïn, Oín était déjà entrain de le débarrasser de son manteau, puis de sa cotte de mailles, et il fallut l'insistance de Dwalin pour lui enlever aussi sa chemise. Ce qu'il y avait en dessous n'était pas très joli à voir. Les dents du warg n'avaient pas traversé la cotte, mais avaient enfoncé plusieurs maillons à travers la peau – ce qui provoqua une première volée de jurons quand Oín traita ces blessures. Par ailleurs, le dos et les côtes du Nain étaient couverts de longues marques d'un bleu violacé.

\- Les gobelins se sont un peu énervés quand ils ont découvert Orcrist, expliqua vaguement Thorïn quand Gandalf désigna les ecchymoses.

Une nouvelle série de noms d'oiseaux lui échappa lorsque Dwalin posa malencontreusement la main dessus.

\- Fais un peu attention ! aboya Oïn tout en badigeonnant les ecchymoses avec le contenu du seul pot de baume qui avait échappé à la fouille des gobelins.

Puis le guérisseur enveloppa soigneusement les côtes endolories dans des bandages de fortune, fournis entre autres par les manches de chemise de certains des Nains.

\- Bien, fit Gandalf. Il est temps de poursuivre notre route. On peut même voir le but du voyage, d'ici, précisa le magicien avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Aussitôt les Nains tournèrent comme un seul… être tous leurs regards vers le point qu'il désignait de son bâton.

\- Erebor, souffla Thorïn avec révérence.

Se sentant soudain très fatiguée, Billa étira le cou pour apercevoir la Montagne Solitaire. Elle aperçut un pic au loin qui se dressait sur la ligne d'horizon, derrière une immense forêt, des lacs et des rivières. Tous les Nains considéraient cette vue avec un respect quasi religieux, y compris ceux qui n'avaient jamais connu ce royaume et qui étaient nés en exil.

\- On y est presque, murmura Ori.

En d'autres circonstances, Billa aurait souri de son enthousiasme naïf mais elle était plus occupée à contrôler l'impression de gel qui remontait sournoisement depuis ses mains et ses jambes vers sa poitrine et la faisait frissonner.

\- Bien, dit Gandalf. Il est temps de descendre d'ici et de nous trouver un refuge un peu moins évident.

Les Nains s'arrachèrent à contre-cœur à la contemplation de leur foyer perdu, puis ramassèrent le peu d'affaires qui leur restait et entamèrent la descente de l'immense rocher sous la houlette du magicien. Billa se contentait de poser un pied devant l'autre, sourde à toutes les conversations autour d'elle. Un pied devant l'autre, et tout irait bien. Elle finirait par rentrer chez elle. Ou sa mère viendrait la chercher. Un pied devant l'autre. Il ne faisait même pas froid, cette fois.


	11. Ours

Bonsoir aux lecteurs,

Suite à une petite absence loin du clavier samedi, je poste le nouveau chapitre ce soir. J'espère que le séjour chez Beorn vous paraîtra confortable et que l'odeur du miel ne vous rebute pas.

Sur un autre sujet, et à titre d'information, y en a-t-il par ici qui seraient intéressés par une fanfic Star Wars ? (que je sache quel sera le prochain chantier à mettre en route... ou pas)

* * *

 _ **X. Où l'on Rencontre un Ours**_

La journée entière s'écoula tandis qu'ils marchaient, sans réussir encore à quitter les contreforts des montagnes. La nuit tomba et au loin ils entendirent les hurlements d'une meute de wargs. Azog n'avait pas encore abandonné la partie. Billa obéit comme un spectre quand Gandalf lui demanda de vérifier leurs arrières. Elle rejoignit le groupe en frissonnant encore plus fort qu'avant, si c'était possible.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous vu ? s'impatienta Gandalf.

\- Les orcs ne sont pas loin, réussit-elle à articuler, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Il… Il y a autre chose dans ces collines. C'est… grand.

\- Comme un très gros ours noir ? suggéra le magicien.

\- Oui. Comment vous… ?

\- Il y a une maison tout près d'ici, déclara le mage gris à la grande surprise du reste de la compagnie. Avec de la chance, nous pourrons y trouver refuge.

\- Et son propriétaire nous aidera ? s'enquit Balin, nerveux.

\- Il nous aidera… ou il nous tuera, répondit lugubrement Gandalf. En route !

Traînant les pieds, affamés, épuisés, les Nains et leur cambrioleuse suivirent péniblement le magicien le long d'étroits sentiers caillouteux qui se muèrent bientôt en pistes bien tracées. La journée se poursuivit de la même manière, chacun jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que les orcs n'avaient pas retrouvé leur trace et ne se trouvaient point sur leurs talons. Dori devait presque porter Ori pour arriver à le faire avancer et Thorïn traînait la jambe.

Pourtant, lorsqu'un beuglement épouvantable s'éleva derrière eux, signe que la bête immense qui rôdait dans la montagne se trouvait toute proche, la compagnie retrouva ses jambes et se mit à courir sous la conduite de Gandalf. A la surprise générale, Bombur parvint à dépasser tout le monde et prit la tête de la file de fuyards, en dépit des quelques ustensiles qu'il transportait encore et de sa bedaine.

Droit devant eux se dressait une imposante porte de planches encadrée d'une haie d'épineux plus haute qu'un homme. La porte était entrouverte et Gandalf l'atteignait quand la bête émergea du sous-bois derrière eux. Un énorme ours noir se rua à leur poursuite la compagnie traversa sans le voir un vaste jardin et atterrit en tas contre le double battant de la maison, fermé par un loquet. Seul Thorïn, plus grand que les autres Nains, parvint à le faire sauter, tandis que Gandalf pressait les derniers de courir plus vite. Hobbite, Nains et magicien eurent tout juste le temps de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et d'en reclaquer la porte avant que l'ours géant ne la percutât en beuglant de rage.

Cette dernière cavalcade eut raison de ce qui restait de nerfs à Billa et à peine la porte verrouillée, elle se laissa tomber par terre en tremblant. Trop, c'était trop.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? glapit Dori.

\- Ça, répondit Gandalf, c'est notre hôte.

Toute la troupe le dévisagea avec ahurissement en espérant avoir mal entendu.

\- Il s'appelle Beorn, et c'est un changeur de forme.

\- Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt, grinça Fíli avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol couvert de paille, dérangeant deux chèvres qui s'éloignèrent en bêlant.

Autour de lui, les Nains l'imitèrent et tâchèrent de retrouver leur souffle. Ils n'eurent guère de temps pour se remettre avant qu'une nouvelle surprise déplaisante ne se produisît.

Des pas lourds sonnèrent sur les dalles de pierre à l'extérieur, et quelqu'un poussa la porte de derrière.

La Hobbite ne vit pas le nouvel arrivant en détail. Tout ce qu'elle nota fut qu'il était immense, velu et couvert de sang noir. Elle glapit et se réfugia d'un bond contre un des poteaux qui soutenaient la toiture.

\- Que faites-vous là ? gronda l'inconnu en s'arrêtant à quelques pas du groupe.

Les Nains repoussèrent les plus jeunes d'entre eux au second rang, mais Gandalf intervint avant que la situation ne pût tourner au vinaigre.

\- Veuillez pardonner cette intrusion impromptue, maître Beorn, dit le magicien en s'inclinant, son chapeau pointu à la main.

\- Vous êtes qui ?

\- Gandalf le Gris, répondit ce dernier avec onction.

Thorïn et les siens auraient trouvé sa politesse comique en d'autres circonstances.

\- Jamais entendu parler, lâcha le géant.

\- Hem… je suis un ami et confrère de Radagast le Brun, précisa Gandalf.

\- Ah oui, celui-là je connais, dit Beorn en se détendant imperceptiblement. Je l'aime bien. Et qui sont tous ceux-là ? ajouta-t-il, de nouveau méfiant, en désignant les Nains.

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter l'estimable compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, annonça le mage. Vous voyez ici Bofur, Bifur et Bombur.

Le trio s'inclina plus ou moins élégamment.

\- Ori, Nori et Dori.

Ori esquissa une révérence, tandis que ses deux frères se pliaient au niveau de la taille.

\- Oín et Gloín.

Nouvelles courbettes.

\- Balin et Dwalin.

Balin se contenta d'un petit salut de la main.

\- Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli.

Les garçons produisirent leur habituel « à votre service » en s'inclinant, tandis que Thorïn penchait légèrement la tête.

\- Et enfin, notre collègue Billa Sacquet.

Cette dernière ne se manifesta pas. Elle claquait des dents, à demi-cachée derrière son poteau, et quand Beorn, curieux, s'approcha, elle émit un cri de détresse avant de se tasser dans un coin. Le changeur de forme recula d'un pas et tourna un visage étonné vers le reste de la troupe.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? interrogea le colosse.

\- Euh… risqua Ori, je crois que notre dernière rencontre avec les orcs l'a un peu secouée.

Thorïn et Fíli lui jetèrent un regard qui signifiait « Sans rire ? » et qui fit rougir le jeune scribe jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je crois que vous avez encore « oublié » de mentionner quelques points importants concernant notre associée, dit Thorïn au magicien d'un ton glacial.

\- Eh bien… débuta Gandalf, mais les Nains l'ignorèrent totalement pour se pencher sur leur camarade et tenter de déterminer ce qui clochait chez elle.

\- Allons, allons, disait Dori, à nouveau changé en mère poule particulièrement zélée. Que vous arrive-t-il donc ?

\- C'est à cause des orcs ? s'enquit Nori.

\- O… oui, flûta une toute petite voix.

\- Allons, racontez-nous ça, demanda Oín.

\- C'est… qu… quelque chose dont… on ne p… parle pas. N... nous sommes les ch... champions du m… mensonge p... par omission, bégaya-t-elle. Tout le monde sait que quand la r... rivière a gelé, les l... loups ont traversé jusque dans la Comté, m... mais on n'a j...jamais dit qu'ils étaient v... venus t… tout seuls, pas vrai ?

Les Nains échangèrent un regard effaré.

\- Des wargs ? suggéra doucement Balin. Avec des cavaliers ?

Elle hocha la tête, soudain incapable de parler. Le reste de la bande vint s'asseoir autour d'elle, Gandalf restant en arrière. Il connaissait déjà l'histoire. Billa les regarda tous, ne vit qu'inquiétude et gentillesse, pas la moindre trace de moquerie.

C'était trop à supporter d'un seul coup. Elle se détendit comme un ressort et fila hors de la maison. Gandalf se leva, mais Beorn l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- C'est bon. Elle ne pourra pas franchir les barrières. Laissez-la souffler un peu. Qu'est-il arrivé avec ces wargs ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Gandalf.

\- Elle les a vus de trop près, répondit le magicien. Et les revoir deux fois de suite pendant le trajet, c'était dépasser les bornes.

Beorn hocha la tête avec compassion.

\- Je vais la chercher, annonça soudain Thorïn. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Balin lui fit un geste de la main en signe d'approbation.

Sortant dans le jardin, le Nain croisa les dernières abeilles qui retournaient à la ruche, et se mit à la recherche de sa cambrioleuse.

Après quelques minutes à tourner autour de la maison, il la retrouva assise sur les planches de la terrasse, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine et les bras serrés autour des jambes. Elle ne réagit pas quand il s'approcha, ni même quand il vint s'asseoir à quelque distance, ce qui l'encouragea à réduire l'espace qui les séparait. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il se trouva à portée de main. - Je suis vraiment ridicule, hein ? croassa-t-elle. - Non, assura le Nain. J'ai vu assez de gens réagir de la même façon. C'est déjà assez bien que vous n'ayez pas craqué... là-bas. Elle émit un grognement peu convaincu, puis sursauta quand Thorïn la saisit par les épaules. - On se laisse aller, maintenant, dit-il à voix basse.

Elle serra les poings autour de l'épais manteau de Thorïn, s'accrochant au Nain comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à un débris de son navire. Sans s'impatienter, il la serra contre lui comme un petit enfant, marmonnant des mots sans rime ni suite, qu'elle ne comprenait même pas, mais qui finirent peu à peu par la calmer. Quand elle resta complètement immobile et qu'il la sentit se détendre un peu, Thorïn relâcha sa prise et décida de sceller définitivement la paix avec un peu de cette fumée qu'ils appréciaient tant tous les deux.

Il l'entendit renifler de nouveau, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle flairait l'odeur de l'herbe à pipe qu'il utilisait. Une petite moue dédaigneuse apparut sur le visage de Billa.

\- Quelle est cette _chose_ que vous comptez mettre dans votre pipe ? s'enquit-elle avec du givre dans la voix.

\- De la Feuille de Fer, répondit le Nain, surpris. On la fait pousser dans les Montagnes Bleues.

\- Essayez plutôt ça.

Et elle lui tendit une petite poche de cuir huilé contenant, après inspection, une autre variété d'herbe à fumer. Curieux, Thorïn en prit une pincée et l'alluma avec précaution. Après quelques bouffées, il dut convenir que c'était effectivement autre chose. Il rendit la pochette à Billa, qui se dépêcha de se préparer sa propre fournée. Pendant un moment il n'y eut que de petits nuages de fumée bleutée montant vers le toit, puis la Hobbite demanda :

\- Et la suite du programme ?

\- Tâcher de traverser la Forêt Noire sans attirer l'attention des Elfes. Ils ne chercheraient sans doute pas à nous abattre, mais ils feraient tout en leur pouvoir pour nous arrêter ou nous détourner de notre quête. Et si tout se déroule comme prévu... nous arriverons vite au pied de la Montagne. C'est là que vous allez tenir le premier rôle, Maîtresse Sacquet.

Elle lui fit signe de poursuivre.

\- Si nous voulons vaincre Smaug, une armée s'avère indispensable. Le seul qui puisse en aligner une est Dáin des Monts de Fer, mais il refuse. Il ne s'inclinera que devant une preuve incontestable de royauté.

\- Il vous connaît depuis longtemps, non ? Il sait que vous n'avez pas usurpé votre lignage.

\- Remercions mon grand-père d'avoir attaché le pouvoir royal à l'Arkenstone, grinça Thorïn. Sans elle, je ne peux rien.

Billa garda pour elle ce qu'elle pensait de cette condition. Et si un quelconque aventurier s'emparait de la pierre, cela faisait-il de lui le souverain légitime ?

\- Mais pour la récupérer, il faut passer sous le nez de Smaug. D'où une quadrature du cercle que Gandalf s'est proposé de résoudre en nous proposant de recruter un Hobbit, une créature que Smaug n'a jamais sentie de sa vie.

Elle hocha la tête. Pour une fois, le plan du magicien se tenait.

\- Donc, une fois que j'aurai retrouvé ce joli petit caillou si précieux, Dáin pliera l'échine et – peut-on l'espérer – adieu Smaug.

\- Et vous pourrez rentrer dans votre Comté fortune faite, et profiter pour le restant de vos jours du fruit de votre travail, conclut le Nain avec une touche de gaieté fort inhabituelle.

\- A quoi ressemble votre fameuse pierre ?

\- Elle pourrait tenir dans ma main, expliqua Thorïn. Elle est de couleur blanche, sans arête vive, de forme un peu irrégulière et une lumière étincelante semble l'animer de l'intérieur - c'est pour cela qu'on l'a appelée le Cœur de la Montagne.

Billa hocha la tête et lui offrit même un sourire timide.

\- Eh bien, ça ne semble pas si difficile.

Il hésita, puis avoua :

\- En arrivant chez vous, après avoir essuyé un refus de la part des nôtres, j'étais à deux doigts de tout laisser tomber. Gandalf a... lourdement insisté. Je me doute bien qu'il n'a pas que nos problèmes en tête, d'où son impatience à lancer cette quête...

Billa hocha la tête.

\- Je confirme. Il pense qu'éliminer le dragon est un prérequis pour quelque chose de... beaucoup plus grand.

Elle frissonna soudain.

\- On rentre ? Il commence à faire froid.

A la stupéfaction de tous les autres Nains, il lui tint la porte pour la laisser entrer dans la maison. Il la regarda aussi passer avec une touche certaine d'affection. Toute la petite bande l'avait adoptée sans difficulté, sauf peut-être Gloín, songea-t-il. Gandalf la traitait depuis longtemps comme sa petite-fille préférée, et les garçons tentaient - sans grand succès - de jouer aux grands frères avec elle. Elle était l'adulte, cependant, et se retrouvait souvent à tenir le rôle de leur mère.

 _Ou de leur tante..._ , souffla une voix malicieuse dans son esprit. Il secoua immédiatement la tête. Très mauvaise idée. Mieux valait ne pas s'aventurer par là. Quoique... _Pourquoi pas, après tout ?_

Non, non, non, hors de question. Il lui avait fait quitter la sécurité de sa maison pour une idée et une chanson, il n'allait pas en plus lui faire de fausses promesses. Et de plus, leurs chances de finir la mission vivants restaient minces. Inutile de se créer des souffrances supplémentaires. Pendant tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour ôter son manteau, sa veste et ses bottes, il évita soigneusement de regarder en direction de Maîtresse Sacquet. De son côté, Billa était absolument ravie de pouvoir _enfin_ dormir dans un _vrai_ lit. Elle s'enroula dans l'épaisse couverture en patchwork et ainsi lovée dans ce nid douillet, s'endormit du premier coup. Thorïn glissa enfin un regard en coin vers sa cambrioleuse, et après s'être assuré qu'elle dormait à poings fermés, s'installa à son tour sous ses couvertures. Le matelas, même rempli de paille et de laine, était une vraie bénédiction pour son dos et il s'endormit pratiquement dans la minute, quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Autre fait peu commun, il dormit d'une traite pendant plus de huit heures.

# #

Billa jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil était déjà bien haut.

\- Ouahh… Dites-donc, j'ai fait la souche, moi.

A sa décharge, le lit était si confortable après des semaines à dormir sur des pierres ou des racines… Une grosse abeille curieuse se posa sur la couverture et fit glisser ses antennes sur les doigts de la Hobbite avant de reprendre son envol en zonzonnant. Billa s'extirpa de ses draps, s'étira longuement, et nota que tous les Nains étaient déjà levés. En bâillant, elle se dirigea vers un baquet d'eau posé à l'entrée de la pièce où ils avaient dormi, y puisa une louchée bien que l'eau fût froide, et se débarbouilla le visage avant de se diriger vers le hall proprement dit, où elle trouva tout son petit monde assis autour de la table, en train de prendre un solide petit déjeuner. Voilà qui était intéressant…

\- Oï ! Maîtresse Sacquet ! lança gaiement Nori. Venez nous rejoindre !

Elle trotta jusqu'à la table, et présenta ses excuses au changeur de forme, mais le colosse balaya ses courtoisies d'un revers de main et, se redressant de toute sa taille, alla lui chercher un bol et des couverts, qu'il posa devant elle. Et dire que Billa trouvait Gandalf très grand... Elle devait atteindre le genou de Beorn, tout au plus. Toute la maison était à l'avenant, maintenant qu'elle pouvait l'observer en détail, et calmement. Le magicien s'y mouvait à peu près à l'aise, mais les Nains étaient totalement hors de leur élément. Le plateau de la grande table de bois leur arrivait au nez, voire juste sous les yeux pour les plus petits. Quant à Billa, il lui fallut ravaler sa fierté et demander de l'aide pour réussir à s'asseoir sur un des bancs.

\- Zûr zu ? s'enquit Bifur quand elle fut installée.

\- Il veut savoir comment vous allez, traduisit Bofur.

\- Oh, ça ira. Je pense.

\- Ghelekhur, dit le marchand de jouets en se tournant vers son cousin.

Bifur hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de revenir à sa tartine de miel. Bofur se dépêcha d'en servir une à Billa, qui la fit disparaître en un clin d'œil. Sans surprise, le maître des lieux disposait d'une impressionnante réserve de miel. Du liquide, du crémeux, du miel qu'il fallait presque découper à la cuillère. Du miel presque blanc, ou blond, ou rouge, ou brun, le tout dans une odeur entêtante. Les autres membres de la bande ne l'avaient pas attendue pour passer à table, et Billa se dépêcha se resservir avant de voir complètement disparaître son petit-déjeuner. Beorn considérait tout cela d'un regard qu'on pouvait qualifier de bienveillant, tandis que les nombreux animaux qui partageaient sa demeure allaient et venaient à leur guise, quémandant parfois un morceau auprès des invités.

Quand le déjeuner fut terminé, les Nains insistèrent pour s'occuper de la vaisselle, à peu près comme ils l'avaient fait à Cul-de-Sac, excepté qu'ils évitèrent soigneusement de jongler avec les bols et les assiettes, cette fois-ci. Le travail fait, ils partirent explorer le domaine de Beorn, avec ordre de ne déranger aucune créature, et le ferme rappel qu'on ne mangeait pas de viande dans la maison. Billa partit elle aussi en balade, avec l'impression d'être presque revenue dans son petit pays.

Quand elle rentra après plusieurs heures à observer les abeilles géantes et enlever les mauvaises herbes qui tentaient de coloniser le potager, elle trouva leur hôte et le magicien tous deux penchés sur un échiquier de bois sculpté, les pions figurant des animaux divers : écureuils, ours, faucons... Relevant les yeux vers le plafond, elle s'aperçut que l'ensemble des poutres, des encadrements de fenêtres et des portes avait été décoré de sculptures : hommes des bois, loups, corbeaux, serpent entourant les racines d'un arbre, plantes... Tout dans la maison avait apparemment été "fait main", vaisselle et tricots compris. Et comme elle l'apprit, tous les produits d'origine animale avaient été donnés volontairement. Beorn ne tondait pas les moutons, il ramassait les brins de laine qu'ils accrochaient aux chardons et aux épineux, par exemple. Seuls le lait et le miel provenaient véritablement d'une activité d'élevage, et Beorn n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de voir disparaître le produit de ses ruches. La taille des abeilles, dont certaines aussi grosses que des roitelets, devait dissuader les voleurs d'aller fouiner dans leurs réserves. Cependant, les bourdonneuses se montrèrent tout à fait amicales à l'égard des visiteurs. Billa s'apprêtait à ranger un bouquet d'herbes aromatiques dans la cuisine de Beorn quand Thorïn l'arrêta au vol.

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance l'autre soir, mais je crois qu'il est grand temps que vous appreniez à manier cette arme, dit-il en pointant le « coupe-papier » du doigt. Je vais vous trouver un professeur à votre mesure.

Par chance, Fíli et Kíli se proposèrent pour lui enseigner les rudiments avant qu'un Nain moins "délicat" ne la prît en charge – comme Nori, par exemple mais il était heureusement occupé à un très sérieux concours de formes de fumée de pipe avec Bofur, aussi rien à craindre de ce côté.

Le trio alla s'installer derrière la maison et Billa prit donc sa première leçon officielle d'escrime, tout en échangeant des plaisanteries et des souvenirs d'enfance avec les deux loustics. La longévité des Nains étant largement supérieure à celle des Hobbits, ils en avaient forcément une collection bien plus étendue que la sienne. En les écoutant, tout du moins, Billa comprit fort bien ce que Thorïn avait voulu dire quand il avait un jour affirmé qu'il espérait voir Fíli se marier et avoir quelques enfants. Si l'aîné des garçons restait célibataire, le suivant à coiffer la couronne serait Kíli, et si ce dernier ne mûrissait pas un peu, le royaume irait droit dans le mur. Elle se garda de faire part de ses réflexions à qui que ce fût. En dépit des apparences, Kíli n'était pas un garçon très sûr de lui, et ses allures de bravache ne servaient qu'à dissimuler son sentiment d'être toujours considéré comme moins capable que son frère aîné. Au moins ne manquait-il pas, dans ce cas précis, d'une certaine forme de perspicacité.

# #

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent dans le claquement des lames, puis Fíli suggéra une pause. L'heure du déjeuner approchait, de toute façon. Le trio rangea ses armes avant d'aller se débarbouiller dans un cuveau d'eau froide qui attendait une lessive, tout en échangeant encore quelques histoires personnelles.

\- C'est notre mère qui nous a envoyés rejoindre notre oncle, confia ainsi Fíli. Lui voulait absolument nous expédier à la maison, mais... il est temps que nous fassions nos preuves, non ?

\- C'est traditionnel, ricana Billa, s'attirant un petit rire de la part du Nain. C'est ça ?

\- Ouais. Même si ce genre d'argument est un peu hypocrite de la part de Mère. Elle s'est mariée en dépit de toutes les convenances, mais comme tout notre peuple ou presque a jugé sa conduite... scandaleuse, elle met les bouchées doubles en matière de respect des traditions, maintenant. Thorïn a été l'un des seuls à ne pas grogner quand elle a épousé un roturier. Trop content d'avoir des neveux...

Il sourit de nouveau.

\- Faut reconnaître qu'il a fait un père vraiment très, très patient avec nous deux.

Kíli hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Et lequel de vous deux ressemble le plus à la dame Dis ? s'enquit Billa tout en passant un chiffon sur sa lame.

\- Kíli, répondit Fíli sans hésiter. Mère et oncle Thorïn pourraient passer pour des jumeaux. Moi, j'ai tout piqué à notre père.

\- Et à grand-mère Nis, précisa Kíli. C'est ce que dit notre mère. Elle avait les cheveux clairs. C'est aussi à cause d'elle que nous sommes plus grands que la moyenne.

\- Cause pour toi, marmonna Fíli en époussetant sa chemise.

# #

Pendant ce temps dans les donjons de Dol Guldur…

Dire qu'Azog était de mauvaise humeur aurait été un doux euphémisme. L'orc pâle était rentré bredouille de sa chasse au Nain. Pas même une nouvelle tête à ajouter à son tableau de chasse, et une partie de son escadron avait été massacrée par ces foutus aigles. Mais il ne désespérait pas. Il avait déjà eu la tête de Thrór. Thráin pourrissait quelque part dans les cachots de la forteresse (il avait l'intention de se passer les nerfs sur lui, d'ailleurs). Bah, un peu de patience, et Thorïn irait les rejoindre. Et cette espèce de demi-portion qui avait privé Azog de son trophée, aussi. L'orc n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'origine de ce... personnage, mais il comptait bien lui mettre la main dessus. Il l'écorcherait vif, avant d'appliquer le même sort aux deux plus jeunes rejetons de la lignée de Durin. En faisant profiter leur oncle du spectacle, naturellement. Il se souvenait encore de l'expression du jeune prince quand il avait balancé la tête de Thrór à ses pieds. Ce serait d'une simplicité presque décevante de le rendre fou.

# #

Une nuit s'écoula encore paisiblement chez le changeur de forme avant qu'il fût à nouveau temps de plier bagages et de reprendre la route. Beorn leur fournit une quantité appréciable de nourriture prélevée sur ses réserves, surtout sous forme de fromages et de fruits secs, ainsi que des outres remplies d'eau. Il leur fournit aussi un moyen de transport : des poneys et un cheval sellés les attendaient près de la haie d'épineux, avec prière de les renvoyer à la maison dès que le groupe atteindrait l'orée de la forêt des elfes. Les habitants de l'immense bois auraient-il un faible pour la viande de cheval ? Ce fut avec regret que Billa quitta la maison de Beorn. Non seulement elle laissait derrière elle un endroit relativement tranquille et qui lui rappelait fortement sa Comté, mais en plus il fallait de nouveau voyager sur le dos d'un poney. Elle était certaine que le maudit animal marchait juste comme il fallait pour que les hanches de sa cavalière paraissent toujours sur le point de se disloquer. Sans compter qu'elle avait affreusement mal au ventre, comme toutes les quinzaines... Les deux à la fois, ça faisait vraiment trop, et Billa jura qu'elle ferait tout le trajet de retour à pied. En prime, elle avait perdu sa réserve d'armoise pendant sa chute dans les montagnes. Une vraie réussite… Elle serra les dents pendant tout le trajet depuis les contreforts des montagnes jusqu'à l'orée de Mirkwood, et se montra extrêmement cassante vis-à-vis de quiconque tentait de lui adresser la parole.


	12. En forêt

Arachnophobes s'abstenir...

* * *

 _ **XI. Où l'on Part en Forêt** _

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du chemin forestier en fin de matinée, alors qu'une petite pluie fine commençait à tomber sur la région. Conformément aux instructions de Beorn, les Nains commencèrent à ôter leurs affaires des fontes de leurs montures et les laissèrent aller, la bride sur le cou.

\- Vous ne devrez pas quitter le sentier, quoi qu'il arrive, précisa le magicien tout en inspectant la « porte », deux grands troncs clairs sculptés en forme de bois de cerf entrelacés qui se dressaient au-dessus de sa tête. Vous ne pourriez le retrouver, sinon, et vous seriez irrémédiablement perdus.

\- Cette forêt a l'air malade, hasarda Billa, observant les épais fourrés de ronces noirâtres et le lierre visqueux qui enserraient les arbres les plus proches.

\- En effet… marmonna le mage gris. Le mal est à l'œuvre, par ici. Raison de plus pour vous montrer prudents.

Derrière eux, Dwalin et Bombur finissaient de récupérer et répartir les outres fournies par Beorn, avec entre autres recommandations de ne rien boire ni manger dans la forêt. D'après le changeur de forme, rien n'était plus vraiment comestible ni potable dans cet étrange endroit, du moins pas sans conséquences désagréables.

\- Pas mon cheval, je vous prie ! lança soudain la voix impérieuse de Gandalf alors que Nori s'apprêtait à renvoyer l'animal.

Le magicien se dirigea vers sa monture au milieu des grognements et des "Pas encore !" de la compagnie.

\- Où allez-vous ? voulut savoir Thorïn.

\- J'ai quelques points à éclaircir, répondit Gandalf de façon cryptique. Je vous prierais de ne pas vous aventurer sans moi dans la montange. Attendez-moi sur le promontoire devant la face sud, peu importent les circonstances, ordonna-t-il avant d'enfourcher son cheval et de le faire volter vers le nord.

Billa regarda Gandalf partir au grand galop avec un sentiment agaçant de déjà-vu. La dernière fois qu'il les avait ainsi plantés sur la route, la compagnie avait dû affronter des trolls affamés. Avec un soupir de résignation, elle se tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrait dans le mur d'arbres dressé devant eux. Les Nains considéraient le sentier pavé de petits blocs de pierre avec méfiance, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de l'emprunter.

Avec un gros soupir de découragement, Thorïn franchit le portail, et au bout de quelques pas à peine, Billa découvrit que le trajet serait nettement plus pénible qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord prévu : plutôt que de couper la végétation, les constructeurs du chemin l'avait contournée, allongeant d'autant la durée du parcours. Les nombreux tours et lacets du sentier ne faciliteraient ni la progression ni le repérage. Ils savaient qu'en partant du bord ouest de Mirkwood et en suivant cette fichue allée de pierre ils finiraient par déboucher du côté est... mais quand ? Et dans quel état ? Il n'y avait pas un oiseau sous l'épaisse voûte de feuilles. Le silence en devenait assommant. Billa grimaça quand ses pieds se posèrent sur des feuilles pourrissantes et froides. Mais après avoir traversé des tunnels de gobelins et affronté des orcs, elle n'allait pas faire sa Lobelia au moment de marcher dans un sous-bois. Elle continua donc d'avancer. En tête de la petite troupe, Thorïn faisant sonner le manche de sa hache sur les pierres du sentier afin de les retrouver sous l'épaisse couche de débris végétaux qui encombrait le parcours.

# #

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Billa regrettait sincèrement que l'on n'eût pas choisi une autre route pour atteindre Erebor. L'air était effectivement étrange sous les branches, ainsi que les avait prévenus Beorn. Humide, parfois suffocant, d'autres fois presque glacé, le changement s'effectuant en quelques mètres à peine. Puis ce fut sa vision qui se mit à lui jouer des tours. Elle commença par voir certains de ses compagnons en double. Puis ce fut sa propre jumelle qu'elle vit avancer devant elle et se retourner pour lui faire un petit signe de la main avec un sourire vaguement ahuri. Enfin, la végétation elle-même se mit à subir des transformations étranges. Un champignon qui poussait sur le bord du sentier parut soudain développer des tentacules là où son chapeau se fendait sous l'effet de l'âge. Billa détourna les yeux en hâte. Elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit-là, ni pendant la suivante, pas plus que les Nains d'ailleurs. Il leur semblait que des yeux luisants les observaient depuis les fourrés et les hautes branches des arbres. Ils reprirent la route fatigués et nerveux, jetant fréquemment des regards en arrière pour s'assurer que rien ne les suivait.

# #

Même des années plus tard elle n'aurait su dire combien de jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, chacun pire que le précédent. Les pierres du sentier semblaient disparaître sous la mousse et la terre de plus en plus souvent, et les ondulations tortueuses de la route les rendaient tous malades, désorientés, de plus en plus prompts aux prises de bec. La forêt ne paraissait pas avoir de fin, et au bout de… cinq, sept jours ? le chemin disparut tout à fait sous leurs pas. Ils ne savaient plus où aller. Un moment elle crut qu'ils comptaient s'éparpiller dans la forêt pour retrouver la piste, mais ils finirent par rester tous ensemble. En revanche, le groupe ne fut pas long à tourner en rond, revenant sans cesse sur ses pas. Ils arrivèrent un jour sur la berge d'un petit cours d'eau noire et immobile. L'unique barque qu'ils trouvèrent sur la rive était pourrie et rongée par la mousse, inutilisable. Il ne leur resta plus qu'à s'aider des branches tordues qui pendaient au-dessus du ruisseau et des cordes de leur équipement pour monter un pont instable et branlant. Malgré le faible niveau de leurs outres, personne n'osa boire ni même toucher l'eau… jusqu'à ce que leur pont improvisé cédât sous le poids de Bombur, le projetant dans le ruisseau avec, de façon surprenante, fort peu d'éclaboussures, comme si le Nain était tombé dans une épaisse mélasse. Ses camarades le tirèrent rapidement de ce mauvais pas, mais ils comprirent bien vite pourquoi Beorn les avait mis en garde contre les rivières. Bombur dormait comme une souche et rien ne pouvait le sortir de son profond sommeil. Les autres durent se résigner à lui fabriquer une civière et à le porter à travers tout Mirkwood ce qui, vu sa carrure, n'était pas une mince affaire.

Cela n'était en fait qu'une difficulté de plus à ajouter à la liste, comme le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient refaire leurs provisions en cours de route. L'unique écureuil qu'ils avaient réussi à abattre avait révélé une viande noire, âcre et immangeable. Et la forêt changeait autour d'eux. Elle s'enfouissait peu à peu sous une épaisse couche de filaments blancs et collants qui couvraient les troncs, les branches, et faisaient disparaître jusqu'à la forme des arbres, s'entrelaçant en un réseau complexe et sans fin. Billa retint tout juste un glapissement terrifié lorsqu'elle posa par accident la main sur une de ces cordes froides et gluantes. En revanche, elle ne put s'empêcher de tirer sur la manche de Thorïn comme si elle avait encore dix ans pour attirer son attention sur ce tapissage malsain.

\- J'ai vu. Je n'ai pas idée de ce dont il s'agit. Nous n'arriverons à rien dans ce trou, admit le Nain. Il faudrait voir où nous allons. Il releva les yeux vers l'épaisse couche de feuillage noirâtre qui recouvrait tout autour d'eux.

\- Vous vous sentez d'attaque pour un peu d'escalade ? demanda-t-il d'un ton d'excuse. Je crains que les branches ne craquent sous le poids de l'un d'entre nous.

Bien qu'il ne voulût pas le dire à voix haute, le fait de se relayer pour porter Bombur les avait tous épuisés. Billa se voyait épargner cet effort du fait de sa petite taille qui l'empêchait d'atteindre la civière une fois que Dwalin et les autres l'avaient hissée sur leurs épaules. Elle déposa donc son outre et son sac (désormais bien plat) de provisions avant de tâter l'écorce de l'arbre le plus proche. Elle fit la grimace en sentant le bois humide et presque visqueux sous ses doigts, mais empoigna néanmoins une grosse racine et se hissa sur le tronc de guingois. Bien que partiellement pourrie, l'écorce ne céda pas et lui permit de grimper sans trop de dérapages. L'escalade lui parut dure des heures avant que ses mains ne rencontrent des feuilles bruissantes au lieu des branches noueuses et elle fit un dernier effort pour traverser l'épaisse canopée.

Enfin elle put respirer de l'air frais et sentir le soleil sur son visage. Elle inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant d'ouvrir les yeux et d'observer le paysage autour d'elle. Le soleil se levait – ils auraient bien été incapables de le déterminer sous le couvert des feuilles rougies par l'automne – et ses rayons faisaient scintiller un long fil d'eau argentée qui se jetait dans un lac sur lequel dérivait un banc de brume. Et non loin du lac…

\- Je vois la Montagne ! cria-t-elle, son enthousiasme retrouvé.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Où étaient passés les autres ? Devant elle, les hautes branches des arbres s'agitèrent brusquement dans un craquement de mauvais augure. Billa redescendit de son perchoir en hâte, mais ses pieds se prirent dans quelque chose de collant et elle trébucha, tombant la tête la première jusqu'à atterrir à plat ventre sur une branche plus large. Elle resta quelques instants immobile, le souffle coupé, l'estomac douloureux.

 _C'est ce qu'on appelle se prendre une bûche…_

Puis elle prit conscience d'un bruit étrange. Quelque chose frottait et tapotait contre le bois. Le crissement de dizaines de pattes qui trottaient dans la forêt. Si on prenait en compte les grosses cordes collantes et gluantes en travers du chemin, et toutes les carcasses desséchées qu'ils avaient croisées en route...

\- Pourquoi des araignées ? gémit Billa.

Elle avait toujours eu horreur de ces bestioles et les chassait de Cul-de-Sac dès qu'elle en trouvait. Le jardin, c'était parfait pour elles. Puis la Hobbite cessa de respirer et se colla plus étroitement encore à sa branche quand un arachnide d'une taille monstrueuse passa en-dessous d'elle en sifflant. Cette chose faisait presque la taille d'un poney ! Les Nains seraient-ils tombés entre les pattes de ces créatures ? Billa sentit un petit objet dur qui lui meurtrissait la hanche et repêcha dans sa poche l'anneau d'or trouvé sous les montagnes. Cet objet semblait capable de conférer l'invisibilité à son porteur. Hé bien, voilà qui allait servir… Elle glissa l'anneau à son doigt et aussitôt sentit le froid et le vertige l'envahir. Le monde autour d'elle semblait se fondre dans le brouillard, chaque objet déformé et tremblant. Ses ongles s'accrochant à l'écorce moisie, la Hobbite suivit l'araignée géante dans un dédale de branchages maladifs et de toiles collantes.

\- **Faim, faim** , sifflait la créature. **Faut de la viande.**

Puis d'autres voix se joignirent au concert.

\- **Festin** , disaient-elles sur tous les tons, avides, affamées. Il était impossible d'avancer plus vite sur cette voie instable, et Billa se maudit pour sa maladresse, invoqua au moins une divinité maléfique et se cassa plusieurs ongles avant de découvrir le nid des araignées. Il y en avait partout, de toutes les tailles, toutes affamées et fort affairées à tourner autour d'une quinzaine de paquets soigneusement emballés dans de la soie collante.

\- **La viande a l'air bien juteuse** , susurra l'une des araignées en tâtant le « paquet » le plus proche.

\- **Bien fraîche,** assura sa voisine **. Allez, juste une petite bouchée pour goûter…**

La sale bête n'en eut pas l'occasion car sa future victime lui expédia un coup de pied qui l'envoya bouler dans les pattes d'une congénère. Au moins les Nains étaient-ils encore en vie. A plat ventre sur sa branche, Billa chercha à tâtons quelque chose à lancer pour distraire les créatures et finit par trouver un gros morceau de bois tombé d'un autre arbre. Elle le ramassa et le jeta contre un tronc, alertant immédiatement les araignées, qui partirent en trombe dans cette direction, ne laissant qu'une seule bête pour surveiller leur garde-manger. Billa tira son épée du fourreau aussi doucement que possible, mais le raclement de l'acier sur les ferrures des attaches attira malgré tout l'attention de l'araignée.

\- **Où est-ce que c'est ?** siffla la créature. **Où est-ce que c'est ?**

\- Ici, grogna la Hobbite en enfonçant l'arme dans le ventre de la gardienne.

\- **Mais ça a un dard !** glapit sa victime avant de dévaler les branches jusqu'au sol, où elle ne bougea plus.

Billa remit l'anneau dans sa poche et considéra l'épée avec un léger sourire.

\- Dard… C'est plutôt pas mal. Merci.

Puis elle se rappela que ses compagnons n'étaient pas dans une position aussi confortable que la sienne et elle se dépêcha de trancher les fils de soie blanchâtre qui retenaient leurs cocons aux arbres. L'épaisseur de l'emballage amortit un peu leur chute… un peu seulement. Quand Billa réussit à rejoindre le sol, les Nains s'étaient presque tous dépêtrés de l'étroit entrelacs de toile gluante qui les emprisonnait, excepté Bombur qui dut attendre de l'aide pour être totalement dégagé.

\- J'ai vu un lac et la Montagne, souffla la Hobbite quand elle eut repris son souffle. Quelques jours de marche, pas plus. Mais il va falloir que je regrimpe là-haut pour retrouver la bonne direction…

\- Les araignées ! cria soudain Kíli. Elles reviennent !

\- Reprenez vos armes ! On file d'ici !

La petite troupe, transportant un Bombur tout juste réveillé, se fraya un chemin à travers la végétation, taillant quelques arachnides au passage, mais n'alla pas bien loin, vite encerclée par… des elfes.

Une bonne vingtaine d'elfes armés presque jusqu'aux dents qui exigèrent immédiatement la reddition des Nains et leurs confisquèrent leurs armes, dont Orcrist, qui revint à un blondin que Billa jugea fort mal embouché, après qu'il eut traité Thorïn de voleur et de menteur – comme si lui-même ne venait pas de dérober l'épée du roi en exil... Non décidément, ces elfes-là étaient bien différents des résidents de Fendeval, et pas dans un sens positif, au goût de Billa. Ils avaient l'air nettement plus agressifs, peu disposés à parlementer, guère enclins à écouter ce qu'on leur disait… Ils poussèrent même le sans-gêne jusqu'à dépouiller les voyageurs de leurs objets personnels. Gloín se vit ainsi confisquer son précieux médaillon d'argent. L'elfe blond l'ouvrit sans se soucier des protestations du Nain, et scruta les deux portraits qu'il contenait.

\- Mais quelle est cette horrible créature ? demanda-t-il avec un dégoût visible.

\- C'est mon épouse ! gronda Gloín, dans l'impossibilité de récupérer son trésor avec les mains liées dans le dos.

\- Et ça ? Un gobelin mutant ? reprit l'elfe avec dédain.

\- C'est mon garçon, Gimli ! s'étouffa le trésorier de la compagnie.

Billa rêvait de flanquer des coups de pied dans les tibias de ce gringalet arrogant. Puis, oubliant cette idée tentante, elle repoussa le fourreau de Dard plus en arrière sur sa ceinture, de façon à cacher la petite arme sous les plans de sa veste, peu désireuse de se retrouver aux mains de ces individus sans le moindre moyen de défense. Elle regarda en silence – mais bouillant intérieurement – les elfes lier les mains des Nains dans leur dos. La concernant, ils se bornèrent à lui assigner un garde – une garde plutôt, une grande fille mince aux cheveux châtains tout emmêlés de feuilles qui ne la bouscula pas trop. Les autres soldats, en revanche, ne furent guère tendres avec leurs captifs, y compris la rouquine qui ramena Kíli dans le groupe après l'avoir tiré des pattes d'une araignée isolée. L'envie lui démangeait sérieusement de flanquer un bon coup de pied aux fesses à ces ploucs arrogants. Si les Hobbits devaient instaurer une telle politique aux frontières de la Comté, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'on en déduisît que leur territoire regorgeait de richesses et que leur supposée fortune n'attirât un autre Smaug ! Comme si l'intégralité de cette maudite forêt leur appartenait... Quand le blondinet qui menait la patrouille en fit pour la énième fois la remarque, elle ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

\- Ouais, ouais, vous la partagez bien avec les araignées, vu à quel point ces saletés pullulent. Mais j'imagine que c'est plus facile d'arrêter des voyageurs épuisés que de faire la chasse à ces sales bêtes, pas vrai ?

Elle vit l'elfe rousse lever les yeux au ciel avec un rictus narquois, mais les autres ne le prirent pas si philosophiquement.

\- Comment osez-vous nous accuser de la sorte ? aboya l'elfe blond. Et où avez-vous appris notre langue ?

\- Dans un livre, répliqua sèchement Billa. Il y a aussi une loi contre ça ?

Elle sentit Balin lui taper dans le dos, et lâcha l'affaire tandis que l'elfe faisait des efforts visibles pour ne pas s'énerver outre mesure. Les autres Nains, en revanche, souriaient ou levaient le pouce. Même Thorïn ricanait dans sa barbe.

La compagnie cessa rapidement de rire quand les elfes les entraînèrent plus profondément dans la forêt. La marche fut longue et pénible, les Nains trébuchant régulièrement sans pouvoir se retenir nulle part, mais après nombre de bourrades, d'insultes et de menaces, la troupe dépenaillée et ses gardiens parvinrent aux portes de la cité elfique, un double battant de bronze orné de fines nervures et surveillée par deux soldats en armure complète, dont même le visage était dissimulé derrière un pan de mailles brillantes, ne laissant passer qu'un regard dépourvu d'expression. Tandis que les elfes poussaient leurs prisonniers vers le hall d'entrée, le prince dit quelques mots aux gardes, puis les grandes portes se refermèrent derrière eux presque sans faire de bruit.


	13. Sortir

_**XII. Où l'on Cherche à Sortir** _

L'intérieur du palais était un endroit fascinant... ou l'aurait été sans la présence des soldats, extrêmement nombreux et armés jusqu'aux dents. Billa choisir de rester bien au centre du groupe, peu désireuse de s'approcher de ces gens. Ils marchèrent encore un long moment dans ce qui n'était pas une construction, réalisa la Hobbite, mais un ensemble d'immense cavernes aménagées par des passerelles ondulantes, des colonnes et des lampes couleur d'ambre accrochées un peu partout. En levant les yeux vers le plafond, elle perçut des stalactites, certaines creuses et remplies d'huile enflammée, et des racines qui pendaient dans le vide. Revenant au niveau du sol, elle remarqua aussi qu'aucune des passerelles étroites et sinueuses qui serpentaient partout dans le palais n'avait de rambarde. Pour les elfes si agiles, ce n'était pas un souci, mais quiconque aurait souhaité fuir par ce chemin aurait pris le risque d'une longue chute, suivie d'un arrêt brutal. Bien pensé.

# #

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le roi. Avec tout le respect que l'on devait peut-être à un personnage de ce rang, Billa crut d'abord que le chef des soldats s'était trompé et les avait amenés à la reine… Le roi portait une robe qu'elle qualifierait d'extravagante, coupée dans un épais tissu d'argent, et sur le trône derrière lui s'étalait un somptueux manteau de soie sauvage couleur de flamme. En dépit d'un aspect un peu plus "rustique" que les elfes de Fendeval, les oreilles pointues de la Forêt Noire ne dédaignaient pas les joyaux, s'il fallait en juger par l'apparat de leur souverain. En voilà un, songea Billa, qui ne dirait pas non à une petite part du trésor des Nains. En dehors de sa collection de joaillerie trop chargée au goût de la Hobbite, il arborait une expression déplaisante, mélange de hauteur et du mépris qu'il affichait à l'égard des prisonniers.

\- Quelle raison peut donc amener treize Nains dans mon royaume ? dit le roi d'une voix traînante. Rien de bon, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Où avez-vous trouvé ces gens ?

\- A deux lieues d'ici, mon seigneur, répondit le blondin. Ils ont rencontré des araignées. Ils en ont tué quelques-unes, précisa-t-il aussi, peut-être par souci de justice.

Le roi se releva soudain et descendit lentement de son trône. Cela lui conférait une allure fort majestueuse, mais le mauvais esprit de Billa lui souffla que sa lenteur était avant tout motivée par la prudence : il aurait eu bonne mine s'il avait trébuché sur les longs pans de sa cape couleur de feu. Une fois arrivé sur la « terre ferme », l'elfe se dirigea vers leur groupe et se plia en deux pour se mettre au niveau de Thorïn – une attitude que toute personne de petite taille déteste particulièrement.

\- L'on pourrait imaginer, dit le roi d'une voix faussement paisible, que d'anciens sujets de la Montagne seraient plus intelligents que de vouloir traverser mon royaume en s'imaginant ne pas avoir à rendre de comptes pour cela. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous permis d'entrer dans mon domaine ?

\- Nous avons perdu notre équipement et une partie de nos vivres lors de la traversée des Monts Brumeux, répondit Thorïn, et nous étions affamés.

\- Imaginiez-vous obtenir la charité ? répliqua le roi.

\- Nullement. Bien sot serait celui qui se fie à la charité de Thranduil, répondit le Nain avec assez de hargne. Mais nous espérions trouver quelque gibier comestible.

\- Et pourquoi le chercher sous les arbres ?

\- Parce que nous mourions de faim et que nous n'avions rien trouvé d'autre, répondit Thorïn, narquois, faisant revenir la conversation à son point de départ.

Billa vit le vernis calme et posé du roi elfe craquer légèrement sous l'effet de l'exaspération, et se mordit la joue pour ne pas sourire. Puis Thranduil se redressa légèrement sur son trône, sa décision prise.

\- Enfermez-les dans les donjons, décréta nonchalamment le souverain. Cela devrait leur délier la langue.

Si elle se faisait enfermer aussi, toute chance de s'évader s'évanouirait comme neige au soleil ! Billa bouscula Ori pour passer au premier rang. Elle détonnait au milieu de cette équipe barbue et chevelue, et les elfes qui entouraient le roi ne purent manquer de la remarquer. Ignorant si son déguisement les abuserait ou non, elle décida de ne pas les prendre pour des idiots, et de garder une voix aussi féminine que possible.

\- Quel est donc cet étrange personnage ? s'enquit le roi.

Assurément ce n'est pas un Nain. Billa étouffa son énervement alors qu'on parlait d'elle comme si elle n'était pas présente, ainsi que tout commentaire sur le côté très subjectif de son "étrangeté". De son point de vue de Hobbite terre à terre, Thranduil était passablement bizarre, lui aussi. Elle se plaqua son plus aimable sourire sur le visage et se fendit d'une courbette.

 _Thorïn va m'étrangler si j'en fais trop..._

\- Billa Sacquet, à votre service, se présenta-t-elle en sentant son estomac se nouer.

Les yeux gris la dévisagèrent froidement, et elle eut soudain envie comme jamais de disparaître sous le plancher. Puis elle se rappela que les Touque étaient les plus grands baratineurs de toute la Comté, et qu'il était temps de mettre ce talent à l'honneur.

\- Que fait donc une telle créature dans cette compagnie ?

\- Je les accompagne dans leur voyage, improvisa Billa à toute vitesse. C'est une tradition dans ma famille, une fois que nous avons atteint notre majorité, de quitter notre pays pour découvrir le vaste monde. J'ai rencontré ces messieurs à Bree, et ils ont eu l'amabilité de m'accepter dans leur compagnie pour la durée du trajet.

\- Et vous ont-ils dit pourquoi ils entreprenaient cette expédition ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une sorte de pèlerinage sur leur terre d'origine. L'elfe haussa un sourcil, et Billa lui rendit un regard plein de surprise.

\- Quoi, vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'ils allaient chasser un dragon à treize, non ? Personne n'est assez désespéré pour ça. Voir la montagne, même de loin, c'est déjà un joli but de promenade, vous ne croyez pas ?

Quelqu'un se permit de rire parmi l'assemblée des elfes, et il sembla à Billa que l'atmosphère se détendait légèrement, au moins parmi les simples soldats. Le roi paraissait toujours aussi soupçonneux.

 _Mais où est Maître Elrond quand on a besoin d'un elfe compréhensif ?_

\- J'ai peur que vous n'ayez surestimé l'intelligence et l'honnêteté de vos compagnons de voyage, lâcha Thranduil d'un ton ennuyé.

Les pensées de la Hobbite prirent un tour hautement injurieux. Mais elle serra les dents et garda sa langue. Le roi, d'ailleurs, l'oublia bien vite pour revenir à Thorïn, son expression prenant soudain un accent plus aimable.

\- Votre quête ne saurait aller bien loin, démunis comme vous l'êtes. Je suis prêt à vous offrir mon aide, cependant, en échange d'une partie du trésor, en particulier les gemmes blanches que votre grand-père m'avait promises.

Il y eut des hoquets de surprise parmi les conseillers, qui tournèrent aussitôt le regard vers le roi en exil. Le Nain ouvrait des yeux stupéfaits et toute sa personne criait "Vous êtes _S_ _É_ _RIEUX_ ?"

\- Je reconnais avoir du mal à suivre votre logique, répliqua Thorïn une fois qu'il fut revenu de son ahurissement, d'une voix qui dégoulinait de sarcasme. Tout d'abord vous paraissez persuadé que le dragon nous réduira tous en cendres, et votre royaume également, tenterions-nous seulement de mettre un orteil dans la montagne, et maintenant vous êtes si certain de notre succès que vous réclamez déjà votre part du butin. Pour quels services, je me le demande... Que me donnerez-vous, ô roi, pour tous les miens qui sont morts de faim ou de leurs blessures sur la route parce que vous n'avez pas daigné leur offrir asile ou réconfort ? Je ne crois pas à vos promesses. Vous avez oublié votre honneur quand vous avez laissé mourir les miens. Et vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé depuis.

Il avait élevé la voix sur les dernières phrases, ses paroles portant à travers toute l'immense salle, et elles durent chatouiller désagréablement les oreilles de tous les elfes présents.

\- J'en reviens à mon idée première, lâcha Thranduil, dédaigneux. Enfermez-les. Je suis patient. Un siècle n'est qu'un instant aux yeux d'un elfe. Je peux attendre.

La Hobbite le considérait toujours avec incrédulité. Il était prêt à laisser ses prisonniers pourrir au fond d'un cachot pour quelques pierres ? Elle regarda les soldats embarquer ses compagnons et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, elle vit Thorïn faire « non » de la tête. Elle fit signe qu'elle avait bien reçu le message et se tint tranquille. Tout le monde n'eut pas sa retenue, cependant, et Kíli ne put résister à la tentation de faire ce qu'il croyait être de l'esprit.

\- Vous ne me fouillez pas très bien. Je pourrais avoir n'importe quoi dans mon pantalon, décocha-t-il ainsi à l'elfe rousse qui vérifiait qu'il ne portait plus aucune arme.

\- Ou rien du tout, répliqua sèchement l'elfe.

Billa ricana dans sa manche.

 _Un point pour la dame..._

Le jeune Nain était si dépité qu'il ne protesta même pas quand on l'entraîna vers les sous-sols. Billa fut tentée de les suivre, mais le souverain et sa garde l'observaient toujours avec curiosité, et elle ravala toute envie de quitter la salle d'audience. Le roi n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle. L'un des Nains émit une protestation vigoureuse en exigeant qu'on leur rendît « leur dame », mais Thranduil fit évidemment la sourde oreille. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers elle. La Hobbite se tassa légèrement, s'attendant à recevoir une sentence guère plus agréable que celle appliquée à ses camarades. Mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit.

\- Ces Nains n'ont décidément aucun reste honorable, dit le roi d'un ton de profond dédain. De toute évidence ils ont utilisé votre tradition contre vous, pour un but connu d'eux seuls. Votre présence en notre domaine ne saurait donc être retenue à votre charge. Je vous autorise à prendre quelques jours de repos avant de suivre le chemin du retour.

Billa s'inclina très bas en se rappelant toutes les leçons de courtoisie enseignées par sa grand-mère, et fit de son mieux pour paraître horrifiée à l'idée que les Nains lui auraient menti.

\- Ils comptent bien tenter de reprendre leur montagne, musa Thranduil. Tout ce qu'ils parviendront à faire, c'est mourir sous le feu du dragon, et cela uniquement si nous avons de la chance. Sinon, c'est toute la région qui sera noyée dans les flammes. Je les laisserai partir uniquement si Ecu-de-Chêne accepte de payer mon dû, et s'il rebrousse chemin vers les Montagnes Bleues.

 _S'il accepte de se faire rançonner_ _et_ _déshonorer par un soi-disant "allié" trop radin pour son propre bien, tu veux dire !_ songea Billa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tauriel, conduisez Madame dans une chambre confortable, ordonna le roi à l'elfe rousse qui avait tant impressionné Kíli, et demandez aux cuisines de lui monter un repas chaud ce soir.

\- Bien, mon seigneur.

Billa se prépara à cavaler derrière la capitaine, mais celle-ci ralentit suffisamment sa marche pour que la Hobbite puisse la suivre sans mal. Cela permit à Billa de continuer à jouer les naïves pour obtenir des informations.

\- On ne va pas leur faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix qui chevrotait juste ce qu'il fallait.

L'elfe lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ils resteront détenus tant que leur prince refusa de satisfaire la requête du roi.

 _Ca peut être très long_ , se dit Billa. _Ou très court_ , corrigea-t-elle en sentant le métal froid de son anneau magique au fond de sa poche.

La chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée était sans nul doute très confortable, mais elle ressentit néanmoins une désagréable sensation d'enfermement. Tous les meubles étaient trop grands pour elle, et il n'y avait pas la moindre fenêtre. La lumière ne provenait que de délicates lampes de verre, de bronze et d'ambre accrochées au mur et suspendues au plafond. Billa attendit quelques minutes après le départ de Tauriel pour rouvrir sa porte et jeter un regard dans le couloir. Aucun garde n'était posté pour la surveiller.

 _É_ _videmment, je suis une fille, je suis plus petite qu'un Nain, et_ _apparemment_ _je ne porte pas d'armes... Ils ont trop confiance en eux-mêmes, ces garçons._

Elle eut du mal à retenir l'énorme sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres. Son mensonge était passé comme une lettre à la poste, sans doute aidé par son apparence "mignonne" et inoffensive. Rentrer à Cul-de-Sac, la bonne blague ! Elle avait signé pour arnaquer un dragon, et elle allait arnaquer un dragon ! Le fait d'y être arrivée avec les elfes était plutôt bon signe. Elle décida de patienter un moment avant de se lancer à l'aventure. Une petite sieste ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. En fait, le matelas était si confortable qu'elle dormit plusieurs heures d'affilée. Résistant à la tentation de se mettre des claques, Billa se leva, brossa rapidement ses habits et glissa l'anneau à son doigt. A nouveau le monde perdit ses couleurs et il lui sembla être entourée d'un brouillard fumeux. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte. Toujours personne pour la surveiller. Elle se glissa dans le couloir et reprit la direction de la salle d'audience. Il lui serait plus facile de s'orienter en partant de là.

La malchance voulut que Thranduil fût toujours là, faisant les cent pas et attendant manifestement quelqu'un. Avec l'anneau au doigt, elle était certaine que le souverain ne pouvait la voir, mais il semblait qu'il parvenait encore à sentir sa présence. Quand il tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle retint de justesse un cri d'horreur. Envolée, la belle allure du roi ! Le côté gauche de son visage n'était plus qu'une ruine noircie de chair carbonisée, brûlée jusqu'à l'os, et son œil était recouvert d'une taie blanchâtre. Comment avait-elle pu manquer une telle blessure lors de leur première rencontre ?

 _Magie_ , souffla une petite voix dans un coin de son esprit.

Puis Tauriel s'avança vers le roi pour faire son rapport, et rompit l'enchantement malsain qui retenait Billa figée sur place. Filer dans le couloir où l'on avait entraîné la compagnie et partir à la recherche des objets confisqués aux Nains, tout ceci fut l'affaire de quelques minutes. Elle passa tout de même deux bonnes heures à faire les cent pas avant d'obtenir les informations qui lui manquaient. Les paquetages et les armes étaient entreposés un étage au-dessus des cellules où les Nains avaient été enfermés, et Billa décida de leur faire passer d'abord quelques menues bricoles. La fronde à élastique d'Ori, par exemple. Les plus petits modèles de couteaux. Elle en remplit ses poches, en prenant garde de ne rien prendre dont le cliquètement pourrait révéler sa présence, et elle descendit sur la pointe de pieds vers les prisons du palais, qui s'étendaient sur au moins trois ou quatre étages de passerelles et de galeries.

A première vue, en dehors des Nains il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans ces cachots, qui n'avaient heureusement rien de trop sinistre. Tant que les gardes ne s'en mêlaient pas, on risquait au pire d'y mourir d'ennui. Trois de ces soldats se tenaient à l'autre bout du couloir que Billa occupait, et un quatrième à peu près à mi-chemin. Si les contes disaient vrai, les elfes avaient les oreilles excessivement sensibles. Elle avança un pied vers les marches qui menaient vers l'étage inférieur cachots, puis un autre. Aucune réaction des gardes. Encouragée, elle traversa les deux mètres qui la séparaient du palier, jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, et descendit les marches sur la pointe des pieds, surveillant son souffle pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Les premiers Nains qu'elle retrouva furent Oín et Gloín, et juste en-dessous, Bifur et Bofur. Bombur, vu sa taille, occupait une cellule à lui tout seul. Balin n'était pas loin non plus. Le reste de la bande avait dû être enfermé à l'étage inférieur. Billa se glissa jusqu'à la cellule que partageaient les deux cousins « Ur » et se débarrassa rapidement de son anneau. Les deux compères sursautèrent en la voyant apparaître devant la grille de leur cachot.

\- Comment vous avez réussi ce coup-là ? fut la première réaction de Bofur.

Puis il se plaqua contre la grille et réussit à glisser ses doigts entre les barreaux pour serrer la main de Billa.

\- Bon sang, ça fait plaisir de vous r'voir, assura le marchand de jouets en lui secouant si bien le bras qu'elle craignit un instant de le perdre.

\- Merci… Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais vous faire sortir d'ici, mais j'y réfléchis et je reviens dès que j'ai quelque chose. Ces crétins d'elfes ne pensent pas que j'aie besoin d'être surveillée, on dirait.

\- Ma ôhfûkizu kuthu khathuzh aslônî. Ni ma mahùlchùp agrîfumùn hi ya, grommela Bifur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

\- Il dit : « Ne te réjouis pas quand un elfe tombe. Mais ne te précipite pas pour l'aider à se relever. » Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Si un de ces maudits gardes pouvait se casser la figure dans l'escalier, ça me ferait bien plaisir, grogna Bofur.

\- Tu veux que je verse de l'huile sur les marches ? s'enquit Billa avec un sourire charmeur.

Bofur cessa aussitôt de faire grise mine.

\- Si je n'étais pas déjà pris, je la demanderais en mariage tout de suite ! assura-t-il, avant de remarquer Balin qui haussait poliment les sourcils face à cette affirmation et faisait « non » de la tête.

Ils auraient bien échangé d'autres bêtises, mais un bruit de pas à l'étage supérieur mit tout le monde en alerte et Billa se dépêcha de s'éclipser, remettant bien vite son anneau à son doigt pour regagner ses quartiers. Elle revint dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était et quelque temps plus tard, une cloche sonna dans la ville souterraine, amenant l'arrivée d'un serviteur portant un plateau chargé de tranches de pain, d'un bol de fruits et du ragoût de lapin. Billa le remercia poliment, mangea la viande et les fruits, et mit le pain de côté. Elle attendit que la nuit fût tombée - en tout cas que le nombre de personnes dans les couloirs eût diminué - pour se lancer à nouveau à l'aventure. Elle revint dans les cachots et donna une tranche de son pain à ceux qui lui paraissaient le plus mal en point, en particulier Bombur. Elle garda la dernière dans sa poche.

\- Quelqu'un sait où est Thorïn ? demanda-t-elle à Balin, l'air de rien. Je vais essayer de lui apporter une bricole à manger.

\- Je crois qu'ils l'ont emmené plus bas, répondit le vieux Nain en tiraillant sa barbe blanche.

\- Ça marche. Je vais voir.

\- Menu denapdul, chuchota Bifur depuis sa cellule.

\- Vous êtes très honorable, enchaîna Balin avec un sourire.

\- J'essaye, souffla Billa avant de descendre l'escalier vers les tréfonds des cachots.

En chemin, elle retrouva le reste de la bande, dont Nori, qui frissonnait nerveusement, assis sur sa banquette. Se voir ainsi enfermé, lui pour qui le mouvement signifiait la vie, devait être horrible. Mais quand il aperçut sa consœur qui lui faisait signe de l'autre côté des barreaux, sa mine crispée se détendit et il répondit à son salut. Dwalin, enfermé à quelques pas de là, parut lui aussi plus calme, d'un seul coup, et quitta son poste contre la grille pour retourner s'asseoir.

# #

Isolé de ses camarades et sans même un garde pour lui adresser la parole, Thorïn avait tout le temps de remâcher les événements des derniers jours, en particulier sa rencontre avec Azog. Connaissant la médecine orque, ce salopard aurait dû succomber à une infection depuis longtemps, mais non ! il devait défier toute logique, guérir et pourchasser encore et toujours ses cibles favorites. Cependant, ce n'était pas la survie de l'immonde créature qui perturbait le plus le Nain - Azog était mortel, après tout, et pourrait être tué un jour ou l'autre. En revanche, les quelques mots que l'orc lui avait adressés avant le combat résonnaient péniblement dans sa mémoire. Qu'est-ce qu'Azog savait au sujet de Thráin ? Détenait-il vraiment le roi disparu, ou avait-il inventé ce mensonge pour affoler un peu plus ses victimes ? Thorïn avait beau tenter de s'en convaincre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son père aux mains de ces monstres. L'idée lui donnait des frissons nerveux. Pour tenter de calmer les tremblements qui le saisissaient soudain, le Nain se tassa sur son banc, les bras serrés autour de son corps, et ferma les yeux. Même en l'absence de témoins, il se sentait incapable de pleurer. Pas encore. Une fois rentrés chez eux, oui, il s'autoriserait un moment de faiblesse, mais pas avant.

# #

Billa descendit encore plusieurs volées de marches, inspectant une cellule après l'autre. Puis elle aperçut enfin Thorïn, assis sur le banc qui lui tenait lieu de couchette, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et les bras entourant ses jambes. Il avait les yeux fermés et Billa, se collant contre la grille, l'appela à voix basse.

\- Hé ! Pst ! Votre Grondeuse Majesté ?

Le Nain rouvrit les yeux et se déplia d'un coup.

\- Maîtresse Sacquet ? Mais où diable... ?

\- Juste devant la grille. Deux secondes, j'arrive.

Elle ôta l'anneau de son doigt et redevint aussitôt visible, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Thorïn. Elle commença par lui tendre le pain à travers la grille.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous ont donné, mais voilà un petit complément.

\- Merci.

Elle lui laissa le temps de grignoter la tartine avant de reprendre la conversation.

\- Je cherche un moyen de nous sortir d'ici. Mais je n'ai pas encore tout exploré. La seule issue que j'ai vue pour le moment est celle par laquelle nous sommes arrivés.

\- Essayez plus bas, suggéra Thorïn. Je vois des elfes y descendre régulièrement et remonter des bouteilles.

Elle opina et s'apprêtait à repartir quand il lui demanda :

\- Reste.

L'abandon soudain du vouvoiement la surprit, et l'incita à écouter la suite. Elle se rassit contre les barreaux. Thorïn se racla la gorge, soudain embarrassé.

\- Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses. Je suis vraiment navré pour la façon dont j'ai pu te traiter en cours de route. C'était excessivement malpoli et peu gracieux de ma part. Je... j'ai eu une fâcheuse tendance à perdre tous les gens qui comptent pour moi, par le passé. Et j'ai... j'ai peur que ce soit toujours le cas. Alors j'essaye de tenir tout le monde à l'écart, autant que possible. C'est… c'est moins pénible comme ça, je suppose.

\- Donc, je "compte pour toi", c'est ça ? susurra Billa sur le ton de la taquinerie.

Le regard qu'il releva sur elle était complètement sérieux.

\- Oui.

Il hésita un instant puis ajouta :

\- Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté de nous accompagner. J'ai rarement... été aussi content d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés, hors ma famille et mes camarades de combat. C'est la première fois qu'une personne qui n'a ni liens de sang ni serment de vassalité envers moi m'apporte son aide et reste aussi fidèlement...

Billa détourna légèrement la tête, espérant que la pénombre des cachots dissimulerait le rouge qui lui montait lentement mais sûrement aux joues. Elle était soulagée que Thorïn eût été séparé des autres. Elle aurait été horriblement gênée de lui parler ainsi devant le reste de la compagnie. Il aurait aussi été très embarrassant pour le Nain que ses camarades le vissent traiter la Hobbite comme s'il s'agissait de sa bien-aimée. Dwalin en particulier aurait poussé les hauts cris. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre à ce niveau, et elle pouvait profiter du peu de contact que permettaient les barres de la grille en toute quiétude. Billa entendit soudain Thorïn marmonner quelques jurons en khuzdul.

\- Problème ?

\- Pour une fois que nous sommes tranquilles, grommela le Nain, il faut qu'il y ait ces * $#*~ de barreaux entre nous. Pourrai même pas t'embrasser le bout du nez... Billa pouffa de rire, avant de glisser sa main entre les barres. Il y avait juste la place, mais elle sentit les doigts de Thorïn se refermer sur les siens, et l'entendit prendre une inspiration un peu tremblante. A leur insu, quelqu'un était entrain de les observer.

# #

Tauriel fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que la petite personne faisait dans les cachots ? L'elfe ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette... femme se donnait la peine de rendre visite à des compagnons de voyage qui s'étaient servis d'elle. A moins que Thranduil ne se fût trompé dans son évaluation du groupe. Se penchant par-dessus la balustrade, elle vit la Hobbite s'agenouiller près d'une des cellules et passer la main à travers les barreaux. Non, elle ne donnait aucun objet au prisonnier. Elle était en train de lui caresser la joue. Tauriel sourit, attendrie. Quand le Nain saisit le poignet de sa petite camarade pour y déposer un baiser, l'elfe tourna les talons. Garder les prisonniers était une chose, mais elle n'allait pas jouer les voyeuses.

# #

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Billa explora consciencieusement les sous-sols du palais. Suivant les conseils de Thorïn, elle étudia l'immense cellier de Thranduil dans tous ses recoins et finit par y découvrir une trappe. Mais l'endroit présentait deux inconvénients : il y avait toujours au moins un garde et un serviteur présents dans cette salle, et sauter par la trappe sans connaître la hauteur de chute ne semblait pas une très bonne idée. Après avoir laissé traîner ses oreilles là où elle n'aurait pas dû, Billa apprit que le passage donnait sur une rivière partiellement souterraine, qui permettait aux elfes de renvoyer aux humains vivant sur le Long Lac les tonneaux de marchandises vidés de leur contenu, sans que les immortels eussent à entrer en contact avec leurs voisins. Voilà qui était fort intéressant et lui donnait des idées pour déguerpir de la prison.

Mais avant de partir, elle aurait bien voulu récupérer un peu plus des objets confisqués aux Nains. Elle avait retrouvé trois des couteaux de Fíli dans l'armurerie, et la pipe de Bifur. Billa aurait bien voulu récupérer aussi Orcrist, mais l'épée se trouvait à présent à la ceinture du prince, et la colère la prenait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce morveux qui osait traiter Thorïn de voleur. Dans ce cas, Gandalf était un fameux voleur, lui aussi... Quant à elle, n'en parlons pas. Thorïn lui ordonna de laisser tomber ses recherches. Le plus important était de filer hors du palais au plus vite. La Hobbite passa quelques nuits sans sommeil à épier les gardes pour noter le moment de leurs rondes. Ce n'était pas la position la plus confortable, mais grâce aux repas apportés dans sa chambre par le serviteur et ses descentes dans le cellier, elle se portait comme un charme et avait repris une partie du poids perdu ces derniers mois. Certes, elle avait remplacé une partie de ses réserves par des muscles, mais un Hobbit ne se sent jamais complètement à l'aise sans un léger rembourrage autour de ses côtes.

Enfin, après environ une semaine à tourner en rond, la chance lui sourit.


	14. Evasion

Salut les lecteurs ! Etant donné que demain je pars user mes semelles sur les sentiers des Açores, je vous poste ce chapitre un peu en avance. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents (par contre, je demande un peu de patience pour les suivants, les semaines à venir vont être quelque peu chaotiques).

* * *

 _ **XIII. Où l'on s'Évade en Catastrophe et l'On Voyage** _

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les caves à la recherche de provisions pour ses camarades emprisonnés, Billa surprit une conversation entre deux gardes.

\- Il faudra renvoyer ces barriques au plus vite vers le Lac, disait l'un d'eux. Les Dorwinrim n'ont pas une réserve de bois infinie.

\- Et nous ne voulons pas être privés de leur excellent vin, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua l'autre, certainement avec un large sourire d'après le ton de sa voix. Le roi a peut-être un caractère difficile, mais il faut reconnaître qu'il a un goût excellent dans ce domaine.

Billa se retint de se frotter les mains. Il lui fallait juste compter les tonneaux pour s'assurer qu'il y en aurait suffisamment pour tout le monde. Elle attendit que les deux elfes fussent retournés s'asseoir pour s'avancer en silence et vérifier la quantité de futailles qu'ils allaient retourner aux humains du lac. Il y en avait près d'une vingtaine. C'était parfait pour l'idée qui venait de prendre racine dans sa tête. Quand elle en fit part à Thorïn, il en accepta le principe, mais ne jura pas que toute sa compagnie accepterait d'être fourrée dans des tonneaux sales pour faire une balade le long d'une rivière qui, d'après ses souvenirs, n'avait rien d'un long fleuve tranquille. Cependant, s'il en leur donnait l'ordre, même les plus réticents finiraient bien par s'y résoudre. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une occasion, et une fois encore, Billa put remercier le dieu des voleurs pour la grâce qu'il lui faisait.

Tandis qu'elle inspectait encore une fois les caves pour peaufiner son plan d'évasion, elle dénicha une bouteille qui avait été ouverte dans le dernier lot acheminé au palais, sans doute pour vérifier la qualité de la marchandise. Billa en versa quelques gouttes au fond du verre posé à côté, et goûta le vin. Le goût sucré et fruité lui tapissa la langue, puis elle sentit le sang lui monter au visage, et desserra en hâte le nœud de son foulard.

 _Oh sacrebleu_ _, il est fort, celui-là ! C'est pas le genre de vin qu'on boit à la pinte !_

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit tandis qu'elle reposait son verre. Elle avait vu les gardes et l'échanson de Thranduil se servir sans vergogne dans la réserve de leur maître. Pourquoi ne pas retourner cette habitude contre eux ? D'ordinaire les elfes ne prenaient que du vin de qualité moyenne, laissant les précieux crus de Dorwinion monter intacts jusqu'à la table du roi, mais si quelqu'un s'amusait à intervertir les contenus de certaines bouteilles, eh bien… ce ne serait pas vraiment la faute des gardes, n'est-ce pas ? S'assurant que personne ne s'aventurait dans le cellier, elle récupéra la bouteille à moitié vide qui traînait sur la table de l'échanson au milieu des dominos de son jeu favori, ainsi qu'une autre, abandonnée au pied d'un tabouret. Le vin ordinaire fut transvasé dans la bouteille supplémentaire puis, armée d'un entonnoir, Billa entreprit de remplir celle de l'échanson avec le fameux cru importé de Dorwinion, avant de la remettre sur la table en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds. Quant à la piquette habituelle des gardes, la Hobbite l'emporta jusqu'à la rivière souterraine qui courait sous les cachots (quel endroit insalubre, vraiment!) et y vida son contenu. La suite se produisit assez vite. Les deux compères revinrent à leur table en commentant narquoisement la pompe de la fête qui se déroulait dans les étages, puis reprirent leur partie tout en vidant un verre après l'autre. Billa se retint de se frotter les mains.

 _C'est bien, c'est bien. Continuez comme ça, mes gaillards. Allez, encore une petite coupe, ça peut pas faire de mal…_

Une petite coupe après l'autre, le vin fruité fit son effet et quelques heures plus tard les deux elfes dormaient comme des souches sur leur table, complètement inconscients. A petits pas pressés, Billa récupéra un tabouret pour décrocher les clés suspendues à un anneau scellé dans le mur, puis elle repartit au trot vers les cellules. L'ouverture des portes lui prit plus de temps qu'elle ne l'imaginait, car chaque serrure avait une forme différente de la précédente et Billa perdit beaucoup de temps à retrouver la bonne clé à chacune des portes. Mais avec un peu de patience, elle parvint à libérer tout son petit monde. Lorsque les premiers Nains sortis de leurs cellules voulurent monter vers les étages, elle fut obligée d'élever la voix pour les empêcher de faire une bêtise et se jeter à nouveau dans la gueule du loup.

\- Il faut descendre. J'ai trouvé de quoi filer discrètement, et sans passer devant le moindre garde.

\- Allez, grommela Thorïn. Suivez-la, et plus vite que ça.

Ils dévalèrent les marches en toute hâte, se retenant de justesse les uns les autres pour ne pas finir dans la rivière après avoir dégringolé plusieurs volées d'escaliers. Enfin ils se faufilèrent dans le cellier, longeant les rangées de barriques jusqu'à parvenir devant la table où les deux elfes, toujours complètement cuits, ronflaient de concert. La troupe passa devant eux sur la pointe des pieds et se trouva devant une pile de tonneaux posés sur une trappe, attendant d'être renvoyés au-dehors.

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on monte là-dedans, tout de même ? s'offusqua Gloín.

\- Vous voyez un autre moyen de sortir d'ici ? répliqua sèchement Billa.

\- Monte, ordonna Thorïn, ou on te laisse avec les elfes.

Cet argument eut le mérite de régler la situation en un clin d'oeil. Toujours en protestant que c'était une folie totale, le Nain rouquin entra bon gré mal gré dans une des barriques. Pendant ce temps, Billa récupéra la chapka de Bofur, qui s'était esquivée pendant que son propriétaire tentait de trouver une cachette à sa taille, et la rendit au marchand de jouets.

\- Merci, p'tite sœur, lui souffla Bofur avant de se glisser dans un tonneau.

Bombur eut toutes les peines du monde à rentrer dans le sien, de même qu'Oín, dont les articulations raidies par l'âge refusaient de coopérer avec une position plutôt acrobatique. Kíli avait l'air de trouver tout cela fort amusant, tandis que son frère s'installait de la façon la plus rationnelle possible, demandant à Bifur de lui passer de la paille pour se caler dans son tonneau. Enfin, après bien des grognements, quelques bleus et beaucoup de jurons, tous les Nains furent installés dans leurs barriques.

\- Et vous ? demanda Nori.

\- Eh bien je saute juste derrière vous, évidemment. Il reste encore des tonneaux vides, indiqua Billa. Bon, maintenant, soyez gentils, et oubliez de respirer pendant une minute environ.

\- Pard…

Le reste du mot se perdit dans le roulement des tonneaux qui dévalaient le pan incliné de la trappe quand Billa actionna le levier placé à côté. Elle sauta les pieds en avant en priant pour que l'accès ne se referme pas avant qu'elle soit passée, s'il vous plaît, Valar, s'il vous…

 _Plouf !_

 _Aargh ! Valar qu'elle est froide !_

Pataugeant comme un petit chien dans la rivière, elle aperçut devant elle les Nains qui maintenaient tant bien que mal leurs tonneaux dans le courant. Elle pagaya encore quelques mètres avant que la poigne conjointe de Fili et Dori ne la dépose dans une barrique vide, qui oscillait dangereusement sous ses pieds.

\- En route, dit Thorïn en relâchant sa prise sur la berge, laissant la file de tonneaux dériver au fil de l'eau.

Ils glissèrent le long d'un tunnel sinueux passant sous des étages de passerelles de pierre ou de bois, puis un petit saut de la rivière les projeta à l'air libre… où deux plantons qui montaient la garde devant l'une des portes du palais les aperçurent et sonnèrent l'alarme. Thorïn jura et toute la troupe tenta d'accélérer l'allure, mais ils n'avaient même pas un bâton pour faire avancer les tonneaux plus vite. Et quant aux armes… ils n'iraient pas bien loin avec les quelques couteaux que Billa avait réussi à récupérer. Une trompe résonna derrière eux et quand la Hobbite jeta de nouveau un regard vers l'avant, elle vit le mur d'enceinte du domaine, la grille qui laissait passer la rivière… qui se refermait.

\- Non, non, non !

En dépit de tous ses efforts, Thorïn buta rudement contre les barreaux de métal, le reste de la troupe restant bloqué avec lui du mauvais côté du piège. Et au-dessus d'eux, les gardes de Thranduil descendaient les marches menant au bord de l'eau sans se presser : leurs proies étaient prises. Puis l'un des soldats bascula en avant et tomba la tête la première au milieu des barriques, une flèche de fer noir plantée entre les épaules.

\- Les orcs ! aboya Dwalin.

En un clin d'œil, le chemin de ronde au-dessus de la grille fut envahi par une bande d'éclaireurs, et devint le théâtre d'un furieux combat entre les elfes et les troupes d'Azog. Profitant de la confusion, Kili sauta sur la berge et entreprit de rejoindre le levier qui permettait d'ouvrir le passage vers l'extérieur de l'enceinte. Depuis le fond de sa barrique, Billa ne vit pas se qui se passait, mais elle entendit quelqu'un crier, Thorïn hurler le nom de son neveu, puis la grille s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant filer les tonneaux tandis que le combat entre elfes et orcs faisait toujours rage au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Au-delà de la grille, la rivière dégringolait une pente raide pour se changer en torrent, et il devint impossible de contrôler leurs embarcations de fortune. A quelque chose malheur était bon, cependant : plus vite ils s'éloigneraient des orcs, mieux ce serait. Mais les créatures ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, pas plus que les elfes, et une partie de chasse à trois s'engagea bientôt le long des rapides. A demi-noyés par les trombes d'eau qui les submergeaient régulièrement, les Nains parvinrent malgré tout à récupérer quelques-unes des armes de jet que les orcs lançaient contre eux. Quant aux elfes, leur mission n'avait plus rien d'une simple capture, puisqu'il tiraient aussi bien sur les tonneaux en pleine course que sur les orcs. (Au passage d'un rapide, il est bien possible que Thorïn ait abattu un ennemi qui menaçait de planter son couteau dans le dos du prince elfe, mais jusqu'à son dernier souffle, le Nain jurerait toujours que c'était un pur effet de l'imagination débordante de ses camarades).

Billa ne vit pas grand-chose de la chaotique descente de la rivière, tapie au fond de sa barrique, claquant des dents et priant tous les Valar (oui, _tous_ ) pour arriver au bout de la course en un seul morceau. Elle devait être bleue et violette des épaules jusqu'aux pieds, en tout cas, si la fréquence à laquelle elle heurtait les parois de son véhicule était une indication. Elle entendit les beuglements des orcs s'éteindre peu à peu et osa risquer un œil par-dessus le rebord des planches. Rien devant à part les Nains et de l'eau. Rien derrière non plus. En ayant fini avec les orcs, les elfes semblaient avoir abandonné la poursuite, peu désireux de quitter les frontières de leur domaine.

\- Le courant ralentit, indiqua la voix de Thorïn devant elle. Il faut regagner la rive avant que les orcs ne reviennent.

La troupe pagaya tant bien que mal vers la berge, et quelques malchanceux comme Ori et Bombur, durent être aidés pour parvenir à s'extraire de leur petit bateau improvisé. Kíli se traîna sur la rive en boitant, se tenant la jambe et grimaçant de plus belle. Pourtant, lorsque Bofur lui proposa son aide, le jeune Nain balaya la suggestion d'un « Ça va, c'est rien » qui ne convainquit personne.

\- Bandez cette blessure, avant que les autres ne nous rattrapent, ordonna Thorïn.

Oín n'avait presque plus rien, excepté quelques rouleaux de tissu dans les poches de son pantalon qui, après la forêt et le bain forcé, n'avaient plus forcément la propreté désirée. Mais il serait forcé de faire avec pour permettre au garçon de pouvoir marcher un peu sans se vider de son sang.

\- Vous avez deux minutes ! aboya Thorïn.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Un instant c'était le plus aimable et le plus attentionné des hommes, et l'instant d'après, il ne montrait plus que froideur et obstination. Et plus on se rapprochait du but, plus ce comportement fluctuant était marqué. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher outre mesure sur ce nouveau problème, car Ori interrompit ses réflexions – et les activités de tout le monde – en émettant un glapissement de frayeur. La haute silhouette d'un homme se dressait sur le talus au-dessus de la berge. Fíli se baissa immédiatement pour ramasser une pierre…

Le caillou vola hors de la main de Fili, qui resta figé par la surprise. Pendant cet intervalle, l'archer inconnu avait déjà encoché une autre flèche et visait le jeune Nain.

\- Recommencez, et ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez, menaça l'homme.

Il était, si Billa n'avait pas les yeux embués par l'eau des rapides, plus grand que la moyenne des humains auxquels elle était habituée, les cheveux noirs noués en une queue-de-cheval serrée et le menton ornée d'un fin collier de barbe. Ses habits avaient connu des jours meilleurs, d'après le peu qu'elle voyait dépasser de sous son épais manteau de peau.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Nous sommes... nous faisions partie d'un groupe de marchands, expliqua Balin, en route vers les Monts de Fer depuis les Montagnes Bleues. Nous avons été attaqués par des orcs juste à la sortie des Monts Brumeux, et comme vous le voyez, ils ne nous ont pas laissé grand-chose.

L'homme eut une petite grimace de compassion, bien que Billa ne fût pas tout à fait certaine qu'il eût totalement gobé leur histoire.

\- Je vois ça... Par contre, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus malicieux, je connais ce genre de tonneaux, vu que je les transporte régulièrement. Auriez-vous eu _d'autres_ ennuis avec les elfes ?

\- Nous avons été obligés d'entrer dans leur forêt pour échapper aux orcs, répondit Balin, ce qui n'était après tout que la vérité. Nous manquions de vivre et nous n'avions pas non plus de carte. Apparemment, même dans ces conditions, cela constitue une offense capitale, et ils nous ont détenus quelques jours... avant que nous leur faussions compagnie. Nous sommes à présent bien démunis et nous serions fort heureux si vous pouviez nous aider… par exemple si nous pouvions louer des places à bord du bateau que je vois là-bas...

Le batelier, puisque c'était là son métier, hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire. Qu'il crût ou non à leur histoire, il semblait prêt à coopérer. Profitant de l'inattention de l'humain, Billa continua à le scruter en détail. L'arc qu'il portait lui parut de très belle facture - certainement d'un prix très supérieur aux économies que le batelier pouvait se faire en transportant des tonneaux vides. Cependant elle garda ses réflexion pour elle. Inutile d'attirer l'attention du batelier ou d'éveiller ses soupçons. Ils n'étaient que de simples voyageurs, surtout pas des combattants, et _tutti quanti_.

\- Vous aimeriez que je vous fasse traverser le lac ?

\- Eh bien, dit Dori, au moins nous amener à Esgaroth, afin que nous puissions nous retaper un peu avant de finir notre voyage.

\- Nous avons de quoi payer, précisa immédiatement Balin, qui se tourna vers ses camarades.

Tout de suite, les Nains commencèrent à vider leurs poches et à passer l'argent à leur trésorier. Gloin se fit tirer l'oreille, mais il accepta lui aussi de payer sa part.

\- Et voilà, dit Balin en tendant les pièces. A propos, j'oubliais : Balin, à votre service. Enfin, quand ce sera possible.

\- Je m'appelle Bard, dit l'homme en leur jetant un regard curieux. Vous êtes combien ?

\- Quatorze, indiqua Thorïn d'un ton un peu sec – la seule chose qui restait sèche sur sa personne, d'ailleurs.

Bard fit un rapide calcul qui dut lui plaire, car il leur fit signe de le suivre et de monter à bord. Billa se laissa tomber sur le pont avec soulagement ; ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Le batelier ouvrit des yeux ronds en l'apercevant.

\- Vous emmenez des enfants avec vous ? Qui est le père de ce garçon ? questionna-t-il, visiblement atterré.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

\- Je vous assure que Maître Sacquet est un adulte à part entière, corrigea Thorïn sans relever l'erreur de genre commise par Bard. Il nous accompagne dans le but de trouver de nouveaux marchés pour les produits de son petit pays.

\- Et vous vendez quoi, Monsieur Sacquet ? demanda le batelier avec intérêt. - Des fruits et des légumes, avant tout autre chose. De la laine, du lin et du chanvre aussi, répondit Billa entre deux - fausses - quintes de toux.

Bard hocha la tête avec approbation, se disant que cela vaudrait la peine de présenter toute la bande à certaines de ses connaissances. Les amarres larguées, il orienta sa barge dans le courant, et laissa le bateau descendre tranquillement la rivière. Ses passagers s'installèrent le long du bastingage pour se reposer ou profiter du paysage.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda malgré tout Dori, toujours l'incarnation de la politesse.

\- Non merci, répondit Bard en inclinant la tête. Avec le courant, ça suffira. Puis le batelier refit silence et se concentra sur sa navigation. Peu à peu, le flot ralentit, la rivière s'élargit et finit par déboucher sur un lac immense, couvert d'un brouillard si épais qu'on n'en distinguait pas la rive opposée.

\- Esgaroth n'est accessible que par bateau ? demanda Billa en se penchant par-dessus le bastingage.

\- Non, une chaussée a été construite depuis la rive la plus proche, détailla Bard. Mais elle est juste assez large pour un chariot et c'est vrai, le plus gros du trafic se fait sur l'eau. A ce sujet, évitez de passer par-dessus bord, elle est froide.

Billa lui jeta un regard noir avant de se rasseoir sur le pont. Le batelier émit un petit rire, puis donna un léger coup de barre à droite et éloigna la barge de l'embouchure de la rivière. Pendant un long moment il n'y eut plus aucun bruit à bord mis à part le glissement des rames dans l'eau. Puis quelqu'un émit une exclamation étouffée et toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour apercevoir les ruines d'une cité émerger du brouillard. Il y avait eu une ville sur le Lac avant Esgaroth, lui apprit Balin, mais celle-ci avait dû péricliter après la chute de Dale et la mort ou la fuite de la plupart des habitants. Ils passèrent en silence le long de piliers de pierre couverts de mousse. Puis la brume se leva un peu et ils découvrirent Esgaroth.

# #

Billa s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus grand et plus propre que le paysage qui se dévoilait à ses yeux. La cité était constituée de bâtiments hauts et étroits qui s'entassaient le long de canaux plus ou moins larges, et tout paraissait vieux, sale et de guingois, même à cette distance. Certains de ses voisins à Hobbitebourg auraient sans doute lâché des commentaires dédaigneux sur « ce trou boueux et visqueux », mais enfin, c'était là que vivait Bard et elle ne voulait pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur en donnant son avis sur sa ville natale. L'intérêt de bâtir au milieu du lac était lui malheureusement évident. En cas de sortie du dragon et d'incendie, les habitants avaient sous la main de quoi éteindre le sinistre. Mais la cité lacustre paraissait néanmoins bien petite par rapport à la ville de Dale telle que décrite par les Nains, et Billa se demanda avec un frisson quelles étaient les parts respectives des morts et des fuyards dans la diminution drastique qu'avait connue la population. Bard orienta soudain la barre de façon à ralentir son bateau.

\- Autant vous le dire tout de suite, vous n'arriverez jamais à franchir la douane comme ça. Le bourgmestre fait… escorter tous les arrivants par ses gardes et les questionne lui-même. Si les réponses ne lui conviennent pas, les voyageurs peuvent finir en prison.

Les Nains et leur cambrioleuse échangèrent un regard atterré.

\- Disons que deux ou trois d'entre vous pourraient passer sans mal, mais toute une troupe, ça va être une autre histoire. Qui est-ce qui baratine le mieux, parmi vous ?

Les yeux des Nains se portèrent immédiatement vers Billa, qui de son côté regardait Balin, lequel considérait plutôt Bofur.

\- Bon… marmonna le batelier. Alors deux marchands et un garde, ça devrait le faire. Monsieur Sacquet, Maître… Balin, c'est bien ça ? Et pour faire le soldat…

Il hésitait visiblement entre Thorïn, Dwalin et Gloín. Celui-ci se risqua à lever presque timidement la main.

\- Après tout, j'aurai pas besoin de parler beaucoup…

\- Parfait, approuva Bard. Les autres, dans les tonneaux !

\- Mais les gardes ne vont pas regarder dedans ? s'inquiéta Ori avant de grimper dans une caque.

\- Bien sûr que si, et c'est pour ça que je vais les faire remplir. Votre argent va m'y aider. Allez !

En maugréant (après le trajet qu'ils avaient déjà fait dans ces maudits tonneaux, les Nains n'étaient pas pressés de remonter dedans), les futures victimes regagnèrent leur cachette.

\- Les remplir avec quoi ? s'enquit Dori, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Bard réorienta sa barge et donna un coup de rame pour la faire avancer vers les premiers quais qui émergeaient de la brume. Billa, qui se tenait près des tonneaux, entendit quelqu'un cogner contre la paroi du sien. Elle pencha légèrement la tête et aperçut Fíli.

\- Tu pourras nous dire ce qu'il fiche ? demanda le jeune Nain, toujours calé entre deux bottes de paille (humide et froide à présent, malheureusement).

\- Ouais… une minute, il ne faut pas qu'il me remarque. Attends… il parle à un homme… il lui donne de l'argent…

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Minute ! Je crois que c'est un pêcheur, marmonna Billa du coin de la bouche. Il amène du poisson… oh ! Je suis vraiment navrée, les garçons…

\- Mais pourq…

Le reste de sa phrase fut littéralement noyé sous un déluge de poissons, que Bard avait achetés avec leur argent et qu'il chargeait avec ses comparses dans les tonneaux encore à peu près intacts qu'il avait récupérés sur les berges de la rivière. Billa se tassa légèrement en entendant les jurons étouffés qui montaient de sous la masse luisante et visqueuse, tandis que Bard, un léger sourire flottant sous sa fine moustache, reprenait la barre pour diriger son navire sur les canaux. Billa vit bientôt une grille se profiler devant eux.

\- On arrive au poste de douane, indiqua le batelier. Laissez-moi m'occuper de la discussion et ne parlez que si on vous pose des questions. Chaque mot que vous prononcerez pourra être utilisé contre vous.

Billa échangea un regard soudain très inquiet avec Balin et Gloin, mais il était trop tard pour reculer : la barge s'engageait déjà dans le canal menant à la grille qui barrait l'accès au centre de la cité. Un homme à la barbe grise, la tête coiffée d'un chapeau de feutre informe, s'avança hors du petit bureau ouvert à tous les vents qui lui servait d'officine et salua Bard avec le sourire. -

Salut Percy ! répondit le batelier. - Oh oh, tu ramènes de la visite ? s'enquit le nommé Percy.

\- Oui, ces messieurs ramènent leurs marchandises – ou ce qu'il en reste – dans les Monts de Fer et m'ont demandé de les transporter jusqu'ici, pour qu'ils puissent prévenir leurs compatriotes, et finir le voyage en sécurité.

\- Y'a eu des problèmes ?

La question visant directement les Nains, Balin se chargea de répondre.

\- Des orcs, mon bon monsieur, dit-il de sa voix la plus fatiguée. On peut dire qu'ils nous ont laissé les habits sur notre dos, et encore – tout juste.

\- Et ce poisson ? Vous l'avez amené avec vous ? demanda une nouvelle voix, nettement plus désagréable que celle de Percy.

Son propriétaire était un petit homme contrefait aux épaules tordues, le front barré de sourcils si fournis qu'ils ne formaient qu'un seul gros trait noir. Ses habits sombres et sa mine soupçonneuse n'aidaient pas à composer un tableau bien sympathique.

\- Mais bien sûr que nous l'avons amené, embraya aussitôt Billa en prenant son timbre le plus grave. Nous venons tout juste de l'acheter. Il faut bien que nous ramenions quelque chose de notre voyage pour compenser les pertes que nous avons subies.

Elle n'alla pas plus loin, sentant Balin lui donner une petite tape entre les épaules. Le casse-pieds les observa d'un œil torve, puis regarda les tonneaux de poissons, avant de se tourner à demi vers les soldats qui l'accompagnaient, et que la Hobbite n'avait pas encore aperçus, cachés par la pénombre de la cahute de Percy.

\- Toujours aussi généreux, Bard, se contenta de persifler le personnage. Toujours prêt à te rendre populaire… Tes « invités » devront avoir quitté la ville demain soir en dernière extrémité, tu connais la loi.

\- Rassure-toi, Alfrid, lança Bard en remontant à bord. Je ne compte pas leur imposer l'hospitalité du Maître.

Les voyageurs ricanèrent discrètement (pour ceux qui le pouvaient encore) à l'écoute de cette formulation, mais Alfrid ne parut pas remarquer l'insulte jetée par le batelier, et ordonna aux gardes de soulever la herse. Ceci fait, dans un grincement qui vrilla les oreilles sensibles de Billa, la barge reprit sa route, laissant le poste de contrôle et ses déplaisants fonctionnaires dans le brouillard.

Si de loin la cité avait une certaine allure, vue de près les choses prenaient une autre tournure. Le bois des bâtiments était gris et luisant d'humidité, toutes les brillantes couleurs autrefois peintes sur les planches écaillées et diluées par le goudron qu'on avait versé sur les toits et les murs pour les rendre étanches. Les pilotis qui supportaient les maisons avaient dû beaucoup s'enfoncer dans le fond du lac, car les planches frisaient la surface de l'eau. Par-dessus le tout flottait une odeur de moisissure et de poisson pas frais. Billa aurait bien fait la grimace, mais l'idée que le reste de ses camarade patientait sous des tas de poissons (fraîchement pêchés, ceux-là) lui fit passer toute envie de se plaindre.


	15. Accueil Mitigé

Salut les lecteurs !

Après une évasion mouvementée, la compagnie atteint Esgaroth et doit se frotter à des habitants soupçonneux et une administration casse-pieds.

Amusez-vous bien...

* * *

 _ **XIV. Où l'on Reçoit un Accueil Mitigé** _

Bard les mena dans des canaux de plus en plus étroits, sous des ponts et des passerelles de toutes tailles et formes, saluant au passage tel ou tel passant. Enfin, le bateau vint se ranger le long d'un quai de planches assez branlant.

\- Salut Bard ! lança un autre batelier en venant prendre l'amarre. Tu ramènes des clients à bord, maintenant ? Ils t'ont pas cassé les pieds à la douane ?

\- Ils ont essayé, répliqua Bard avec un sourire carnassier.

Son camarade éclata de rire, puis aida le groupe à décharger les tonneaux, qui furent d'abord soulagés de leur chargement de Nains sous les rires et les grimaces compatissantes des dockers, avant d'être roulés vers un entrepôt.

Dori et Nori étaient dans un état pitoyable, leurs coiffures complexes à présent totalement défaites et emmêlées, de surcroît couvertes d'écailles de poisson. Ori regardait fixement devant lui comme s'il venait de rencontrer son pire cauchemar. Bombur débarrassa gentiment Bifur du poisson resté accroché sur son fer de hache tandis que Thorïn faisait de son mieux pour ne pas exploser de colère. Billa détourna un instant son attention en ôtant quelques saletés qui collaient encore à ses longues mèches noires, et remarqua en passant que Dwalin faisait de même pour la tignasse de Nori, tandis que Dori, pour changer, s'affairait comme une mère poule autour d'Ori. Pendant ce temps, leur batelier monnayait l'inattention de plusieurs pêcheurs et débardeurs en leur laissant gratuitement son chargement de poisson.

\- Nous allons chez moi, décréta Bard après avoir récupéré ses affaires. Si vous allez à l'auberge, vous serez surveillés et si vous laissez le peu que vous avez sans surveillance, tout sera fouillé.

Ses passagers le dévisagèrent avec un certain ahurissement.

\- Le Maître ne contrôle pas que les entrées dans la cité, grogna Bard en se mettant en route.

\- Eh ben, ça va pas être triste, marmonna Fíli.

La petite troupe se mit en marche et le suivit au milieu de ruelles pontées de planches grinçantes. Personne ne parut leur prêter une attention particulière. Il était vrai que les gardes et le fonctionnaire qui les avaient vus à l'entrée d'Esgaroth avaient dû répandre la nouvelle que Bard avait ramené des étrangers sur sa barge. Ou bien les habitants de cette ville étaient tous d'excellents comédiens. Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans un dédale de petits canaux et de passerelles étroites, de passages sous les maisons et de galeries couvertes où un non-initié se perdrait facilement. Billa dut abandonner sa contemplation des sculptures érodées sur les bâtiments pour regarder où elle posait les pieds.

\- Halte ! Que faites-vous là ?

Une demi-douzaine de gardes se dirigeait vers eux.

Bard jura et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand les Nains et les pêcheurs qui les entouraient prirent les choses en main. Nori et Fíli s'emparèrent d'un rouleau de corde tandis que Bifur mettait la main sur un filet de pêche. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour y réfléchir, un des gardes avait trébuché sur la corde tendue entre deux piliers avant de prendre un seau sur la tête, deux autres se trouvaient emballés dans le filet, et le reste finit enfoui sous des sacs ou cachés derrière des étals de poissonniers. Une femme siffla et presque tous les participants à la bagarre presque silencieuse disparurent dans la brume ou revinrent à leur étal. Un garde émergea péniblement de derrière un tréteau, sa main tâtonnant sur la planche pour trouver une prise. Billa vit la femme ramasser un pot de thym et le laisser retomber sur le crâne du garde, qui s'effondra de nouveau sur le plancher.

\- Merci, Hilda, lança Bard.

Les Nains échangèrent des regards ahuris en voyant Hilda s'épousseter les mains, puis reprendre son travail comme si de rien n'était. Bifur leva le pouce en passant et la femme lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître dans l'entresol du marché.

\- Cette ville marche sur la tête, grommela Dori.

\- Moi, ça m'plaît, commenta Nori en passant.

Dwalin lui mit une petite tape derrière la tête, mais sans méchanceté. Puis, tandis que des renforts de la garde étaient, comme par hasard, ralentis par des portefaix en train de décharger des caisses, Bard les amena sur un ponton derrière une petite maison qui avait dû autrefois porter de la peinture bleue. Il jeta prudemment un regard depuis le coin du bâtiment et ses passagers le virent se renfrogner.

\- Deux agents du bourgmestre devant ma porte. Vous allez devoir passer par en-dessous – vous êtes censés vous présenter à l'enregistrement à l'auberge, pas vous installer chez moi.

\- Sous la maison ? répéta Dori en frémissant.

Billa se garda de lui signaler que sa coiffure était de toute façon fichue. La perspective de replonger dans l'eau froide ne lui plaisait pas non plus, mais elle se résigna, comme le reste de la compagnie.

\- Et on remonte par où ? s'enquit Bofur.

Bard eut l'air soudain très gêné.

# #

Bard rentra chez lui comme si de rien n'était, et poussa même le jeu jusqu'à lancer un fruit à l'un des espions du bourgmestre qui montait la garde en bas de chez lui, sous l'allure d'un paisible pêcheur à la ligne. Puis il se tourna vers son fils.

\- Bain, descends les chercher, s'il te plaît.

Le garçon dévala les marches de l'escalier qui menait au ponton inférieur de la maison, là où était amarrée la barque de son père et où il avait aménagé un petit atelier pour réparer ses affaires et son matériel. Il donna deux coups de poing dans la paroi, puis souleva le siège des toilettes, qui donnaient directement sur le lac. Les membres de la compagnie en sortirent les uns après les autres, frigorifiés, furieux, et franchement mal lunés à l'égard du batelier. Billa retrouva un brin de bonne humeur lorsqu'elle vit tous ces gaillards fondre presque immédiatement devant les deux filles de Bard.

\- Sigrid, se présenta la plus âgée, et voilà Tilda, compléta-t-elle en désignant sa cadette.

Toutes deux avaient les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris, et portaient des vêtements qui, pour être usés, n'en restaient pas moins d'une tenue impeccable.

\- Ils vont nous porter chance ? demanda la petite en désignant les Nains.

Dwalin lui jeta un regard exaspéré tandis que Nori gloussait dans sa manche. Le voleur savait décidément prendre les choses du bon côté.

\- Vous êtes dans un état… soupira Sigrid. Et… papa ! Tu aurais pu nous dire qu'il y avait un blessé !

\- Hé mais regardez ce veinard qui va avoir deux gentilles filles pour lui tout seul, marmonna Nori dans sa barbe, tandis que Bain aidait Kili à s'étendre sur l'un des deux seuls lits de la maison.

Billa imaginait que les enfants devaient en partager un pour rester à peu près au chaud, surtout en cette saison. Une fois que toute la troupe fut tirée de l'eau et rangée autour de la table de la cuisine, les vêtements trempés furent progressivement retirés et mis à sécher, tandis que Sigrid fouillait dans les rares affaires qui leur restaient pour fournir des habits secs et propres à leurs invités surprise.

\- Il faudra aller en demander à Hilda et ses copines, dit-elle après quelques recherches.

Bard opina, puis se mit à faire un peu de place au milieu des objets, pourtant bien fatigués, qu'il réparait sans cesse pour ne pas avoir à en acheter de nouveaux avec sa maigre paye. Les Nains s'assirent avec prudence pour ne rien casser, tout en remerciant leur hôte avec un peu moins de chaleur que lorsqu'ils avaient embarqué sur sa barge. La conversation était réduite, bien que Balin fît de son mieux pour égayer un peu l'assistance par des anecdotes sur les Montagnes Bleues, et que Billa donnât quelques détails sur la Comté. Mais il était clair que Sigrid et Tilda n'avaient cure de toutes ces histoires. Les deux filles pouffaient et gloussaient depuis un moment, sous les yeux exaspérés de leur frère.

\- Bon, finit par dire Bard. Quel est le problème ? La cadette désigna Billa.

\- Tu l'appelles "Monsieur" depuis tout à l'heure. Alors que c'est une fille !

Le batelier haussa les sourcils, et se retourna d'un bloc vers le groupe qui se serrait près de sa cheminée. Balin laissa échapper un soupir résigné, et Billa serra les poings. Si leur hôte se lançait dans une tirade comme quoi les femmes n'avaient rien à faire dans une aventure, il allait s'attirer de sérieux ennuis de santé, droit des invités ou pas. D'ailleurs, il ne leur avait encore donné ni à manger ni à boire, le droit en question n'était pas activé. Bard considéra la gamme d'expressions arborée par la compagnie, et décida sagement de ne rien dire. Ses filles continuaient à pouffer dans son dos tout en versant de la tisane chaude dans l'ensemble de verre et de chopes dépareillés que la famille possédait. La potion fut fort bien accueillie par les voyageurs frigorifiés.

Depuis son siège près de la fenêtre, Thorïn observait la ville, et Billa le vit soudain se tendre, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose de déplaisant ou d'effrayant. Elle s'approcha et en se hissant sur le petit banc placé sous les carreaux sertis de plomb, aperçut le beffroi d'Esgaroth, sur lequel était monté une étrange arme constituée de deux arcs géants maintenus sous tension. Elle jeta un œil au Nain et s'alarma de son visage blême à la bouche soudain pincée.

\- On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, chuchota-t-elle.

\- En quelque sorte, répondit-il sans quitter l'arme des yeux.

\- Il y avait une arme similaire sur les murailles de Dale. Elle servait à lancer des flèches de grande taille, des harpons, plutôt, expliqua Balin. On a produit très peu de ces flèches noirs, car les dragons ne sont plus monnaie courante en Terre du Milieu. Girion a tenté à plusieurs reprises d'abattre Smaug, mais comme tu le sais, sans le moindre succès.

\- Les choses auraient été très différentes s'il n'avait pas raté sa cible, gronda Thorïn.

\- Laisse, Thorïn, chuchota Balin. On ne peut pas changer le passé.

\- Vous en parlez comme si vous étiez là, remarqua Bard derrière eux.

Les deux Nains opinèrent sans se retourner.

\- Alors vous savez sûrement que Girion a touché le dragon et a fait sauté une écaille de son armure, intervint Bain. S'il avait pu tirer une dernière flèche, il l'aurait sûrement abattu.

Dwalin émit un grognement incrédule et Thorïn se contenta de répondre :

\- S'il avait pu…

Le garçon semblait prêt à poursuivre la discussion, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

\- Ouvrez ! Au nom du bourgmestre ! cria quelqu'un entre deux coups de poing contre le battant.

\- Et merde... soupira Bard avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Derrière se trouvait une vingtaine de gardes, toujours portant ce ridicule uniforme bariolé et l'épée au poing.

\- Salut Bragga, dit le batelier d'un ton aimable qui sonnait affreusement faux. Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Tu héberges des étrangers sans autorisation, répondit le sergent avec brusquerie. Le maître veut les voir.

\- Tous ? demanda Bard. L'un d'entre eux au moins est blessé…

\- Bon, ça va, concéda le soldat. Laisse ton blessé ici avec un autre pour le garder. Mais le reste, dehors, et au trot !

# #

Resté seul avec les enfants, Bard fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose le turlupinait depuis un petit moment. C'était… le Nain qui semblait mener la petite troupe… comment avait-il dit qu'il s'appelait, déjà ? La mémoire lui revint d'un coup et il bondit hors de la maison sous les yeux stupéfaits de sa petite famille. Tandis que les Nains et leur associée étaient entraînés vers l'hôtel de ville, le batelier courut jusqu'à l'échoppe d'une de ses connaissances, un homme qui achetait et revendait toutes sortes de vieilleries parmi lesquelles on dénichait parfois d'authentiques pépites, grattées sous les cendres de Dale ou cédées à vil prix par des citoyens endettés qui ne pouvaient plus payer leurs impôts.

\- Salut, Bard, qu'est-ce qui t'am -

\- Tu as toujours ta vieille tapisserie ? demanda Bard en hâte, tout en fouillant dans le fatras d'objets entassés là.

\- Euh oui... Par là...

Le batelier dut encore déplacer quelques kilos de quincaillerie avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un long rouleau de tissu bleu et or bordé d'une frange dégarnie, qu'il déploya sur la pile d'étoffes que l'antiquaire conservait dans sa boutique. L'arbre généalogique de la lignée de Durin. Il parcourut fiévreusement la liste de noms, les dates, les mentions - si nombreuses - de morts au combat, et parvint jusqu'à la génération qui l'intéressait. Thrain fils de Thror avait eu trois enfants : Dis, Frerin... et Thorïn. Bard n'était pas un expert pour déterminer l'âge d'un Nain, mais celui qu'il avait brièvement accueilli chez lui paraissait correspondre. Une sueur froide perla à son front. Les héritiers de Durin revenaient sur leurs terres...

 _Le Roi sous la Montagne_

 _Le Roi de la pierre taillée,_

 _Le Seigneur des fontaines d'argent_

 _Rentrera dans ses possessions._

 _Sa couronne sera relevée,_

 _Sa harpe remontée,_

 _Ses salles retentiront de l'écho sacré_

 _Des chant de jadis retrouvés_

 _Les forêts onduleront sur les montagnes_

 _Et l'herbe sous le soleil._

 _Ses richesses couleront dans les sources_

 _Et les rivières courront dorées._

 _Les ruisseaux couleront dans l'allégresse,_

 _Les lacs scintilleront et brûleront_

 _Tout chagrin, toute tristesse passeront…_

Bard grinça des dents. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à ce Nain.

# #

Les soldats s'arrêtèrent dans un ensemble pitoyable devant un bâtiment mieux entretenu que le reste de la cité, et qui devait être, jugea Billa, le domicile du bourgmestre mentionné auparavant. L'officier qui menait leur groupe aboya un ordre et l'un des plantons de garde devant le perron monta les marches quatre à quatre avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. L'homme revint quelques instants plus tard, et ouvrit les deux battants de la grosse porte sculptée qui s'élevait au sommet des marches. Le premier à émerger de la pénombre du bâtiment, tandis que les soldats allumaient des torches, fut le déplaisant individu qui les avait contrôlés à la douane. Et derrière lui se tenait le fameux maître d'Esgaroth dont Bard se méfiait tant. La première chose qui la frappa fut l'extravagance de ses vêtements, qui luisaient faiblement sous l'éclat des torches : soie, velours, fils d'or, pierres dures… boucles d'argent aux souliers, vit-elle en se penchant. Il vivait bien, ce monsieur. Vraiment _très_ bien.

\- Bragga, qui sont ces… personnes ? fit le bourgmestre d'un ton hautain.

\- Sûrement des espions, Votre Grâce, susurra le fameux Alfrid.

Dwalin émit un ricanement.

\- Et on espionnerait pour qui, petit malin ?

Aussitôt, Balin et Fíli lui firent signe de ne pas dire un mot de plus.

\- Nous venons des Montagnes Bleues et nous rendons chez nos parents des Monts de Fer, déclara Thorïn, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, puisqu'ils auraient bien quelques discussions avec Dain et les siens. Nous n'avons aucune mauvaise intention à l'égard de votre cité ni de ses habitants. Nous désirons simplement un abri pour passer la nuit et soigner nos blessures, après quoi nous reprendrons notre chemin.

 _Bien_ , pensa Billa. _Continue, dans le sens du poil_.

\- Naturellement, poursuivit le roi en exil, nous serons heureux, une fois rentrés en nos possessions, de vous offrir compensation pour le dérangement, si vous acceptez de nous accueillir ce soir.

Elle vit le bourgmestre se tendre comme un chien qui viendrait de flairer son dîner.

\- Une compensation ?

\- Pour la nourriture et un toit, bien entendu.

Et à voir le sourire en coin de Thorïn, le Nain savait parfaitement qu'il venait de prendre l'humain au piège.

\- Cependant… si vous souhaitez commercer plus amplement avec les Monts de Fer… ou d'autres royaumes… Nous savons nous montrer généreux avec ceux qui nous traitent équitablement.

L'autre en bavait presque, mais il se retint juste à temps, reprenant d'un coup son allure la plus pompeuse.

\- Vous devez être fort fatigués de votre long voyage, concéda le bourgmestre, et je pense que nous devrions reporter toute discussion sérieuse à demain matin. Capitaine Bragga, menez ces braves gens à l'auberge, voulez-vous ?

L'autre s'exécuta d'aussi mauvaise grâce que possible. Tandis qu'ils parcouraient les ponts d'Esgaroth, Billa songea avec assez de mépris qu'il avait suffi de mentionner de très hypothétiques pièces d'or pour que l'autre les considère comme des « braves gens ». Que ferait-il donc lorsque Thorïn lui glisserait quelques véritables pièces en poche ?

\- Tout, lui répondit le Nain quand elle lui posa la question à l'oreille. Les humains se moquent de nous tout autant que les elfes, mais ils ne cracheront jamais sur notre or. Autant retourner cette tendance contre eux.


	16. Choses Sérieuses

Salut les compagnies ! Comme je prends quelques jours au vert loin d'Internet, je poste le nouveau chapitre ce soir, afin de ne pas prendre de retard dans la publication. Il s'y passe toutes sortes de choses intéressantes...

Bonne lecture, et amusez-vous bien !

* * *

 _ **XV. Où l'on Passe aux Choses Sérieuses**_

L'auberge où on les logea leur parut presque un paradis après des semaines et des semaines à dormir sur des racines, à se laver à l'eau froide et à porter les mêmes habits. Elle était construite comme le reste sur pilotis, en bois, bardeaux et terre crue. Le propriétaire, face au danger permanent d'une destruction de ses biens, ne s'était pas donné grand-mal pour décorer et meubler l'endroit, mais au moins il y avait une bonne flambée dans la cheminée et les lieux paraissaient raisonnablement propres, bien qu'il n'y eût rien à la bonne taille pour un Hobbit, évidemment.

Billa se retint de remercier tout haut les Valar pour le premier dîner chaud qu'elle prenait depuis des jours et des jours, et s'assit devant le bol fumant que la serveuse avait déposé sur la table. Ses bonnes manières l'empêchèrent de tout avaler comme un cochon, mais il lui fut malgré tout difficile de se maîtriser après les semaines de quasi-disette qu'elle avait connues. Du coin de l'oeil elle vit des figures curieuses se presser aux fenêtres. Billa n'avait encore jamais vu autant d'humains si diversifiés. Elle pouvait dire que certains devaient venir des plaines orientales, et d'autres de très loin dans le sud, mais sans plus de précisions. La jeune femme qui leur apporta leur souper était l'une de ces natives de contrées lointaines. La peau couleur cannelle, une crinière de frisottis noirs retenue sur sa tête par un bandeau de perles de bois, elle était sans doute la personne la plus incroyable que Billa ait croisée durant son voyage, et cela incluait les elfes. A priori, la femme était tout aussi intriguée par Billa – et elle ne la prit pas pour un homme, ce qui la rendit immédiatement sympathique aux yeux de la cambrioleuse.

\- Pardonnez-moi si je vous parais indiscrète, dit-elle dans un westron légèrement accentué, mais de quelle région venez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas une Naine, et je n'ai jamais vu d'être tel que vous.

\- Je viens d'un petit pays à l'ouest des Monts Brumeux, répondit Billa, que l'on appelle la Comté. Je suis Billa Sacquet, à votre service.

\- Je suis Vorzha Iban, dit la serveuse avec un sourire lumineux. Alors... Comment est votre pays ?

\- Vert ! lança Nori. C'est que du vert, partout !

Les deux femmes pouffèrent de rire.

\- C'est à mon tour de vous demander pardon, dit Balin, mais vous me semblez originaire de Harad. Que faites-vous si loin de la maison ? Surtout avec un dragon à votre porte.

Le visage de Vorzha se durcit.

\- Mes grands-parents étaient ici pour leur négoce quand Smaug est venu. Le temps qu'ils soignent leurs blessures et soient prêts à partir, ils ont reçu des lettres de chez eux. Les orcs avaient à nouveau envahi nos terres. Il était plus sûr de demeurer loin dans le Nord. C'est _toujours_ plus sûr. Mieux vaut un hypothétique dragon que des orcs bien réels tous les jours.

Plusieurs tête opinèrent autour d'elles en signe d'approbation, puis une nouvelle tournée fut déposée sur la table où dînait la compagnie.

\- Achùshôm ganagifi ughlekh ya ghureg, nidif binghureg, dit Bifur d'une voix solennelle.

Bombur n'attendit même pas qu'on se tournât vers lui pour traduire :

\- Les soucis passent mieux avec une bonne bière que sans.

\- La sagesse même, approuva un des pêcheurs assis à leurs côtés, avant de descendre sa propre pinte.

# #

Tandis que toute sa bande – moins Kili, récupéré chez Bard et qui avait préféré aller se coucher tout de suite – finissait gaiement de souper, Thorïn choisit d'aller prendre l'air. Le vacarme de la salle commune lui donnait mal à la tête. Il fit quelques pas sur le petit pont qui reliait l'auberge à l'îlot suivant et respira profondément. Il faisait presque froid mais cela ne le dérangeait pas trop. Il resta là un instant, puis réalisa qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Bard, répondit la voix du batelier. Je peux vous dire deux mots ?

\- Allez-y, répondit le Nain. Bard toussota, puis lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

\- Pas sous la lanterne.

Thorïn avança dans sa direction, mais en gardant la main serrée sur le couteau qu'il avait glissé dans sa ceinture.

\- Tout d'abord, un point de sécurité pour votre amie, Mme Sacquet, souffla Bard, jetant un regard méfiant par-dessus son épaule. Vous avez bien fait de continuer à l'appeler "Monsieur". S'il apprend que c'est une femme, le Maître risque de la prendre pour votre putain, et de la traiter comme telle.

Voyant la lueur d'orage qui s'allumait dans les yeux du Nain, il se redressa, les mains en avant. Thorïn recula d'un pas.

\- Excusez-moi. Mais ce genre de... d'opinion m'énerve singulièrement, finit-il par gronder.

Le batelier sourit plus chaleureusement. Toute forme d'honneur ne semblait pas perdue chez ce Nain obstiné. Puis il revint à la question qui le turlupinait depuis des heures.

\- Êtes-vous Thorïn fils de Thrain ? s'enquit l'homme.

\- Et si c'est bien le cas ? répliqua le Nain, sur la défensive.

\- Alors je saurai ce que vous êtes venu faire ici, et je veux savoir de quel droit vous faites prendre de tels risques à toute cette cité ! Vous voulez entrer dans la montagne, siffla le batelier. Avez-vous idée de ce qui se trouve là-dedans ?

Thorïn émit un reniflement méprisant.

\- J'y étais, alors que votre grand-père était sans doute encore un enfant au berceau, répondit-il sèchement. Ne venez pas me donner de leçons sur le dragon, ou sur les risques à courir. Mon peuple a le droit de retrouver son foyer au lieu d'errer à travers la Terre du Milieu ou de quémander auprès de ses voisins. Que seriez- _vous_ prêt à faire, si l'on vous offrait la possibilité de relever Dale de ses cendres ?

Puis il s'interrompit.

\- Venez sous la lampe, ordonna le Nain.

Bard obéit, quoiqu'une patte déjà sur le recul. Thorïn étudia le visage de l'autre homme pendant un long moment.

\- Relever Dale de ses cendres et vous en offrir la suzeraineté, dit-il enfin, car elle vous revient de droit. Vous descendez de Girion. C'est assez visible, quand on l'a connu. De quoi avez-vous peur ? De vous montrer aussi incapable que votre ancêtre ?

C'était fondamentalement injuste et Thorïn le savait fort bien, ayant connu Girion et son dévouement à sa cité, mais il ressentait la présence de Bard comme un obstacle potentiel et souhaitait le retirer de sa route. Ainsi aiguillonné, l'humain saisit Thorïn par le bras pour l'empêcher de regagner l'auberge. Le Nain se dégagea d'un coup sec.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide ! gronda-t-il. Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'aller attaquer le dragon. Il ne s'agit que de récupérer une pièce dans le trésor, une pièce très particulière qui nous permettra de lever une armée.

Bard hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, admit-il. Mais vous prenez quand même un risque énorme.

\- De nous faire dévorer ? suggéra Thorïn en reprenant son calme.

\- Et de lâcher un dragon sur cette ville, s'énerva Bard. N'avez-vous aucune considération pour ces gens ?

Le Nain fut tenté un instant de le pousser dans l'eau froide.

\- Je vous offre de quoi reconstruire Esgaroth et Dale comme au temps de leur splendeur si nous réussissons. En quoi est-ce manquer de considération ? Maintenant, soit vous me laissez passer, soit je vous donne la motivation suffisante pour le faire. Si vous craignez que les choses tournent si mal, vous pourrez toujours nous accompagner demain.

Le regard du Nain fila en direction de l'hôtel de ville.

\- Quoique laisser vos enfants aux bons soins du bourgmestre et d'Alfrid ne soit pas la solution rêvée…

Surpris par ce changement de sujet, Bard n'opposa pas de résistance quand Thorïn le bouscula sans ménagement pour regagner l'auberge. Dès qu'il y entra, il eut de nouveau envie de se masser le crâne. Des rumeurs avaient apparemment circulé en ville et la foule amassée dans et autour du bâtiment s'était mis en tête que le temps de la fortune était revenu. Bah, Thorïn ne leur donnait pas entièrement tort. C'était le but de sa manœuvre, après tout. Et il avait bel et bien l'intention de rétablir les anciennes routes commerciales du Nord afin de redonner tout son lustre au royaume d'Erebor. Esgaroth et Dale ne pourraient qu'en bénéficier à leur tour, à condition que tous les habitants pussent en profiter.

# #

La petite fête était finie et les assiettes étaient reparties en cuisine pour le nettoyage. Les Nains avaient gagné leurs chambres et l'auberge se trouvait à présent plongée dans la pénombre. Billa trottait sur le plancher du rez-de-chaussée, avec à la main un verre d'eau qu'elle était allée chercher pour le garder à portée sur sa table de chevet. Elle jeta un regard dans le miroir pendu dans le couloir et soupira. Si ses voisins pouvaient la voir à présent, ils se récrieraient d'horreur et exigeraient de savoir pourquoi on l'avait affamée. Toutes les petites réserves qu'elle avait auparavant, ses bonnes joues rondes et son petit ventre, avaient disparu. Même le poids qu'elle avait repris chez les elfes ne parvenait pas masquer sa minceur. En échange, elle avait gagné pas mal de muscle, ce qui était bien pratique quand on devait aligner des lieues et des lieues de voyage. Sans doute les Nains trouveraient-ils cela plus à leur goût, mais dans la Comté, elle serait encore plus considérée comme une créature bizarre. C'était presque à lui ôter toute envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle se dit que l'idée ne manquait pas d'un certain charme, en fait. C'était Cul-de-Sac qu'elle regrettait, plus que ses voisins.

Lâchant un nouveau soupir, elle reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Passant par la salle commune avec son verre d'eau à la main, elle trouva Thorïn assis devant les braises de la cheminée, le menton appuyé sur une main, le regard dans le vide. Billa franchit le seuil de la pièce et posa le verre sur la table en faisant assez de bruit pour signaler sa présence, mais le Nain ne bougea pas. Son absence de réaction la poussa à venir s'asseoir juste derrière lui. Il tourna la tête quand elle lui tapota l'épaule, un sourcil relevé.

\- Un problème ?

\- Il est tard, et vous devez négocier avec le Maître de la ville demain, pointa Billa.

\- Ah oui... c'est vrai.

Il se releva et lui emboîta le pas en direction de l'escalier, qu'ils montèrent en silence.

\- Des négociations… soupira finalement Thorïn. J'ai horreur de de ce type de personnes. Et il va falloir le supporter toute la journée qui vient.

\- Et après-demain soir, nous serons sûrement tous morts, grogna Billa dans un accès peu commun de pessimisme.

Thorïn lui saisit le poignet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre.

\- Depuis quand ma cambrioleuse broie-t-elle tant de noir ?

\- Depuis toujours, mon seigneur.

Elle respira un bon coup, puis se dépêcha de parler avant que le courage ne lui manquât.

\- Me ferez-vous l'honneur de rester avec moi ce soir ?

Les sourcils du Nain remontèrent sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Sérieusement, reprit Billa. Tu veux ?

\- Ou… oui, mais… je ne voudrais pas t'attirer plus d'ennuis que...

\- Je sais. J'ai entendu Bard. Et je. M'en. Fiche. Complètement.

Elle le vit sourire avec un certain soulagement, et en profita pour le pousser à l'intérieur. Cela fait, cependant un doute la prit. Il était censé dormir dans la même chambre que ses neveux et Balin.

\- Les garçons...

\- Ils ne diront rien. Et Balin a préféré changer de chambre, il paraît que nous ronflons trop fort. Il doit s'entendre lui-même en dormant…

 _C'est ça, ou bien il préfère la compagnie de Dori._

Au pire, la porte verrouillée leur garantissait une certaine tranquillité. Une fois le loquet en place, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, ses mains s'accrochant au tissu de sa veste tandis qu'elle passait les bras autour de son cou. Billa gloussa de rire quand il la fit presque décoller du plancher en se redressant. En équilibre instable, ils se dirigèrent plus ou moins à tâtons vers le lit que l'aubergiste avait préparé pour Billa. Elle prit tout juste le temps d'ôter les deux briques chaudes qui donnaient un peu de confort aux couvertures fatiguées, avant de se laisser tomber sur la courtepointe, entraînant Thorïn avec elle.

Il se montra étonnamment délicat pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire si bourru. Elle ne perdit pas un bouton ni un lacet de plus dans l'aventure il défit les uns et les autres avec beaucoup de patience. Puis il fit glisser sa chemise sur ses bras, et elle se sentit un peu embarrassée quand il passa les doigts sur les cicatrices des morsures qu'elle avait reçues lors du Rude Hiver. Encore plus embarrassée quand il y posa les lèvres. Le moment de timidité passa et elle glissa la main dans l'épaisse chevelure du Nain. Un petit grognement satisfait lui répondit. Puis Thorïn se redressa et la tint à bout de bras pour mieux la considérer.

\- Est-ce que... euh...

Elle sourit de le voir soudain si mal à l'aise.

\- C'est bon, le rassura-t-elle. J'ai fait l'imbécile dans le foin comme les autres.

\- Bien.

Il la débarrassa du reste de ses habits, puis haussa les sourcils devant l'air mécontent qu'elle affichait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça, dit-elle en désignant les vêtements du Nain. Ouste. Tout de suite.

\- Eh bien, eh bien… mais c'est qu'on devient exigeante…

Voyant qu'il faisait volontairement traîner les choses pour l'asticoter, Billa saisit sa chemise par le col et tira vers le haut d'un coup sec. Elle l'entendit grogner et il tenta de se dégager.

\- Minute, minute !

Elle pouffa de rire en le regardant dégager les anneaux de métal qui tenaient ses tresses, coincés dans les lacets de la chemise. Puis elle se trouva pratiquement le nez sur ce que recouvrait ladite chemise, et s'autorisa à siffler. Des années à travailler dans une forge avaient donné au Nain des muscles tout à fait dignes des rêves d'une jeune fille romantique. Billa n'était plus une jeune fille depuis longtemps et elle n'avait certainement pas l'âme romantique, mais elle approuvait totalement ce qu'elle voyait. Avec curiosité, elle suivit du doigt les lignes géométriques d'un tatouage qui s'étalait sur la poitrine du Nain.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un corbeau. L'emblème de ma famille.

Elle posa les lèvres sur le bec encré de l'oiseau, et ce fut la fin de toute conversation intelligible. Ce qui leur restait de vêtements atterrit en tas sur le plancher. Et tant pis si les voisins se plaignaient du bruit ! Ils n'avaient qu'à en faire autant.

# #

Le lendemain matin, Billa fut réveillée par l'agitation soudaine de son oreiller… avant de se rappeler _qui_ était l'oreiller en question. Elle avait dormi comme une souche, fatiguée par le voyage et leur petite séance impromptue, et aussi réconfortée par la chaleur qui émanait du Nain. A cause de toutes les couches de vêtements que portaient ses camarades, on remarquait rarement à quel point la température corporelle des Nains dépassait celle des Hobbits, et sans doute des humains. C'était fort agréable, en tout cas, lorsque l'on se retrouvait à partager un lit avec l'un d'eux… Profitant de ce que Thorïn restait couché et apparemment endormi, elle l'observa avec attention, inscrivant chaque petit détail dans un coin de sa mémoire. Les très fines rides au coin de ses yeux qui se plissaient à chaque – rare – sourire, les mèches blanches qui apparaissaient, de plus en plus nombreuses, dans ses cheveux noirs, la cicatrice irrégulière d'une entaille à l'intérieur de son bras… et surtout à quel point il avait l'air plus jeune quand il dormait. Le froncement de sourcils qui marquait son visage pendant la journée disparaissait alors, de même que le pli amer que prenaient souvent ses lèvres. Elle tendit la main et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Aucun Nain à cheval sur les convenances pour lui rappeler l'étiquette en vigueur, cette fois-ci.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Thorïn s'étira et Billa fit une petite moue. Elle aurait préféré qu'il restât endormi encore un peu. Avec un grognement dépité, le Nain tâta la place qu'elle avait occupée sous les couvertures et la trouva vide. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, et un début de sourire pointa sur ses lèvres quand il la trouva assise à côté de lui.

\- Tu ne t'es pas sauvée ?

\- Personne n'est venu tambouriner à la porte, alors tout va bien.

Il se redressa sur un coude et déposa un baiser rapide et léger comme une plume sur sa pommette. Puis sur l'autre. Un troisième sur le bout de son nez. _Mais c'est que notre Grondeuse Majesté est d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui_ , songea Billa avec un rien de fierté. Puis ses yeux se reportèrent sur le soleil qui luisait déjà sur le lac et se rappela quel jour on était. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un gloussement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? s'étonna Thorïn.

\- Je viens de me rappeler que c'est aujourd'hui mon anniversaire, pouffa-t-elle. J'ai cinquante ans… Je suis vieille !

Thorïn haussa un sourcil.

\- Je vais te faire un cadeau tout de suite, décréta-t-il avant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et de la pousser sur les oreillers.

Une fois de plus, toute tentative de discussion intelligente fut remise à beaucoup plus tard…

# #

Après cet petit intermède fort plaisant – si les Nains savaient ce qui se cachait sous les habits des Hobbits et vice-versa, on n'arriverait plus à séparer les deux peuples – Thorïn descendit le premier après avoir défripé ses habits et soigneusement refait ses tresses. Il raconta avoir frappé à la porte de Maîtresse Sacquet sans obtenir de réponse, un coup d'œil lui ayant appris que leur cambrioleuse dormait encore.

\- Je lui donne une heure de plus, mais après, debout, déclara-t-il. Il ne manquerait plus que nous arrivions en retard ou mal préparés chez le bourgmestre.

Personne n'eut à monter cogner à la porte de la cambrioleuse, car Billa descendit environ vingt minutes avant l'heure prévue, habillée de pied en cap, y compris le manteau bleu appartenant autrefois à Sigrid et que même Tilda ne pouvait plus porter à présent. Le col de fourrure du vêtement, bien que râpé, lui permettait de dissimuler les marques rondes et pourpres que Thorïn avait laissées sur son cou la nuit précédente. Pour être honnête, elle ne l'avait pas raté non plus et il avait serré les lacets de son col de chemise beaucoup plus étroitement qu'à l'ordinaire.

La compagnie déjeuna dans la salle commune de l'auberge, qui leur parut bien triste et silencieuse sans l'affluence de la veille. Ils passèrent les quelques heures de temps libre qui leur restaient à rafistoler les affaires que Bard et ses filles leur avaient données et à s'enquérir auprès de l'aubergiste des conditions qu'ils trouveraient plus près de la Montagne.

\- Nous avons quatre jours pour réaliser l'ascension, dit Thorïn. C'est suffisant, à condition de partir demain matin dernier délai. Et après…

\- A moi de jouer, je sais, dit Billa d'un ton taquin.


	17. Départ vers la Porte

_**XVI. Où l'on Quitte la Ville et l'on Ouvre une Porte** _

Sur le coup de midi, ils furent conduits à ce qui était autrefois la mairie d'Esgaroth, et qui avait été partiellement reconvertie en résidence particulière pour le bourgmestre. Cette demeure tranchait presque violemment sur le reste de la ville par sa surface, son relatif bon état et ses pièces encombrées par une quantité phénoménale d'objets précieux, le genre d'objets dont l'absence était particulièrement notable dans le reste de la cité. Il y avait des coussins colorés sur chaque siège et des braseros dans toutes les pièces pour éloigner le froid. Le bourgmestre lui-même siégeait au bout d'un très long hall qui avait dû autrefois être fort spacieux mais qui était à présent encombré d'étagères remplies de parchemins et de vieux volumes reliés de cuir usé, qui contenaient l'ensemble des lois de la cité. Esgaroth était fort petite, mais il y avait beaucoup de lois.

Tout était conçu dans ce hall pour intimider, voire écraser le visiteur, ou plutôt le suppliant. Le bourgmestre se donnait (essayait) la stature d'un roi. Par malchance, les Nains étaient accoutumés à une architecture autrement plus gigantesque, et Billa se concentrait plus sur les potentiels incidents diplomatiques que sur "l'apparat" du magistrat. Son nez frémit quand l'obséquieux serviteur du bourgmestre passa près d'elle. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas lavé ses vêtements, celui-là ? Ou sa propre personne ? Elle sentit la nausée lui monter aux lèvres quand elle vit la pellicule graisseuse qui couvrait aussi bien les cheveux que la veste du répugnant individu sans compter les taches suspectes qui maculaient le drap de laine usé du manteau. Pinçant les lèvres, Billa trotta aux côté de Balin en faisant de son mieux pour ne plus poser le regard sur ce… personnage.

\- Soyez les bienvenus, dit le bourgmestre avec emphase. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

Il était nettement plus poli que la veille au soir… La perspective d'encaisser une belle somme avait dû le tenir éveillé une partie de la nuit, ou au contraire lui donner de beaux rêves. Vu de près, le bourgmestre n'avait plus l'air aussi reluisant qu'à la lumière des torches. Sa ceinture ouvragée maintenait avec peine une bedaine immense, son crâne à présent dépourvu de chapeau montrait une piteuse tentative de dissimuler une calvitie déjà bien installée, et n'était-ce pas de la gale qui se nichait sous la moustache ? Elle regarda d'un air soupçonneux la quantité impressionnante d'alcool que l'homme faisait servir à sa table. Une chance pour la plupart des Nains qu'ils aient une tolérance très élevée aux boissons fortes, car le maître d'Esgaroth comptait sûrement profiter d'une possible ivresse pour leur soutirer des concessions fort avantageuses pour ses coffres.

Au fur et à mesure des discussions, Billa se convainquit vite que le Maître de la cité se fichait pas mal que les Nains pussent rentrer chez eux et recouvrer leurs biens. La mort du dragon était bien sûr à vérifier, mais l'homme était trop couard pour s'en assurer lui-même, et uniquement dans la perspective de rafler le trésor accumulé par la créature. A la fin, le bourgmestre décida fort généreusement de leur fournir des armes et un équipement (mais pas d'assistants), contre la garantie de recevoir de l'or pour les caisses de sa cité. Balin proposa même de rédiger un contrat, que le magistrat accepta sans même le lire, certain qu'il était d'avoir proprement blousé les Nains. Connaissant leur amour pour les termes législatifs complexes et leurs papiers à rallonge, Billa était à peu près certaine que l'homme s'était fait arnaquer sur au moins trois ou quatre points, ce qui n'était que justice puisque lui-même comptait bien en faire autant. Croyant les choses réglées, le bourgmestre ordonna d'apporter le déjeuner. D'après la position du soleil, il devait bien être dans les deux heures de l'après-midi, et le bonhomme se servait déjà de généreuses rasades d'alcool. Il allait être dans un drôle d'état d'ici la fin de la journée.

\- Je pense, souffla Thorïn, que nous ferions mieux de partir tout de suite avant que ce bougre ne tente d'inventer de nouvelles conditions pour nous extorquer une plus grosse part du trésor. Vu tout ce qu'il a déjà accumulé ici, je ne sais même pas où il pourrait la ranger…

Puis sur un signe de l'important personnage, la compagnie se leva (moins Bofur, qui tanguait sur son siège, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte) et suivit Alfrid pour aller récupérer l'équipement promis. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que les Nains et leur petite camarade ressentirent une certaine… déception, pour ne pas dire irritation, lorsqu'ils découvrirent l'attirail fourni par la municipalité. Les armes avaient l'air à première vue correcte, mais une rapide inspection révéla que le métal dont elles étaient faites ne valaient pas beaucoup mieux que du fer-blanc. Billa plissa le nez.

\- C'est comme le foin d'artichaut, celui-là, on peut rien en tirer !

Les Nains opinèrent sagement. Mais ils durent quand même accepter les uniformes ridicules que le Maître voulait leur faire porter par-dessus les vêtements déjà trop grands que Bard leur avait prêtés, histoire de bien montrer au peuple qui était le mécène de cette grande aventure, et qui en récupérerait les bénéfices en cas de réussite. Par ailleurs, bien qu'il eût réussi à rester dans le vague quant à la somme exacte, Thorïn avait dû s'engager à verser de l'or à la cité pour garantir en fait la liberté de sa compagnie et cela le mettait dans une colère noire. Si le retour des Nains dans leur foyer n'avait pas été à la clef, Billa était à peu près sûre que le bourgmestre aurait fini avec une hache plantée dans le crâne. Et Bard n'arrangeait pas les choses en s'attachant aux pas de Thorïn comme un limier à la chasse et tâchant de le faire changer d'avis.

Tandis que Bombur, Dori, Ori et Gloín restaient sur place pour garder un œil sur l'équipement, le reste de la troupe retournait à l'auberge récupérer ses maigres bien ainsi que Kili, qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit depuis la veille au soir. Le jeune Nain s'extirpa de sous ses couvertures, bien qu'il ne fût clairement pas en état de reprendre la route. Il était presque blanc et tremblait sans cesse sous l'effet de la fièvre, mais pour ne pas sembler faible ou pire, lâche, il se força à descendre l'escalier en s'accrochant à la rampe des deux mains.

En bas des marches, Billa attendait, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement la garde de Dard sous son manteau. Un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché derrière le comptoir de l'aubergiste l'amena soudain à faire un peu de calcul mental. Billa fronça les sourcils. Elle avait choisi le pire moment pour se laisser aller. Avec sa chance habituelle, elle allait se retrouver avec un petit passager pour le voyage de retour.

La troupe gagna l'embarcadère sous la « protection » des gardes de la cité. La plus grande partie des habitants s'était réunie pour les voir partir et le bourgmestre avait même fait venir un orchestre… qui jouait atrocement mal, mais le moment n'était pas bien choisi pour le faire remarquer. Une barque les attendait le long du quai, mais aucun soldat ne monterait avec eux. Esgaroth prenait un minimum de risques. Si d'aventure le dragon était toujours en vie… eh bien, cela ne ferait que quelques Nains de moins.

 _Et ça, bien sûr, tout le monde s'en fout,_ songea amèrement Billa.

Tout du moins, Bofur ne ferait pas partie des futures victimes, car l'alcool du bourgmestre avait eu raison de lui. Il s'était perdu en route avec son chapeau, et la Hobbite ne pouvait le voir nulle part. Quant à Kíli, il semblait bien que Thorïn le priait de rester sur place, ce que le jeune Nain ne pouvait admettre. Il protestait encore de sa capacité à suivre le groupe quand son oncle lui tapota doucement la joue comme on l'aurait fait à un enfant.

\- Tu ne tiens pas debout et tu as de la fièvre. Je sais que c'est dur à admettre, mais tu n'es pas en état de nous suivre, et je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit simplement par ma négligence. Reste ici, repose-toi, et soigne-toi. Crois-moi, tu auras bien d'autres occasions de prouver ta valeur... hélas. Mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de prendre du retard. Cette quête dépend avant tout de notre rapidité.

Il se tourna vers le groupe qui attendait sur le quai.

\- Oín ?

\- C'est mon travail de rester avec le blessé, répondit sèchement le guérisseur. Où est Bofur ?

\- Il s'est saoulé comme un cochon, ça lui apprendra, répliqua vivement Gloín. Mets-lui la tête dans l'eau froide de notre part. C'est pas c'qui manque ici.

Il y eut un froid soudain quand Fíli sauta sur les planches, abandonnant le groupe.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, protesta Thorïn. Ta place est dans la compagnie.

\- Ma place est au côté de mon frère, répliqua le jeune prince avec hargne.

Billa vit Thorïn pâlir comme s'il avait reçu un coup, puis son expression redevint aussi froide que la glace qui couvrait le lac, et il monta à bord de la barque sans un mot pour ses neveux. La Hobbite resserra nerveusement les pans de son manteau trop long autour d'elle et n'osa piper mot. Elle n'osa pas non plus regarder en arrière pour s'assurer que les deux frères et Oín n'étaient pas embarqués par les gardes ou autre joyeuseté du même genre.

# #

Bofur traversait la ville en courant. Ou du moins, il essayait de courir, autant que le permettait la monstrueuse gueule de bois qui lui vrillait le crâne. Lorsqu'il déboula sur le quai, il aperçut le capuchon tricoté d'Oín et crut s'en être tiré à bon compte. Il n'avait qu'un peu de retard, ce n'était rien…

Puis il découvrit qu'en fait de compagnie il ne restait que les deux neveux de Thorïn avec le médecin du groupe. Tous les autres étaient partis. Le bourgmestre avait lui aussi regagné sa demeure et les curieux se dispersaient. Bofur se tourna vers Fíli pour la suite des événements.

\- Et on fait quoi, maintenant ?

\- Il faut trouver un endroit pour soigner Kili, répondit le jeune Nain. Mais nous ne pouvons retourner à l'auberge. Tout ce qui restait de nos économies a servi à payer Bard pour nous amener ici.

Bofur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il avait un peu trop l'habitude de voir Thorïn prendre les décisions, aussi ne pouvait-il guère offrir d'aide en ces circonstances.

\- On va voir si quelqu'un accepte de nous recevoir au moins pour la nuit, finit par arrêter Fíli.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? s'enquit une voix féminine non loin d'eux.

Sigrid, un panier sous le bras, les observait d'un air interloqué. Fíli désigna son cadet.

\- Il est trop gravement malade pour continuer la route, expliqua-t-il. Je pense que sa blessure s'est infectée et nous devons le faire soigner, mais… Nous n'avons plus un rond en poche, confessa-t-il, horriblement gêné.

\- Bon, venez avec moi, décida Sigrid. Soutenant leur blessé, les Nains la suivirent à travers le dédale d'escaliers et de pontons en direction de son domicile. Monter les escaliers fut une véritable épreuve. En arrivant sur le palier, ils entendirent une dispute entre Bard et sa fille, mais Sigrid dut avoir le dernier mot, car elle reparut et leur fit signe d'entrer.

\- Allongez-le là-bas, je vais voir ce qu'on a pour la fièvre. Ils étendirent Kili sur le seul lit disponible tandis que la jeune fille fouillait parmi les bocaux de plantes séchées qu'elle conservait sur une étagère dans la cuisine.

\- Et maintenant, grogna Fíli, on n'a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que le dragon soit mort… ou que Thorïn réussisse.

# #

Pendant ce temps, le reste de la compagnie ramait en direction de la Montagne, se relayant aux avirons pour maintenir le rythme.

Ayant fini son tour, Thorïn regagna l'avant de l'embarcation, se perdant dans la contemplation de son ancien foyer. Balin toussota pour attirer son attention.

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Non, non... j'étais juste un peu... ailleurs.

\- Un ailleurs impliquant notre cambrioleuse préférée ? demanda Balin en souriant dans sa barbe.

Il eut soudain envie de disparaître sous la surface du lac devant le regard glacial que lui lança Thorïn. Il ferait sûrement plus chaud là-dessous.

Billa avait surpris leur conversation et retint un sourire. Le vieux conseiller n'avait décidément pas les yeux dans sa poche. Encore heureux qu'il n'eût pas plaisanté sur un prochain agrandissement de la lignée de Durin ! Elle se demanda si elle devait en parler, puis décida que non. Si elle se faisait rôtir par la créature qui occupait le Mont Solitaire, mieux valait que Thorïn ne fût pas au courant de cette possibilité. S'ils s'en tiraient tous les deux, par contre...

Deux heures après leur départ d'Esgaroth, ils touchèrent la rive opposée, juste sous l'imposant pic d'Erebor. Par habitude, ils amarrèrent la barque à un rocher sur la berge, bien qu'il n'y eût personne dans cette étendue pierreuse pour venir la leur voler. Puis ils ramassèrent leurs armes et leurs maigres bagages et prirent la route de Dale. Avant d'entamer l'ascension vers la ville détruite, les Nains se débarrassèrent en hâte des armures trop lourdes et mal ajustées que le Maître leur avait données, ainsi que des uniformes, mais certains conservèrent le manteau, en dépit de ses couleurs criardes. Le vêtement était épais, fourré, et il faisait froid ils auraient tous bien besoin d'une couverture supplémentaire. A cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents.

Malgré cela, la montée se révéla plus ardue qu'ils ne l'avait imaginé, et la petite troupe dut camper à mi-pente sur un épaulement pelé lorsque la nuit tomba. Le feu, mal alimenté par quelques maigres branches et des herbes sèches, ne leur apporta que peu de réconfort et cette fois, personne ne plaisanta lorsqu'il fallut se serrer pour garder un peu de chaleur.

# #

Ils atteignirent Dale le midi suivant. L'endroit, désert et désolé, lui donnait la chair de poule. Profitant du sommeil du dragon, des pillards s'étaient introduits dans les ruines de la cité pour ramasser tout ce qui avait un tant soit peu de valeur, et les portes des maisons pendaient tristement sur leurs gonds, tandis que des éclats de vitres jonchaient les pavés. Si jamais qui que ce fût revenait habiter ici, il faudrait des années pour ramener un semblant d'ordre et de vie dans la cité. Ils avancèrent le long de terrasses effondrées, où quelques souches noircies indiquaient que des vergers avaient poussé. Ils débouchèrent ensuite sur une petite place entourée de statues ébréchées, où se dressaient les restes d'un manège de métal, liquéfié par le souffle du dragon. Il y avait certainement eu un marché à cet endroit. La ville entière avait dû être d'une richesse incroyable, ses habitants profitant largement du commerce avec Erebor et la vallée en contrebas.

La compagnie traversa la place en silence et sans s'arrêter, même si Balin et Thorïn, au passage, effleurèrent respectueusement les pierres noircies. Les charognards avaient depuis longtemps fait disparaître toute trace des morts, et il était clair que personne avant eux n'avait remis les pieds dans la cité détruite pour rendre hommage aux disparus, ni même récupérer le peu qui aurait pu être encore sauvé. Ils mangèrent vite, sans prendre le temps de s'asseoir, et repartirent dans l'heure qui suivit. Le terrain n'était plus que cailloux au-delà de la cité. Même le lit des ruisseaux était pratiquement à sec et il ne restait plus un arbre vivant, rien que des troncs calcinés et des branches tordues. L'ascension vers la Montagne Solitaire fut moins pénible que les Monts Brumeux en terme d'escalade proprement dite, mais en revanche, la peur était bien plus présente, au moins pour Billa. Elle n'aurait pas osé poser la question à ses amis. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une plaine pierreuse au fond de laquelle s'élevait la Montagne Solitaire dans toute sa splendeur. Comme annoncé, il y avait bien un promontoire face au côté sud du pic, mais point de magicien à l'horizon.

\- Où peut-il bien être ? marmonna Thorïn, mécontent.

\- Nous pouvons nous permettre de l'attendre une journée, pas plus, calcula Balin. Après, il faudra entrer sans lui.

Billa ne dit rien, mais se demandait où Gandalf avait bien pu passer, et quelle était donc l'affaire urgente qui l'avait mené à quitter la compagnie à l'entrée de Mirkwood – une fois de plus au moment le plus inopportun.

# #

Ils contournèrent le promontoire et s'avancèrent durant une heure encore jusqu'au pied de la montagne, à la recherche de la porte cachée menant à l'intérieur. Thorïn scrutait la falaise en fronçant les sourcils. L'accès à la porte devait lui aussi être dissimulé, sans doute dans l'immense statue qui se dressait le long de la paroi, mais où exactement ? A la surface de la sculpture ou à l'intérieur ? Thrór et Thráin ne lui avaient pas montré tous les secrets de la Montagne quand ils avaient fui en catastrophe, loin de là... Billa le tira par la manche pour attirer son attention.

\- Ce motif en damier, sur le côté, ce ne serait pas ça, à tout hasard ? Le Nain plissa les yeux et étudia la structure.

\- Bien vu ! lança-t-il avec un sourire inattendu. Je pense que nous devons effectivement grimper par là.

\- Ca ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, remarqua Billa en levant le regard sur l'escalier très raide qui zigzaguait sur le flanc du guerrier de pierre.

\- On en vu d'autres, répliqua Dori avec un enthousiasme peu coutumier chez lui.

Il pouvait parler, songea Billa. Les concepteurs de ce passage secret n'avaient jamais pensé qu'un être plus petit qu'un Nain passerait un jour par là. Avec l'aide de ses camarades, elle parvint tout de même à négocier l'escalade mais lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le sommet ses jambes étaient si raides et arquées qu'elle donnait l'impression d'avoir passé la journée entière sur le dos d'un cheval. Ils se retrouvèrent sur une corniche à peine assez large pour les accueillir tous, face à une muraille de granit presque complètement plate.

\- Ce doit être là. Il faut trouver cette serrure avant la tombée du jour. Nori ! Sonde la porte !

Le voleur s'agenouilla devant la pierre et à l'aide d'un instrument improvisé avec une tasse et une cuillère d'argent (fauchés sur la table du bourgmestre, ou Billa n'était plus une Hobbite) la fit résonner afin de trouver les bords de la porte.

 _Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera, et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lumière du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure._

Elle jeta un regard inquiet derrière elle ; le jour tombait très vite et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se cacher derrière les montagnes. Les Nains s'affolèrent alors et Dwalin alla jusqu'à frapper la pierre à coups de hache, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de briser son arme.

\- Attendez une minute, dit-elle, on est censé voir une grive frapper à l'emplacement de la porte, non ? Sinon, pourquoi en faire mention sur la carte ?

Nori arrêta de sonder la paroi.

\- Pas con, fit-il remarquer.

\- Vous voyez une grive par ici ? s'énerva Gloin.

\- En fait, oui, répondit Ori, qui observait le ciel en leur tournant le dos. Et elle arrive tout droit vers nous. Faites-lui de la place, s'il vous plaît !

L'estomac noué, Billa regarda l'oiseau se poser devant la pierre grise, une coquille d'escargot dans le bec.

 _Clac, clac, clac !_ La grive frappa sa prise contre le rocher pour en extraire son déjeuner du jour. Les Nains l'observaient dans un silence religieux... puis les doigts sans force de Thorïn laissèrent échapper la clé lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil s'éteignirent sans que rien ne fût apparu sur la paroi.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, dit-il dans un souffle. C'était pourtant écrit...

Il tournait et retournait la carte entre ses mains tremblantes, tandis que les autres baissaient déjà la tête, voyant leur dernier espoir de rentrer chez eux s'envoler. Billa ne savait plus que dire, alors que la nuit tombait sur la montagne. Quelques bancs de nuages flottaient dans le ciel. Tout avait l'air si paisible, alors qu'un vrai drame venait de se produire. Un petit vent souffla sur la corniche alors que les Nains s'apprêtaient à redescendre dans la vallée, la mine défaite. Les nuages s'écartèrent et découvrirent la lune... qui brille uniquement parce qu'elle reflète... la lumière du soleil.

\- Attendez encore un peu ! supplia Billa. La voilà, votre dernière lumière du jour ! Regardez la porte, s'il vous plaît !

De fait, un fin pinceau lunaire balayait lentement la paroi, révélant un minuscule interstice, une faille entre deux blocs invisible autrement. Et au fond de la crevasse...

\- La serrure est là ! cria Nori.

\- La clé ! Bougres d'idiots, où avez-vous mis la clé ?

Il y eut un instant de recherches frénétiques avant que Thorïn ne remît la main sur le précieux objet, tombé dans une touffe d'herbe sèche. La troupe fit silence, presque religieusement, quand il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et exerça une poussée sur la pierre, dont un énorme quartier pivota lentement vers l'intérieur de la montagne. Une bouffée d'air chaud et sec, chargé de poussière, monta par l'ouverture avant de se dissiper. Thorïn parut hésiter un instant avant de faire quelques pas et de s'arrêter sur le seuil, touchant la pierre de l'entrée avec révérence, et presque tendresse.

\- Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il à Balin, sans que le vieux conseiller, trop ému, ne fût capable de lui répondre.

Même Nori donna une petite tape amicale à la muraille, bien qu'il ne dût pas conserver beaucoup de souvenirs d'Erebor. Quant à Fíli et Kili, ils se seraient aventurés là pour la première fois sur les terres de leur famille, s'ils avaient pu accompagner le reste du groupe. Certes leur oncle et leurs proches leur avaient raconté tout ce dont ils se souvenaient, mais cela ne pouvait se comparer à la découverte concrète des lieux, au fait de toucher la pierre, de la sentir sous ses pieds…

Tous les Nains étaient au bord des larmes tandis qu'ils entraient l'un après l'autre dans le couloir. Aucun n'avançait très loin ils désiraient simplement entrer de nouveau en contact avec la montagne qui les avaient vus naître. Soucieuse de ne pas perturber cet instant presque sacré, Billa les suivit sur la pointe des pieds, se retournant pour chercher le mécanisme intérieur d'ouverture de la porte. Ce faisant, elle aperçut une gravure au-dessus du linteau : les lignes géométriques, schématisées, d'un trône surmonté d'un ovale projetant des rayons.

\- Qu'est-ce que ceci ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- C'est ce pour quoi vous êtes ici, répondit Thorïn. L'Arkenstone.

\- Donc, je descends dans… il y a une salle du trésor ici, je suppose ? Thorïn hocha la tête.

\- Balin va vous montrer.

\- Naturellement, assura le conseiller avec un petit sourire, avant de s'essuyer furtivement les yeux.

\- Mizùl ! dit Bifur en tapotant l'épaule de la cambrioleuse.

\- Il dit « Bonne chance », traduisit automatiquement Balin.

Comme si quelque chose d'aussi fuyant que la chance allait suffire. Puis elle força un sourire et avança lentement dans le corridor, suivie de Balin. Ils descendirent plusieurs volées de marches entre des murs aveugles de pierre vert sombre veinée de quartz blanc et de cuivre. Tout avait taillé dans la roche, évidé au fil des siècles par des milliers de travailleurs minutieux. Mais ils n'avaient pas exactement le temps d'admirer l'œuvre du peuple nain. Il y avait plus urgent à faire. Après deux ou trois étages de descente, Balin s'arrêta sur un palier.

\- Voilà. Descendez encore une volée, et vous serez au niveau de la salle du trésor. Vous vous rappelez bien la description de la pierre.

\- C'est bon.

\- Euh, Billa… ajouta Balin d'une voix hésitante. Si par hasard il y avait un… dragon vivant, en bas… tâchez de ne pas le réveiller.

\- Oh… oui… bien sûr…

Elle descendit quelques marches mais avant de tourner à l'angle de l'escalier, elle voulut poser une dernière question à Balin. Elle ne vit qu'un pan de son manteau rouge qui disparaissait dans l'ombre.

 _Bon… Ben me voilà toute seule._


	18. Fâcher un Dragon

Aujourd'hui on visite le trésor et on visite les forges. En gros, les Nains découvrent la vie d'Indiana Jones...

* * *

 _ **XVII. Où l'on Fâche un Dragon** _

Il était bien sûr hors de question d'allumer une torche pour y voir plus clair, et Billa remercia les architectes d'avoir creusé des puits de lumière à intervalles réguliers pour éclairer et aérer les galeries.

Billa marchait d'autant plus silencieusement que le sol du couloir était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Personne n'avait emprunté cette galerie depuis des décennies, pas même des rats ni les chercheurs de trésors malchanceux qui s'étaient aventurés dans la montagne avant elle. Elle espérait bien ne pas trouver de squelette carbonisé en cours de route... Un coup d'oeil dans un couloir annexe lui apprit que ça, c'était raté… Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inspira une bouffée d'air poussiéreux, puis reprit sa descente.

L'escalier tourna encore et encore, jusqu'à ce quelle fût complètement désorientée. Puis un souffle d'air lui effleura les pieds et elle déboucha sur une plate-forme formant un palier à la sortie du couloir.

Billa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, refusant d'abord de croire ce que ses rétines transmettaient à son cerveau. Il était impossible d'avoir amassé où que ce soit une telle quantité d'or et de joyaux. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : rien d'impossible pour des Nains, sans compter que Smaug avait aussi dû piller toute la ville de Dale après l'avoir incendiée, avant de prendre définitivement ses quartiers dans la cité souterraine. La masse de métal doré et de pierreries devait bien s'élever jusqu'au tiers de la hauteur de la salle à son point le plus bas, et elle ondulait en vagues capricieuses et luisantes, montant sur les contreforts des piliers de granit, venant lécher le bas des marches de l'entrée principale comme la mer sur le bord d'un quai. Fascinée, la cambrioleuse suivit l'amoncellement du regard, avant de poser les yeux sur...

Le dragon.

Smaug le Terrible était lové sur son trésor, à demi-enfoui dans l'amoncellement de richesses, sa longue queue écailleuse enroulée autour d'un pilier, protégeant une pile de pièces et de pierres précieuses comme s'il s'agissait de son petit, les ailes repliées autour de son corps comme un vaste berceau membraneux. Sa respiration lente et profonde faisait penser au ressac de la rivière qui passait sous les cavernes de Thranduil.

Il était tout simplement gigantesque. Aucun être vivant ne pouvait se comparer à lui. Elle avait lu que le plus grands des dragons du Premier Âge avait écrasé une montagne sous sa masse lorsqu'il avait été abattu, mais ce n'étaient que des mots. Smaug était _là_ , réel, sous ses yeux. Et elle devait fouiller l'immense salle du trésor pour y retrouver un unique joyau gros comme sa main. Billa sentit son estomac lui tomber brutalement au fond du ventre. Comment allait-elle approcher la créature sans faire de bruit ? Les Hobbits étaient discrets, mais marcher sur des pièces d'or en silence relevait de l'impossible. Elle descendit malgré tout les marches jusqu'au niveau des premières vagues dorées.

Elle se força à respirer plusieurs fois pour calmer les tremblements nerveux qui la secouaient de la tête aux pieds. Puis elle posa un orteil sur l'entassement de métal froid. Rien. Un pas de plus. Les pièces collaient à la plante de ses pieds soudain moites. Elle regardait fiévreusement autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'aucun objet pointu ne se trouvait sur sa trajectoire, mais en réalité, il n'y avait presque que cela : des pointes et des angles, les arêtes vives des pierres précieuses taillées avec art, les grands plats d'argent martelé, le flanc d'un coffret qui émergeait de la masse, des armes de parade… Lorsque le dragon émit un gros soupir avant de se rouler sur sa couchette dans un grand fracas métallique, Billa dut se plaquer les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas hurler, autant de peur que de dépit. Elle s'assit un instant pour calmer ses frissons nerveux. Smaug avait passé tant d'années vautré sur son tas d'or que les pièces s'étaient incrustées dans les replis de ses écailles, et partout où sa peau restait fine et molle, le dragon s'était constitué une armure étincelante. Même avec une de ces fameuses flèches de fer fabriquées par les Nains, parvenir à abattre la créature ferait ressembler la traversée des Monts Brumeux à une balade du dimanche. Pour calmer les frissons qui la parcouraient et éviter de faire tinter d'autres pièces, la cambrioleuse s'assit doucement sur une bosselure du tas de pièces… puis sentit son sang se figer en dépit de la chaleur qui émanait de son siège. Elle avait réussi à s'asseoir pile sur un repli de la queue de Smaug…

Avec des gestes d'automate, Billa glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit l'anneau, qu'elle glissa à son doigt. Puis elle se releva très lentement et s'écarta, un pas après l'autre, de la masse de pièces qui commençait à onduler comme si un raz-de-marée se préparait. Elle parvint à atteindre l'ombre d'un pilier avant que la queue du dragon n'émergeât complètement de sa cachette tandis que sa tête se soulevait de son oreiller métallique beaucoup plus rapidement qu'on ne l'aurait attendu d'une telle masse. Smaug ouvrit les yeux et un fin pinceau de lumière rougeâtre balaya son domaine. Billa se réfugia dans le creux d'une sculpture, paralysée par la peur.

\- Je te sens… annonça une voix qui roula comme un coup de tonnerre sous les voûtes de la salle. Je sais que tu es ici, tout proche. Pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas…

Les intonations sifflantes étaient presque hypnotiques et la Hobbite sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Ne pas bouger, surtout ne pas bouger, il finirait sans doute par se lasser pour retourner dormir.

\- Que fais-tu là, dans les ombres ? gronda la voix de basse du dragon. Où te caches-tu ? Viens dans la lumière, ne sois pas timide…

Billa se renfonça encore un peu plus dans sa cachette. Comme si elle allait sortir sous le nez d'un monstre aussi gigantesque. Cependant un sentiment de malaise l'envahissait progressivement. L'anneau à son doigt lui paraissait de plus en plus lourd. -

Je ne te vois pas… mais je sens l'or que tu portes sur toi… C'est quelque chose d'infiniment **précieux**.

Le mot enfla comme une rivière en crue, se répercuta sous le crâne de Billa tandis que l'anneau semblait s'animer d'une vie propre. Sans plus songer au dragon, elle l'arracha de son doigt… et se retrouva face à un œil orangé dont la pupille seule faisait la taille de sa tête.

\- Ah, te voilà ! Quelle petite créature, pour venir s'aventurer dans mon royaume. Que fais-tu ici ? Es-tu venue me voler ?

Billa ouvrit des yeux ronds, sa langue cherchant à articuler quelques mots avant que Smaug ne la réduisît en cendres.

\- Voler ? Oh… oh non, certainement pas, mon seigneur.

Le côté Sacquet choisit prudemment de battre en retraite et de laisser le côté Touque s'occuper du baratin.

\- Je ne désirais que vous voir.

Smaug eut une mimique qui ressemblait à un haussement de sourcils surpris.

\- Les rumeurs de votre magnificence ont atteint même les lointaines contrées de l'Ouest, quoique fort récemment, et certains parmi mon peuple ont exprimé le désir de la découvrir de leurs propres yeux, poursuivit Billa sur sa lancée. _Ce que je ne suis pas obligée de faire, je vous jure._ Me voici la première arrivée, et fort contente de l'être, car la réalité dépasse de loin les récits qui nous ont été faits.

\- Voilà qui est fort plaisant à entendre, fit la voix profonde du dragon. Mais tu sens le Nain, petite créature inconnue.

\- Le voyage est long et périlleux pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit que moi, expliqua Billa en plaquant son plus beau sourire sur son visage. J'ai dû traverser des rivières et des montagnes pour parvenir jusqu'à vous. J'ai partagé les chariots et la route de nombreux voyageurs de toutes espèces, y compris quelques Nains, certes, qui se rendaient depuis l'Ouest dans les Monts de Fer. _Espérons que ça passe, ou mon aventure va prendre fin ici._

\- Tu sens vraiment le Nain très fort, marmonna Smaug en baissant légèrement le nez.

Billa sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

 _Thorïn_ _É_ _cu-de-Chêne, si je sors d'ici, je vais te tuer !_

\- Vous m'embarrassez, ô puissant Smaug, fini-elle par émettre, en priant pour que sa voix ne ressemblât pas à un couinement de souris. J'admets que mes compagnons de voyage ont été un peu... encombrants.

\- J'ai dévoré tant de leurs femmes qu'ils doivent se sentir quelque peu désespérés... s'esclaffa l'horrible cré encore et encore à préserver leur misérable peuple de l'extinction.

Le dragon laissa échapper un son craquant et grinçant qui devait être son rire.

\- Charmante petite personne, siffla-t-il. Et comptes-tu emporter un souvenir de ton voyage, en admettant que je te laisse repartir ?

\- Uniquement si vous me le permettez, ô seigneur de la montagne. Pensiez-vous que je venais prendre tout un coffre rempli de pièces ? Grands dieux, mais regardez-moi : que pourrais-je donc emporter ? _A part ce satané caillou._

Smaug redressa une griffe longue comme la faux d'un paysan humain et se gratta pensivement la mâchoire. Cette étrange créature avait peur mais il ne parvenait pas à sentir de mensonge dans ses paroles. C'était très intriguant. Cependant, s'il la laissait sortir vivante de sa montagne, sa réputation allait en souffrir. D'autres aventuriers pourraient venir à sa suite, moins bien intentionnés, armés... Smaug ne pouvait accepter cela.

\- Vraiment ? Pas même le Cœur de la Montagne ? La pierre que convoite Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne ?

\- Qui ça ?

Smaug se retint de se lécher les babines. Il venait de flairer le mensonge. Elle connaissait le Nain. Le dragon émit un ricanement.

\- Je serais presque tenté de te la donner, rien que pour la voir lui ronger l'esprit, lui assécher le cœur et le conduire à la folie, comme elle l'a fait pour ses pères. Ce serait un spectacle des plus réjouissants que de le voir souffrir jusqu'à la mort. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne tolère pas dans mon royaume, ce sont les voleurs.

Le dragon se releva d'un coup, projetant une cascade de pièces d'or autour de lui. Billa vit la poitrine du reptile se gonfler, s'illuminer de rouge... et elle se dépêcha de remettre son anneau. Smaug cligna des yeux et oublia provisoirement ses envies incendiaires. Où était passée la miniature ? Quelle sorcellerie était à l'œuvre ?

\- Tu ne peux te cacher ! rugit-il. Je te retrouverai et réduirai ton corps en cendres !

De son côté Billa s'aplatissait de son mieux sur le tas d'or sans oser bouger un cil. Au-dessus d'elle, le dragon géant lui apparaissait comme une forme ténébreuse entourant un foyer brûlant, le tout au milieu d'un brouillard fumeux qui brouillait sa vision. L'agitation de Smaug généra une nouvelle chute d'objets, et quelque chose tinta juste devant elle. Dans l'infra-monde où la plongeait l'anneau, cela ressemblait à un éclat d'étoile, une lumière blanche presque aveuglante enfermée dans une carapace à peine grande comme les deux mains de Billa. Par réflexe, elle referma les doigts dessus.

 _Bénis soient les Valar, le destin, et tout ce que vous voulez._

Le dragon lui tournait le dos, fouillant son trésor à la recherche de l'intruse. Très lentement, elle se laissa glisser vers le bas du tas de pièces pour rejoindre la corniche qui faisait le tour de la salle, et ensuite, la sortie. Mais Smaug, ruant et se tordant dans son accès de rage, balaya soudain de sa longue queue l'endroit où elle se trouvait, l'envoyant voler à plusieurs pas de là. Par miracle, ses doigts ne laissèrent pas échapper la pierre et quand Billa atterrit rudement contre le bas de l'escalier, elle fourra le joyau sous sa veste. Elle escalada ensuite les marches quatre à quatre tandis que Smaug hurlait sa fureur, et au premier palier, retira son anneau pour mieux voir où elle mettait les pieds. Au second palier, elle percuta violemment un obstacle qui s'avéra être Thorïn.

\- Vous l'avez ? haleta le Nain.

\- Oui, oui, oui, mais on verra ça plus tard, Smaug est réveillé et il n'est pas content du tout !

\- Montrez-la… demanda Thorïn, les yeux brillants.

Un rugissement furieux coupa court à la conversation, au grand soulagement de Billa (et être soulagée par l'irruption d'un dragon plus qu'énervé en disait long sur l'inquiétude que lui donnait le comportement du Nain).

\- On ferait mieux de filer !

Thorïn la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans l'escalier, mais au lieu de remonter vers la porte, il obliqua sur un palier pour rejoindre sa troupe, elle aussi descendu dans la montagne. Sous sa direction, ils partirent en courant dans le dédale de couloirs d'Erebor, poursuivis par les rugissements de Smaug et ses jets de flammes. Thorïn les mena jusqu'à une petite salle de garde et il en franchit le seuil juste au moment où un nouvel incendie léchait le linteau de la porte, enflammant son habit.

\- Vers les forges ! ordonna Thorïn en se relevant, jetant le manteau roussi sur les dalles.

Le reste de l'équipe lui emboîta aussitôt le pas ils repartirent en courant dans le réseau de couloirs labyrinthiques qui desservait toute la montagne. Billa renonça à mémoriser tous les tours et détours qu'ils faisaient pour tenter de semer la créature enragée. Elle entendait derrière eux le bruit des pierres fracassées par le dragon qui se frayait brutalement un passage dans des couloirs trop étroits pour lui et les menaces qu'il proférait à l'égard de toute la troupe. Puis ils parvinrent à destination.

# #

Les forges partageaient le gigantisme de toute l'installation. Les arrivées d'eau destinée à activer les mécanismes se perdaient dans l'ombre de la voûte et la chaîne de godets transportant les blocs de minerai se trouvait si haut qu'elle ressemblait à une farandole de lampions.

\- On n'a rien pour rallumer les hauts-fourneaux, protesta Dwalin. Rien d'assez chaud.

\- Si. On a ce qu'il faut, répondit Thorïn avec un sourire en coin, au moment où Billa comprenait ce qu'il avait en tête.

 _Brillant. Complètement fêlé, mais brillant_ , pensa-t-elle alors que le Nain se penchait vers le gouffre en criant :

\- Je dois dire que tu me déçois. Tu es si facile à tromper. L'âge t'a figé la cervelle et amolli tes muscles, _limace_.

Un enfant ne se serait pas laissé prendre à un piège si grossier, mais les dragons ont une opinion démesurément élevée de leurs capacités, et ils ne tolèrent pas la moindre remise en cause de cet état de fait. En entendant les ricanements de Thorïn, Smaug émit un rugissement de fureur et parut perdre le peu de mesure qui lui restait encore. Ses yeux rougeoyaient de colère quand il émergea du puits.

\- Grimpe là-haut, dit Thorïn à la Hobbite en désignant une plate-forme où se dressait un levier. Tu l'actionneras quand je te le dirai.

\- Compris, répondit Billa avant de monter quatre à quatre vers le mécanisme.

Elle avait à peine atteint le bas des marches menant au levier que Smaug s'attaquait aux portes qui défendaient les forges. Elle regarda avec un étrange détachement la créature tordre puis arracher les énormes grilles de fer de leur logement, avant de pénétrer dans le complexe. Il y avait un moment où la chance devait s'épuiser, où on ne pouvait plus continuer à échapper à la mort sur une suite d'invraisemblances hautement improbables. Un long jet de flammes balaya la salle sur toute sa largeur et frappa au passage la base des hauts-fourneaux. Une odeur de métal chauffé et de poussière grillée s'éleva dans l'air confiné des forges. Puis un fin filet de fumée s'éleva de sous l'un des fours à minerai. Billa se retint de chanter victoire alors que le reste de la rangée de hauts-fourneaux s'allumait peu à peu. Il faudrait du temps avant que l'or à purifier contenu dans les cuves n'entre en fusion. Ils devaient distraire et retarder Smaug par tous les moyens.

\- Balin, tu sais encore préparer tes flammes-éclairs ?

\- Je peux te faire ça en moins de deux, assura le conseiller.

\- En moins d'une, ce serait mieux, le pressa Dwalin.

\- Alors, alors, l'atelier, c'est par là… il me faut du soufre, du phosphore, du salpêtre… j'espère qu'il en reste…

Suivi d'Ori et Nori, Balin fila par un couloir annexe. Le trio en revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de petites jarres en terre cuite.

\- Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je crois.

\- Faut pas les allumer ? demanda Nori en cherchant déjà son briquet.

\- Pas la peine, ça explose à l'impact.

Ils grimpèrent sur la galerie la plus élevée afin de bombarder leur gigantesque adversaire. Le mélange portait bien son nom car il produisait non seulement une forte flamme mais aussi une lueur blanche aveuglante. Smaug reçut d'un coup plus d'une demi-douzaine de projectiles. Les explosions pourtant puissantes ne le faisaient même pas ciller. Tout juste s'il secouait la tête pour s'éclaircir la vue après chaque détonation.

\- Billa, le levier ! aboya Thorïn.

Elle dut sauter pour arriver à se suspendre à la poignée, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se sentir gênée par sa taille. Sous son pied, le levier céda et s'abaissa vers la plate-forme, libérant les vannes du réservoir d'eau situé derrière le fond des forges. Ce furent de vraies cataractes qui dévalèrent les conduits pour percuter le flanc du dragon, dont la fournaise interne, refroidie, cessa aussitôt de flamber. Smaug éternua plusieurs fois pour tenter de se dégager la gorge, puis poursuivit son avancée en s'ébrouant, mais ce faisant reçut une pluie de blocs de pierre, lancés depuis les chariots suspendus qui amenaient le minerai depuis les galeries, avec les compliments de Bifur et Gloin. Depuis son perchoir, Billa avait une vue plongeante sur les hauts-fourneaux et elle aperçut des lueurs qui fusaient à travers la masse, et un léger affaissement des pierres. Le bas du chargement commençait à fondre, mais il leur fallait encore du temps. Elle tira encore sur le levier, mais le réservoir d'eau avait été entièrement vidé. A sa grande horreur, elle vit alors Thorïn s'avancer au milieu de la destruction que le dragon générait dans la salle et appeler la créature.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression de te tromper de cible ? Ou est-ce que ta vue s'est affaiblie en même temps que ton cerveau ?

\- Je vais te réduire en miettes, promit Smaug avant de se mettre à pourchasser le Nain à travers les installations en ruines.

Cependant, sa grande taille ne lui permettait pas de manœuvrer très facilement alors que Thorïn effectuait toutes sortes de tours et de détours entre les fourneaux, les tranchées de coulage et les débris éparpillés au sol. Il n'aurait plus manqué que le dragon se fasse un nœud à la queue. Voilà qui eût été fort plaisant. La plaisanterie dura encore quelques minutes, accroissant encore la rage de Smaug, puis Thorïn cessa de « jouer » et ordonna à sa compagnie d'ouvrir les trappes permettant le coulage du métal en fusion. De longs ruisselets dorés filèrent alors dans les tranchées, dont Billa pouvait sentir la chaleur même depuis son poste haut perché. Voyant Balin lui faire signe, elle descendit en hâte.

\- Où cela mène-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les orifices dans le mur d'en face, où l'or fondu disparaissait.

\- Dans la galerie des rois. Le moule d'une statue doit toujours s'y trouver, si je me souviens bien. Dépêchons-nous, Thorïn a pris de l'avance…

Elle balaya les forges du regard et s'aperçut que Thorïn avait effectivement quitté les lieux. Tout juste si elle eut le temps de distinguer une vague silhouette qui disparaissait dans l'un des tunnels acheminant le métal en fusion vers le site d'utilisation. Secouant la tête avec résignation – mais quand ce Nain cesserait-il de faire des folies ? - elle partit au petit trot et suivit le reste de l'équipe en direction de la galerie mentionnée par Balin.

L'endroit brillait lui aussi par son gigantisme. Les bannières encore pendues à ses murs auraient pu tapisser plusieurs smials chacune. Les arches étaient aussi grandes que des arbres et le plafond montait si haut qu'il se perdait dans l'ombre. S'il n'y avait eu la présence de Smaug sur les talons de la compagnie, Billa aurait sans doute admiré les lieux comme il se devait. Tout au bout du hall, elle aperçut une sorte de moule en pierre, encore entouré de chaînes. Les travaux avaient été interrompus par l'arrivée du dragon et à présent, Thorïn comptait les mener à terme. Le flot de métal fondu se déversa depuis un tunnel dans la forme d'argile et de roche tandis que Smaug pénétrait dans la galerie, satisfait d'avoir enfin retrouvé ses proies pour les prendre au piège.

\- Toi, siffla-t-il à l'attention de Thorïn, perché sur le sommet de la statue, tu ne reprendras jamais mon royaume. Je suis le seul roi sous la Montagne.

Le Nain secoua la tête.

\- Vois plutôt notre vengeance.

Il cria un ordre et une partie de la compagnie, qui se tenait cachée derrière la sculpture, fit sauter l'une après l'autre les fixations qui maintenaient ensemble les différentes pièces du moule. Thorïn resta suspendu à la chaîne centrale tandis que la forme gigantesque d'un guerrier Nain se révélait dans la pénombre de la galerie. Smaug ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Son amour de l'or l'emporta sur la méfiance et il s'approcha lentement, les yeux rivés sur la statue étincelante, fasciné par la quantité d'or pur qui se dressait devant lui, une tentation irrésistible. Ce serait le joyau de son trésor, le symbole ultime de sa victoire sur les Nains, le souvenir de leur dernier roi emporté comme trophée… Le métal était loin d'avoir complètement refroidi. Privé de support, il commença à s'affaisser sur lui-même, coulant en gros globes presque visqueux vers les dalles du sol. De plus en plus vite. En plus grande quantité. La vague scintillante balaya tout le vaste hall, emportant Smaug dans ses tourbillons. Le dragon disparut sous la masse dorée, puis les remous se calmèrent et la surface de l'or devint aussi lisse qu'un miroir. Pendant une minute à peine, elle put croire qu'ils avaient réussi. Puis dans un grand jaillissement de métal en fusion, le dragon furieux bondit hors de la masse liquide en rugissant sa rage.

\- Vous avez OSÉ ! Vous me parlez de vengeance, misérables créatures ! Vengeance ? VENGEANCE ? Je vais vous en montrer une, de VENGEANCE !

Il se secoua énergiquement pour se débarrasser de l'or en cours de solidification qui s'accrochait à ses écailles et se dirigea vers les grandes portes éventrées.

\- En commençant par ces minables pêcheurs qui vous ont accordé leur aide !

Billa s'entendit crier quelque chose d'incohérent, voire d'inarticulé, mais le dragon ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention tandis qu'il galopait sur le sol pierreux. La gorge sèche, la compagnie le regarda prendre son envol et se diriger tout droit vers Esgaroth.

\- Mais qu'avons-nous fait ?

# #

Au rythme de ses ailes immenses, il ne fallut à Smaug que quelques instants pour atteindre le Long Lac. Sa fureur cataclysmique dans la montagne n'était pas passée inaperçu, cependant, car quelqu'un faisait déjà sonner l'alarme au beffroi de la ville et les habitants se ruaient hors de chez eux pour échapper à sa colère. Il eut un rictus mauvais. Ils n'auraient jamais le temps d'évacuer entièrement la cité avant qu'il ne la transformât en torche géante. Alors qu'il touchait au but, Smaug ouvrit une gueule béante et projeta ses premiers jets de flammes sur les pontons et les quais qui bordaient Esgaroth, puis l'incendie atteignit les maisons en bordure de ville. Il remonta le canal principal en brûlant les habitations à gauche et à droite, se réjouissant des cris paniqués qui montaient vers lui.

A chaque rugissement, le dragon émettait également des bouffées d'une épaisse fumée noire et malodorante. Il tâchait de ne pas y prêter attention, mais quelque chose devait clocher avec son système de mise à feu. Tant pis ! Il lui restait bien assez pour réduire Esgaroth en cendres, et ses pitoyables habitants avec.


	19. Conséquences

On n'est pas dans un conte de fées, les enfants. Tuer le monstre n'est que le début. Ensuite, il faut piller le donjon (et si vous avez déjà joué à Munchkin, vous connaissez la suite).

* * *

 _ **XVIII. Où l'on Entrevoit les Conséquences** _

Depuis le plateau où s'étendaient les ruines de Dale, le spectacle était terrifiant. Le brasier allumé par la créature enragée était si immense qu'il illuminait le rivage presque comme en plein jour. De petits points sombres se déplaçaient sur le lac dans la lueur des flammes : barques, radeaux, nageurs... qui tentaient d'échapper à l'incendie. Billa se rongeait les ongles jusqu'à la racine en regardant la dévastation qui s'étendait. C'était leur faute. S'ils n'avaient pas réveillé le dragon... Si _elle_ n'avait pas réveillé le dragon... Ses yeux piquaient et ce n'était pas à cause de la fumée des forges. Puis Smaug se posa au milieu de la cité, écrasant au passage quelques toitures de plus. Depuis la montagne il était impossible de voir ce qui se passait, mais au bout d'un instant, Smaug fit claquer ses grandes ailes et s'envola, tournant en cercles étroits autour du beffroi. Billa vit le dragon tressauter en plein vol, ses grandes ailes battant frénétiquement l'air, puis ralentissant... le corps immense bascula en avant et s'écrasa dans le lac au milieu d'une gerbe d'eau qui jaillit à plusieurs mètres en l'air.

La chute d'une telle masse dans le lac provoqua un mini raz-de-marée qui vint battre violemment les pilotis et jusqu'au premier étage des maisons les plus proches du point d'impact. Au moins cela éteignit une partie de l'incendie qui ravageait la ville. Sur leur corniche, les Nains applaudirent. Billa s'empara sans demander la permission de la longue-vue de Balin, et scruta ce qui restait de la ville. A travers l'épaisse vapeur qui montait du lac, elle aperçut une minuscule silhouette qui s'agitait sur le beffroi d'Esgaroth. Quelqu'un avait grimpé jusque-là et tiré sur le dragon, avec de toute évidence beaucoup de succès. Et elle avait une petite idée sur la personne qui avait réussi ce joli coup.

Les Nains s'apprêtaient à fêter la fin du dragon, mais Thorïn avait déjà quitté la falaise pour retourner à l'intérieur de la cité. Les uns après les autres, les membres de la compagnie le suivirent à contrecœur. Il avait pris tant d'avance, courant presque pour revenir au plus vite dans son domaine, que le reste de l'équipe le perdit de vue pendant un long moment. Ils le retrouvèrent dans les souterrains, appuyé contre une balustrade, penché sur l'immense trésor, les yeux rivés sur les pièces étincelantes, souriant. Il semblait déjà avoir oublié l'incendie, le fait que ses neveux et deux autres membres de la compagnie se trouvaient en ville au moment de l'attaque… tout…

\- Avec cette fortune, chuchota-t-il, nous pourrons tout reconstruire. Encore plus grand.

Ce qui aurait pu passer pour des paroles sensées, si le regard de Thorïn n'avait pas eu cette fixité malsaine des hypnotisés ou des somnambules. Billa frissonna et s'éloigna sous prétexte d'aller se reposer. Personne ne se sentait d'attaque pour explorer les quartiers d'habitation d'Erebor avant le jour suivant, aussi eut-elle tout loisir de se réfugier dans un coin à l'écart et de prétendre dormir. En réalité, elle fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit sa prise. Curieux... A la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par les puits taillés dans la roche, la pierre étincelait de toutes les nuances de l'arc-en-ciel. Pourquoi la voyait-elle blanche, brillant d'une intense lumière dorée, quand elle portait l'anneau ? Puis, entendant du bruit derrière elle, Billa fourra immédiatement la pierre dans son manteau. Personne ne devait la trouver avec ce joyau entre les mains. Il commençait à lui devenir précieux.

# #

Le lendemain matin, Billa se réveilla avec un bras et une jambe tout engourdis par le froid de la pierre qui lui avait servi de matelas. Elle sentit une vague odeur de fumée et se dirigea dans cette direction, son estomac lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et qu'il était grand temps d'y remédier. Elle trouva environ la moitié de la compagnie frileusement serrée autour d'un feu de camp sur lequel les Nains faisaient réchauffer la maigre tambouille qu'ils avaient emportée d'Esgaroth – un genre de ragoût de poisson, au hasard.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Nori avec son habituel sourire en coin.

\- Des orcs et des wargs, grogna Billa en s'asseyant. Pour des orcs et des wargs, je remets le couvert tous les jours. Mais je ne m'approche PLUS JAMAIS d'un dragon, même si Gandalf menace de me changer en crapaud ! Où sont passés les autres ?

\- Je crois que Balin est déjà en train de faire l'inventaire avec Gloín, répondit Nori tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tignasse – sans grand succès. Ori et Bifur explorent, et Thorïn est… en bas.

Apparemment, cela perturbait l'espion presque autant qu'elle. Il lui tendit un bol de faïence ébréchée, sans doute ramassé dans le fouillis d'objets abandonnés sur le sol de la cité, rempli de bouillon.

\- Va lui porter ça. Peut-être que toi, il t'écoutera.

\- Je vais essayer.

Sans surprise, elle trouva Thorïn en train d'arpenter l'immense tas d'or qui avait servi de nid à Smaug. Elle dut appeler le Nain à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne remarquât sa présence et il fallut pas mal de négociations pour qu'il acceptât de prendre la nourriture qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Et la pierre ? s'enquit avidement Thorïn après avoir expédié la soupe en quelques coups de cuillère.

\- Je sais… à peu près où elle est, improvisa rapidement Billa en tenant ses mains loin de sa poche. Pas eu le temps… de la ramasser avant que Smaug ne se mette en rage et n'essaye de me transformer en tas de cendres. Elle est bien dans la salle principale, près d'une de ces espèces de terrasses… si le dragon n'a pas tout mis sens dessus dessous.

Le Nain émit un grognement dépité.

\- Au moins, nous pourrons la chercher en toute tranquillité, grommela-t-il. Mais il nous la faut, sinon revenir dans la Montagne n'aura servi à rien.

# #

La journée s'écoula de façon plus que morose au fur et à mesure que la petite troupe découvrait l'ampleur des dégâts causés par le dragon et la charge phénoménale de travail qui attendait le peuple nain lorsqu'il aurait repris complètement possession de son royaume. De façon dérisoire, une partie de l'équipe se mit à trier des objets trouvés dans les salles attenantes au premier hall, où les caravanes déchargeaient autrefois leurs marchandises, remettant les pièces intactes sur les étagères et jetant les autres en un tas qui risquait de monter très haut.

Le travail fut interrompu par l'arrivée en fanfare des quatre membres manquants de l'équipe, sans plus de mal que quelque traces de suie sur leurs vêtements. Kíli avait l'air en bien meilleure forme, boitant à peine et des couleurs enfin revenues sur ses joues encore un peu creuses. Les membres de la compagnie échangeaient des blagues et des rires quand Thorïn mit le holà et renvoya tout le monde dans la salle du trésor au bout de quelques instants seulement, à la grande stupéfaction de toute le groupe. Mais ils obéirent sans discuter. Pour passer le temps tout en recherchant l'Arkenstone, les Nains et Billa bavardaient à voix basse, et Kíli se mit à parler en abondance de l'elfe Tauriel, une jolie rousse qui lui avait apparemment fait beaucoup d'effet, en espérant que cette fois il ne se fût pas trompé, et n'eût pas confondu homme et femme comme à Fendeval… En tout cas, si elle entendait Kíli louer trop longtemps les charmes de la demoiselle, amie ou pas, Billa éventrerait le garçon. Cela devait être le propre de la jeunesse, supposa-t-elle, de débiter sans s'arrêter toutes ces platitudes écœurantes de niaiserie sucrée. Il connaissait la demoiselle depuis deux semaines tout juste et avait dû lui parler trois heures en tout, pour l'amour des dieux !

Pour avoir un peu la paix, Billa décida d'aller chercher Balin et de causer de tout, sauf de romance. Avec le vieux conseiller, elle était tranquille. Son « arrangement » avec Dori ne comprenait aucune forme de délire romantique. Elle le trouva dans une des salles d'archives jouxtant l'immense caverne au trésor. Le Nain avait la tête appuyée contre une des étagères, et aux mouvements convulsifs de ses épaules, elle comprit qu'il était en train de pleurer. Elle songea d'abord à se retirer, mais rechignait à laisser Balin tout seul dans un tel état de dépression.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda-t-elle depuis le seuil.

Sans se retourner, le Nain secoua la tête, ses mains posées sur la planche devant lui.

\- On est en train de le perdre, soupira-t-il. Ce joyau le ronge à présent.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander à qui il faisait allusion.

\- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? De lui donner la pierre ?

\- Non, en effet, lui répondit Balin, lui tournant toujours le dos. Le mal du dragon… je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, et je le vois de nouveau.

\- J'imagine que ça ne changerait rien de la remettre à sa place au sommet du trône ? Il serait toujours comme ça ?

\- C'est trop tard. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver le mal, je pense. Je n'en sais rien.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Vous avez fait votre travail, objecta Balin. On vous a demandé de récupérer cette pierre et vous l'avez trouvée… même si elle n'est pas entre nos mains à présent. Vous n'avez pas à porter le poids de ce qui arrivera ensuite.

Il était heureux qu'il ne la regardât pas, car tandis qu'il parlait, Billa sentit sa main se refermer presque d'elle-même sur la garde de Dard.

# #

Le jour suivant se déroula à peu près de la même façon, bien que certains se missent à manifester une certaine réticence à exécuter les ordres de Thorïn. Fíli ne s'approchait de la montagne de pièces que pour (faire semblant de) rechercher tel ou tel objet mentionné par son oncle. Il semblait craindre cette masse scintillante plus encore que son gardien disparu. Inconscient de la tension qui commençait à monter, Kíli avait repris ses déclarations dithyrambiques au sujet de son archère rousse. Le premier, Fíli finit par craquer - ce qui surprit Billa, tant l'aîné des princes montrait ordinairement de calme et de retenue.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas parler d'autre chose ? lança-t-il à son cadet. Tu lui as à peine dit trois mots et tu t'imagines que c'est la femme de ta vie !

\- Elle me l'a sauvée, cette vie ! rétorqua Kíli, furieux de se voir interrompre dans ses rêveries.

\- Tout comme le médecin qui t'a soigné quand tu étais petit, ou Nori qui t'a empêché de dégringoler dans une crevasse chez les gobelins, mais tu ne fais pas de mauvaises rimes à leur sujet.

\- J'espère bien, intervint Nori depuis la marche sur laquelle il était assis. J'aurais franchement la honte dans l'au-delà si on se souvenait de moi juste à cause d'une poésie pourrie. Mahal rirait de moi et me jetterait hors de ses salles de pierre.

\- Vous ne comprenez rien du tout ! s'emporta le jeune Nain avant de quitter la compagnie pour se réfugier les dieux savaient où, sous les rires narquois de ses aînés.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu à l'angle du couloir le plus proche, Dwalin laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement tandis que Thorïn levait les yeux au ciel.

\- De toutes les filles de la Terre du Milieu... soupira le roi. Toujours aussi irresponsable. C'est une elfe, et de basse caste en prime. Une telle union n'apporterait aucun avantage.

Personne n'osa ajouter son grain de sel, et l'on repartit tristement à la recherche d'un joyau qui ne risquait pas d'être retrouvé de sitôt. Mais bientôt, le roi sous la Montagne prit d'autres initiatives, craignant de voir arriver dans son domaine toutes sortes de pillards, humains, elfes ou autres. Sous la direction de Thorïn, la compagnie se rendit dans l'armurerie principale pour s'équiper afin de pouvoir faire face à une attaque. Du sol au plafond, les angles durs des armes, des cottes de mailles et des armures étincelaient dans la lumière des torches.

\- Prenez ce qui vous convient le mieux, déclara Thorïn. Les armures de la réserve royale sont bien le moins que vous méritez.

Billa se demanda où elle allait trouver quelque chose à sa taille dans cet arsenal, quand le roi lui présenta un objet qu'il avait dû spécifiquement rechercher pour elle. C'était indubitablement une cotte de mailles d'un blanc argenté presque lumineux, mais légère comme une plume. Elle cliqueta doucement quand Billa la souleva des mains de Thorïn.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec révérence, stupéfaite qu'on voulût bien lui confier une telle œuvre d'art.

\- Du mithril, répondit Balin tout en fouillant son coin d'armurerie à la recherche d'un équipement qui lui conviendrait.

\- Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour équiper notre cambrioleuse préférée. De préférence, quelque chose qui soit aussi joli que pratique. Sinon, c'est pas du jeu, dit Bofur en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Hé, je suis déjà censée être payée d'une part du trésor, protesta Billa.

\- Considère ça comme un bonus de rapidité dans l'exécution du travail, répliqua Nori en fouinant parmi les armes et armures accrochées là pour trouver quelque objet précieux.

\- Aucune arme ne peut transpercer ce type de maille, expliqua Thorïn avec un sourire rassurant qu'il ne réservait apparemment plus qu'à sa cambrioleuse. On appelle aussi ce métal argent-acier, pour cette raison. Tu seras bien protégée. Garde-la toujours sur toi hors de cette montagne.

 _Dedans, ce ne sera pas du luxe non plus,_ songea-t-elle tout en enfilant la cotte, qui lui tomba sur les épaules avec un petit cliquetis.

Le métal était étonnamment léger, à peine plus que le manteau qu'elle portait depuis le départ d'Esgaroth. En baissant les yeux, elle vit de petites gemmes blanches qui scintillaient doucement sur le col.

\- C'est de ce genre de pierres dont parlait Thranduil quand il a proposé son « échange » ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Elles sont plus petites que celles qu'il réclame, répondit Thorïn en faisant la grimace, mais d'un aspect très similaire, oui.

\- Ça t'amuse de me les donner, n'est-ce pas ?

La mine sombre du roi s'éclaircit un bref instant alors qu'il opinait. Mais ce fut une brève accalmie avant que les nuages ne revinssent.

\- Je sais que l'un d'eux s'est emparé de la pierre, chuchota-t-il, l'œil sans cesse aux aguets. Je ne puis avoir confiance en personne... sauf en toi.

Billa s'efforça de ne pas détourner le regard. Certes, un membre de la compagnie avait bien songé à voler l'Arkenstone, mais Thorïn se trompait quelque peu quant à l'identité de cette personne. C'était la seule solution qu'elle pouvait encore imaginer pour forcer le roi à négocier avec Bard (et Bard uniquement ; Thranduil n'avait jusque-là rien fait qui méritât récompense). Et aussi la seule solution pour le tenir éloigné de l'objet maudit. Quoique... son mal empirait alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore posé les yeux sur la fameuse pierre. Il y avait sûrement d'autres raisons pour expliquer la descente du Nain dans les ténèbres.

 _Rien qu'avec tous les incidents qui ont émaillé notre trajet, je connais beaucoup de gens qui seraient en train de grimper au plafond._

Malgré tout, l'état de Thorïn l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Billa l'observait avec une nervosité grandissante. La façon dont il parlait de l'immense trésor rappelait les mots presque amoureux qu'avait eus Gollum pour évoquer son "précieux". Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre au fil des heures et des jours, pas même à dormir ni à manger un morceau. Billa était obligée de lui rappeler ces actions pourtant élémentaires.

Et il n'était pas le seul à ressentir l'attraction du trésor. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, Nori résistait parfaitement à l'attrait du métal jaune. C'était Dori que l'on pouvait trouver penché sur une table, entrain de compter fiévreusement des piles de pièces d'or. Et cela se comprenait, si l'on y réfléchissait bien. Pour Nori, l'or n'avait jamais été un problème ; l'adroit voleur n'avait pratiquement qu'à se baisser pour en trouver. Mais Dori avait souvent dû regarder ses économies fondre comme neige au soleil, et son _honneur_ lui aurait fait choisir de mourir de faim plutôt que d'agir comme son frère. Néanmoins, il avait dû être bien content de voir Nori ramener régulièrement de l'argent à la maison, peu en importait la source. Gloín l'inquiétait également. Il s'était plaint plus souvent qu'à son tour d'avoir versé des fonds considérables pour financer l'expédition de Thorïn, voire d'être carrément ruiné. Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant le plus grand tas d'or de la Terre du Milieu, il ne pouvait s'en éloigner. Par moments il semblait plus gravement atteint que le roi lui-même.

Par bonheur, le reste de la compagnie semblait indemne, mais en cas de conflit, il serait illusoire de compter sur Dwalin pour ramener le souverain à la raison – quoique… si on discutait un peu… Non. Il était désespérément loyal à son roi. Les garçons peut-être… Quoique... Kíli était surtout préoccupé par ce qu'il advenait de son archère rousse.

* * *

NdA : pour information, j'ai posté deux petits OS inédits sur Archive Of Our Own (AnnaTaure), dont le ton s'accordait difficilement avec le côté généralement "gentil" des fanfics éditées ici. Mes prochaines fanfics Star Wars seront également postées là-bas, les trolls y étant moins nombreux.


	20. Ca Casse

Bonsoir les lecteurs.  
Désolée de mettre de la mauvaise ambiance, mais il est l'heure d'attaquer la partie déprimante de cette histoire...

* * *

 ** _XIX. Où ça Casse_**

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mort du dragon. La pierre toujours cachée sur sa personne, Billa se promenait sans but dans les couloirs. Une épaisse couche de poussière couvrait les meubles et le sol ; en revanche les araignées avaient catégoriquement refusé d'élire domicile sous la montagne. Les tapis et les tapisseries qui ornaient autrefois les pièces étaient au-delà de toute réparation, jugea la Hobbite. Elle était plongée dans l'observation d'une complexe décoration murale composée d'un entrelacs de lignes géométriques quand elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle, accompagné du frottement caractéristique du long manteau de Thorïn sur la pierre. Elle inspira profondément pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur ainsi que la vague nausée qui lui nouait la gorge, et se retourna pour présenter son plus joli sourire. Le Nain avait l'air à peu près calme, presque normal. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Pendant un instant, il eut l'air du garçon insouciant qu'il avait dû être avant que le dragon ne vînt ravager le royaume. Billa le suivit le long des couloirs et des escaliers avec curiosité.

\- Les appartements de ma famille se trouvent à cet étage, et j'aimerais bien voir... Ensemble, ils fouillèrent les différentes pièces, pêchant ici et là des objets familiers. Cependant, Thorïn évita soigneusement les chambres qui avaient appartenu à sa mère et à son jeune frère.

\- Là, dit-il. C'était chez moi.

L'endroit était plus petit qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et en grand besoin d'un bon ménage, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à se représenter la pièce du temps où elle était habitée. Il restait encore des livres éparpillés sur le sol et un autre abandonné sur le couvre-lit. Le lit en question était en fait une sorte d'alcôve taillée dans le rocher, assez haute pour qu'on pût presque s'y tenir debout, avec un petit renfoncement supplémentaire pour poser, sans doute, des livres et une bougie, et garnie de plusieurs épaisseurs de couvertures et de fourrures. Il devait faire bon dormir là-dedans en plein hiver. Un coffre de bois rangé le long du lit servait à la fois de rangement et de marchepied. Des tapisseries hélas fanées et usées pendaient le long des murs. Il ôta son manteau et l'étala sur le lit après en avoir ôté le livre qui y traînait encore.

\- Viens là, demanda Thorïn en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Billa s'assit sur la fourrure, sachant déjà quelle idée il avait derrière la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pût faire l'amour tristement, et pourtant... Son corps répondait avec plaisir à toutes les sollicitations, mais son esprit était complètement ailleurs. Celui de Thorïn également. Elle ne comprenait pas les mots de khuzdul qu'il marmonnait, mais elle était certaine qu'ils se référaient à son joyau et non à elle. Plus tard, tandis que Thorïn dormait d'un sommeil pour le moins agité, Billa quitta le confort des oreillers pour s'asseoir devant la cheminé, enveloppée dans une des fourrures servant de couvre-lit. Malgré cela elle avait l'impression d'être gelée jusqu'à la moelle. Elle avait épuisé toute son imagination pour tenter de faire revenir le Nain de sa folie, sans employer les grands moyens ni lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

 _\- Je pourrais t'aider_ , souffla l'anneau dans son esprit. _Je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il_ _fasse tout ce que tu lui dis et qu'il_ _te traite comme une reine. Et_ _tu serais_ _à l'abri de tout mal._

 _\- Même de toi ?_

 _\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi_ , assura la chose.

 _\- Laisse tomber_.

Elle eut l'impression d'entendre un grognement dépité, puis l'anneau refit silence. Elle jeta alors un regard à son manteau qui traînait par terre. Il faudrait bien qu'elle se décide un jour à faire quelque chose de la pierre.

# #

La situation évolua nettement à partir du lendemain, lorsque l'un des corbeaux messagers employés par les Nains fit son apparition sur les fortifications de la porte principale, provoquant la ruée de la compagnie sur la terrasse pour découvrir la teneur de la missive qu'il portait. L'oiseau était énorme, presque deux fois la taille d'un corbeau normal, les plumes d'un noir bleuté, et ses yeux en boutons de manchette pétillaient d'intelligence. Il considéra un instant Billa, lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis sauta lestement sur le bras tendu de Thorïn en croassant avec bonne humeur. Le Nain lui gratta doucement la tête avant d'ébouriffer les plumes de sa gorge, puis le corbeau se redressa… et se mit à parler.

\- Salut à toi, Thorïn Écu-de-chêne ! Et bienvenue chez toi.

Billa secoua la tête. Elle avait vu un dragon, des lapins qui tiraient un traîneau, elle pouvait admettre un corbeau qui parle.

\- Salut, Roäc, répondit le Nain. Alors, qu'as-tu à m'apprendre de si important ?

\- Les survivants d'Esgaroth ont quitté les ruines de leur cité pour s'installer dans Dale tu peux t'attendre à ce qu'ils viennent bientôt frapper à ta porte pour demander de l'aide, indiqua l'oiseau d'une voix rauque.

Thorïn émit un grognement indistinct, et Billa eut le pressentiment que les réfugiés n'auraient pas beaucoup d'aide à attendre de ce côté-ci, en dépit des promesses faites par le Nain – contraint et forcé, il fallait bien l'admettre.

# #

 _Quelques jours plus tôt, sur les berges du Long Lac…_

Les habitants d'Esgaroth, ceux qui avaient survécu à la fureur du dragon, se traînaient sur la rive, épuisés après une nuit de terreur. Ceux qui le pouvaient aidaient les blessés, d'autres cherchaient un proche parmi les corps allongés sur les galets, immobiles ou non. Parmi la foule hagarde, un homme tentait de tirer son épingle du jeu en exploitant ses concitoyens, mais en l'absence du bourgmestre, enfui avec son or bien avant que Smaug se fût abattu dans le lac, Alfrid ne rencontrait guère de succès dans ses essais d'intimidation. Pas même lorsqu'il voulut rameuter les survivants pour monter un coup contre les Nains dans leur montagne.

\- I' sont morts ! lança Percy en essorant son chapeau. Et même s'i' sont vivants, j'crois pas qu'i' puissent faire grand-chose pour nous, à part nous laisser entrer dans c'te putain d'montagne. En tout cas, c'est clair qu'i' z'auront rien pour _vous_.

L'homme abattit son couvre-chef sur sa tête et tourna les talons, plantant là l'assistant du bourgmestre, qui en bégayait d'indignation, tandis que le reste de la population s'activait pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Bard, reconnu et acclamé comme le « Tueur de Dragons », réussit à ramener un peu d'ordre parmi ses voisins, et conseilla de gagner les ruines de Dale. Bien que brûlée, l'ancienne cité avait encore des murs et quelques toits qui pourraient protéger les habitants d'Esgaroth de la pluie et de la neige. L'ascension fut particulièrement pénible pour les blessés, dont beaucoup souffraient de brûlures aux bras ou aux jambes. Mais après des heures et des heures d'escalade, ils parvinrent enfin sur le plateau pelé où se dressait Dale et se traînèrent jusqu'aux portes de la ville. L'endroit n'était guère plus rassurant que les ruines fumantes d'Esgaroth, mais ils étaient trop désespérés pour s'en soucier encore. Ils voulaient juste se faire un feu, manger quelque chose, et dormir. Bard mit Alfrid au guet de nuit, espérant bien que l'insupportable personnage aurait détalé au matin.

# #

Bard fut presque déçu de retrouver son garde improvisé à son poste, plus ou moins endormi. Les feux que l'homme avait repérés la veille à l'entrée d'Erebor brûlaient toujours, donc il restait au moins une personne en vie pour les alimenter. Bard parcourut la place du regard et un sourire sans joie étira sa bouche. D'un coup de pied, il réveilla Alfrid.

\- Une bonne nuit ? s'enquit-il.

\- Sans le moindre problème, monsieur (Alfrid devenait très poli avec vous dès que vous accédiez à une quelconque forme de responsabilité). Rien ne m'échappe, proclama-t-il fièrement.

\- Rien… sauf toute une armée d'elfes, apparemment, répliqua sèchement Bard en considérant les rangs apparemment infinis de soldats impeccablement alignées.

Bien qu'il sût que Thranduil n'apportait pas son aide juste par sentiment – et qu'une petite voix méchante sifflât dans sa tête que si les armures des elfes étaient si nettes, c'était parce qu'ils ne s'en servaient pas souvent – l'archer accueillit ces visiteurs inattendus aussi aimablement que possible, et plus encore les provisions qu'ils avaient amenées avec eux. Les réfugiés maintinrent un semblant d'ordre lorsqu'ils déchargèrent les charrettes et firent passer leur contenu de mains en mains vers la bâtisse à demi effondrée qui leur servait de cuisine, tandis que les hommes de Thranduil commençaient à s'installer dans la cité. Cependant, on ne vivait pas plusieurs décennies sous la coupe du bourgmestre sans y gagner un peu d'intelligence politique, et Bard ne fut pas le seul à songer que les cadeaux du roi sylvestre n'étaient sûrement pas gratuits.

\- Gentil d'ram'ner leurs fesses avec cent ans de retard, marmonna ainsi la serveuse Vorzha en faisant un écart pour éviter de croiser un groupe de soldats elfes.

Bien sûr, elle était très reconnaissante pour les trois charrettes de fruits et de légumes qu'ils avaient amenées, mais il y avait près de deux mille personnes dans Dale, et encore environ un millier qui rassemblait ses maigres effets sur les rives du lac. Les provisions ne suffiraient jamais pour tenir la semaine, sans parler de l'hiver qui arrivait. Il leur fallait trouver un refuge mieux approvisionné, et vite.

# #

Dans la montagne, on fut rapidement au courant de l'arrivée de ces renforts inattendus dans la cité dévastée. Les feux s'étaient multipliés dès la nuit et au petit matin, la longue-vue de Balin repéra aisément les armures elfiques brillant sous le soleil. Il lâcha un juron exaspéré, pas tant à cause de la présence des elfes (quoique cela l'ennuyât au plus haut point), mais parce qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur la réaction de Thorïn à leur installation pratiquement devant les portes d'Erebor. Lorsqu'il fit son rapport à son souverain, il ne fut pas déçu. Thorïn laissa échapper des malédictions qui auraient fait honte à une taverne remplie des pires malfrats. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'ancienne oisellerie où les corbeaux du coin avaient de nouveau élu domicile et bientôt, ses compagnons de route virent plusieurs des oiseaux noirs prendre leur envol vers l'est.

\- Les Monts de Fer, marmonna Balin. Il prévient Dáin que nous avons des problèmes.

Connaissant Thorïn, Billa ne doutait pas qu'il avait demandé à son cousin d'amener des troupes, et de ne pas traîner en chemin. Et autant elle rêvait parfois (souvent) de flanquer un grand coup de bâton sur le crâne de Thranduil, la perspective d'un combat entre elfes et Nains alors que les orcs pullulaient dans la région ne lui plaisait guère. Par ailleurs, même si l'armée des Monts de Fer se déplaçait rapidement, la compagnie aurait bientôt un sérieux problème d'approvisionnement. Les rations qu'ils avaient emportées depuis Esgaroth seraient épuisées d'ici peu et à l'exception de jarres de sel, ils n'avaient pour l'instant rien trouvé qui fût encore comestible dans la montagne. Une partie des accès aux celliers ainsi qu'aux cuisines étaient bloqués par des éboulements, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Billa avait bien une idée pour régler au moins provisoirement cette question, mais il lui faudrait attendre la nuit.

# #

Depuis leur perchoir, la vue sur la vallée n'avait rien de rassurant. Des centaines de feux brillaient au loin comme un reflet du ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il y avait des milliers de personnes là dehors, et ils n'étaient que quatorze, sans vivres ni moyen de sortir. Les quelques provisions qu'ils avaient amenées d'Esgaroth n'allaient pas leur durer longtemps. Par contre, grâce à la longue-vue que Balin avait repêchée dans l'observatoire d'Erebor, Billa savait que les elfes étaient venus non seulement avec une force armée, mais aussi avec des vivres. Un petit emprunt allait s'avérer utile. Elle attendit que Dori, qui montait la garde, eût le dos tourné, pour glisser son anneau magique à son doigt et descendre via la corde qu'on avait laissée sur la barricade afin de pouvoir hisser d'autres blocs de pierre si nécessaire. Une fois qu'elle eut traversé la douve et touché terre, elle partit au trot en direction de Dale. Le froid avait encore augmenté, lui sembla-t-il. Bientôt il allait se mettre à neiger et il y aurait de la glace partout.

Elle ralentit le pas en arrivant près du cercle de torches établi par les sentinelles. L'anneau, elle l'avait compris, la rendait invisible mais pas inaudible. Elle inspira profondément, bloqua sa respiration et avança aussi vite qu'il était possible sans faire de bruit. La réputation de grande discrétion des Hobbits n'était cependant pas surfaite et les gardes ne se rendirent absolument compte de rien tandis qu'elle se glissait entre leurs rangs. L'odeur de la soupe en train de cuire la guida sans faillir vers ce qui servait ici de cuisine. Chemin faisant, son attention fut attirée par une vaste tente de couleur claire, à l'intérieur de laquelle flambaient plusieurs braseros. Par curiosité, elle y jeta un coup d'œil. Bard était assis à une table de camp avec le roi des elfes et Gandalf, tous trois étudiant une carte. Billa en oublia momentanément son idée de faire les courses et décida de laisser traîner ses oreilles contre la toile de la tente. Ce serait forcément très intéressant.

\- Une volée de corbeaux a quitté Erebor, faisait remarquer Bard. Vous croyez qu'ils emportaient des messages ?

\- Bien évidemment, répondit le magicien. Ces corbeaux sont capables de parler. Nul doute que Thorïn a fait avertir son cousin Dáin de la situation où il se trouvait, en espérant des renforts.

Sur ce point, il avait entièrement raison, mais elle ne risquait pas de venir le lui confirmer.

\- Il nous faut donc absolument investir la montagne d'une façon ou d'une autre avant que les soldats des Monts de Fer n'arrivent, dit Thranduil. Je ne tiens pas à perdre inutilement du temps à négocier ce qui me revient de droit, et qu'Écu-de-Chêne prétend me refuser. Le collier de gemmes blanches que Thror a conservé indûment n'est qu'une partie des compensations que je compte obtenir.

Billa en était encore à se demander comment les Nains pouvaient être qualifiés d'avares, et de peuple le plus avide de la Terre du Milieu, quand le roi elfe fournissait un si évident contre-exemple. Thranduil réclamait une partie du trésor de la Montagne en plus de ses pierres, mais à quel titre ? Le dragon n'avait même pas effleuré son royaume, aucun de ses soldats n'était mort face à la créature, et il avait toujours refusé de venir en aide aux Nains, ne fût-ce qu'avec des vivres ou des soins. Avec de tels "alliés", Thorïn n'avait effectivement pas besoin d'ennemis. Puis elle reprit son écoute.

\- Ça fera deux armées quand celle de Dáin sera là, marmonna Bard.

\- Trois, corrigea Thranduil. Si les informations de Mithrandir sont exactes, Azog va ramener une légion de Dol Guldur.

\- Je les ai vus se mettre en route, confirma tristement le magicien.

\- Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas abattu les messagers, susurra l'elfe, comme si Bard avait eu des flèches à gaspiller pour abattre des oiseaux.

\- Vous savez combien de corbeaux vivent autour de cette montagne ? rétorqua Bard avec agacement, faisant écho à la réflexion de Billa. Si des orcs arrivent bel et bien sur nous, je préfère de loin leur réserver mes flèches.

C'était parfait, jugea-t-elle. Si les humains et les elfes pouvaient rester ne serait-ce qu'un peu à cran, les Nains avaient une petite chance de s'en sortir. Malheureusement, Gandalf le pensait lui aussi, et tenta de ramener un peu de calme entre Bard et le roi elfe, sans grand succès. Thranduil était difficile à impressionner, par définition, et même un magicien avait du mal à le faire revenir sur ses décisions, surtout quand le magicien en question était en tort.

\- Et si nous reparlions de votre... ahem, plan pour éliminer le dragon ? susurra l'elfe en direction de Gandalf qui tentait de ramener un peu de calme. Vous n'avez a priori jamais réfléchi à ses conséquences en cas d'échec, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis certain que tous les citoyens d'Esgaroth, du moins ceux qui ont survécu, vous en sont très reconnaissants.

La Hobbite serait bien restée plus longtemps, mais elle entendit alors des gardes approcher et quitta sa position pour reprendre son projet initial. Les charrettes de vivres étaient faciles à repérer et il restait encore un peu de nourriture dedans, qui serait distribuée le lendemain matin. Elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de voler des provisions destinées aux réfugiés d'Esgaroth, mais sa compagnie crevait de faim et ne risquait pas de pouvoir se ravitailler avec une armée campant devant sa porte. Les Nains ne la remercieraient pas de leur ramener des légumes, mais il n'y avait hélas pratiquement pas de viande parmi la nourriture entassée dans les chariots. Billa se dépêcha de ramasser trois miches de pain, une botte de carottes, deux navets qui partirent dans ses poches et un chou qu'elle serra dans son manteau transformé en baluchon de fortune puis, avisant un chapelet d'échalotes, elle l'embarqua aussi avant de repartir au trot vers la montagne.

Quand elle retrouva ses camarades, ceux-ci avaient déjà commencé à la chercher.

\- On se calme, les enfants ! Je vous ramène le déjeuner. Aux frais de Thranduil, je précise.

Cela parut être un argument en faveur des légumes, car elle n'avait jamais vu les Nains si enthousiastes à l'idée de manger de la verdure. Ou alors ils avaient trop faim pour rejeter tout ce qui venait de leur mauvais voisin.

\- J'espère que ces rapaces finiront par s'en aller bientôt, marmonna Gloin entre deux bouchées de carotte. Il n'y a rien dans Dale qui leur permette de rester très longtemps, de toute façon.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils restent, laissa échapper Billa.

Thorïn tourna immédiatement un regard courroucé dans sa direction et elle tenta de rattraper son faux-pas.

\- Je veux dire, il y a une armée d'orcs et de gobelins qui remonte depuis Dol Guldur jusqu'ici, dit-elle précipitamment. Alors quelques régiments de plus de notre côté, ça peut pas faire de mal. Parce que, objectivement, si on ajoute des orcs au problème…

Elle entendit Fíli jurer derrière elle.

\- Encore Azog, je suppose, grommela Thorïn. Mmm… ouais. Les mangeurs de feuilles pourraient avoir leur utilité.

# #

Cette opinion fut révisée dans les quarante-huit heures. Les humains ayant eu à peu près le temps de soigner leurs blessures et de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans la carcasse noircie de Dale, Thranduil décida de presser le mouvement et d'entamer ce qu'il qualifiait un peu abusivement de négociations. Bard commença par se rendre seul devant les portes d'Erebor… ou plutôt devant l'immense barricade, haute comme cinq ou six hommes, que les Nains avaient dressée durant la nuit précédente. Billa avait réduit sa participation à l'ouvrage au strict minimum, apportant un caillou ici et là lorsque l'on regardait dans sa direction, mais pas plus. Sans surprise, l'archer tenta de faire valoir l'accord passé à Esgaroth, et Thorïn eut tôt fait de lui rétorquer qu'un accord concédé sous la contrainte ne valait rien, refusant de brader son héritage en échange d'un bol de soupe et de quelques piètres couvertures. Sur le fond, il avait sans doute raison, admettait Billa, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que plusieurs centaines de personnes risquaient de mourir de faim et de froid s'il ne leur ouvrait pas ses portes. Ou de finir taillés en pièce par l'armée qu'Azog amenait droit sur Erebor. Ce fut Balin qui glissa très prudemment ces objections dans l'oreille du roi, mais la seule réaction de Thorïn fut d'exiger que la barricade monte encore plus haut, avant d'envoyer la compagnie prendre les armes choisies dans l'armurerie quelques jours auparavant.

\- Nous en aurons besoin d'ici peu, conclut-il d'un ton sinistre. Entraînez-vous quand vous en aurez le temps.

# #

Le lendemain matin, Bard revint, mais accompagné de Thranduil. C'était, selon Billa, une grosse erreur tactique. Jamais Thorïn n'accepterait de lâcher la moindre pièce ni la moindre chambre dans la Montagne si le roi elfe semblait servir de caution aux humains. Le Nain ne se donna même pas la peine de monter sur la barricade et laissa Bard parler dans le vide. Billa songea que le jour suivant, ils risquaient bien de voir tous les archers de Thranduil postés au pied de la muraille, leur arme pointée sur Erebor.

Et au matin, à l'aube, elle maudit son imagination trop fertile et les Valar pour l'avoir entendue, car les troupes sylvestres se trouvaient effectivement rangées au cordeau devant les portes du royaume souterrain. Elle renonça à les compter entièrement, mais un bon millier de soldats au bas mot se tenaient face à Erebor. Une sorte d'onde parcourut les rangs, et elle aperçut Thranduil et Bard se diriger vers la barricade, l'un sur un cheval d'emprunt et l'autre sur… un cerf géant. Après avoir vu les décorations de son trône, Billa pensa furtivement qu'il faisait une étrange fixation sur ces créatures. Mais avant de se moquer du roi de la forêt, elle devait encore essayer de raisonner Thorïn. Elle ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur le résultat de sa démarche, le Nain s'était presque totalement désintéressé d'elle depuis des jours, mais si Thranduil ordonnait à ses hommes d'attaquer, les treize à la douzaine de la compagnie ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Bien évidemment, rien ne se passa comme elle le souhaitait.

\- Nous devons avant tout protéger notre héritage, dit Thorïn d'un ton dépourvu de toute patience. L'armée de Monts de Fer sera bientôt là. Ce trésor nous permettra de restaurer la grandeur de notre royaume.

\- Oui, d'accord, ricana-t-elle. Et tout le talent de votre peuple vous sera-t-il de la moindre utilité au beau milieu d'une bataille ? Votre trésor va-t-il protéger vos neveux ? Quand ils seront entre la vie et la mort, vous comptez payer les dieux pour les garder auprès de vous ?

\- Cessez de me traiter comme un enfant stupide ! cracha le Nain. Cessez de sous-estimer mon peuple ! Le trésor de la Montagne est tout ce qui nous reste, et tout ce qui compte !

Ces derniers mots lui firent voir rouge et elle prit son élan… La main de Billa retomba lentement contre sa hanche.

\- Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Loin de moi l'idée de vous empêcher de vous faire tailler en pièces pour votre précieux tas d'or, puisque vous y tenez plus qu'à toute autre chose... mais ce sera sans moi.

\- Que faites-vous ? s'étrangla Bofur en la voyant ramasser son sac.

\- Je m'en vais, répliqua férocement Billa. Mon contrat stipulait que vous aviez besoin d'un cambrioleur pour crocheter les serrures et faire les poches, pour tout le temps qu'il vous faudrait pour reprendre Erebor, et c'est ce que j'ai fait, et bien plus encore. Mais nulle part il n'est écrit que vous comptiez demander les services d'un soldat. Ma mission auprès de vous est terminée. Alors je vais prendre mes affaires, ma paye, et avant de décamper, je vous suggère d'écrire un autre de ces longuissimes papiers pour embaucher un mercenaire ou deux. Je vais quitter cet endroit dès qu'il y fera suffisamment clair pour ne pas me casser la figure dans les escaliers. Adieu !

Elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, espérant malgré tout que Thorïn la rappellerait. Mais pas un mot ne fut prononcé avant qu'elle ne disparût au tournant du couloir. Ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer et elle se pinça férocement le bras pour s'ôter toute idée de pleurer. Elle n'allait _pas_ verser de larmes sur ce Nain têtu comme une bourrique, plus obsédé par son or que par la sécurité de sa propre famille.

Pour éviter que des membres de la compagnie ne partent à sa recherche, elle glissa son anneau à son doigt et se tapit dans un recoin du hall, frissonnant de froid, de peur, et d'une dose non négligeable de chagrin.


	21. Chute et Remontée

Et voilà. Les ennuis commencent.

* * *

 _ **XX. Où l'on Tombe et on Remonte à la Surface**_

Les heures passèrent et dehors, la nuit tomba. Un vent froid s'engouffra par la façade éventrée, réveillant la Hobbite réfugiée dans sa cachette. Billa s'enveloppa étroitement dans son manteau pour que personne n'entendît cliqueter les anneaux de sa cotte, et revint vers les portes sur la pointe des pieds. Elle passa loin du coin où dormait le reste de la troupe, et Dwalin montant la garde, puis dirigea ses pas vers le trône.

Elle leva les yeux pour considérer l'emplacement vide de l'Arkenstone et la tira un instant de sa poche pour la regarder à la douce lueur de la lune qui descendait dans la salle via quelques fenêtres en hauteur. La lumière surréelle que contenait le joyau illumina un instant le trône poussiéreux. Elle fourra de nouveau la pierre dans son manteau, redescendit de son perchoir et, toujours en silence, toujours regardant derrière elle, se dirigea vers l'issue dérobée par laquelle le groupe était entré dans la montagne. A chaque seconde elle s'attendait à ce que l'un des Nains se réveillât, remarquât son absence et ne rameutât les autres. Mais personne ne battit un cil tandis qu'elle s'éloignait avec leur trésor.

Une fois à l'air libre, elle jeta un dernier regard dans le couloir... rien en vue. Elle descendit prudemment les marches menant vers la vallée.

Il lui sembla que la pierre lui picotait méchamment les mains tandis qu'elle s'esquivait hors de la montagne.

\- Entendons-nous bien, souffla Billa, je ne t'embarque pas pour mon profit personnel, mais uniquement pour obliger ce crétin de Nain à mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin. Ça te va ?

 _Ouh là là,_ _voilà que je mets à parler à une pierre, maintenant. Quelqu'un a dû trafiquer mon herbe à pipe._

Il n'empêche, la sensation désagréable disparut aussitôt. Devant elle, la pente raide qui menait aux ruines de Dale attendait. Elle pouvait encore revenir sur ses pas. Elle pouvait… Elle franchit la dernière marche de l'escalier dissimulé et s'avança sur les cailloux.

Tout le temps que dura la descente vers le camp monté au bas de la montagne, elle s'attendit à recevoir une flèche ou à se faire rattraper. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit quand elle toucha au bout de son chemin. Plutôt que de perdre du temps à discuter avec les gardes en faction sur le pourtour du camp, elle remit son anneau à son doigt et avança sur la pointe des pieds vers la tente de Thranduil. Lesdits pieds lui donnaient parfois l'impression de vouloir se retourner d'un coup et la ramener à son point de départ. Elle n'était même pas certaine que son idée allait arranger les choses, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester les bras croisés pendant les elfes préparaient une attaque contre ses compagnons de route.

Après quelques tours et détours, elle atteignit la tente de Thranduil, où se trouvaient aussi Bard et Gandalf. Les trois hommes discutaient âprement le plan de bataille du lendemain et elle n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler à l'intérieur sans qu'ils l'entendissent tant leur conversation tournait à la dispute.

Elle ôta l'anneau à son doigt, mais ils ne la remarquèrent pas tout de suite tant ils étaient pris par leurs considérations stratégiques, et elle dut lancer un sonore « Bonsoir ! » pour qu'ils s'aperçussent de sa présence.

\- Ça par exemple ! s'exclama Gandalf. Vous êtes bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir surgir ici ! Je croyais vous avoir dit de m'attendre avant d'entrer dans la montagne…

\- Vous étiez en retard, répliqua Billa en agitant un doigt sous le nez du magicien.

Celui-ci fit mine de contempler la toile de la tente. Bard laissait faire, plus curieux qu'autre chose, et ce fut Thranduil qui rappela tout le monde à la réalité.

\- Je me rappelle vous avoir vue dans mon domaine il y a quelque temps. Vous prétendiez voyager pour votre agrément en compagnie de ces Nains, et pourtant je vous retrouve au pied de leur montagne… Auriez-vous l'obligeance de faire parvenir nos conditions à vos compagnons ?

\- Encore des conditions ? répliqua Billa d'un ton guère aimable.

\- Je souhaite réparation pour les dégâts causés -

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? s'étouffa-t-elle en l'interrompant brusquement. Au lieu de demander, vous _exigez_ une part du trésor en amenant une, pardon, deux armées devant sa porte, et vous vous étonnez qu'il vous envoie à Morgoth ? Sans oublier le fait que vous refusiez de lui laisser traverser votre précieuse forêt sans le rançonner comme un aubergiste de Bree ! Il a fallu que je mette le nez là-dedans _aussi_ pour nous éviter de passer des semaines dans vos cachots !

Bard en était à mordre la manche de sa veste pour ne pas éclater de rire. Voir le roi elfe se faire tancer par une créature qui mesurait tout juste la moitié de sa taille n'était pas un spectacle courant…

\- C'est donc vous qui avez libéré mes prisonniers, dit l'elfe avec une fureur mal contenue.

\- Eh bien... oui. C'est le devoir de tout prisonnier de tenter de s'évader, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous prenez le risque d'affronter ma colère pour cette pitoyable troupe ? s'irrita le souverain.

\- Et d'une, cette "pitoyable" troupe a survécu à un combat contre des orcs et un dragon, et de deux, si vous m'avez sous-estimée, c'est votre faute, pas la mienne !

La main de Thranduil se contracta autour de son verre et elle crut un instant que le récipient allait finir écrasé. Mais même en rage, le souverain ne voulait pas risquer de gâcher son précieux vin, et il desserra lentement sa prise autour du verre pour le reposer sur la table.

\- Il y a un prix pour ce genre d'insolence, siffla le roi.

\- Gorp !

Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour regarder le corbeau qui s'était glissé sous la tente sans se faire remarquer. Son bec luisait dans la lumière des torches, et il fixait Thranduil avec une insistance dérangeante. L'elfe finit par se rasseoir lentement, toujours furieux, tandis que l'oiseau se perchait sur une chaise derrière Billa. A moins d'être aveugle, le message était très clair.

\- Mais puisque nous parlons de prix, j'ai une autre proposition à vous faire, reprit Billa plus calmement, rassurée par la présence de l'oiseau. D'après le contrat établi avant mon départ de la Comté, je dois me voir remettre un quatorzième des bénéfices de l'opération – vous pourriez échanger cette part du trésor contre la pierre. Thorïn n'y verra aucun inconvénient, puisque je lui ai fait faux bond de la plus méchante façon qu'il soit.

\- Vous renonceriez à de telles richesses ? s'étonna l'elfe, apparemment surpris que l'on pût dédaigner des joyaux que lui-même prisait grandement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une telle fortune, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Vous pouvez donc vous servir sur ma part... si vous arrivez à vous mettre d'accord sur la fraction que chacun d'entre vous pourra emporter, ajouta-t-elle avec hargne.

Et si Thranduil se sentait d'attaque pour fouiller chaque parcelle de sa portion afin de retrouver les précieuses petites pierres blanches dont il rêvait, grand bien lui fasse !

Elle tourna les talons et laissa les deux dirigeants sous leur tente, espérant presque qu'ils allaient eux aussi commencer à se disputer. Bard ne pouvait ignorer que les demandes - considérées comme légitimes par Thorïn lui-même - de son peuple n'auraient jamais de réponse tant que Thranduil exigerait indûment sa part du gâteau. Mais l'archer devait lui aussi en avoir assez des discussions stériles pour le moment, car il la rattrapa en quelques pas.

\- Vous comptez remonter là-haut en pleine nuit ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ni en pleine nuit ni jamais, répliqua Billa. J'ai fait ma part du travail, comme je le leur ai dit, et il est hors de question que je participe à la moindre bataille. Et puis je ne suis pas idiote. Si je remonte maintenant, je risque un peu plus que de me faire tirer les oreilles quand ils comprendront ce que j'ai fait.

\- Et si vous restez ici, vous allez vous faire prendre dans une bataille qui va vous coûter vos amis, compléta l'archer avec tristesse.

\- Ils comptent vraiment attaquer la Montagne ? croassa Billa, effarée. Mais ils vont en laisser des dizaines par terre avant même d'avoir franchi les portes !

\- Ils auront quand même l'avantage du nombre, soupira Bard. Et l'attrait de l'or a envahi toute cette vallée.

\- Dire qu'on qualifie les Nains d'avares et de cupides. C'est chez eux, c'est leur travail qui a fait cette montagne et tout ce qu'elle contient, et on leur impute à crime de vouloir la reprendre ! Le monde entier est tombé sur la tête, ou quoi ? s'exaspéra Billa.

\- Hé, vous lui avez piqué sa pierre, fit remarquer Bard. Vous aussi, vous jouez sur cette corde.

\- Tout ça lui est complètement monté à la tête, dit-elle tristement. Je ne sais pas si le trésor est vraiment maudit, si sa famille a une réelle tendance à la folie… ou s'il est simplement désespéré à ce point de voir son peuple dans la misère, mais je ne reconnais plus la personne qui m'a présenté mon contrat il y a quatre mois.

Bard soupira. Il n'avait malheureusement aucune réponse à apporter à ce genre de questions. La tête basse, il fit signe à la Hobbite de le suivre entre les maisons à demi écroulées et les arbres calcinés.

# #

Avec l'aide de l'archer, Billa se trouva un coin pour dormir sous l'une des tentes plantées par les hommes de Bard. L'un d'eux, qui l'avait croisée à l'auberge d'Esgaroth, lui tendit un bol de soupe aux légumes et un quignon de pain qu'elle accepta avec gratitude. Mais elle était si angoissée qu'elle put à peine manger. Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle reconnut Vorzha. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air blessée, et Billa remercia silencieusement les Valar pour cette petite faveur.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit doucement la serveuse.

Billa secoua la tête.

\- On a tout essayé. Mais même un bain de métal fondu, ça n'a pas suffi à l'arrêter, répondit la Hobbite, à côté de la plaque.

Plusieurs hommes l'entendirent et échangèrent des regards mi-effarés mi-admiratifs.

\- T'as pas répondu, insista Vorzha. Pourquoi t'es revenue ?

Billa reposa brutalement son bol par terre.

\- J... je... je l'ai perdu...

Les pleurs qu'elle avait refusé de verser dans la montagne coulèrent sans retenue, et la Haradan lui tendit un carré de coton, qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance.

\- C'est ton homme que tu as perdu ? demanda délicatement Vorzha.

Billa hocha la tête avant de cacher son visage dans le creux de ses bras. Le reste des locataires de la tente regardèrent ailleurs ou firent mine de s'intéresser à des ombres inexistantes. Puis Bard détourna l'attention générale avec la complicité du vieux Percy, qui lui réclama soudain de raconter la fin du dragon.

\- … et je n'avais même pas imaginé qu'il avait pu être à demi-noyé dans l'or fondu et y survivre, conclut l'archer quelques instants plus tard.

\- J'imagine qu'il a dû en avaler un peu, marmonna Billa, et que ça l'a rendu plus vulnérable. -

Ouais, opina Bard. Pas facile à viser avec toute cette fumée qu'il crachait, ajouta-t-il sur le mode plaisant, mais au moins, il était trop occupé pour essayer de me faire flamber.

\- Le flambage c'est avec de l'alcool, grogna la Hobbite, déchaînant un éclat de rire général autour d'elle, et quelqu'un se crut obligé de lui tendre une cruche de bière, qu'elle descendit presque entièrement sous les vivats de ses voisins.

Enfin, l'atmosphère se détendait et personne ne parlait d'aller écharper les Nains. Essayer de tuer un dragon et survivre à la tentative leur valait apparemment une certaine forme de respect.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va nous filer d'l'or ? s'enquit un pêcheur.

\- Pas si on assiège sa montagne pour l'obtenir, répondit Billa en se relevant. Il y eut des grognements dépités, mais la majorité semblait d'accord sur ce point.

\- C'est l'Maître et ces putains d'elfes qu'ont eu l'idée ! protesta quelqu'un. Nous on a jamais d'mandé à faire l'piquet ici ! Et pi on s'les gèle, merde à la fin !

\- Ouais ! Si l'armée s'barre, on aura p'têt' le droit d'venir se réchauffer dans la montagne, non ?

\- Pouvez toujours essayer, marmonna la Hobbite, la tête soudain pleine de coton.

# #

Le reste de la nuit s'écoula sans autre événement. Billa avait réussi à dormir quelques heures dans un coin de tente sous une couverture à peu près intacte mais au petit matin, lorsque Bard et Thranduil repartirent vers les portes de la Montagne, elle ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement de foule qui les accompagna. C'était leur dernière chance d'éviter un bain de sang. Tandis que les « négociateurs » s'avançaient vers la barricade, Billa se dissimula parmi les réfugiés du lac. Portant les vieux vêtements de Sigrid, elle ne risquait pas d'attirer l'attention et personne ne lui tirerait de flèche dans la figure.

Comme prévu, la discussion tourna vite à la querelle, Thorïn refusant toujours de laisser filer la moindre pièce de son trésor tant que l'armée elfique camperait devant chez lui. Bard finit par sortir sa dernière carte en tirant l'Arkenstone de sa poche, pas spécialement fier de devoir en arriver là. Billa n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Thorïn écumait de rage. Oh, qu'elle était contente de ne pas être remontée dans Erebor… Il l'aurait sans doute étranglée sur-le-champ, ou jetée du haut des fortifications.

\- Qui vous a donné cette pierre ? Et comment puis-je être certain que ce n'est pas là quelque ruse pour tenter d'envahir cette montagne ?

\- Hem ! C'est bien la vraie, s'entendit affirmer Billa, alors même qu'une part de son esprit lui ordonnait de la boucler immédiatement. C'est moi qui la leur ai donnée.

Elle quitta sa cachette et s'avança aux côtés de Bard en tremblant comme une feuille, bien que hors de portée du Nain fou de colère. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, le souverain laissa éclater sa rage.

\- Que votre misérable assistante ne remette jamais les pieds dans cette montagne, hurla-t-il à l'attention du magicien, ou je la jetterai moi-même par-dessus les remparts ! J'en ai fini avec vos manigances et les rats de la Comté !

Billa resserra les pans de son manteau autour de ses épaules. Ca faisait mal. Largement plus que tous les coups qu'elle avait reçus jusque-là pendant la quête. Mais n'avait-elle pas filé avec le symbole du royaume en essayant d'arranger les choses ?

\- Quant à la pierre, poursuivit le roi furieux, je la rachèterai, puisqu'il m'est impossible de ravoir autrement l'héritage de mon peuple. La quote-part de votre maudite cambrioleuse fera l'affaire, j'ose l'espérer !

Malgré tout, Billa esquissa un vague sourire. Tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu la veille. Tout… jusqu'au moment où un cor sonna depuis la crête à l'est de la Montagne, tandis qu'une nuée de corbeaux s'envolait et tournait en larges cercles autour du pic solitaire. Des vivats s'élevèrent des fortifications et Billa comprit que c'étaient là les renforts attendus si impatiemment par Thorïn. Elle était curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait le cousin Pied-de-Fer. Elle ne fut pas déçue du spectacle.

Elle entendit les Nains avant de les apercevoir, un piétinement régulier, lourd, qui annonçait des armures solides et une armée bien fournie. Le soleil lui arrivant dans les yeux, elle ne put distinguer l'intégralité des troupes qui arrivaient droit sur la Montagne Solitaire, mais elle parvint tout de même à en compter six armés, casqués, armés jusqu'aux dents, accompagnés sur les flanc de plusieurs unités de cavalerie montées sur des sortes de chèvres géantes. Quant à leur général… Les pieds à terre, Dáin devait être un peu plus petit que Thorïn, mais il était aussi plus large d'épaules et de poitrine, la tête recouverte d'un casque ornée d'une crête de crin hérissé et le visage en partie couvert d'une immense barbe rousse où pointait un peu de blanc, ses moustaches redressées pour figurer les défenses d'un sanglier. Lequel sanglier lui servait aussi de monture, par ailleurs, tout aussi lourdement armuré que son maître. Et son marteau de guerre faisait une taille tout à fait respectable. Billa se demandait même comme il pouvait manier une telle masse.

\- Bonjour à vous tous ! lança Dáin d'une voix joviale.

Cette entrée en matière laissa tout le monde perplexe.

\- Autant je suis toujours ravi de découvrir de nouvelles têtes, poursuivit le Nain, autant ça me plaît moins de les voir devant la porte de notre royaume, en train d'assiéger mes cousins !

Bien. Cela au moins avait l'avantage d'être clair.

\- Aussi je me permets de vous suggérer très respectueusement de _foutre le camp_ !

Son soudain éclat de voix fit sursauter plusieurs réfugiés, mais étrangement Billa commençait à trouver le personnage à son goût. Il aurait aussi bien pu ordonner à ses troupes de charger immédiatement.

\- Lord Dáin, intervint Gandalf. Billa aurait pu jurer jusqu'à son dernier jour qu'elle avait entendu Dáin, Thranduil, Bard et même les Nains sur leur barricade pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Tiens, le magicien gris, lança Dáin. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas trop surpris de vous trouver au beau milieu de ce désordre. Et encore moins du côté où vous êtes.

Sans relever, le mage poursuivit.

\- Il y a des civils sur ce champ de bataille, des réfugiés dont le dragon a détruit la cité. Pourriez-vous au moins considérer de les laisser en paix ?

Le général posa son regard sur la petite bande dépenaillée qui se tenait aux côtés des elfes, et émit un grognement peu aimable.

\- Qui est le chef de cette troupe ?

L'archer s'avança de quelques pas.

\- Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour dégager, déclara Dain à Bard. Si vous êtes encore là aux dernières lueurs du jour, vous serez considérés comme des collaborateurs de _ceux-là_ , et traités comme tels, conclut-il en désignant négligemment les elfes de son marteau de guerre. D'ailleurs, poursuivit le Nain sur le même ton, si les fées des bois pouvaient aussi rentrer à la maison, je crois que ça arrangerait tout le monde. Ça nous ennuierait vraiment d'être obligés de vous foncer dessus, enchaîna-t-il directement à l'attention des elfes. Vous comprenez… une charge de cavalerie lourde sur des gens à pied, en armure légère, ça va pas être propre.

Billa était sûre que certains soldats devaient bien rigoler sous leurs casques pendant que leur chef improvisait son petit numéro.

\- Regardez-le, répliqua Thranduil avec un rire faux. Aussi fou que son cousin !

Un grondement menaçant s'éleva des rangs des Nains. Leurs haches devaient les démanger sérieusement. Mais Dáin ne releva pas le gant. Pas trop

\- J'aimerais rien autant que de vous faire ravaler vos insultes en même temps que le fer de mon marteau, mais j'ai promis de laisser à tous ces braves gens le temps de déguerpir, alors je tiendrai parole. _QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ, vous autres ?!_

# #

Derrière les murs d'Erebor, la compagnie suivait anxieusement le déroulement de ces « négociations » agressives. En cas de bataille, ils ne pourraient pas empêcher les elfes d'entrer dans la cité. Et Thorïn restait toujours seul dans l'immense hall où Smaug aurait dû trouver la mort, arpentant la surface désormais solide de l'or qu'ils avaient versé pour tenter de noyer le dragon. Les dieux seuls savaient quelles pensées tournaient dans la tête du roi.

# #

Thorïn tournait en rond, suivant vaguement les mouvements de son reflet sur la masse d'or qui recouvrait le sol sur près d'un demi-mètre d'épaisseur. Quelque chose manquait sous la Montagne, mais quoi exactement ? Cela lui échappait dès qu'il tentait de mettre le doigt dessus. Il revit la compagnie qui s'équipait dans l'arsenal. Douze Nains... Ils n'étaient pas censés être plus nombreux ? Oui... Il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre. Le scintillement de l'or et de la pierre l'empêchait de voir clairement le visage de l'absent, mais il en était certain à présent. Ils avaient recruté... un cambrioleur ! Oui ! Mais c'était à une autre époque, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'était rendu... dans la Comté, et…

 _Ils vont tous mourir si on ne leur vient pas en aide._

 _Je ne suis pas mon grand-père._

 _Quand ils seront entre la vie et la mort..._

 _Le cœur de la Montagne..._

 _Votre trésor va-t-il protéger vos neveux ?_

 _Je suis le roi sous la montagne !_

 _Quitte cet endroit, avant que je te tue._

 _Allez-vous payer les dieux pour les garder près de vous ?_

 _Je ne suis pas mon grand-père._

 _Je suis le feu._

 _Je suis la mort..._

L'or désormais solidifié qui tapissait le sol du grand hall lui renvoya un reflet étrange dont les yeux jaunes lui parurent semblables à ceux du dragon. Cette vision le laissa un instant figé sur place – Mahal, qu'était-il _devenu_ ? - puis il se détourna brusquement du métal brillant, de la surface luisante et dorée, et arracha la couronne-corbeau de sa tête avant de la jeter loin de lui. Le métal tinta sur la pierre d'une colonne, puis fit silence.

 _Je suis Thorïn._

L'éclat du trésor et l'envie de le protéger cessèrent soudain de l'aveugler. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Où était sa compagnie ? Il se sentait soudain l'esprit nettement plus clair, comme débarrassé de ce scintillement doré persistant qui lui grignotait la raison depuis des jours. Il siffla et Roäc quitta son perchoir dans la galerie pour se poser sur son épaule.

\- Ça y est ? T'es revenu ? demanda sèchement l'oiseau.

\- Oui. Peux-tu aller chercher Bard ?

L'oiseau opina, mais Thorïn aurait juré l'entendre grommeler quelque chose comme "J'aurais de la veine si je ne rentre pas avec des plumes en plus" avant de prendre son envol.


	22. Position

Bonsoir les lecteurs... on est de retour devant Erebor...

* * *

 _ **XXI. Où l'on Prend Position** _

Bard et sa famille étaient en train de préparer leurs sacs, au cas où les enfants devraient évacuer en urgence, quand un énorme corbeau se faufila entre les moellons fracassés et marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'aux pieds des humains.

\- Vous vous mettez bien, commenta l'oiseau avant de sauter sur l'arrête d'une corniche brisée. C'est confortable, votre affaire.

\- T'as vu ? Il parle, s'enthousiasma Tilda en tendant la main vers la créature.

\- Kwôrk ? fit l'oiseau en sautillant jusqu'à elle.

Tilda émit un gloussement et avança la main pour caresser le plumage du corbeau qui laissa faire, absolument ravi de l'attention qu'il recevait. Puis il ébouriffa ses plumes, se redressa en faisant saillir son poitrail et annonça :

\- Je suis Roäc, messager du roi sous la Montagne. Ai-je le plaisir de m'adresser à Bard l'Archer ?

L'homme opina, et l'oiseau quitta le bras de la fillette pour sautiller jusque devant le destinataire de sa communication.

\- Fort bien. Mon souverain souhaite vous voir devant les portes d'Erebor et vous parler.

Bard cilla plusieurs fois, puis retrouva l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

\- Hem… très bien… euh… je… tout de suite !

\- Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de le scalper pour qu'il revienne à lui, pointa Roäc en levant une rémige comme si c'était un doigt.

Thranduil émit un son dédaigneux.

\- Toi, par contre, je te scalpe quand tu veux, gronda l'oiseau en sautant sur l'appui d'une fenêtre encore intacte. Ça devrait faire une jolie garniture de nid.

Puis il prit son envol sans demander son reste. Bard ne perdit pas non plus de temps à réfléchir à sa décision. Il ramassa son manteau sur le bout de poutre qui lui servait de cintre et se dirigea vers le bâtiment à demi-ruiné où l'on gardait les chevaux.

\- Où allez-vous ? appela Thranduil derrière lui.

\- Tâcher de mettre mon peuple en sécurité.

\- Il ne vous laissera pas entrer. Ce n'est qu'une ruse pour gagner du temps.

\- On va voir ça ! lança Bard, qui montait déjà en selle pour se diriger vers Erebor, le magicien sur les talons.

Bard monta seul vers le mur fortifié. Il savait que Gandalf n'était plus le bienvenu dans la forteresse, mais lui-même espérait avoir encore un peu de crédit auprès du Roi sous la Montagne. Dáin et ses hommes campaient toujours sur leurs positions, et les elfes n'avaient pas bougé non plus. Ils n'attendaient qu'une petite étincelle pour entamer le combat, réalisa l'archer en priant pour que Thorïn voulût bien l'écouter, cette fois. La barricade était toujours dressée devant le trou béant qui dépareillait l'entrée de la montagne, mais il put s'en approcher sans que personne ne tirât de flèche contre lui.

\- Où est le Roi sous la Montagne ? appela-t-il.

Un croassement rauque lui répondit, puis Thorïn apparut, penché par-dessus le parapet, son corbeau accroché à son manteau.

\- Maître Bard, un grand merci d'être venu si vite.

L'archer guettait l'ironie dans la voix du prince, mais n'en capta aucune.

\- J'ai une offre à vous faire, poursuivit Thorïn. Une armée orc approche, comme le magicien gris a dû vous le dire, et vous manquez d'endroits où installer vos familles en sécurité. Ceux qui ne combattront pas pourront se réfugier dans la montagne.

Balin émit un hoquet de surprise. Clairement, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

 _Et si les humains essayent de nous doubler, nous aurons toujours une monnaie d'échange_ , songea Thorïn, bien qu'il ne crût pas vraiment à cette éventualité.

Pour le moment. Tant qu'il était encore lui-même. Bard frotta un instant sa courte barbe, tandis que le corbeau quittait l'épaule du Nain pour se percher sur le bord du mur.

\- Combien ? finit-il par demander. Les orcs, j'entends.

Thorïn haussa un sourcil à l'attention du corbeau. L'oiseau écarta les ailes en un geste évasif.

\- Plusieurs milliers d'après nos sentinelles, répondit-il, avec des wargs. Et les gobelins qu'ils auront ramassés en cours de route.

Bard siffla, mais ce n'était pas exactement admiratif.

\- Ils seront ici avant la tombée du jour, précisa Roäc en pointant une rémige tel un professeur faisant la leçon.

Thorïn et l'archer se passèrent la main sur le visage dans le même mouvement dépité.

\- Roäc, va chercher Dáin, s'il te plaît, demanda le Nain en tirant nerveusement sur une de ses tresses.

\- Gorp ! Tout de suite !

Dáin les rejoignit assez promptement, bien qu'il ne résistât pas à la tentation de parader devant ce qu'il considérait comme l'armée ennemie.

\- Alors, s'enquit-il d'un ton doucereux, tout le monde est revenu à la raison, par ici ? On voudra bien discuter gros sous après le passage des orcs – s'il reste encore du monde pour discuter ?

Thorïn s'éclaircit rudement la gorge pour rappeler son cousin à l'ordre.

\- Nous parlons stratégie, si tu veux bien.

\- Oh, ça m'va tout à fait ! décréta gaiement Dáin en descendant de sa monture. J'adore parler de stratégie. Surtout avec des gens qui s'y connaissent.

Bard fit mine de ne pas relever. Sans doute dans le but de diminuer la tension, Balin se joignit au trio, veillant à ce que les paroles restent dans les limites de la décence. Très vite cependant, les nécessités du terrain prirent le dessus et le vieux conseiller put se détendre – un peu – et même participer à l'élaboration du plan de bataille.

\- Pouvez-vous couper sans difficulté la chaussée qui relie la ville à la berge du lac ? demanda ainsi Balin.

Bard hocha la tête.

\- Elle est déjà très endommagée, il faudrait bâtir des pontons pour arriver jusqu'à Esgaroth, et ça m'étonnerait que les orcs perdent du temps à ça. Sans aucun moyen d'accéder à la ville, ils ne pourront pas prendre les quelques bateaux intacts qui restent, et devront contourner le lac pour arriver ici.

\- Installez vos hommes dans Dale, poursuivit Balin.

\- Oui, oui, coupa Thorïn alors que l'archer allait objecter. On sait que ce n'est plus qu'une ruine, mais il lui reste encore des murailles et les orcs ne sont pas familiers avec ce terrain-là. Vos hommes n'ont pas d'armures et sans vouloir vous offenser, ils se feraient laminer sur un terrain dégagé.

Bard n'objecta pas ; c'était vrai. Et il finit par rendre les armes. Le Maître n'allait pas apprécier du tout cette solution quand il repointerait son nez parmi eux, mais les habitants d'Esgaroth étaient si paniqués qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se soucier de son avis, cette fois. Ils voudraient avant tout avoir des murs de pierre solide entre eux et les orcs, et un toit au-dessus de la tête pour l'hiver. Le reste ne fut que petit marchandage.

# #

Une fois la discussion terminée, Bard se dirigea d'un pas aussi nonchalant que possible vers ses concitoyens. Gandalf l'intercepta en cours de route.

\- Il avait l'air différent, commenta Bard une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée auditive des Nains. Presque normal, en fait.

\- Oui, admit Gandalf. Sa folie semble aller et venir comme une marée, et pour l'instant elle est au plus bas. Je me demande ce qui peut ainsi contrecarrer l'influence de ce trésor et de cette pierre maudite. C'est très curieux.

Bard laissa le magicien à ses cogitations. Pour sa part, si le Nain revenait à la raison, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

# #

Dáin observa les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers son cousin. -

Et si jamais ils essayent de nous doubler, tu auras leurs femmes et leurs gamins à disposition pour peser dans la balance, c'est ça ?

\- Depuis quand tu lis dans mes pensées ? répliqua Thorïn sans se retourner.

\- Pas besoin, dit Dáin en ricanant. Si j'avais les baiseurs d'arbres devant ma porte, je ferais exactement la même chose.

# #

Peu de temps après, une file de réfugiés se présenta devant la barricade, dans laquelle les Nains avaient ménagé une ouverture assez large pour permettre le passage des brancards portant les blessés. Bofur fut chargé de conduire la pauvre troupe un étage au-dessus du hall principal, dans une enfilade de pièces vides mais encore intactes.

\- Voilà, annonça Bofur. Je sais que niveau confort, c'est assez... léger, mais au moins, il fait chaud ici. Par contre, n'allez pas vous balader dans les galeries sans prévenir. On a pas eu le temps de vérifier si tout était encore debout.

Les nouveaux arrivants hochèrent la tête, puis commencèrent à déballer leurs affaires, et Bofur prit congé pour aller récupérer ses armes. Pendant ce temps, les hommes valides regagnèrent Dale et commencèrent aussitôt à édifier des barricades dans les rues principales avec des pierres tombées des bâtiments en ruines, des troncs d'arbres noircis, des restes de charrettes ou de barriques... Le tout sous l'œil des elfes qui ne comprenaient pas ce soudain changement de plan.

\- Aucun d'entre nous n'a d'armure complète, et très peu ont une expérience du combat. Peu importe contre qui nous nous battrons tout à l'heure, mais en terrain découvert, nous ne tiendrons pas dix minutes, expliqua Bard lorsque Galion vint lui demander des comptes de la part de Thranduil.

Puis il tourna les talons et partit aider une équipe à finir d'entasser des pavés qui serviraient plus tard de projectiles. L'absence de quelques dizaines de combattants humains peu entraînés n'allait sûrement pas gêner les elfes. Tout le contraire, en fait. Gandalf surveilla un temps ces préparatifs, avant de se tourner vers Billa, qui observait elle aussi les barricades monter dans les rues de l'ancienne cité.

\- Bien, dit le mage gris. Il est grand temps, je crois, que vous laissiez ces lieux derrière vous. Du moins, allez vous mettre en sûreté. Votre travail a été accompli, le dragon est mort et les Nains ont repris leur montagne. Vous n'avez plus à vous soucier de ce qui se passera ici. Votre contrat est terminé, asséna le magicien en guise conclusion.

\- Et donc, c'est de mon propre chef que je décide de rester. Il n'y a aucun contrat entre _nous_ , Gandalf. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à faire ci ou ça. Je ne suis ni reine ni princesse, mais vous n'avez pas plus le droit de me donner des ordres qu'à Thorïn ou Bard ou un autre. J'ai une arme, et je vais me battre !

Elle en aurait dit plus, mais se vit interrompue. Une trompe sonna sur les hauteurs et Billa sentit son estomac se retourner en apercevant les silhouettes hérissées de piques de plusieurs bataillons d'orcs. Ils n'étaient pas passés par le lac, ils avaient dû contourner les collines, mais comment avaient-ils fait si vite… ?

\- Vous serez en sûreté avec moi, assura le magicien en la tirant par le bras.

\- En sûreté ?! glapit-elle. Gandalf, on est au beau milieu d'une _armée_ , là !

# #

A l'intérieur d'Erebor, le son de la trompe avait été entendu aussi et les défenseurs se mirent en place sur ce qui restait des chemins de ronde, la compagnie de Thorïn et les soldats de Dain en premier lieu. La femme nommée Hilda s'était plus ou moins imposée comme la meneuse des civils quand Bard était occupé ailleurs, et elle vint trouver les Nains avec une expression décidée.

\- Bon, même si on ne se bat pas avec des épées, y'a pas quelque chose qu'on peut faire ?

Balin tirailla un instant sa barbe, puis claqua des doigts, une idée ayant pointé dans son esprit.

\- Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, dit-il avant prendre le chemin de l'armurerie.

La majorité des femmes adultes lui emboîta le pas ainsi qu'une partie des adolescents. Les plus âgés, les blessés, les femmes enceintes et les tout-petits resteraient barricadés dans la montagne. Une fois dans l'arsenal, Balin demanda à sa troupe toute fraîche de ne pas se précipiter et de lui laisser au moins le temps de vérifier l'état d'usure du matériel avant de se servir. Il jeta un œil aux arcs et secoua la tête. Des adolescents humains n'auraient jamais la force nécessaire pour les tendre et les adultes affamés, guère plus. En revanche, l'armurerie contenait aussi une belle collection d'arbalètes qui pourraient mieux leur convenir. Quand on leur proposa cette solution, Bain et Sigrid l'approuvèrent immédiatement et vinrent inspecter les armes de plus près. Le frère et la sœur parurent tout à fait satisfaits de ce qu'ils trouvèrent, et en jaugèrent plusieurs avant de choisir celles qui leur convenaient le mieux.

\- Pas plus de vingt flèches ou carreaux par tireur, précisa Balin.

\- Si on les met toutes au bon endroit, on sera doués, remarqua Bain en sélectionnant ses projectiles.

\- Essayons déjà de ne pas les planter à côté, répondit Sigrid.

\- Excellent état d'esprit, dit Balin avec une bonne humeur un peu forcée.

Puis il passa à l'auxiliaire suivant pour l'aider à s'équiper.

# #

Pendant ce temps, suivant la recette de Balin, Ori, Nori et Bofur finissaient de préparer plusieurs jarres de poudre explosive pour les confier à des équipes qui se risqueraient sur les corniches rocheuses au-delà des fortifications d'Erebor. Le travail était risqué, aussi aucun adolescent n'y participerait, les adultes uniquement.

\- Vous faites bien attention à ça, expliqua Bofur en faisant passer les jarres de poudre. Ça explose à l'impact, alors surtout, surtout vous ne les laissez pas tomber.

Les femmes hochèrent nerveusement la tête.

# #

Au-dessus de la grande porte d'Erebor, le reste de la compagnie se préparait également, se débarrassant des lourdes armures que Thorïn avait d'abord choisies pour ses équipiers, pensant devoir faire face à un assaut de l'armée elfe, pour enfiler des cottes plus légères bien qu'efficaces… dans une certaine mesure.

\- Évite le corps-à-corps, conseilla Fíli à son cadet. Trouve-toi plutôt un bon perchoir et change quelques orcs en pelotes d'épingles, ce sera tout aussi plaisant. Son frère se rembrunit aussitôt.

\- Tu veux me faire passer pour un lâche ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Fíli ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis laissa tomber l'affaire. Ceux qui croyaient que Thorïn était le plus borné de la famille se trompaient de Durin ; il en avait souvent fait l'expérience. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il finit de boucler les attaches de sa brigantine et alla récupérer quelques couteaux de rechange dans l'arsenal. Il ne se sentait jamais complètement équipé sans au moins une dague cachée dans chaque manche. Nori lui avait transmis cette... passion, mais le prince la poussait plus loin que le maître voleur ne l'aurait imaginé.

# #

Billa regardait les rangs d'orcs qui avançaient vers la Montagne. Au lieu de la troupe galopante et désorganisée qu'elle avait vue dans les Monts Brumeux, ceux-là étaient disciplinés, bien armés et sans doute moins faciles à impressionner que les éclaireurs. Et surtout… beaucoup, beaucoup trop nombreux. Dix mille, peut-être ? Avec des trolls, des machines de guerre et des armures d'acier. L'anneau lui chuchotait à l'oreille, conseillait de tuer, de ne pas faire de quartier, et pour une fois elle se sentait parfaitement d'accord avec cet envahissant artefact. Dard n'allait pas chômer. Elle regarda l'armée ennemie s'avancer vers Erebor, les Nains de Dáin se mettre en rangs, protégés par d'épais boucliers, la pique en avant, tandis que la cavalerie s'éloignait au petit trot derrière un épaulement. Elle comprit qu'ils comptaient revenir sur l'arrière des assaillants en profitant de la vitesse que leur conférerait la pente. Pas folle, malgré l'insistance de l'anneau, Billa jugea plus prudent de rejoindre Dale tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Sur un terrain dégagé au milieu de guerriers en armure, elle aurait toutes les chances de se faire piétiner. Dans des ruelles pleines de recoins et de cachettes, en revanche…

Elle quitta Gandalf et détala en direction de la cité en ruines, qu'elle rejoignit avec quelques retardataires des troupes de Bard. Personne ne l'arrêta ni ne lui posa de question. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour se permettre de recaler des combattants. Il était plus que temps de gagner un poste quelconque dans la ville. Les premiers contingents orcs s'avançaient déjà sur le pont reliant la butte où se trouvait Dale au reste du plateau, et que personne n'avait eu le temps d'abattre.


	23. Combat

Je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir un peu, mais... Pas taper...

* * *

 _ **XXII. Où l'on Combat** _

Sur le plateau devant les portes d'Erebor, la situation n'était guère encourageante. En dépit de la complémentarité des elfes et des Nains, bien obligés pour une fois de faire équipe, les orcs grignotaient lentement mais sûrement du terrain. Thranduil faisait reculer ses troupes vers Dale, laissant Dáin et Thorïn plus ou moins isolés, le dos à la montagne, bien que quelques mangeurs de feuilles eussent négligé les ordres de leur souverain pour continuer à se battre sur place. Le commandement orc avait pris place sur la Colline aux Corbeaux, une élévation de terrain qui dominait l'étroite vallée entre la Montagne et Dale, autrefois fortifiée, et qui permettait à l'ennemi de diriger très efficacement ses troupes. Ils avaient pris la peine d'étudier des cartes avant de venir… mais sans signaux codés pour diriger les différents régiments, l'armée d'Azog aurait du mal à coordonner ses mouvements.

\- Il est temps d'aller couper la tête du serpent, cracha Thorïn, avant de chercher un moyen de gagner rapidement la colline.

Avisant une chèvre des montagnes qui avait perdu son cavalier, il saisit l'animal par la bride et monta en selle, imité par ses neveux et Dwalin. Le quatuor monta au galop les contreforts de la colline, bientôt pris en chasse par des orcs montés sur leur wargs. Le reste de la compagnie entra en action, volant un chariot de guerre pour courser l'ennemi et le distraire de sa cible, laisser du temps à Thorïn… Il ne les vit même pas foncer sur la rivière gelée, une bande de cavaliers déchaînés à leurs trousses.

# #

Derrière les murs décrépits de Dale, la situation n'était guère plus brillante. Les trolls employés pour défoncer les barricades tombaient plus facilement que prévu sous les flèches et les coups de hallebardes, mais les orcs étaient tout simplement trop nombreux pour qu'on en vînt à bout. Et les nouvelles apportées par le fils de Thranduil, tout juste revenu de patrouille avec l'archère Tauriel, n'arrangèrent certainement pas le moral des combattants.

\- Une seconde armée, haleta le prince. Elle arrive droit de Gundabad et nous tombera dessus par le nord !

Billa tourna la tête. Le nord, c'était la Colline aux Corbeaux… et Thorïn.

\- Il faut qu'on aille les prévenir !

\- Passer à travers tout le champ de bataille… murmura Tauriel en considérant le chaos.

\- Je m'en charge, décida Billa.

\- Ils vous verront ! s'emporta le magicien.

\- Ils ne verront _personne_ , répliqua-t-elle avant de partir au galop, sans laisser le temps à Gandalf de réagir.

Dès qu'elle put se cacher derrière un pan de mur, elle tira l'anneau de sa poche et le mit à son doigt. Puis elle partit au galop en direction de la colline, sautant par-dessus des corps étendus qu'elle préférait ne pas voir, avalant des escaliers quatre à quatre, grimpant sur des pans de murs si nécessaire… Mais elle allait se heurter à des soldats ennemis. L'anneau ne serait pas suffisant pour dissimuler le bruit de ses pas, son odeur, ni tout simplement le volume qu'elle occupait. Quelque chose vola un instant au-dessus de sa tête avant de repartir vers Erebor. Dans une cacophonie de croassements furieux, les hordes de corbeaux qui avaient regagné la montagne s'envolèrent et s'abattirent en un énorme nuage noir sur les orcs qui encerclaient Nains et elfes. Serres et becs attaquèrent aussitôt les visages non protégés de la plupart des combattants ennemis, avec une nette préférence pour les yeux. Plus d'un soldat orc se retrouva ainsi aveugle avant même d'avoir pu combattre. Et Billa courait toujours.

# #

Loin derrière elle, les deux derniers arrivants avaient vite retrouvé leurs marques. Legolas et Tauriel travaillaient magnifiquement en tandem, abattant un orc après l'autre en remontant les rues désormais boueuses de Dale. Au détour d'une avenue parsemée de débris anciens et nouveaux, Legolas aperçut un duo de gobelins qui fuyaient devant les corbeaux d'Erebor. Rien d'étonnant quand les oiseaux noirs chantaient à tue-tête : « J'aurai tes yeux ! » Ils les obtinrent sans difficulté, d'ailleurs.

# #

Billa ne sentait plus ses jambes lorsqu'elle arriva en trébuchant au sommet de la colline. Son cœur battait si vite sous l'effort qu'elle en avait des taches noires qui dansaient devant ses yeux et qu'elle le sentait cogner jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Encore quelques marches et elle aurait atteint les restes de la tour de garde.

 _Allez, encore un petit effort..._

Elle se sentait prête à vomir ou à s'évanouir quand elle aperçut enfin à travers le brouillard que créait l'anneau les silhouettes de Thorïn et Dwalin, droit devant elle. Trébuchant à chaque pas, Dard lui battant les jambes, Billa ôta l'anneau de son doigt et appela les Nains, bien consciente que Thorïn pouvait être encore sous l'emprise de sa folie et qu'elle risquait sa vie. Elle resta prudemment quelques pas derrière eux alors que les deux hommes se retournaient, se demandant qui avait bien pu les suivre jusque-là. Dwalin fut le premier à réagir.

\- Mais que fichez-vous ici ? Vous avez traversé toutes les lignes d'orcs ?

Elle hocha la tête, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Il y a… une seconde armée… qui arrive du nord. Ils vont… vous tomber droit dessus.

Mais au lieu de commencer à planifier, les deux Nains échangèrent un regard horrifié.

\- Les garçons !

\- On les a envoyés dans un foutu piège !

Ce fut seulement alors qu'elle réalisa que Fíli et Kíli ne se trouvaient pas avec leur oncle. Thorïn cherchait déjà à rejoindre ses neveux à la base de la tour qu'ils inspectaient quand un grognement presque animal l'arrêta net. Il leva les yeux et eut l'impression qu'une main géante lui serrait la gorge. Azog les observait depuis la terrasse de la tour, tenant à bout de bras Fíli qui se débattait en vain contre sa poigne.

 _Il voudrait détourner les yeux de cette vision d'horreur, mais il se force à regarder tandis que la lame qui sert de main à Azog entaille profondément la joue de son neveu. Après, il ne voit pas très bien ce qui se passe, refuse de le voir, mais Azog grogne et lâche brusquement Fíli, et le corps du garçon bascule dans le vide pour s'écraser au sol avec un craquement écœurant. Il n'entend plus rien à travers le brouillard qui l'enveloppe soudain, il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête, c'est de tuer l'orc pâle, de tuer, de tuer, de tuer…_

Billa et Dwalin le virent s'élancer en courant vers la tour, taillant au passage tous les orcs qui croisaient sa route.

\- Bon… remarqua Dwalin en tapotant le manche de sa hache. On va devoir couvrir ses arrières. Ça va nous laisser pas mal de gobelins pour nous tout seuls. On fait le décompte et on compare à la fin de la journée ?

\- Ça marche.

Billa aurait pu dire qu'elle appréciait les gobelins. Il étaient plus petits que les orcs, portaient moins d'armure et leur entraînement laissait à désirer. Tout cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche lorsqu'il s'agissait de les tuer. Mais après un temps qu'elle n'aurait pu définir, son bras commençait à s'engourdir, ses doigts glissaient sur la garde de Dard et elle ne savait plus trop où elle posait les pieds. Et il en arrivait toujours. Billa entendit soudain des cris plus puissants et vit les premiers orcs de Gundabad débouler sur la petite terrasse où elle et Dwalin combattaient. Elle eut le temps de couper les tendons à deux d'entre eux et d'en embrocher un troisième avant qu'un grand coup sur le côté de la tête ne lui fît complètement perdre connaissance.

# #

Azog et Thorïn combattaient toujours. Le duel les avait menés depuis les ruines des tours de guet jusque sur le lac gelé qui coiffait la colline. La glace les faisait glisser, les empêchait d'ajuster leurs coups et leurs mouvements trahissaient la fatigue qui les gagnait tous deux. La seule question était à présent : qui lui céderait en premier ? La glace, peut-être. Azog maniait un énorme fléau d'armes fait d'un cube de pierre au bout d'une chaîne et ses coups mal ajustés avaient fracturé la couche gelée en plusieurs endroits. Thorïn pouvait apercevoir de fines craquelures qui se répandaient sur la surface. Il avait deux ennemis à esquiver à présent : l'orc et la noyade si jamais son support se dérobait sous ses pieds. Azog avait lui aussi hâte d'en finir et il lança son arme dans un vaste arc de cercle qui aurait dû frapper Thorïn à la taille. Épuisé, ce dernier calcula mal son esquive et la lourde pierre lui broya la jambe. Il tomba sur le dos, rendu à moitié aveugle et sourd par la souffrance et le sang qui battait à ses tempes. Tout juste s'il entendit le pas lourd de son ennemi qui approchait.

A travers le brouillard rouge qui lui couvrait les yeux, il vit à peine la double lame s'abattre sur lui à toute vitesse. Allongé sur la glace, il put à peine dévier l'arme d'Azog, qui lui transperça l'épaule plutôt que la poitrine, l'épinglant à la surface de la rivière comme un papillon sur son carton. Azog se pencha sur le Nain, son poing appuyant de plus en plus fort sur les côtes de son ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'elles commencent à craquer sous la pression, ses crocs s'arrêtant à peine à quelques centimètres du visage de Thorïn. Celui-ci se força à sourire face à sa mort annoncée.

Puis il releva brutalement la tête, flanquant un coup violent dans le nez de l'orc. Azog recula d'un pas, sa lame empalant toujours l'épaule du Nain, Orcrist passant sous sa garde… L'épée de Thorïn s'enfonça dans la gorge non protégée d'Azog, qui bascula en arrière. Le Nain accompagna le mouvement, se laissant tomber sur l'orc, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur la garde pour clouer l'adversaire à la glace. Azog le regardait, une expression surprise figée sur son visage qui se détendit progressivement. Thorïn lâcha la garde d'Orcrist pour s'appuyer des deux mains sur la poitrine du mort et se dégager, lentement, douloureusement, de l'arme qui lui transperçait l'épaule. Il eut l'impression que cela durait une éternité avant qu'il pût enfin glisser en arrière et s'éloigner de l'orc géant. Il devait se traîner pour avancer, mais s'obstinait en direction des rochers. De la terre ferme… surtout ne pas rester sur la glace...

# #

Billa émergea péniblement de l'inconscience où le coup l'avait plongée. Il ne restait plus personne autour d'elle, du moins personne de vivant. Dwalin n'était nulle part en vue et elle n'avait plus que des gobelins morts pour lui tenir compagnie. Cherchant à s'éloigner de cet endroit sinistre, elle descendit lentement les marches gelées, le crâne résonnant toujours du choc qu'elle avait reçu et les jambes mal assurées.

Deux corps étaient étendus sur le lac, près du bord de la cascade figée dans la glace. Le plus grand ne bougeait plus, allongé sur le dos. Le plus petit rampait péniblement pour tenter de regagner la rive avant que les fissures qui s'étendaient sur la surface ne finissent par briser la couche gelée et libérer l'eau froide en un immense tourbillon. Une traînée rouge et brillante s'étalait sur la glace grisâtre là où le Nain était passé. Billa sentit la nausée l'envahir et ses jambes se remirent à trembler de plus belle. S'accrochant des deux mains aux rochers, elle atteignit le bord du lac juste avant que Thorïn ne parvienne à se traîner sur la berge. Le bleu de sa chemise avait viré au noir tant le tissu était imbibé de sang – le sien et celui d'Azog – et lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la jambe broyée du Nain, elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner avant de vomir. S'essuyant la bouche, elle se redressa et revint vers Thorïn, qui restait étendu sur le flanc, immobile excepté une respiration hachée qui soulevait irrégulièrement sa poitrine. Paniquée, elle ne savait pas par quelle blessure commencer. Celle de l'épaule saignait beaucoup mais la jambe fracassée du Nain provoquait elle aussi une importante hémorragie. Les mains tremblantes, Billa défit maladroitement sa ceinture et en serra la boucle au-dessus du genou, tirant un gémissement de la gorge de Thorïn, dont les paupières s'entrouvrirent.

\- Je suis désolée, bégaya la Hobbite, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas comment on fait…

La main valide du Nain agrippa la sienne tandis qu'il tentait de se redresser.

\- Non, non, non, surtout pas, il faut rester allongé. Surtout ne bougez pas…

\- Où sont… les autres ?

\- Euh… on a été séparés. Je crois que Dwalin va bien. En tout cas, il taillait des gobelins en pièces la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse. Moi j'ai pris un petit coup sur la tête, gloussa-t-elle ensuite, la perte de sang dont elle souffrait elle aussi lui donnant quelque peu le vertige, comme si elle avait trop bu. Mais ça va. Ça va… très bien.

Quelque chose passa devant le soleil et lui fit lever la tête. Loin au-dessus de la glace, les formes immenses d'aigles géants fondaient sur la plaine.

\- Hé, les aigles sont venus, dit Billa en plissant les yeux. Tout va s'arranger. Ça va être… impeccable, vous allez voir ça.

Thorïn ne répondit pas. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever encore, pas beaucoup, juste assez pour prouver qu'il vivait.

\- Ouais. Vous avez raison. Vaut mieux dormir un peu. D'ailleurs… je pense que je vais dormir aussi. Je suis vraiment fatiguée…

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière. La neige n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable, mais elle avait déjà connu ça. Au moins aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas toute seule dans le froid.


	24. Ramassage

Ne tirez pas sur l'auteur...

* * *

 _ **XXIII. Où l'on Ramasse** _

Beorn respira comme on se purge. La puanteur des orcs et des gobelins envahissait toute la colline. Au moins, c'était l'odeur des orcs et des gobelins _morts_ , ce qui représentait une sérieuse amélioration. Tandis qu'il furetait à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'ennemis survivants à éliminer, son nez lui signala une autre odeur. Ça sentait le Nain. Et le Nain vivant de surcroît. Contournant la base de la tour où s'était tenu Azog, Beorn plissa les yeux en découvrant une petite forme tassée au pied de l'édifice.

\- 'eorn !

Le changeur de forme reprit son aspect "humain" et s'approcha du blessé. Il reconnut l'un des plus jeunes membres de la compagnie qui était passée chez lui pendant l'automne. Le garçon blond qu'ils appelaient Fíli. Il s'agenouilla près du Nain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? demanda-t-il.

\- Jambe cassée, haleta Fíli, le bras aussi. Et des côtes. Peux pas bouger.

Beorn grogna. Le garçon avait dû tomber depuis une des terrasses et se fracasser tout le flanc gauche à l'impact. Il posa une main sur la jambe droite du Nain et serra.

\- Tu sens ça ?

Fíli hocha la tête.

\- Tu peux la bouger ?

Avec un peu d'effort, le Nain parvint à replier, puis déplier sa jambe encore intacte. C'était plutôt bon signe, jugea le changeur de forme. Il souleva délicatement le garçon du sol et se redressa en tâchant de limiter les à-coups. Fíli serra les dents mais sa main valide pinça méchamment le bras de Beorn quand celui-ci se mit en marche. Sans se fâcher, le changeur de forme émit une espèce de ronronnement apaisant qui calma peu à peu son protégé.

\- M'frère et mon oncle sont t'jours là-haut, se rappela soudain Fíli en essayant de rester éveillé.

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais dire aux autres de grimper les chercher, promit Beorn.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver quelqu'un pour fouiller le reste de la colline. A mi-chemin de la vallée, il croisa Thranduil et trois autres elfes qui escaladaient le sentier comme s'ils avaient Sauron à leurs trousses. Beorn désigna Fíli d'un coup de menton.

\- Il dit qu'il y en a d'autres là-haut.

Puis il reprit son chemin sans accorder plus d'attention aux elfes. Ces derniers atteignirent le sommet de la Colline aux Corbeaux en un temps record et se séparèrent pour rechercher d'éventuels survivants.

Tandis que Galion se risquait sur le lac gelé, Thranduil s'aventura prudemment dans la tour. Mais il ne restait rien là-dedans. Tout du moins, rien de vivant, à première vue. Le roi ne trouva que des cadavres d'orcs tués à coups de flèches ou de couteau - l'œuvre de Legolas et de Tauriel, sans nul doute. D'autres créatures avaient été abattues à la hache, signalant le passage des Nains dans ce secteur. Quittant la tour, Thranduil avança avec précaution sur les pentes glacées qui entouraient la structure, évitant presque à chaque pas de poser le pied sur un cadavre. Il tomba d'abord sur le corps de Bolg au milieu d'une avalanche de pierres, un des couteaux de Legolas planté dans le crâne. Sentant la panique le gagner, l'elfe regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, pour un signe que son fils était encore en vie. Enfin, il finit par apercevoir un pan de tissu vert qui flottait sur une corniche au-dessus de lui. Thranduil secoua la tête pour chasser le vertige et la migraine qui commençait à battre contre ses tempes, puis il entreprit de grimper jusque-là. La première chose qu'il vit fut Legolas, à genoux sur la pierre, vivant, les Valar soient loués, vivant... Mais pas Tauriel, étendue à ses pieds. Le Nain allongé à côté de la capitaine respirait à peine. Legolas se tourna lentement vers son père.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu... et ça n'a pas suffit.

\- Tu n'as pas à assumer la responsabilité des fautes qu'elle a commises, affirma Thranduil en croyant sans doute réconforter son fils. Elle a choisi -

\- Elle n'a pas choisi de mourir aujourd'hui ! répliqua sèchement Legolas. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Se redressant, il héla un soldat qui escaladait les marches pour rejoindre le roi, et lui ordonna de redescendre le Nain dans la vallée au plus vite. Tandis que le garde s'exécutait, Legolas souleva Tauriel du sol et sans un regard pour son père, descendit les escaliers.

# #

Galion pestait tout en inspectant les ruines des fortifications. Il y avait tant de cadavres étalés partout qu'il allait lui falloir beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver les gens qu'il cherchait. Il gravit plusieurs marches ébréchées, puis parvint à une terrasse dominant un petit lac gelé. Le premier sourire de la journée pointa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut la carcasse d'Azog étendue sur la glace, en train de glisser lentement dans une fissure. Orcrist était plantée dans sa poitrine. Galion sauta sur la rive et tâcha de rejoindre le cadavre avant qu'il n'eût complètement coulé. Abandonner l'épée des rois dans la viande pourrissante d'un orc relevait du sacrilège. La chance voulut que l'elfe parvînt à récupérer l'arme et à regagner la berge avant que la glace ne rompît complètement dans un craquement assourdissant, emportant le corps avec elle. Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut une forme bossue tassée non loin et en s'approchant, reconnut Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne allongé par terre, son associée hobbite assise à côté de lui, la tête sur les genoux. Incertain de ce qu'il allait trouver, l'elfe s'approcha lentement. La Hobbite était toujours en vie, cela au moins était clair. Il s'agenouilla et posa délicatement deux doigts sur le cou du Nain. Un pouls faible et irrégulier battait sous ses doigts. Bien… Galion s'avança jusqu'au bord de la falaise et agita les bras pour attirer l'attention des soldats nains qui progressaient en contrebas.

\- HÉ ! PAR ICI ! VITE !

La troupe escalada la pente quatre à quatre pour le rejoindre, et il y eut des pleurs et des grincements de dents quand les Nains découvrirent leur roi.

\- Il respire encore. Redescendez-le tout de suite.

Ils furent prompts à mettre le conseil en application, et il ne fallut pas dix minutes pour voir le groupe repartir en emportant le blessé avec eux. Ce fut alors que la petite personne se manifesta de nouveau.

\- S... s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi y aller.

Galion secoua la tête.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus pour lui. Les guérisseurs vont s'en occuper. _S'il reste quelque chose de récupérable._ Vous devriez aller vous reposer, et vous faire examiner. Vous vous sentez capable de redescendre ? Je peux vous porter, sinon, proposa-t-il avec compassion.

\- C'est pas de refus, admit Billa, laissant sa fierté dans sa poche et son mouchoir par-dessus.

# #

Les Nains redescendirent de la Colline aux Corbeaux aussi vite qu'il était possible sans aggraver l'état du blessé qu'ils transportaient. Ils furent réceptionnés dans la vallée par un messager elfe qui les dirigea vers les tentes où travaillaient les guérisseurs, tous peuples confondus. Les dirigeants pouvaient régler leurs problèmes diplomatiques entre eux, les simples soldats étaient obligés de se montrer plus pratiques et de coopérer pour sauver un maximum de monde. La guérisseuse qui les accueillit se nommait Miriel et dut se mettre en colère pour parvenir à mettre tout le monde dehors et pouvoir travailler tranquille. Si elle devait rendre des comptes pour avoir soigné un Nain, elle le ferait après avoir opéré, merci bien. Thorïn avait vaguement repris conscience lorsque la guérisseuse commença à examiner sa jambe. Sa tête oscillait d'un côté et de l'autre tandis qu'il marmonnait des mots sans suite. Miriel fit la grimace. Il avait déjà de la fièvre et sa jambe était irrécupérable. Il était plus que temps de procéder. Le Nain détourna la tête quand Miriel tenta de lui faire boire sa décoction de pavot.

\- Non… pas de ça.

\- Vous allez beaucoup souffrir, avertit la guérisseuse.

\- Parfait… l'ai mérité.

# #

Bard traversait le camp en cours de montage presque au pas de course, à la recherche de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, on lui désigna une tente à quelques pas de là et l'archer s'y dirigea à grandes enjambées. Il était temps d'avoir une petite conversation avec le roi sous la Montagne. Écartant la portière de tissu, il s'avança d'un pas puis s'arrêta. Bard eut un rapide aperçu de mains engluées de sang qui s'accrochaient au bord de la table, puis le bruit d'une scie qui commençait à attaquer l'os. Un gémissement sourd s'éleva, qui se mua soudain en hurlement de souffrance. L'archer sortit en coup de vent de la tente, dénicha le buisson le plus proche, et laissa son souper de la veille faire machine arrière. -

Vous avez trouvé le Nain ? demanda la voix d'un de ses concitoyens derrière lui. Bard se redressa, les genoux légèrement flageolants.

\- Ouais. Ils sont en train de lui couper la jambe.

L'autre homme prit une intéressante teinte verdâtre. Bien plus tard, la guérisseuse Miriel émergea de son hôpital improvisé en s'essuyant les mains sur un tablier désormais plus rouge que blanc, pour se trouver face aux membres de la compagnie qui tenaient encore debout.

\- On l'a entendu hurler de l'autre côté du camp, gronda Dwalin.

\- Vous auriez pu lui donner du pavot, protesta Balin. N'importe quoi pour atténuer la douleur.

\- C'est lui qui nous a expressément demandé de ne pas le faire, répondit Miriel.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda hargneusement Dwalin.

\- Vous dites le connaître depuis qu'il est venu au monde, alors ne pouvez-vous comprendre ? C'était pour se punir.

Bard frissonna. S'infliger volontairement une telle torture par pénitence…

# #

Beorn avait été mis à contribution pour aider à dégager les blessés, mais il revenait fréquemment à la tente où l'on soignait le garçon qu'il avait récupéré sur la colline. Le Nain était toujours conscient, et suffisamment lucide pour donner des ordres. Beorn n'avait jamais trop réfléchi au fait que ses anciens invités pouvaient avoir une quelconque influence politique, mais s'ils pouvaient contribuer à convaincre le reste du monde de lui foutre la paix, il n'allait pas cracher dessus. Et puis, même s'il aurait mangé une de ses chèvres plutôt que de l'admettre, il aimait bien le jeune Nain. Poli, souriant et pas bête. On l'avait installé dans une tente, près de l'entrée pour qu'il pût surveiller les allées et venues des soldats, et appeler quelqu'un de sa compagnie si cela était nécessaire. Fíli appela bien des gens, mais ils ne faisaient pas partie des quatorze aventuriers sortis de la Comté. Ce n'étaient pas des Nains non plus d'ailleurs. Un linge froid toujours plaqué sur la moitié de son visage, Fíli fit signe aux deux filles de Bard de sa main libre dès qu'il les aperçut dans son champ de vision. Sigrid et Tilda le rejoignirent au petit trot.

\- Ça va ? demanda le Nain en se penchant vers la cadette. Pas eu trop peur ?

\- Un p'tit peu, confessa Tilda en se cachant à moitié derrière la jupe de sa sœur. Y'avait du bruit partout.

Fíli attrapa une des tresses de la fillette pour lui en chatouiller le nez et la fit éternuer.

\- Y'a pas de honte à ça. Tout le monde a eu peur.

Puis une convulsion imprévue le secoua, l'obligeant à rester immobile. Bain, arrivé sur les talons des deux filles, vint aider sa sœur aînée à caler le Nain plus confortablement sur sa couchette. Ils s'assirent en rond autour du blessé, profitant de quelques minutes de répit… qui furent écourtés par l'apparition pour le moins fracassante d'un Dwalin encore revêtu de son armure. Il resta un instant bouche bée, refusant de croire qu'il voyait bien Fíli vivant.

\- Pourquoi il t'a lâché ? hoqueta Dwalin qui n'était _absolument pas_ entrain de s'essuyer les yeux, merci _beaucoup_.

Fíli se contenta de lever la main et de montrer le couteau qu'il avait gardé dans sa manche. Puis il retomba sur l'oreiller, et le guérisseur Celeran chassa Dwalin de la tente, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au trio d'adolescents, qui lui rendirent son regard et refusèrent de bouger. L'elfe leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner s'occuper d'un autre patient.

# #

Bard se frayait un chemin à travers la foule en demandant partout si quelqu'un avait vu ses enfants. Un des soldats de Dáin lui désigna les tentes où les guérisseurs s'activaient auprès des nombreux blessés, et l'archer partit en courant, l'estomac noué par la peur. Ses jambes faillirent le lâcher quand il trouva le trio assis en rond autour d'un des plus jeunes Nains, surveillant _très_ attentivement les moindres faits et gestes du guérisseur qui prenait soin du garçon. La confiance n'était pas encore de mise, apparemment. Bard ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé à la vue de trois enfants s'estimant indispensables à la sécurité d'un combattant plus âgé qu'eux tous réunis.

\- Papa ! Tilda fut la première à quitter son poste pour se jeter dans ses bras. Bain et Sigrid la rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard et Bard perdit l'équilibre sous le poids du trio pendu à ses bras, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol, sous l'œil amusé de Fíli.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- A part que je veux faire la sieste pour le restant de mes jours, affirma Bain, je vais très bien, oui.

\- En fait, on a eu beaucoup de chance en restant sur les remparts, c'était l'endroit le plus confortable, renchérit sa sœur aînée.

\- Vous m'en direz tant, soupira Bard. Vous savez où je peux trouver un endroit où dormir tranquillement, ne serait-ce qu'une heure ?

\- Par ici !

Sigrid lui prit une main, Tilda s'empara de l'autre et Bain le poussa par les épaules, le petit groupe sortant de la tente cahin-caha pour rejoindre le secteur qui servait de dortoir. Fíli leva les yeux au ciel, puis se dit que dormir un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus.

# #

Quelque chose lui piquetait la jambe avec insistance. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, se redressa en grognant, et découvrit un corbeau perché sur sa cheville, qui lui donnait des coups de bec. L'oiseau cilla, hocha la tête, puis s'envola lourdement. Lui au moins n'aurait pas à se déplacer très loin pour retrouver un déjeuner. Se hissant sur ses coudes, elle parvint à s'asseoir sans trop avoir le vertige. De fins filets de brume flottaient presque au ras du sol. Elle n'entendait rien, ni sifflet ni battement de tambour, seulement la dernière cloche de Dale qui sonnait à travers le brouillard. La bataille devait être finie là-bas aussi. Un centimètre après l'autre, Billa se redressa, s'appuyant sur un rocher pour retrouver l'équilibre. Il fallait qu'elle se rapprochât des portes d'Erebor pour avoir des nouvelles. Un pas hésitant après l'autre, elle se dirigea vers l'ouverture béante dans le flanc de la montagne, mais s'aperçut vite qu'elle n'était pas toute seule à avoir eu cette idée. Petit à petit, les familles réfugiées derrière les fortifications commençaient à sortir en escaladant la barricade de la porte principale. Billa se retrouva prise dans une cohue dont elle n'arrivait plus à s'extraire. Elle opta donc pour sa solution favorite : elle se laissa tomber par terre et attendit que le flot fût passé. Mais une fois le chemin dégagé, elle découvrit qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour se relever. Elle resta donc assise sur la pierre froide, et on verrait bien si quelqu'un viendrait la chercher. Quelqu'un vint, et plus vite qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

\- Oh là ! Ça fait des heures qu'on vous cherche !

Billa se retourna maladroitement pour voir arriver Bard, qui la saisit sous les bras et la décolla du sol avec un rire nerveux. Billa commença par lui sourire, avant de désigner du doigt le sol caillouteux.

\- Tout de suite, merci.

\- Hors de question de participer à une bataille, hein ? s'amusa Bard en la redéposant par terre.

Elle s'épousseta avec dignité avant de demander :

\- Où sont les autres ? Je veux dire, Thorïn, et Fíli, et...

Le visage de Bard se rembrunit immédiatement, et à peine eût-il pointé une direction qu'elle abandonna toute idée de politesse pour partir à fond de train. Son estomac se nouait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait des tentes où l'on avait réuni les blessés. Elle parvint à se faufiler au milieu des soldats et des guérisseurs qui s'affairaient, et réalisa que le plus rapide moyen de se renseigner serait d'aller inspecter les morts. Elle s'enquit de leur emplacement auprès d'un Nain fatigué avec un bandage autour de la tête, qui lui prêta à peine attention en désignant une rangée de formes étendues par terre. Billa s'approcha lentement, voulant retarder à tout prix le moment où elle découvrirait le cadavre de l'un de ses amis. Elle avança le long de la rangée de corps en retenant difficilement ses hauts-le-cœur. L'odeur était atroce. Puis elle aperçut quelque chose de jaune à quelques pas devant elle, et se força à regarder.

La hache que Bifur portait dans le crâne avait fini par le tuer, après tout ce temps, quand un coup mal venu avait enfoncé le fer plus profondément dans son cerveau. Le Nain avait une expression surprise et Billa se baissa en tremblant pour lui fermer les yeux. Elle se redressa avec le vertige. Combien d'autres…

Non loin de Bifur, une tache couleur de feu attira son regard.

 _Oh non, non, non, pas elle aussi..._

Billa s'obligea à couvrir la distance qui la séparait du corps, et elle ne put que penser au chagrin que cela causerait à Kíli. Lui qui était si éperdu d'admiration pour Tauriel… La capitaine des gardes avait l'air de dormir tranquillement, mais la grande flaque rouge dans laquelle elle baignait réduisait cette illusion en cendres. Billa s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et commença machinalement à remettre en place quelques mèches rousses qui s'étaient échappées de la tresse de Tauriel. Tandis que la Hobbite rajustait la veste de la capitaine, quelque chose glissa d'une poche intérieure et tomba au sol. Billa se pencha et ramassa le talisman que la mère de Kíli lui avait donné avant son départ. Il n'aurait guère protégé Tauriel, songea la cambrioleuse avec amertume. Un bruit de pas dans son dos lui fit tourner la tête et elle aperçut Thranduil qui parcourait lui aussi les alignements de cadavres, faisant peut-être le décompte des hommes qu'il avait perdus au combat. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Tauriel. Billa vit l'expression du roi, quelque chose entre la colère et le dégoût. L'idée qu'une elfe puisse se battre _pour_ un Nain lui semblait apparemment plus révoltante que la mort de ses compatriotes. Ou alors, si Billa se montrait charitable, il était furieux contre lui-même de n'avoir pu protéger l'un des siens.

Elle recula de quelques pas, s'éloignant de l'alignement des cadavres, puis tourna les talons et se fondit dans la foule, à la recherche du reste de la compagnie. Elle fut vite perdue au milieu de la masse et, connaissant ses Nains, finit par demander le chemin de l'infirmerie, sachant que c'était le meilleur endroit pour retrouver la majorité de ses camarades. Elle se présenta à l'entrée d'une tente et déclara nettement venir en visite, mais la guérisseuse qui officiait là ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- Tut, tut, dit l'elfe en lui prenant le bras. Il faut que je vous examine aussi.

Billa se renfrogna, mais accepta en silence l'auscultation de Miriel. Tournant la tête pour permettre à la chirurgienne de vérifier l'état de son crâne, elle aperçut une forme familière allongée sur un lit de camp, et bondit de son tabouret.

\- Kíli !

Il ne semblait pas blessé, pourtant il resta sourd à son appel, ne réagit pas quand elle lui prit la main. Miriel s'approcha et désigna l'arrière de son crâne. La guérisseuse avait coupé ses cheveux à ras à cet endroit pour le soigner plus aisément, et tout ce que Billa put voir était un hématome bleuâtre et une mince ligne de peau fendue qui laissait couler quelques gouttes de sang. Elle se tourna vers l'elfe, sans comprendre.

\- Le coup a enfoncé l'os et son cerveau est atteint, dit Miriel. Les vertèbres les plus hautes sont elles aussi endommagées.

Billa sentit un poing géant se refermer sur sa poitrine. Elle avait une petite idée des suites d'un tel diagnostic, mais se força à poser la question malgré tout.

\- S'il se réveillait, dit doucement l'elfe, il n'aurait plus d'esprit.

Billa ravala difficilement sa salive. C'était le plus jeune de la troupe, le plus heureux de vivre... Il paraissait incroyable qu'une si petite blessure ait pu avoir des conséquences aussi désastreuses.

\- Mais je crois qu'il ne se réveillera jamais, poursuivit la guérisseuse en secouant la tête. Rasseyez-vous, je n'en ai pas tout à fait fini avec vous.

Miriel avait juste terminé de panser la blessure de Billa lorsque la Hobbite aperçut par l'ouverture de la tente une robe grise familière.

\- Gandalf !

\- Les Valar soient loués, vous êtes là ! Je vous ai cherchée partout...

Il vit les larmes qui lui barbouillaient les joues.

\- Kíli... croassa Billa.

\- Je sais. Miriel m'a demandé de l'examiner mais je doute de pouvoir faire quelque chose, admit le magicien.

Billa tenta de retenir un autre hoquet et se dégagea rudement un passage vers la sortie. Elle devait se trouver quelque chose à faire pour ne pas devenir folle d'angoisse et de chagrin. Et tant qu'à faire, retrouver une partie de sa compagnie dispersée, si elle le pouvait.

Elle vit Vorzha se frayer un passage à coups de coude au milieu de la foule en direction des Nains, et un sourire lui vint malgré tout aux lèvres lorsque la serveuse s'arrêta devant quelqu'un qui portait une coiffure en étoile de mer. Il y en avait au moins un encore debout… En titubant encore un peu, elle se dirigea vers Vorzha, mais lorsqu'elle la rejoignit, Nori avait déjà filé ailleurs. Sans doute là où se trouvait Dwalin…

La serveuse s'affaira comme une mère poule lorsqu'elle découvrit que Billa avait été blessée, mais la Hobbite manifesta suffisamment de mauvaise humeur pour que l'autre femme n'insistât pas, lui proposa à la place de venir l'aider à transporter des pièces de draps et de la charpie pour l'hôpital de fortune monté sur la lisière du champ de bataille.

\- Et les orcs ? Beaucoup ont pu s'enfuir ? demanda Billa en grattant distraitement la croûte de sang séché qui lui poissait les cheveux.

\- Pas beaucoup, répondit Vorzha sans s'arrêter de trier des linges propres dans la pile que les Nains et les réfugiés avaient apportée. Les autres disent que Bolg et Azog sont morts, et ça, c'est toujours une bonne chose.

\- Pour Azog, je confirme, dit Billa. Qui a tué Bolg ?

\- Le prince elfe.

Puis, sautant du coq à l'âne :

\- Tu veux me donner un coup de main pour trier tout ça ?

Billa fit signe que oui, mais commença par se laver avec soin. Pas question d'aller soigner des blessés avec toute cette crasse sur ses mains ! Elle trouva un seau rempli d'eau tiède, un savon, et se frotta les bras jusqu'à ce que sa peau prît une belle teinte écrevisse. Elle ôta aussi la suie et la poussière qui lui couvraient la figure. Il ne manquerait plus que de faire peur à un de ses malades… -

Bon, tu vas porter cette charpie aux chirurgiens dans la tente grise, dit Vorzha, ils en manquent. Billa hocha la tête.

\- C'est parti !

En filant à travers le camp qui se montait au pied de la montagne, elle eut l'occasion de croiser ou d'apercevoir la plupart de ses compagnons de route, globalement en bon état. La façon dont Dori jouait les mères poules pour Balin était, à moins d'être vraiment obtus, tout à fait immanquable. Un peu plus loin, hors de vue de l'irascible Nain, Nori s'était réfugié aux côtés de Dwalin. Les blessures du voleur ne mettaient pas sa vie en danger, mais après la fièvre et la fureur des combats, il avait été pris de tremblements irrépressibles et Dwalin, toujours attentionné dès qu'il s'agissait de son chapardeur attitré, restait avec lui le temps qu'il se remît complètement.

# #

Pendant que certains soignaient leurs blessures ou celles de leurs camarades, d'autres s'attelaient à la tâche guère plus agréable de préparer de la nourriture pour tout ce monde. Les soldats de Dáin et les humains survivants arpentaient le champ de bataille à la recherche des montures que les Nains avaient amenées. Les chèvres trop gravement blessées étaient achevées, et les corps passaient à l'équarrissage. C'était extrêmement désagréable pour les cavaliers qui avaient perdu leur animal, mais il y avait des milliers de personnes dans Dale et autour, l'hiver arrivait, et tout le monde mourait de faim. Il fallait fumer la viande ou utiliser les réserves de sel encore comestible enfouies en Erebor, et peut-être arriverait-on à tenir jusqu'au printemps. Dáin accepta que son sanglier fût lui aussi découpé et salé, mais refusa catégoriquement d'en manger ne fût-ce que le bout d'une côtelette. Ses soldats et les réfugiés d'Esgaroth ne firent pas tant de manières, et se mirent à table avec appétit ce soir-là. Les corbeaux, en revanche, furent priés de s'en tenir aux orcs et aux gobelins. Des croassements déçus s'élevèrent à cette occasion, mais les petits croque-morts emplumés obéirent tout de même, et firent leur office sans perdre une minute. Dáin considéra quant à lui l'amoncellement de cadavres avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé.

\- Il va falloir brûler tout le monde... soupira-t-il. Encore. Bon... de l'huile et du bois, les garçons ! J'espère qu'il en reste assez dans les celliers.

Bientôt une épaisse fumée noire et âcre s'éleva de la vallée, et l'odeur de chair brûlée qui monta en l'air en rendit plus d'un malade.


	25. De l'Ordre

Je crois que celui-ci est un peu moins déprimant...

* * *

 _ **XXIV. Où l'on Met un Peu d'Ordre.**_

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Dale et la Montagne, et peu à peu les survivants abandonnèrent leurs tâches pour trouver un abri. Ceux qui avaient déjà reçu une place derrière les murailles d'Erebor s'y réfugièrent avec leur famille, les autres s'entassèrent sous les tentes pour se tenir chaud.

Fíli vit ainsi revenir Sigrid, la jeune fille avançant d'un pas lourd, la tête basse. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de son lit en frissonnant nerveusement.

\- Vous avez pris froid ? s'inquiéta le Nain.

Ce n'était pas avec sa pelure de manteau trempé, séché sur son dos et partiellement brûlé qu'elle allait affronter le froid de cette nuit d'hiver.

Sigrid secoua la tête.

\- Non, ça va… J'ai rien. C'est juste…

Elle passa la main sous sa gorge.

\- Ça fait mal, là. Ça serre et j'ai… j'ai besoin de casser quelque chose, ou de me mettre à hurler ou… Mais je peux pas faire ça devant tout le monde. Ils m'appellent déjà la Dame de Dale, grogna-t-elle avant de renifler.

\- Je ne suis pas « tout le monde », chuchota Fíli. Allez-y.

Il détourna le regard quand Sigrid s'agenouilla pour cacher son visage dans la couverture mais quand au lieu de pleurer elle laissa échapper une sorte de grondement rauque qui se changea en une série de cris étranglés, Fíli abandonna sa pseudo-indifférence pour passer son bras valide autour de ses épaules et si la position était inconfortable il se força à l'oublier. Il la garda serrée contre lui jusqu'à ce que la crise fût entièrement passée.

Lorsque Bain et Tilda arrivèrent à leur tour, leur sœur et le Nain se tenaient comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

# #

Billa avait fini de porter tous les pansements que les autres femmes avaient fabriqués mais ne voulait pas encore aller se coucher. Elle voulait savoir si Thorïn était encore en vie, si on l'avait soigné correctement… Une ou deux questions à des gens d'Esgaroth lui permirent de localiser le roi sous la Montagne, mais rien ne se passa comme Billa l'espérait.

Elle faillit se mettre à hurler quand des soldats de Dáin lui barrèrent l'accès à la tente où Thorïn était soigné. Leur crier dessus jusqu'à leur en casser les oreilles que c'était son compagnon, son ami, son amant, qui gisait là, que leur général pouvait aller embrasser le cul d'un orc si ça lui chantait, et surtout qu'il pouvait se carrer ses ordres là où le soleil ne brillait jamais. Au lieu de cela, elle tourna les talons, attendit la tombée du jour, et remit son anneau. L'objet répondait de mieux en mieux à ses attentes, remarqua-t-elle, même si sa vision était toujours légèrement brouillée. Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui s'accoutumait à l'étrange artefact.

Billa passa entre les gardes sans qu'ils remarquent rien, et entra dans la tente.

Elle avait imaginé beaucoup de choses, mais cela n'atténua en rien le choc.

Thorïn était d'une pâleur malsaine, les lèvres presque blanches, grelottant de fièvre, sa respiration à peine un râle qui sortait péniblement de sous ses côtes brisées. Billa trouvait que le drap qui le couvrait avait quelque chose de bizarre, et en se rapprochant, comprit ce qui clochait. Il manquait au Nain toute la jambe droite à partir du genou. Elle se souvint vaguement de la grosse pierre maniée au bout d'une chaîne par Azog, qui avait fracassé la jambe de Thorïn sans espoir de guérison le chirurgien avait préféré enlever ce qu'il en restait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, mais dans le pire des cas, elle allait au moins s'assurer qu'il ne resterait pas seul.

En silence, toujours invisible, elle vint s'étendre à côté de Thorïn, un bras passé en travers de sa poitrine, surveillant sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

\- _Il va mal,_ souffla la voix malveillante de l'anneau. _Le poison envahit son sang. Mets un terme à ses souffrances..._

\- _Tais-toi._

\- _Si tu l'aimes vraiment, mets fin à son malheur. Si tu ne le fais pas, il vivra mutilé tout le reste de son existence, avec le souvenir du garçon qui est mort..._

\- _TAIS-TOI !_

Elle arracha brutalement l'anneau de son doigt, redevenant visible. Et Morgoth emporte ceux qui essaieraient de la déloger quand le matin viendrait. Elle se nicha de nouveau contre le Nain et finit par s'endormir là, sans même remarquer que le malade glissait un bras autour d'elle dans son délire fiévreux.

Par bonheur, la première personne à entrer dans la tente le matin suivant fut Miriel, et elle réveilla Billa en douceur avant de l'aider à quitter les lieux en toute discrétion. L'ancienne cambrioleuse s'enveloppa étroitement dans les guenilles de son manteau et se mit à marcher à travers le camp en direction des ruines de Dale. Au moins personne n'avait pensé à lui reprendre la cotte de mailles en mithril qu'elle portait sous ses vêtements crasseux. Dans le pire des cas, cette petite merveille lui permettrait de vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours de façon très confortable.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom. La Hobbite se força à se retourner, et aperçut Nori qui arrivait au trot derrière elle.

\- Hé, attends ! Fíli a d'mandé qu'tu viennes le voir !

Le voleur avait un poignet enveloppé de plusieurs épaisseurs de bandages et une fois au repos, se tenait avec un certaine raideur qui trahissait des côtes endolories. Il tendit le bras à sa collègue, qui accepta de le suivre jusqu'aux tentes où l'on soignait les blessés.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il me veut ?

\- Causer paiement j'imagine, répondit Nori en haussant une seule épaule. C'est lui qui commande tant que Thorïn est pas réveillé.

Puis, pour économiser son souffle, il refit silence tandis qu'ils naviguaient entre les gardes, les chariots et les objets éparpillés partout dans le camp.

# #

Fíli avait été transporté dans la même tente que son oncle, et Kíli avec lui. Les deux guérisseurs elfes surveillaient leurs patients comme des dogues particulièrement teigneux, et nul n'avait le droit de les approcher sans autorisation ni supervision. Billa ne pensait pas que les partisans de Dáin ou d'anciens fanatiques du bourgmestre seraient assez stupides pour tenter d'assassiner l'un des trois blessés pour ensuite faire porter le chapeau aux elfes, mais comme le disait sagement son grand-père en d'autres temps : "Plus c'est gros, plus ça passe". Aussi la paranoïa de Miriel et Celeran se trouvait-elle sans doute assez justifiée. La Hobbite salua les deux elfes, qui la laissèrent passer sans faire d'histoire, et vint s'asseoir près de Fíli, qui tenait conférence avec Oín et Bombur, Balin à ses côtés. Le jeune Nain hocha la tête en guise de salut et fit signe à Miriel de lui apporter quelque chose. L'elfe revint rapidement avec une tasse de bouillon fumant et un quignon de pain que Billa grignota avec reconnaissance tandis que les Nains terminaient leur passage en revue des ressources de la Montagne. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, ils n'étaient pas totalement démunis.

\- Les champignons et les lichens ont pullulé pendant notre absence, disait Oín avec satisfaction. On ne va pas mourir de faim avant le retour du printemps.

\- Par contre, pour les endives, c'est fichu, déplora Bombur. Il faudra tout r'planter. J'ai r'gardé dans les cuisines et au moins, on manqu'ra pas d'sel. Il reste p'têt' des jarres de légumes secs aussi. Et du miel.

\- Parfait, approuva Fíli. La viande ne manque pas... On devrait s'en tirer. Mais faites établir un rationnement strict. Et que les notables n'essayent pas d'obtenir plus que leur part.

\- A vos ordres, altesse, opina Balin, avec un sourire qui démentait le ton trop sérieux de ses paroles.

\- Et merci d'installer notre cambrioleuse _confortablement,_ lança encore le prince tandis que le vieux conseiller sortait de la tente.

Billa le considéra avec un rien de suspicion.

\- Du calme, s'amusa Fíli. Je veux juste qu'il te trouve une chambre décente dans les sections où Smaug n'a pas opéré de ravages. Fait trop froid pour qu'on te laisse sous une tente.

\- Merci. Autre chose que je devrai savoir avant d'aller hiberner pendant quelques semaines ?

La moustache du Nain se retroussa quand il sourit plus largement.

\- Ori va sûrement réclamer ton aide, lui indiqua-t-il, ainsi que Bombur. N'hésite surtout pas à les renvoyer promener s'il t'en demandent trop.

\- Compte sur moi pour les remettre à leur place. Votre Altesse, conclut-elle d'un ton pompeux en s'inclinant pour le saluer.

\- Oh pitié… ne t'y mets pas aussi, gémit Fíli.

Avec un petit rire, Billa quitta la tente et se dépêcha de rejoindre Balin, qui l'attendait à quelques pas de là. Tandis qu'ils trottaient en direction de la montagne, le conseiller lui fit un petit topo de ce à quoi ils pouvaient s'attendre pour les jours et les semaines à venir.

\- Je pense que nous n'avons rien à craindre de Dáin lui-même, mais son entourage est une tout autre histoire, expliqua Balin. Beaucoup de traditionalistes ayant échappé au dragon se sont réfugiés dans les Monts de Fer plutôt qu'à l'Ouest, et tous ne voient pas d'un bon œil le retour de l'ancienne dynastie, dotée de surcroît d'une expérience différente de la leur. Ils vont avoir peur que Thorïn ou Fíli amènent de dangereuses nouveautés, s'éloignent de la tradition… ce genre de choses. -

Faudra-t-il surveiller tous ceux qui s'approchent d'eux ?

\- Probablement. Heureusement que Miriel garde un œil de faucon sur tous les visiteurs, Nains, humains ou elfes, qui entrent dans la tente.

Après quoi ils firent silence pour ne pas perdre leurs souffle dans les escaliers plutôt raides qui menaient dans les étages réservés autrefois aux invités. Smaug ne s'était jamais aventuré dans ce secteur et aucune trace de suie ne maculait le sol ou les murs. Seul l'abandon avait endommagé les meubles et le reste de l'aménagement – mais cela seul représenterait des jours et des jours de travail pour une remise en état complète. Balin passa devant plusieurs portes entrebâillées sur des pièces poussiéreuses, commentant au passage que le réseau d'adduction d'eau était par bonheur encore à peu près intact et même apte à fournir de l'eau chaude depuis qu'ils avaient rallumé les forges, puis s'arrêta enfin et poussa un gros battant couvert de ferrures aux angles aigus.

# #

L'appartement des invités avait été mis sens dessus dessous pour l'accueillir au plus vite, bien qu'il sentît encore un peu le renfermé. Les lieux étaient hauts de plafond, aérés, et éclairés par plusieurs fenêtres rondes percées juste sous la voûte. Peu de mobilier, mais fabriqué et orné avec soin. Billa inspecta l'endroit sous toutes les coutures puis risque un coup d'oeil par une petite porte qui s'ouvrait non loin de la tête du lit (un modèle classique pour les humains et les Hobbits, en bois et à quatre pieds). Elle entra dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre, et resta baba. Ses installations à Cul-de-Sac étaient tout à fait confortables, et bien meilleures que les bains que l'on trouvait dans la plupart des auberges ou les étuves publiques, mais là… Tout avait été pensé pour la détente – et éviter les accidents. Le sol était fait d'une pierre encore rugueuse pour ne pas glisser dessus même avec les pieds mouillés, de petits carrés de pâte de verre décoraient les murs en motifs géométriques, et quant à la baignoire… Il y avait largement assez de place pour deux personnes là-dedans (Non, pas penser à ça. Vilaine Hobbite !) et grâce aux pompes et à la tuyauterie complexe qui parcourait la montagne, on ne risquait pas de se retrouver avec un bain froid. Billa n'en avait plus pris depuis l'auberge d'Esgaroth, soit depuis un bon mois, aussi commença-t-elle à tripoter les différents bouchons et robinets jusqu'à trouver la bonne combinaison.

Bientôt un filet d'eau à la bonne température se mit à couler dans la baignoire et des volutes de vapeur montèrent vers le plafond. Billa dénicha un bloc de savon tout craquelé, brossa les cristaux de soude qui étaient remontés à la surface, et après pas mal de recherches, parvint à trouver au fond d'un coffre en cèdre quelques serviettes et draps qui n'avaient pas été mangés aux mites. Puis elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir de satisfaction. C'était… parfait. Elle attrapa le savon et entreprit de faire disparaître toute la crasse accumulée ces derniers jours. Elle fit également mousser ses cheveux et le poil sur ses pieds, qui en avaient bien besoin. Puis une fois propre, elle se laissa aller et suivit du regard les nuances de la pierre du plafond.

Billa restait sciée par le confort et l'inventivité des installations. Les architectes avaient tiré parti de la présence d'une rivière souterraine qui circulait à travers la montagne pour alimenter un réseau de tuyaux qui passaient sous les forges pour en récupérer la chaleur avant de se ramifier à travers toute la cité. Puis l'eau atterrissait dans des bassins où le plus gros de la saleté se déposait avant d'être rejetée dans son cours naturel qui descendait en cascades vers le lac. Envoyer des eaux sales en direction de Dale et de la vallée aurait posé quelques sérieux problèmes de voisinage... Elle secoua la tête en pensant aux elfes qui considéraient parfois les Nains comme des primitifs. Même l'aubergiste d'Esgaroth avait trouvé un truc pour chauffer sa réserve d'eau avec la chaleur dégagée par les fourneaux de sa cuisine (par contre, il fallait toujours la monter un seau après l'autre).

Le temps avait dû s'écouler plus vite, ou elle avait rêvassé plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait, car quand elle reprit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, le bain avait refroidi. Billa eut un frisson de dégoût en voyant la saleté dessiner des volutes grisâtres à la surface de l'eau. Elle vida la baignoire, attrapa le linge qu'elle avait emprunté en guise de serviette et s'étrilla jusqu'à ce que sa peau fût aussi rouge que les écrevisses de caverne qu'on avait servies au souper. Puis elle se traîna vers son matelas et se fit un nid de ses couvertures, bien qu'elles sentissent un peu le renfermé. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

# #

Tandis que Billa profitait de ce repos bien mérité, les Nains et les deux guérisseurs elfes s'activaient pour transporter Thorïn et ses neveux à l'intérieur de la montagne, dans les anciens quartiers de la famille royale. La chambre de l'actuel roi et celle de sa mère étaient les moins endommagées, aussi ce fut là que Miriel décida de les établir. Fíli était le seul des trois encore conscient et après avoir soigneusement couvert son cadet de l'édredon le moins mité qu'il avait pu trouver, il se tourna vers son oncle, qui ressemblait toujours plus à un gisant qu'à un être vivant. Il se détacha de cette contemplation morbide pour se tourner vers le guérisseur de la compagnie.

\- Il va vivre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si la fièvre ne s'y remet pas, oui.

Fíli frissonna. Oín n'avait pas l'air bien assuré de la survie de Thorïn. Avant de se coucher à son tour, il se pencha sur le blessé et posa doucement les lèvres sur son front. Puis il gagna son propre lit en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Balin, sa main valide serrant une canne improvisée.

# #

La nuit ne fut guère reposante pour le jeune Nain et le lendemain matin, le conseil se tint dans son antichambre. Dáin et toute la compagnie étaient présents, puisqu'il s'agissait entre autres de répartir les tâches pour la semaine à venir. Billa prit soin de se faire discrète. Elle ne savait pas encore trop à quoi s'en tenir concernant Dáin, mais ce dernier prit l'initiative d'éclaircir leurs relations. Il devait être un peu plus jeune que Thorïn, et bien que cousins, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. La chevelure de Pied de Fer était châtain roux et il avait les yeux gris ; il semblait aussi un peu plus petit que la lignée de Durin.

\- Je vous dois des excuses, Maîtresse Sacquet, dit Dáin avec un sourire contrit. J'ai agi sans connaître toutes les ramifications de la situation. Certes, ce n'était pas là le seul chat que j'avais à fouetter, mais j'aurais dû prendre le temps de poser quelques questions. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner un jour pour mon interférence.

Elle sentit son ressentiment fondre comme neige au soleil. Il était rare que les Nains admettent aussi aisément leurs erreurs, et la bonne volonté de Dáin – en public de surcroît - la touchait vraiment.

\- Je vous remercie, mon seigneur, et vous assure de mon pardon plein et entier. Vous ne pensiez qu'à protéger votre famille.

\- Bien, dit le Nain avec un sourire tordu sous son imposante moustache rousse. Thor, viens donc saluer notre nouvelle amie.

Le fils unique de Dáin, lui aussi nommé Thorïn (et surnommé Thor pour éviter les confusions), arborait une crinière blond-roux et un sourire qui, contrairement à son homonyme, lui venait facilement aux lèvres. Il avait à peu près le même âge que Fíli, estima Billa, et arborait fièrement une cape frappée de l'écusson au sanglier par-dessus son armure. Ladite cape était tachée de suie, de sang d'orc et de boue, et l'emblème familial disparaissait à moitié sous la crasse, mais le jeune Nain se tenait aussi droit que s'il assistait à un couronnement, appuyé sur son marteau de guerre. Les salutations faites, chacun se trouva une chaise ou un coussin pas trop déplumé pour s'asseoir. Billa croyait que l'on discuterait des derniers inventaires réalisés dans les celliers de la Montagne, mais Dori avait d'autres idées en tête. Le premier point qu'il aborda fut les excuses que Thorïn devrait publiquement présenter à Billa dès qu'il serait réveillé. La Hobbite n'en crut pas ses oreilles pointues. Mais de quoi se mêlait-il, celui-là ? Il croyait qu'elle avait besoin de sa précieuse assistance pour obtenir réparation ? Elle ne se priva pas de lui exprimer nettement son point de vue.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir beaucoup entendus prendre ma défense, dit-elle aigrement. Vous l'avez tous laissé faire, alors je trouve un peu facile de votre part de vous mettre à crier que tout est de sa faute. Nous avons _tous_ à balayer devant notre porte, lui et moi comme les autres. - Néanmoins, il a manqué à sa parole envers vous, insista Dori, et...

\- Occupe-toi de tes fesses, pour une fois, ça changera, répliqua Nori avec hargne. S'ils ont des choses à discuter, ils le feront tout seuls comme des grands, et sans passer par ton encombrant intermédiaire.

Dáin suivait l'échange comme si c'était une partie de paume. Assis à ses côtés, Ori était rouge de honte, tandis que Dwalin paraissait compter les points. Billa était à demi-cachée derrière Balin, et faisait semblant de prendre soin de Fíli. Ce dernier se hissa sur un coude et mit son grain de sel dans la dispute.

\- Shazara ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais pouvoir me reposer un minimum. Alors veuillez transporter vos histoires de famille ailleurs, merci. De plus, ce qui se passe - ou pas - dans la vie de mon oncle ne regarde que lui. Et oui, Dori, ça veut dire que de mon point de vue, Nori a raison. Maintenant, dehors ! Sauf Balin, Bard et Dáin, ça va de soi.

Billa haussa les sourcils.

\- Non, ça ira, assura Fíli en se rallongeant. Je ne risque pas de m'envoler.

La Hobbite opina et prit congé pour rejoindre Vorzha et Sigrid. Quant à Nori, après cet épisode, il fut régulièrement aperçu montant la garde au chevet de Thorïn ou de son neveu. Et s'il n'était pas dans l'infirmerie, on pouvait sans se tromper aller le chercher aux côtés de Dwalin.

# #

Quelques jours plus tard… Fíli avait envie de flanquer des coups de pied dans les rares meubles disposés dans sa chambre, mais sur une jambe, l'idée lui paraissait difficile à mettre en œuvre. La façon dont les siens étaient traités lors de ces négociations le mettait en rage. Les elfes, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, se montraient pour la plupart hautains et condescendants à l'excès, comme si leurs camarades ne jonchaient pas encore les rues de Dale, tués pour un vulgaire collier de cailloux incolores. Les humains étaient partagés entre un minimum de respect et leur habitude de considérer les Nains comme de petits animaux de foire, et même le magicien, qui se prétendait de leur côté, était toujours aussi peu enclin à partager ses informations, et houspillait des dirigeants qui se saignaient aux quatre veines pour leur peuple comme s'il s'agissait d'enfants pas sages. Pour être parfaitement juste, il agissait de même avec Bard. Et avec Maîtresse Sacquet, chaque fois qu'elle prenait une décision pour elle-même au lieu de suivre aveuglément les conseils du mage gris. Dire qu'il avait pratiquement fait du chantage à la compagnie pour l'obliger à accepter la « cambrioleuse » qu'il avait recrutée… Fíli soupira. Maintenant, il faudrait lui faire du chantage pour l'obliger à _laisser partir_ la cambrioleuse, mais il n'était pas certain que cela fonctionnât encore.

A titre de consolation, bien que ce fût assez mince, Bard se sentait à peu près dans le même état d'esprit et lui n'était pas embarrassé d'une jambe cassée ni d'une paire de béquilles pour soulager sa mauvaise humeur. Heureusement pour lui, Dáin lui tenait régulièrement compagnie, autant pour évaluer les réserves qui leur restaient que pour lui enseigner quelques tuyaux en terme de bon gouvernement.

\- Et la Montagne ne vous intéresse pas ? fit Bard d'un ton inquisiteur à la fin d'une de ces leçons.

\- Bordel non ! s'exclama vigoureusement Dáin. J'ai déjà bien assez de travail avec les Monts de Fer. Et contrairement à nos grands-pères respectifs, mon cousin et moi n'avons aucune querelle. Je reste le temps de régler le plus urgent, mais dès que lui et Fíli tiendront debout, je rentre chez moi. C'est pas comme si on pouvait se permettre de prendre des vacances.

Bard se détendit imperceptiblement. _A priori_ , il ne serait pas obligé de transformer Dáin en porc-épic. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser, et se rendit compte qu'il devenait horriblement protecteur vis-à-vis de ses nouveaux voisins.


	26. Départ, Retours et Engueulades

Suites de la bataille toujours.

Gandalf et Thranduil se font méchamment taper sur les doigts. Et sinon... désolée.

* * *

 _ **XXV. Où l'on Part, on se Réveille et on s'Engueule** _

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent dans une atmosphère de grand déménagement, chacun installant ses maigres possessions dans un coin pas trop dévasté de la montagne. Les réfugiés avalaient la soupe de mousse et les champignons grillés sans se plaindre. La verdure fournie par les elfes avait déjà presque entièrement disparu, et toute source pérenne de nourriture était la bienvenue. Les plus aventureux descendirent avec les Nains dans les cavernes les plus profondes, là où coulait la rivière, pour pêcher écrevisses et poissons aveugles. Ventre affamé n'a pas d'oreilles, c'est bien connu, et il n'a pas d'yeux non plus, aussi l'aspect étrange des animaux ne rebuta pas les consommateurs.

Mais tout le monde ne mangeait pas d'aussi bon appétit. Assis au chevet de son frère, Fíli guettait le moindre frémissement qui indiquerait son réveil, bien qu'il sût que c'était inutile. Il faisait confiance au diagnostique posé par Miriel. Les coups pris par Kíli avaient trop endommagé son crâne, contenant et contenu, pour qu'il reprît un jour conscience. Dans le meilleur des cas, il serait sans doute aveugle et amnésique. Au pire... il resterait allongé tel qu'il l'était à présent, les yeux ouverts, et rien de plus, incapable de bouger, de parler, de se débrouiller seul, de vivre. Fíli espérait presque ne pas avoir à prendre la décision. Cela lui serait peut-être épargné, d'ailleurs. La respiration de son frère se faisait de plus en plus lente et faible. Bientôt une espèce de râle lui échappa, et Fíli se retourna sur son siège.

\- Miriel ! L'elfe revint auprès d'eux en un clin d'œil.

\- Ça empire, murmura Fíli.

\- Voulez-vous que je le fasse ? demanda Miriel en s'agenouillant à côté du blessé. Je ne prendrai pas cette décision sans votre accord.

\- Et c'est ça qui me fait peur, confessa le Nain. Ils... ils vont dire que je l'ai tué.

L'elfe lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules et le força à la regarder en face.

\- Non, dit-elle fermement. Celui qui l'a tué, c'est l'orc qui l'a frappé. Nous sommes impuissants face à cette blessure. Même le seigneur Elrond n'y pourrait rien, et même s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, votre frère serait mort avant qu'un messager ne parvienne à Imladris. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est lui faciliter un peu les choses.

\- Comment allez-vous faire ?

\- Je vais lui donner du pavot, jusqu'à dépasser la dose que son corps peut supporter. Son cœur finira par s'arrêter. Il ne sentira rien.

Fíli ferma un instant les yeux, puis presque imperceptiblement, il hocha la tête.

\- Faites-le.

Il n'eut en revanche pas le courage de la regarder opérer. Il attendit, le dos tourné, qu'elle vînt le prévenir que c'était terminé.

# #

Fíli n'avait pas l'habitude d'être seul. Cette pensée ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit tandis qu'il prenait un peu d'exercice dans les interminables couloirs d'Erebor. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait toujours eu un membre de sa famille à ses côtés. A présent il devait se débrouiller par lui-même, et pour diriger des soldats expérimentés comme Dáin, par-dessus le marché. Balin se dépensait sans compter pour lui venir en aide, mais le jeune prince savait que tout le monde n'était pas très content de le voir aux commandes.

 _Pas un vrai Durin_ était le refrain qui revenait le plus souvent depuis son enfance, _Il ressemble trop à son père_ , son corollaire.

Une seule fois il en avait discuté avec son oncle. Thorïn avait balayé l'idée, mais d'une façon dont Fíli ne pouvait guère se servir pour se défendre en public.

\- _Même Dwalin le dit, avait rapporté un Fíli alors à peine entré dans l'adoles_ _c_ _ence. Que Kíli est tout à fait comme notre oncle Frerin, alors que moi... moi je suis le fils de mon père._

 _\- Encore heureux, avait répondu Thorïn. Skirvi était loyal, travailleur, avec juste assez de courtoisie pour arrondir les angles sans passer pour un imbécile ni un froussard. Tu peux être fier de lui ressembler sur tous ces points. Quant à Kíli... certes il est bien comme mon frère, mais de mon point de vue, ce n'est pas un compliment._

 _Fíli en avait été tout surpris. Devant son expression, Thorïn avait détaillé :_

 _\- Je sais que c'est presque sacrilège de dire du mal des morts, mais... Frerin était certainement prompt à rire et à s'amuser de tout, et toujours prêt à vider un verre et à sourire aux filles, mais il n'avait pas le moindre sens des responsabilités. Il n'a jamais eu à prendre de décision, étant le cadet. Notre grand-père, je le crains, l'avait beaucoup trop gâté. La seule fois où il aurait mieux fait de réfléchir, il ne l'a pas fait, et ça l'a tué._

 _Fíli avait hoché la tête. Il comprenait._

 _\- Alors, que Mahal me pardonne, mais je suis très, très heureux que tu sois l'aîné, plutôt que Kíli._

Et à présent la question ne se posait plus. Fíli était _le seu_ _l_ héritier du roi. Il devrait se cuirasser contre les commentaires aigrefins car il en entendrait plus souvent qu'à son tour dans les semaines, voire les années qui suivraient. Il quitta sa chambre pour retourner auprès de son oncle, espérant que Miriel pourrait lui donner quelques bonnes nouvelles. Balin se trouvait déjà sur place, pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Sa fièvre a fait un pic hier après-midi, puis elle a commencé à retomber, lentement mais sûrement. S'il passe la nuit sans autre accès, il sera tiré d'affaire, déclara la guérisseuse.

Fíli s'affaissa visiblement et Balin se laissa retomber sur sa chaise en laissant échapper un gros soupir de soulagement.

\- En revanche, il faut s'attendre à une phase de désorientation, poursuivit la guérisseuse. Il n'aura probablement aucun souvenir entre le moment où il a été blessé et son réveil, alors vous devrez faire face à des cauchemars et possiblement des hallucinations induites par son état de faiblesse. Bon courage.

Les deux Nains lui jetèrent un regard noir qu'elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer.

# #

Billa rendit visite à Thorïn à la tombée du jour. Le voir dans cet état la rendait malade. Miriel avait beau lui assurer que l'infection avait été jugulée et que sa fièvre était tombée, il lui paraissait aussi immobile et froid qu'un gisant sur une tombe. Pas exactement, pensa-t-elle en revenant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il respirait et ses blessures n'avaient plus cette drôle d'odeur qui annonçait le pourrissement des chairs. Malgré tout, l'espoir de le voir se réveiller rapidement lui paraissait bien ténu tandis qu'elle lui tenait la main.

Elle finit par se lever de son tabouret pour aller chercher un bol de soupe et un quignon de pain, et trouva Bard dans la file qui se formait devant les chaudrons dans le grand hall. Il l'invita à partager sa place devant l'un des braseros allumés dans une des salles annexes, où une demi-douzaine de personnes environ avait aussi établi son campement, qui consistait en quelques couvertures, un sac de cuir fourré d'objets divers, trois manteaux et une poignée d'ustensiles. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Billa repéra un petit paquet emmailloté de tissu qui formait une bosse sous la veste de Bard.

\- Vous la conservez sur vous ?

\- Tout le temps, répondit l'archer. J'évite d'y penser et je ne la regarde pas. Le magicien est persuadé que c'est la vision de cet objet qui a rendu le roi… instable, dirons-nous.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! protesta aussitôt Billa. Thorïn n'a jamais touché la pierre ! Il ne l'a même pas _vue_. Je l'ai gardée dans ma poche depuis que je l'ai fauchée à Smaug, et je ne l'en ai pas sortie avant l'autre soir.

Bard se frotta le menton, perplexe.

\- Sacrebleu, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi...

\- ... a-t-il fini par craquer ? suggéra la Hobbite. C'est quelque chose qui s'est développé au fil du temps, je pense. Chaque fois qu'il a fallu demander de l'aide et se la voir refuser, chaque fois qu'un soi-disant allié l'a traité de façon condescendante, tel un gamin qui ne connaît rien du monde. Ou quand un autre "allié" le rançonne pire qu'un collecteur d'impôts en Gondor juste pour lui permettre de conserver sa liberté de mouvement. Ou quand un autre encore va se cacher derrière une armée ennemie pour exiger son dû, ou ce qu'il considère comme tel.

Cette fois, Bard eut le bon goût de baisser le nez et de regarder ailleurs.

\- Je crois que cette histoire de malédiction est une pure fumisterie, conclut Billa. Des gens sont partis en plein délire pour beaucoup moins que ça.

\- D'un certain point de vue, dit l'archer, ça me rassure. Cela veut dire que la plus grosse partie du trésor est sans danger et que l'on pourra s'en servir pour le négoce. Et aussi qu'une fois dans des conditions plus agréables, le roi retrouva un caractère plus... facile. 'fin j'espère.

Billa lui mit une petite tape sur le bras et Bard se laissa aller à sourire.

# #

Deux jours de travail incessant passèrent encore avant qu'un incident n'éclatât. Billa aurait bien voulu avoir le temps de dire à Gandalf que se mêler des affaires internes des Nains n'était pas une bonne idée, à présent que la Montagne Solitaire était reprise, mais le vieux magicien ne l'aurait sans doute pas écoutée, et il commit l'erreur de mentionner le manque de stabilité de Thorïn, ainsi que le choix nécessaire d'un autre dirigeant. Cette fois, Balin, qui avait toujours été un modèle de patience et de modération, explosa aussi violemment qu'un feu d'artifices mal calculé entre les mains du magicien.

\- Et les soixante dernières années passées à diriger notre peuple, ça compte pour rien, peut-être ? C'est lui qui a vu à ce que nous soyons nourris et logés, à ce que nous ayons un foyer stable, et un travail bien payé, au lieu d'être exploités et chassés de partout ! Tout ça en assurant aussi l'éducation de ses neveux, par-dessus le marché ! C'est un combattant qui a gagné ses galons alors que c'était encore un gamin ! Nous avez-vous jamais apporté de l'aide quand nous croisions votre chemin ? Non, vous ne venez vous préoccuper de nos affaires que lorsque cela coïncide avec vos propres plans ! Thorïn a été tout pour nous depuis la perte de Thrór et de Thráin, et vous vous attendez à ce que nous le rejetions comme un outil trop usé ? Pour qui nous prenez-vous, exactement ? Le simple fait qu'il refuse de vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil n'est pas un critère suffisant pour lui ôter la couronne, Maître Gandalf. Nous et nous seuls décidons si l'un des nôtres doit être démis de ses fonctions, et ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. -

Et de toute façon, vous mettriez qui à sa place ? questionna Dáin depuis son fauteuil. Fíli ? Moi ? Vous ne nous trouveriez guère plus accommodants. Que se passerait-il alors ? Nous souffririons tous d'un "malheureux accident", jusqu'à ce qu'un souverain assez pliant à votre goût monte enfin sur le trône ?

 _Sans doute pas directement_ , songea Billa tout en les regardant argumenter. _Mais il suffirait d'un mot dans la mauvais oreille..._

\- Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, trancha Dáin. Erebor n'héberge plus de dragon, les Nains la tiennent à nouveau, Azog et ses hordes ont été défaits et Dale va être reconstruite, Esgaroth aussi en prime, alors le débat est clos.

Gandalf se leva de son siège comme s'il avait tout le poids de la Terre du Milieu sur les épaules, et se tourna vers Billa.

\- Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de repartir.

\- Comment ça, pour _nous_ ? répéta la Hobbite, à peu près en même temps que Balin, Dáin et Fíli.

\- Vous allez retrouver Cul-de-Sac, répondit le magicien, et la vie tranquille de la Comté. J'avais cru comprendre que cela vous manquait.

Et Gandalf reçut un second coup de gueule en moins de trois minutes... Billa se tourna vers lui, le regard d'une noirceur à faire fuir un orc, et avança pratiquement jusqu'à toucher la robe du magicien. Elle laissa la vapeur monter encore un peu, puis éclata à son tour.

\- Occupez-vous de vos putains d'oignons ! hurla-t-elle soudain. Vous revenez valser dans ma vie après trois décennies d'absence totale, vous jouez les gentils grand-pères condescendants, vous poussez la grossièreté jusqu'à faire entrer chez moi des gens que je n'avais pas invités (après leur avoir affirmé le contraire), vous manipulez mes envies de voyage et de liberté pour m'envoyer dans une quête où vous saviez pertinemment que je pouvais me faire tuer, vous nous laissez en plan à chaque tournant de la route sans nous expliquer ni pourquoi ni comment, vous ne nous donnez aucune information sur ce qui se passe en dehors de notre affaire alors que cela nous aurait été utile, et maintenant que le travail est fini, je peux retourner m'enterrer dans mon trou et ne plus faire parler de moi ?! Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui, exactement ? Si ma mère pouvait vous entendre maintenant, elle vous casserait son balai sur le dos ! J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez, alors maintenant, je vais faire ce que _moi_ je veux, et en ce moment, ce que je veux, c'est rester ici !

Derrière elle, les trois Nains ricanaient sans gêne. Gandalf émit une sorte de grognement et partit en claquant la porte comme n'importe quel mortel. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur une des puissances de ce monde, réalisa Billa. Ces dernières jouaient un peu trop souvent aux échecs en Terre du Milieu en oubliant que leurs pions étaient vivants…

# #

Si les relations s'étaient brusquement dégradées entre les anciens compagnons de voyage, d'autres soucis commençaient à s'évaporer. Miriel avait demandé à Fíli de laisser provisoirement de côté ses tâches administratives pour venir la rejoindre, car Thorïn était en train de reprendre conscience. Le jeune Nain s'était rendu dans la chambre de son oncle aussi vite que ses béquilles le lui permettaient, mais se trouvait à présent quelque peu dépourvu et guère à sa place. C'était Thorïn qui consolait ses neveux quand ils faisaient de mauvais rêves ou quand ils se cassaient la figure en essayant d'escalader une paroi trop lisse. Qui les soignait quand ils étaient malades. La situation inverse était déroutante. Non, terrifiante. Plus encore que lorsque Thorïn avait succombé au mal du dragon, parce que ça, il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser tout seul. Mais qui peut se débarrasser de la mort ? Thorïn émit un grognement et recommença à s'agiter.

\- Fíli... gémit-il.

\- Chhh... Je suis là.

Son neveu lui tapota doucement la joue pour tenter de le réveiller. Il y était presque arrivé la veille. Après un peu d'insistance, Thorïn ouvrit enfin les yeux.

\- Oh, souffla-t-il en apercevant Fíli. Les cavernes de Mahal... sont bien fréquentées.

Fíli ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien que cela lui tirât douloureusement la joue.

\- Je suis bien là. Mais nous sommes toujours dans la Montagne, mon oncle. En vie. Tous les deux.

Il vit le froncement de sourcils familier réapparaître sur le visage de son oncle.

\- Mais... je t'ai vu tomber...

Fíli se rembrunit.

\- Et je ne dis pas que l'atterrissage a été agréable, grogna-t-il en soulevant légèrement son bras gauche.

Thorïn blêmit un peu plus - si c'était possible - en voyant les bandages et les attelles, et la raideur qui touchait tout le flanc gauche de Fíli.

\- Un bras et quatre côtes cassés, ma hanche est en miettes et ma jambe ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux. Il n'y a que ma tête qui n'ait pas porté à l'impact.

Une main tremblante se posa sous son menton et fit pivoter ladite tête de façon à en exposer le côté droit. Une longue balafre coupait désormais le visage du garçon depuis la tempe jusqu'à la mâchoire, délicatement refermée par du fil très fin.

\- C'est pas grave, murmura Fíli, surtout pour couper court à l'agitation croissante de son oncle. Sigrid dit que ça me fait un petit air de pirate.

Quand il vit Thorïn hausser un sourcil à la mention de la jeune fille, il comprit qu'il venait de commettre une erreur tactique. Il tenta d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet, mais le sourire qui étirait progressivement les lèvres de son oncle lui apprit qu'il avait raté son coup.

\- Sigrid, hein ?

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, grogna le jeune Nain, tandis que Thorïn continuait à sourire d'un air narquois. Je ne l'ai pas demandée en mariage…

Le retour de Miriel dans la pièce lui épargna d'avoir à chercher d'autres justifications, mais le sourire entendu resta dans la barbe de Thorïn jusqu'à ce que Fíli eût quitté la chambre.

# #

La nouvelle du réveil de Thorïn fit le tour du camp et parvint jusqu'aux oreilles des elfes, qui accueillirent diversement ce dernier développement. - Miriel confirme, indiqua ainsi Legolas à son père d'un ton faussement indifférent. Le roi sous la Montagne va vivre. Il ne fut pas déçu par la réaction de son père.

\- Ne galvaude pas ce titre en le conférant à ce bandit de grand chemin, dit Thranduil d'un ton sec. Il ne sera jamais roi.

\- Il sera couronné au printemps prochain, répondit son fils. Et tout son peuple le salue de la sorte. Cela va être difficile de les convaincre de faire autrement.

\- Je ne me soucie en aucune façon des Nains ni de leur opinion ! gronda le roi. S'ils désirent garder à leur tête celui qui leur a occasionné tant de pertes, libre à eux !

 _Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me rappeler pourquoi_ _notre_ _armée a perdu tant de soldats ?_ songea le prince en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour une énième discussion avec son père. Cela ne le mènerait de toute façon à rien. Il opta pour prendre congé.

# #

Après ce début de dispute avec son fils, Thranduil rencontra d'autres déconvenues. Du temps de la splendeur d'Erebor il avait tenté de rééquilibrer la situation politique en captant la bienveillance, voire l'allégeance de Dale. Girion ne s'était jamais montré réceptif à ses ouvertures. A présent que son descendant Bard devait rétablir non pas une mais deux cités, il accepterait sans doute beaucoup plus facilement les offres du souverain des bois. Thranduil exposa largement ce point de vue lors de la réunion suivante entre les princes Nain, l'archer et sa propre personne, vantant les mérites d'une alliance forcément durable. La fin de sa tirade fut salué d'un sobre :

\- Des clous.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Bard, toujours assis sur sa chaise.

\- Vous nous avez apporté des vivres pour tenir environ une semaine, et je vous en remercie, poursuivit l'archer à l'attention de Thranduil, mais uniquement parce que vous aviez un intérêt à le faire. Si les orcs n'étaient pas arrivés, je sais que les miens auraient été massacrés quand même, mais par les Nains cette fois, parce que vous vouliez récupérer quelques jolis cailloux qui brillent. Quelle différence y a-t-il entre Écu-de-Chêne tel qu'il se trouvait à ce moment-là et vous, je me le demande. Aujourd'hui, en attendant, c'est lui héberge mon peuple dans son royaume, qui le nourrit et qui lui fournit assistance. Je ne crois pas que vous nous ayez proposé de séjourner dans votre forêt, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous perdez rien, il y a des araignées, marmonna quelqu'un dans le fond de la pièce.

Thranduil se releva brusquement et les Nains se rapprochèrent ostensiblement de Bard.

\- Vous comprendrez vite, je pense, où se situe votre intérêt, lâcha dédaigneusement l'elfe avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

\- Oh celui-là, marmonna Dwalin. Ozirum menu seleku...

\- Hein ? fit Bard.

\- I' dit que Thranduil serait même pas capable de forger une cuillère. 'fin, que c'est une cloche, si vous préférez, traduisit Nori.

Bard sourit à peine sous sa moustache, mais ses épaules se détendirent et il se cala plus confortablement sur sa chaise.


	27. Départs et Retrouvailles

_**XXVI. Départs et Retrouvailles** _

Ce ne fut pas la dernière fois que les Nains durent se réunir avec Thranduil. Il restait encore un point de contentieux entre les deux royaumes – ou du moins, entre les deux rois : le collier de joyaux blancs que le souverain elfe avait réclamé lorsqu'il avait mis le siège devant Erebor. Fíli ne fit aucune objection à le rendre, mais contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré le souverain elfe, la restitution de son fameux collier ne fit l'objet d'aucune cérémonie particulière. Le bijou fut enveloppé dans un sac en tissu pour le préserver des chocs et remis à son propriétaire de la main à la main, comme en passant. A peine le collier récupéré, le souverain des bois battit le rappel de ses troupes survivantes et rentra chez lui sans autre forme de procès.

# #

A présent qu'il était complètement réveillé, Thorïn faisait de son mieux pour se mettre au courant de tous les événements qu'il avait manqués, et réclamait déjà qu'on lui fournît une partie de la correspondance de la Montagne à traiter. Les lettres mise à part, un autre sujet le taraudait depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, et il s'en ouvrit à Balin.

\- Où... où est ma cambrioleuse ? voulut-il savoir.

Le vieux Nain fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés, l'as-tu oublié ? Elle est partie. En fait, tu l'as mise à la porte.

Thorïn secoua la tête, apparemment perdu.

\- Ah... pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? marmonna-t-il. Balin frissonna.

Thorïn semblait libéré de la fièvre d'or qui l'avait saisi, mais ses souvenirs étaient brouillés. Ou alors c'était simplement l'effet de sa blessure, ce qu'espérait vivement le conseiller. Puis il vit les traits du roi se contracter brusquement.

\- Je l'ai chassée, souffla-t-il. Je l'ai chassée... pour une pierre. Où est-elle à présent ?

\- Elle loge dans la montagne, ordre de ton neveu. Dáin lui a d'abord interdit de t'approcher, et je crains que Gloín et ses explications mal fichues y soient pour quelque chose. Mais Fíli y a mis bon ordre.

\- Et Dáin l'a cru ? soupira Thorïn. Après tout... vient juste d'arriver...

\- Et il n'est pas au courant de toute l'histoire, opina Balin. J'ai dit à Gloín toute ma façon de penser, même si ça ne sert pas à grand-chose...

Les deux Nains gardèrent un instant le silence.

\- Amène-moi toute... paperasse que... pourras trouver, ordonna soudain Thorïn. Pas parce que je suis cloué au lit que je dois... me tourner les pouces.

Le vieux conseiller sourit, enfin, et alla chercher les premiers décomptes des ressources que la compagnie et les gens de Dáin avaient pu établir.

# #

Tandis que Thorïn s'essayait à reprendre un peu les rênes de la Montagne, sous la surveillance vigilante de Miriel, les Nains finissaient d'organiser les plans de remise en état de la place forte. Les hommes de Dáin retourneraient en grande partie passer l'hiver chez eux, mais certains reviendraient au printemps pour prêter main-forte à leurs compatriotes ainsi qu'aux humains pour entamer la rénovation de Dale et d'Erebor. Fíli se chargea de peaufiner les derniers détails avec ses cousins, puis décida de s'accorder quelques congés avant que son oncle ne reprît totalement la direction des opérations, bien que Billa lui servît de secrétaire avec un zèle constant en dépit de sa propre fatigue.

\- Je serai ravi de lui rendre les rênes, assura Fíli. J'avais déjà un peu tâté de l'administration avant notre départ, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que cela pouvait impliquer tant de...

Il écarta son bras valide pour désigner les piles de notes qui s'étalaient devant lui.

\- Je vais finir par croire qu'il existe un sortilège pour les multiplier dès que j'en ai terminé un !

Billa pouffa de rire, puis le prit en pitié et vint s'asseoir pour trier la moisson de messages déposés sur le bureau. En sortant de cette énième session bureaucratique, elle croisa le chemin de Nori qui revenait de l'aile appartenant à la famille royale.

\- Hem... fit-il en tiraillant les tresses de sa barbe. C'est un peu embarrassant à demander, mais accepterais-tu de rendre une petite visite à notre bien-aimé souverain ? Je crois que ça le motiverait un peu pour guérir plus vite.

\- Oui. Évidemment que je veux le voir.

Nori s'inclina légèrement et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il la fit passer par des couloirs extrêmement étroits dont peu de gens devaient avoir entendu parler – elle fit de son mieux pour en retenir la configuration car ces passages discrets se révélaient fort utiles pour éviter les gardes ou d'autres importuns de la même espèce. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, Thorïn somnolait encore, mais ouvrit immédiatement les yeux à l'appel de son nom. Il était blanc comme un linge et tout juste capable de se redresser sur un coude, mais au moins il était éveillé, bien vivant. Ses yeux suivirent Billa tandis qu'elle avançait lentement dans la chambre. De la main, il désigna vaguement un tabouret près du lit. Billa s'assit et un léger mouvement attira son attention vers la fenêtre. Roäc était perché sur le rebord, ses petits yeux noirs fixés sur le malade. Un mot de travers, elle le savait, et elle ferait connaissance avec le bec du corbeau.

\- Comment... va ? chuchota Thorïn.

\- Oh, bien, assura Billa avec une gaieté forcée. Je m'en suis tirée avec une belle bosse et quelques bleus, mais rien de plus méchant. J'ai eu de la chance.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- C'est bien... c'est bien. Fíli dit... tu travailles avec lui… et aussi avec Ori ?

\- Oui, et aussi avec Bombur. De la cuisine et des livres : nous autres Hobbits, nous avons nos priorités !

Le Nain essaya de rire, mais fut vite interrompu par une quinte de toux.

\- ... installée comme il faut ? finit-il par croasser.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Arrête de bouger, dit-elle en lui posant les mains sur les épaules pour l'obliger à se rallonger complètement. Miriel va me tuer si tu rouvres tes blessures.

Elle sentit les doigts du Nain se refermer sur son poignet, et releva la tête pour regarder Thorïn.

\- Pourrais... demander pardon chaque jour de ma vie, murmura ce dernier, et ça... ne suffirait pas. J'avais promis... de ne pas faire la même erreur que Thrór, et je suis tombé... quand même.

Elle le sentit frémir et il desserra soudain sa prise.

\- Je connaissais les signes, je savais ce qui m'attendait... Je me suis vu perdre ma raison et mon honneur... je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié de toute ma vie. Et les choses que j'ai dites, les actions que j'aurais pu commettre...

Il semblait avoir peur même de l'effleurer.

\- Je n'ai sûrement pas choisi la meilleure méthode pour te faire entendre raison, admit Billa en regardant le mur. Non, soyons francs : je me suis plantée. Dans les grandes largeurs. Et j'en suis vraiment, complètement désolée.

\- Pas eu besoin... sans ma folie.

\- C'est mon opinion tout à fait profane, mais je ne crois pas à cette histoire de folie, dit Billa d'un ton plus ferme. J'ai vu des gens craquer et devenir bons à enfermer pour bien moins que tout ce que toi et les tiens avez subi, et en beaucoup moins de temps. Ceux qui prétendent que la lignée des rois a l'esprit dérangé veulent surtout en profiter pour s'attribuer une bonne part de trésor. Et je vais moi aussi me mettre des claques derrière la tête, parce qu'à la seconde où j'ai eu l'Arkenstone entre les mains, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose, c'était de la garder pour moi. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous aider au maximum à nettoyer tout le bazar ici, avant de reprendre mon baluchon.

La honte lui colora les joues et elle baissa les yeux.

\- Je comprends... que tu veuilles partir, reprit Thorïn, mais... peux-tu attendre la fin de l'hiver ? ... Les cols doivent être pris… par la neige.

\- Merci, répondit-elle sincèrement. Et puis, il y a tellement de choses à faire ici qu'un petit coup de main en plus ne pourra pas faire de mal, hein ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Vais… envoyer un groupe… de soldats pour… pour escorter la première… caravane qui partira d'Ered Luin… pourras les accompagner… jusqu'à Bree.

\- Il y aurait des membres de la compagnie dans ce groupe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Gloín et Bombur, pour commencer... Je les ai... séparés de leurs familles... assez longtemps. Et puis Bofur... même raison.

Il esquissa un léger sourire, puis ses paupières commencèrent à tomber.

\- Je vais te laisser, souffla Billa. Pour aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant prendre une expression inquiète. Dors.

Il avait replongé dans le sommeil avant qu'elle eût atteint la porte, et elle repartit sur la pointe des pieds.

# #

Bien que Billa lui rendît visite tous les jours, Thorïn se sentait toujours le vague à l'âme. Il avait l'impression d'être un poids inutile, cloué au lit tandis que le reste de ses proches travaillaient d'arrache-pied. Un croassement sonore le tira brusquement de ses songes tristes. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir son corbeau qui marchait de long en large sur l'appui de la fenêtre. Le voyant plus attentif, l'oiseau hocha la tête et le fixa de ses yeux noirs et brillants.

\- Crârk ! Te voilà bien mal mis, Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne, lança le volatile.

\- Salut à toi aussi, Roäc, grogna le Nain. Toi, en revanche, tu as l'air... de te porter comme un charme, ce matin.

Le corbeau ébouriffa ses plumes d'un air avantageux, et s'envola depuis son perchoir jusqu'au pied du lit.

\- Je ne manque pas de nourriture, gloussa l'oiseau en se passant la langue sur le bec. J'ai des nouvelles pour toi.

Thorïn prit son mal en patience et fit signe à Roäc de raconter ce qu'il savait. Le corbeau sautilla sur la couverture et s'installa au chevet du Nain. L'oiseau avait volé un peu partout entre les ruines d'Esgaroth et la Montagne et inspecté toute la région avec son clan toutes leurs découvertes n'étaient pas plaisantes. Ainsi, la surface du lac au-dessus du point de chute du dragon s'irisait régulièrement de taches suspectes à l'odeur repoussante, d'où émergeaient parfois des poissons crevés auxquels personne, même les cormorans, ne voulait toucher. C'était calamiteux dans l'état de dénuement où se trouvaient les réfugiés et les obligeait à aller pêcher de l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau. Après avoir fini son rapport, Roäc sauta sur la poitrine du Nain et attrapa une de ses tresses dans son bec, puis se mit à tirer dessus tout en dansant d'une patte sur l'autre. Thorïn ne put retenir un sourire tandis que l'oiseau sautait à présent à pieds joints sur le drap, avant d'essayer de piquer l'ornement qui retenait les cheveux de son vieil ami.

\- Non mais dis donc, toi ! protesta Thorïn en repoussant le corbeau du plat de la main.

Roäc émit ce qui ressemblait à un ricanement, avant de frotter sa tête ronde contre les doigts du Nain. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le corbeau regagna son perchoir habituel en croassant.

\- Entrez ! appela Thorïn.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer son cousin Dain, débarrassé pour une fois de son armure et revêtu de robes d'un vert sombre nettement plus confortables. Il examina son cousin de la tête aux pieds.

\- Au moins cette fois, tu n'as rien perdu en route.

\- Ouais, admit Dáin avec une grimace. Mais j'imaginais pas qu'on serait un jour _deux_ Pied-de-Fer dans la famille.

Thorïn émit un rire forcé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait considéré non plus. La mort, oui ; une mutilation permanente, non. Enfin, si Dáin avait réussi à s'en sortir, il devrait pouvoir y arriver aussi et si nécessaire, demanderait quelques astuces à son cousin.

# #

Pendant ce temps, Billa avait repris l'exploration d'Erebor, et retrouvé l'emplacement de la principale bibliothèque. Via un système de jetons et de registres, toute personne le désirant pouvait consulter les ouvrages rangés sur les rayonnages, mais en aucun cas les ramener à la maison. Les étagères avaient été sculptées dans la pierre et elle se demanda si les pierres taillées avaient été amenées dans la salle ou si la masse avait été découpée pour ne laisser que les supports des livres et des comptabilités. Elle découvrit qu'il y avait même des _vitraux_ colorés pour éclairer la bibliothèque, encore encrassés de poussière et de boue, mais qui promettaient de redevenir magnifiques une fois nettoyés. Oh, vite, de l'eau et des chiffons ! Une fois le nettoyage terminé, elle put admirer des motifs entrelacés qui s'étalaient en bleu cobalt sur un fond jaune très pâle, leurs projections colorées animant les dalles du sol en contrebas. Les autres étaient-ils tous dans les mêmes teintes ? Elle redescendit l'échelle et passa à la fenêtre suivante.

Bientôt, cependant, elle se trouva un travail plus urgent que de dépoussiérer la bibliothèque, si importante fût cette dernière. Il fallait préparer la part de trésor qui reviendrait à Dale – ou du moins, la première fraction que l'on pourrait extraire de la masse de pièces et de pierreries dans un délai raisonnable. Trier l'énorme masse de pièces prendrait des mois, sinon plus, mais tant que Dale recevrait des versements réguliers qui lui permettaient de payer ses maçons et ses charpentiers, tout se déroulerait sans anicroche. Thorïn avait insisté pour que l'on retrouvât en priorité un bijou en particulier, un collier constitué de près de cinq cents émeraudes de toutes tailles ayant appartenu au seigneur Girion. Bard n'était pas du style à porter ce type d'ornement, mais lui rendre l'héritage familial ne pourrait que détendre les relations - cette pièce n'avait pas été exigée à la pointe de l'épée, après tout. Et comme il venait accompagné de ses enfants, tout le monde y trouvait son compte, y compris Fíli. Sigrid venait lui faire la conversation essentiellement pour qu'il n'eût pas le temps de penser à son frère ni à son oncle, mais il lui en était néanmoins reconnaissant. Elle avait toujours des histoires amusantes à raconter et quand elle était à court de potins elle lui parlait des âneries qu'elle avait pu commettre avec son frère et sa sœur quand ils étaient plus petits. Elle disposait aussi de pas mal de nouvelles récoltées parmi les réfugiés qui réjouirent assez les Nains.

\- Hilda m'a raconté qu'Alfrid s'était déguisé en femme pour éviter de se battre, rapporta-t-elle ainsi pendant que Bard causait intendance avec Balin. Les sourcils de Thorïn rejoignirent presque la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Une minute... on parle bien du petit salopard graisseux qui s'accrochait au bourgmestre comme une bernique à son rocher ?

\- Ouais, confirma Bain avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

La bouche du Nain frémit, puis un petit ricanement lui échappa, qui se changea bientôt en éclat de rire incontrôlé. Miriel revint aussitôt au chevet de son patient.

\- Si vous faites craquer vos sutures, je ne me fatiguerai pas à les recoudre, menaça l'elfe.

\- Bon, comme ça je mourrai en riant, au moins, rétorqua Thorïn. On fait pire.

Miriel prit une attitude faussement offensée et retourna à la préparation de ses remèdes, mais ils l'entendirent glousser après coup.

# #

En dépit des recommandations de Miriel, Thorïn ne faisait pas la sieste aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait dû. Ainsi, Fíli retrouva son oncle le nez dans des plans de la montagne, un crayon à la main, en train de donner des indications à une équipe de fouilles. Oín allait hurler s'il trouvait des gens couverts de poussière et de poudre dans la chambre d'un de ses malades, mais Fíli ne pouvait mettre toute la troupe dehors, et dut attendre un bon moment avant de les voir repartir en file indienne. Fort heureusement, son oncle n'avait pas l'air plus fatigué qu'avant.

\- Ça progresse, dit Thorïn dès qu'il aperçut son neveu. On va pouvoir dégager trois galeries supplémentaires d'ici la fin de la semaine.

\- Bien, approuva Fíli d'un air distrait. Il... faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose...

\- Tant que ça ne concerne ni Thranduil ni Gloín, tous les sujets sont ouverts, grogna son oncle.

En réalité, Fíli aurait bien eu deux mots à dire au sujet de Gloín, mais ce dernier semblait avoir réussi à épuiser la réserve de patience - déjà pas bien grande - de Sa Majesté avec ses interventions maladroites au sujet de Madame la Cambrioleuse Royale.

\- Non, c'est... c'est au sujet de Kíli. Thorïn prit une longue inspiration.

\- Je sais qu'il... qu'il est mort, dit-il. Miriel m'a expliqué.

Le fait qu'il mentionnât l'elfe sans sourciller était plutôt bon signe, mais Fíli n'avait enregistré que la fin de la phrase.

\- Je suis tellement désolé... bégaya-t-il. J'aurais voulu...

Son oncle lui prit les mains.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier à devoir prendre une telle décision. Et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu as épargné à ton frère des souffrances inutiles. Tu penses que c'est de ma faute ? demanda Thorïn.

\- Hmm ?

\- Kíli. Tu penses que c'est ma faute.

Fíli fit un sérieux effort pour arriver à répondre.

\- Non. Si je pouvais, je dirais que c'est de la sienne. Pour avoir foncé comme ça alors que le combat rapproché n'a jamais été son point fort. Mais... je ne peux pas dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon ils vont commencer à murmurer que le prochain roi est aussi fou que les autres.

Il baissa la tête. Thorïn tendit la main et lui toucha doucement la joue.

\- Nous avons une réputation à défaire. Je ne dis pas que cela va être simple, mais je suis certain que nous y parviendrons. Ne te détruis pas à cause de ton frère. Tu as fais tout ce qui était possible pour le protéger mais à la fin, c'est lui qui a fait le mauvais choix. On ne peut pas décider de tout à la place des gens, même quand c'est pour leur bien.

Fíli hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne parût pas totalement convaincu.

\- Va donc rendre visite à Sigrid, suggéra Thorïn. Rien de tel pour chasser les idées noires, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se retint de rire devant les joues soudain aussi rouges que des pivoines qu'arborait son neveu car après tout, lui-même n'était guère plus sage.

# # Si les parties habitées d'Erebor avaient relativement peu souffert du séjour du dragon, il en allait autrement dans les puits de mines. Les travaux prendraient sûrement des années, et ne pourraient commencer que lorsque des poutres de remplacement auraient été livrées à la Montagne. D'où l'urgence de contacter les tribus du Nord, qui faisaient entre autres le commerce du bois. Les corbeaux allaient avoir beaucoup de travail dans les jours et les semaines à venir. Billa, voyant tout ce remue-ménage, commença à se dire que l'hiver allait durer plus longtemps ici que dans sa Comté, et que lorsqu'elle entreprendrait le voyage de retour, une fois les cols à nouveau praticables, elle risquait d'avoir de très mauvaises surprises.

\- Il faudrait que je retourne à Cul-de-Sac au moins pour m'assurer que ma chère cousine n'a pas volé toute mon argenterie, signala-t-elle à Nori, qui serait sans doute sensible à cette problématique, ayant lui-même tenté de faucher une pièce de ladite argenterie.

\- Si tu préfères, pour gagner du temps nous pouvons t'en fabriquer un lot tout neuf, qui rendra cette chipie verte de jalousie, proposa-t-il avec un sourire qu'elle qualifierait de timide.

Connaissant la qualité du travail réalisé par les Nains, l'idée était tentante…

# #

Sous la Montagne, il ne restait que quelques guérisseurs elfes sous la houlette de l'intendant Galion. Gandalf était allé exercer son art dans les ruines de Dale, apparemment peu désireux d'essuyer une nouvelle tornade de la part des membres de la compagnie. La cohabitation forcée se passait mieux qu'on ne l'avait imaginé au départ, et même les plus têtus se calmaient – au moins provisoirement – pour éviter des bagarres quotidiennes. Galion faisait personnellement des rondes dans les couloirs (ceux qui avaient des fenêtres, en tout cas) pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et pendant l'une des dernières qu'il effectuait ainsi avant que les derniers chirurgiens ne quittent la Montagne :

\- Hé !

Galion se retourna pour se trouver face à Dáin Pied-de-Fer.

\- Si vous avez deux minutes, j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour une expérience. Rien de dangereux, se hâta d'ajouter le Nain en voyant la mine soupçonneuse de l'elfe. Mais y'a un truc que j'aimerai vérifier.

Curieux, l'intendant suivit Dáin le long d'interminables escaliers jusque dans l'immense caverne contenant le trésor de la Montagne. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel entassement de richesses. C'était au-delà des mots.

\- Que... dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il.

\- I' paraît que les elfes ont le pied particulièrement léger, dit Dáin. Marchez là-dessus, je veux voir si vous allez faire du bruit ou pas.

Galion voyait où le Nain voulait en venir, et descendit vers les premières vagues dorées qui couvraient le bas de l'escalier. Pour plus de discrétion encore, il retira ses bottes et avança lentement sur les pièces de monnaie. Les premiers pas se déroulèrent dans un silence à peu près complet, puis une pièce glissa. Puis une autre. Puis ce fut une petite avalanche qui se déclencha sous les pieds de l'elfe.

\- C'est bien c'que j'pensais, grogna Dáin. Bon, vous pouvez arrêter ; faut qu'j'aille casser du bois sur le dos d'un magicien, là.

Galion se dépêcha de renfiler ses bottes car autant l'avouer franchement, il avait très envie de voir ça. Il fut déçu – et Dáin aussi – car Gandalf avait quitté Dale dans la matinée pour une destination inconnue.

# #

Juste avant le départ des derniers elfes pour leur chère forêt, Thorïn parvint à se mettre debout et alla les voir partir, clopinant sur une béquille de fortune. Il trouva Legolas en compagnie de ses compatriotes, surveillant le départ et vérifiant avec chacun qu'il ou elle n'avait rien oublié dans la montagne. Après avoir échangé les salutations convenant au rang du prince, le Nain s'enquit d'un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur et le turlupinait quelque peu depuis des jours :

\- Où est Orcrist ? demanda Thorïn. Je crois... l'avoir laissée plantée dans Azog.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Legolas avec un sourire futé. Je vous l'ai gardée bien au chaud et elle se trouve à présent dans l'armurerie d'Erebor.

\- Je vous propose un marché, dit Thorïn à Legolas. Vous me laissez l'usage de cette arme jusqu'à ma mort, après quoi vous pourrez la récupérer, si cela vous convient.

L'elfe réfléchit un instant.

\- C'est parfait ! assura-t-il. J'imagine, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, que vous avez l'intention de vivre vieux ?

\- _Très_ vieux, confirma le Nain.

L'elfe s'esquiva presque aussitôt, saluant tout juste d'un signe de la main avant de filer au-dehors. Thorïn le regarda partir sans aigreur. Rien de tel qu'un combat des plus dangereux pour prendre la vraie mesure de quelqu'un… Toujours clopinant, le roi décida de faire un tour dans son domaine, au moins pour voir où en étaient les réparations et se rappeler au bon souvenir des habitants d'Erebor. Il lui fallait aussi vérifier l'état des registres de commerce entreposés dans les salles de lecture.

Par bonheur, la bibliothèque principale ne souffrait de rien si ce n'était d'une énorme couche de poussière qui déclencha des éternuements en série. Les enfants de Bard et leurs copains s'étaient précipité pour aider Ori à remettre tout en ordre, et avaient entraîné avec eux une bonne partie des gamins d'Esgaroth. Les gamins, futés, avaient bien compris qu'ils pourraient travailler à l'abri de la neige, et bénéficier de rations supplémentaires en échange de leur assistance. Aussi les vieux volumes firent-ils partie des premiers éléments dans la montagne à être impeccablement nettoyés. Sans surprise, Bombur s'intéressait plus à l'état des cuisines.

Faites de métal et gardées au sec, les batteries de poêles et de casseroles n'avaient pas trop souffert et au pire, il n'y aurait qu'à refondre les pièces les plus fatiguées pour en fabriquer de nouvelles. Les celliers, en revanche, étaient désespérément vides, et les quelques fûts d'alcool qui restaient encore s'étaient changés avec le temps en une piquette imbuvable, tout juste bonne à allumer les lampes (Et ça, c'était bien le pire qui puisse arriver à un Nain, excepté la tonte de ses cheveux et de sa barbe). Au moins l'eau de la rivière qui alimentait les mécanismes des forges était tout à fait potable, à condition de la prendre en amont des installations.


	28. Familles

_**XXVII. Familles** _

Sigrid et Tilda passaient énormément de temps dans la montagne, le plus souvent en compagnie de leur scribe préféré. Bard avait choisi de laisser faire, sous le prétexte de faciliter les relations avec les Nains. Cela lui permettait aussi de ne pas avoir l'énergique et intenable Tilda dans les jambes tandis qu'il organisait le transfert de la population du lac vers Dale pour une reconstruction complète de la cité. Les enfants étaient sacrés pour les Nains, quelle que fût l'espèce (Orcs exceptés, peut-être) à laquelle ils appartenaient ; les filles ne risquaient absolument rien.

D'ailleurs, Ori n'était pas le seul à s'être en quelque sorte institué leur gardien durant leurs séjours en Erebor. Chaque fois que son travail lui en laissait le temps, Balin venait s'enquérir des deux sœurs et leur racontait avec plaisir l'histoire de la Montagne Solitaire. Sigrid avait appris par accident que le vieux Nain avait perdu épouse et fille durant la marche forcée qui avait suivi l'attaque de Smaug, et le soupçonnait de jouer les gentils grands-pères pour tout enfant qu'il croisait à titre de compensation. Et il prenait le mot "enfant" dans un sens très large, apparemment, puisque ses conseils et sa gentillesse s'étendaient jusqu'à Fíli et Thorïn, qui avaient tous deux atteint l'âge adulte depuis un bon moment. Ledit Thorïn faisait en ce moment l'objet de toute la sollicitude du vieux conseiller, bien que le roi fît de son mieux pour dissuader Balin de jouer les anges gardiens. Le coup d'épée qui lui avait ouvert le front avait bien guéri, mais une longue ligne pâle courait désormais de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à l'arcade sourcilière, tachant de blanc ledit sourcil autrement toujours noir. "Le Blaireau" risquait de devenir le surnom officiel de Sa Majesté (De fait, Thorïn se vit gratifié dudit surnom à la minute où il put quitter sa chambre par ses propres moyens).

Pendant que le souverain reprenait lentement mais sûrement la direction des opérations, Billa se familiarisait quant à elle avec divers aspects de la culture naine qu'elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer au cours des mois précédents. En particulier le fait que les apparences chez ses amis pouvaient souvent se révéler trompeuses. Déjà durant le voyage elle avait remarqué dans le paquetage de Dori la présence de longues bandes de tissu épais dont elle ne s'était d'abord pas expliqué la fonction, avant de réaliser qu'elle prenait le problème à l'envers. Dori ne s'en servait pour ajouter quelque chose, mais pour faire disparaître _autre chose_.

Et d'après ce qu'elle voyait à présent sous la Montagne, le grand "frère" de Nori et Ori n'était pas le seul Nain à cacher sous ses vêtements un équipement différent de celui que la coiffure et les tenues pouvaient suggérer.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, elle en toucha un mot à Thorïn, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Contrairement aux autres peuples, nous admettons que de temps en temps, Mahal peut se planter et donner à une âme un corps qui ne lui correspond pas. Pas de quoi en faire un terril.

Billa préférait ne pas imaginer les répercussions de ce genre de discours sur les relations diplomatiques avec les humains, les elfes et les Hobbits. Elle ne pouvait parler que pour la Comté, mais dans son petit pays, on avait une vision très binaire de la nature. Il y avait bien quelques rumeurs qui circulaient au sujet d'un oncle anonyme qui avait commencé sa vie avec des robes et des rubans dans les cheveux, mais on les chuchotait avec encore plus de prudence que les histoires salaces des conteurs pour adultes de Bree.

Alors tenter d'expliquer le concept de rôle ou la façon dont se formaient les couples chez les Nains... non, mieux valait ne même pas y penser.

Visiter la sépulture de Kili n'était probablement la chose la plus réjouissante à faire pour distraire son esprit de ces épineuses questions, mais Billa sentait qu'elle n'avait que trop tardé à le faire. Il était temps de dire au revoir.

La tombe du garçon était d'une grande sobriété, jugea-t-elle, sans doute parce que les tailleurs de pierre n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps devant eux. La large dalle de marbre blanc ne portait que quelques inscriptions en runes qui devaient indiquer le nom et le lignage du mort, mais c'était tout. De petites pierres rondes avaient été déposées sur le bord du tombeau, sans doute par les visiteurs venus se recueillir, et formaient une ligne sombre sur le fond clair. De minuscules lampes à huile avaient également été apportées et vue leur taille, quelqu'un devait se charger de les remplir régulièrement pour qu'elles continuent à illuminer le tombeau.

Les morts n'étaient jamais oubliés.

# #

Au cas où les réfugiés et les Nains auraient commencé à se sentir un peu trop à l'aise dans la montagne, les ennuis et l'agacement revinrent sous la forme de l'infect bourgmestre d'Esgaroth et de son infernal commis. Beaucoup de ses administrés rêvaient de le voir dégager la place une bonne fois pour toutes. Malheureusement, le bourgmestre avait été élu, et ne pouvait donc être délogé légalement que par une autre élection, mais au vu de sa gestion franchement désastreuse de la crise, Thorïn avait bon espoir de voir ledit scrutin se produire bientôt. Il avait passé un certain temps à expliquer le concept à Dwalin, mais son cousin n'avait pas l'air de très bien comprendre l'intérêt de la chose. Du point de vue de Thorïn, royauté ou pas, le fait de pouvoir virer les dirigeants incompétents à intervalles réguliers sans avoir à les tuer présentait un certain mérite. Cela apaisait la vie politique d'une cité. Quant au dirigeant lui-même, s'il en avait assez de sa charge, il pouvait se consoler en se disant qu'il n'en aurait pas pour sa vie entière. L'idée plaisait assez au roi, soit dit en passant. Il se dit que certains postes de conseillers devraient être ouverts au scrutin. Cela motiverait sans doute certains nobles à se soucier un peu plus de la population... ou certains roturiers à tenter l'aventure.

Thorïn ressentit une certaine culpabilité à laisser son neveu se charger des négociations avec le bourgmestre, mais Oin lui avait fait les gros yeux lorsqu'il avait évoqué la possibilité d'y aller lui-même.

Le jour dit, Fíli se rassura en constatant que Thranduil n'était pas présent pour « appuyer » les demandes des humains ou pour profiter de leurs réclamations pour gratter un peu plus que sa part. Le Maître d'Esgaroth occupait tout un côté de la table à lui seul, et son inséparable clerc Alfrid était là lui aussi. Ç'aurait été trop beau si le dragon avait pu les éliminer tous les deux les cancrelats avaient la vie dure…

Naturellement, le Maître prit la parole en premier.

\- Où se trouve le Roi sous la Montagne ? demanda-t-il avec hauteur. Pour traiter avec Esgaroth, ce serait la moindre des choses qu'il fasse lui-même le déplacement.

\- Une insulte à votre autorité, sans l'ombre d'un doute, susurra Alfrid en écho, rajoutant de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Mon oncle est dans l'incapacité de se déplacer, répondit calmement Fíli. Vous devriez le savoir. Ou vous le sauriez si vous aviez daigné vous approcher du champ de bataille. Néanmoins, en tant qu'héritier de la couronne, je suis parfaitement habilité à vous recevoir ainsi qu'à traiter avec vous.

Le Maître lui jeta un regard offensé, avant de se redresser sur son siège.

\- Votre oncle avait promis de verser de l'argent, si vous vous souvenez bien, dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

\- Il s'était engagé à fournir _à Esgaroth_ de quoi être rebâtie, répondit sèchement Fíli. Il n'a jamais été question de remplir vos coffres. Néanmoins, nous ne sommes pas des malappris, et nous allons vous dédommager pour votre si... chaleureux accueil.

Il se pencha et récupéra sous sa chaise un sac rebondi qui émit un tintement métallique quand il le posa sur la table, puis le poussa vers le Maître, dont les yeux s'éveillèrent sur-le-champ.

\- Voici qui devrait suffire, dit le Nain. Ce sont des monnaies de Dale, elles reviennent de droit aux humains.

\- Oh, vraiment ? C'est… très attentionné de votre part.

Comme Fíli l'avait espéré, le maître ouvrit immédiatement les cordons du sac et en tira des écus qu'il se mit à compter en compagnie d'Alfrid, laissant au prince tout le loisir de recevoir Bard ainsi qu'il le souhaitait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Thorïn se joignît à eux une fois les deux indésirables écartés, mais son oncle insista, au moins pour saluer Bard et échanger les politesses d'usage, avant de retourner à la volumineuse correspondance qui s'empilait sur son bureau.

Bard regarda le Maître et son acolyte décamper vers la sortie sans même lui prêter une once d'attention puis, lorsque le tandem eut disparu hors de vue, il reprit son chemin vers l'ancienne salle du conseil restreint, guidé par un Dori qui ne cessait d'énumérer tout le travail qu'il avait encore à faire.

Le premier Nain qu'il aperçut en entrant fut Balin. Ce dernier trotta vers lui et le salua avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de le pousser vers un siège... et de montrer la porte à Dori. Fíli inclina la tête, et son oncle de même. Bard ne s'offusqua pas du manque de cérémonie - il savait à quel point le roi était passé près de la mort, et qu'il avait encore bien du mal à maîtriser la jambe de bois et les béquilles censées l'aider à marcher. Thorïn prit rapidement congé après s'être poliment enquis de la santé des trois enfants de Bard. Les dirigeants et conseillers restants s'assirent autour de la grande table de bois sombre et entamèrent des discussions autrement plus sérieuses que les pièces de monnaies versées à l'ancien maître d'Esgaroth.

Le matin suivant, des gardes retrouvèrent le bourgmestre à l'orée du camp, ses soieries taillées en pièces par les innombrables coups de couteau qui avaient lardé l'impressionnante panse du bonhomme. Son manteau de fourrure avait disparu, de même que ses bagues, ses broches et sa chaîne d'office. Bard soupçonnait que les accessoires manquants se trouvaient en possession de certains de ses concitoyens, mais il refusa de faire procéder à une fouille générale. Ni Alfrid ni le sac d'or donné au bourgmestre n'étaient nulle part en vue le coupable du meurtre était désigné d'office, et le mobile avec.

Cela mit provisoirement un terme aux négociations, Dain décidant de reporter le reste à plus tard, lorsque les réfugiés d'Esgaroth auraient remis un peu d'ordre dans leurs affaires.

Fíli les vit tous partir avec soulagement. Finies les interminables réunions et les disputes sans fond. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre un peu de temps pour lui. Et avant tout pour commencer le pénible mais nécessaire travail de rééducation de ses membres brisés, à moins qu'il ne souhaitât demeurer éclopé pour le restant de ses jours.

La guérisseuse avait montré à la compagnie comment procéder et bientôt, ils se relayèrent tous pour aider Fíli avec ses exercices. Dori fut vite prié d'arrêter, car le maître tailleur n'arrivait tout simplement pas à doser sa force, et les sessions qu'il passait avec le prince laissaient ce dernier pâle et tremblant comme une feuille. Nori et ses mains agiles, en revanche, firent des merveilles pour Fíli, qui commença à retrouver sa mobilité plus vite que prévu.

Dès que Thorïn fut capable de tenir debout plus d'une heure, il s'inséra dans ce système et passa régulièrement du temps en compagnie de son neveu, pliant et dépliant son bras blessé et l'obligeant à faire jouer ses doigts sur le bord de la table.

# #

Une semaine s'écoula avant que les éclaireurs envoyés par Dwalin aux trousses d'Alfrid ne revinssent à la Montagne, bredouilles.

Aux dernières nouvelles, le petit homme était parti avec son trésor dans les terres glacées du Nord, sans rien d'autre que les vêtements sur son dos et ses sacs d'or. Fíli était d'avis qu'on ne le reverrait pas de si tôt, voire jamais. S'il y avait une justice, un dragon des glaces l'enverrait se réchauffer dans son estomac.

Ce problème enfin réglé une bonne fois pour toute, le roi put se remettre au travail l'esprit plus tranquille… ou presque, puisque avant de reprendre les plans des mines et des ateliers, il lui fallut sermonner un peu sa Hobbite. Thorïn dut insister lourdement pour qu'elle cessât de se mettre en quatre et réduisît - un peu - ses heures de travail. Billa voulait toujours prouver qu'elle était digne de confiance, pas seulement à son compagnon mais aussi au reste des résidents de la Montagne.

Voyant cela, Thorïn songea qu'il était temps d'introduire Maîtresse Sacquet plus officiellement dans la communauté naine, avec son accord bien entendu.

Billa s'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu grandiloquent avec les dieux savaient quel serment à la clé, mais il fut plus subtil et discret que ça. Il commença par lui demander son avis sur des points de détail concernant la bibliothèque, puis se mit à parler politique, voire affaires familiales, avec elle, tout en requérant régulièrement son opinion. D'abord en privé, puis devant les membres du conseil... Ensuite elle se vit confier quelques menus arbitrages entre les Nains et les humains résidant sous la montagne. Après cinq semaines de ce petit jeu, tout Erebor savait que l'un des meilleurs moyens d'atteindre le roi ou le prince était de passer par Maîtresse Sacquet. Pour un Nain, cela équivalait grosso modo, ainsi que le confirma Balin avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, à hurler "Je fais confiance à cette femme et gare au premier qui lui cherchera des crosses" sur une place de marché un jour de grande affluence. L'idée fut solidement renforcée par la présence occasionnelle du corbeau de Sa Majesté sur l'épaule de la cambrioleuse. Billa avait été surprise de l'attention que lui accordait l'oiseau noir, mais celui-ci s'était contenté d'ébouriffer ses plumes au lieu de répondre clairement à ses questions. En tout cas, c'était une présence rassurante. Quiconque menaçait ou insultait le roi et ses proches à portée auditive du familier emplumé risquait fort d'y laisser un œil. A la première occasion, elle remercia Thorïn de lui avoir prêté Roäc.

\- Du tout, s'amusa le Nain. Il fait ce qu'il veut, et il a décidé tout seul que tu faisais un perchoir formidable.

\- Mais oui. C'est ça, répliqua Billa.

\- Je te trouverai un messager permanent, promit Roäc de son côté. Ça ne serait pas pratique que je passe mes journées à faire des allers-retours dans la montagne à la recherche de l'un ou de l'autre.

Fidèle à sa parole, il lui trouva une jeune assistante du nom de Hüg, au plumage d'un noir bleuté entretenu avec un soin maniaque. Une fois les présentations faites, l'oiseau fit de Billa son nouveau perchoir – les corbeaux étaient assez malins pour apprendre à être faignants après tout – et la Hobbite fut forcée de caler un épais morceau de couverture sous sa veste pour éviter que les serres de Hüg ne lui entament la peau.

# #

Avec les corbeaux, d'autres réseaux avaient repris leur activité, en tout premier lieu les informateurs de Sa Majesté, dont Nori avait pris la tête (de façon tout à fait officieuse puisque ce corps très particulier n'existait pas sur le papier, et cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, merci beaucoup).

Nori avait abandonné son style capillaire flamboyant pour une tresse beaucoup plus discrète. Ce seul changement le rendait pratiquement invisible dans une foule. Contrairement à, mettons, Thorïn, il mesurait une taille moyenne pour un Nain, sa couleur de cheveux était assez répandue et sa silhouette, une fois enveloppée d'habits communs, n'attirait pas spécialement l'attention. Ainsi, Nori pouvait écouter tout ce qui se disait, depuis la simple transaction commerciale jusqu'aux complots de bas étage, et tout rapporter directement à son roi. Jamais au conseil (sauf éventuellement Fíli et Balin) ; la loyauté de l'ancien voleur n'appartenait qu'à son souverain. Billa était curieuse de savoir ce que Thorïn avait pu faire pour Nori en particulier, pour mériter une telle dévotion, mais c'était quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, et elle ne se serait pas permis de poser la question.

Elle avait de son côté quelques problèmes à régler. Depuis un moment elle se sentait encore plus fatiguée que lorsque la compagnie crapahutait à travers les Monts Brumeux et la cuisine pourtant excellente de Bombur lui donnait la nausée. Un matin, elle sortit d'Erebor pour se rendre à Dale, où l'elfe Miriel officiait toujours.

Après quelques questions et diverses annotations dans son inséparable calepin, la guérisseuse posa son diagnostic.

\- J'ai une excellente nouvelle, annonça-t-elle en se redressant. Enfin… excellente si vous aviez l'intention de fonder une famille ici, amenda-t-elle ensuite. Sinon, j'ai toutes les potions nécessaires.

Billa secoua la tête. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas tout à fait envisagé de procéder dans cet ordre, mais… Voilà qui remettait ses plans de voyage en question. Elle avait une petite idée de ce que serait sa vie dans la Comté si elle rentrait maintenant, sans même prendre en compte son futur enfant. Les plus jeunes mettraient le siège dans Cul-de-Sac pour entendre les récits de ses aventures, ses cousins Touque seraient sans doute fiers de ce qu'elle avait accompli, et quelques petits futés comme le Thain réfléchiraient aux opportunités commerciales, mais tout cela ne constituerait qu'une goutte d'eau dans la mer de la désapprobation générale. Pour une célibataire, partir à l'aventure avec treize hommes... enfin, treize individus du peuple nain, c'était le déshonneur assuré. Tout le monde présumerait le pire dès qu'elle passerait les frontières de la Comté. Elle se sentirait alors bien seule dans Cul-de-Sac, car une personne aussi compromise qu'elle ne risquait pas de recevoir beaucoup de visites, si ce n'était de quelques excentriques. Elle s'ennuierait à mourir.

Bien sûr, elle aimait toujours la Comté, ses collines verdoyantes et ses jolis vergers, sans parler de Cul-de-Sac, mais il lui semblait qu'à présent, elle ne pourrait prendre son pays natal qu'à petites doses. Il ne se passait jamais rien d'extraordinaire là-bas, tandis qu'Erebor était l'opposé de la routine.

Maintenant, il allait falloir en parler à Thorïn.

Elle se sentit d'un seul coup beaucoup moins assurée, mais reculer l'échéance ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et se rendit dans le bureau de Sa Majesté, qui grattait toujours fiévreusement du parchemin pour faire revenir les partenaires commerciaux d'Erebor. Il releva le nez en l'entendant entrer. -

Du thé ? proposa-t-il tout en désignant un siège.

\- Avec plaisir. C'est pour un autre clan ? s'enquit-elle en désignant une lettre marquée de plusieurs sceaux.

\- Il est temps de leur rappeler que nous ne sommes pas tous morts, ça ne pourra pas leur faire de mal. Les connaissant, ils vont rappliquer aussi sec et commencer à étaler leur loyauté comme leurs princesses.

\- Est-ce que tu vas devoir te marier pour, ah... perpétuer la lignée ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement curieux.

\- Fíli peut s'en charger, répondit Thorïn, catégorique. J'ai réussi à esquiver cette responsabilité-là pendant plusieurs décennies, et j'ai l'intention de continuer. Ce foutu dragon m'aura au moins permis d'échapper à un mariage arrangé. J'étais encore un peu jeune à l'époque, mais quelques années de plus et mon grand-père aurait trouvé une épouse pour moi, et aussi pour mon frère, je pense. Ça ne correspond guère aux habitudes naines, mais à notre niveau, il faut aussi prendre en compte la politique et les alliances de clans. Je dois dire qu'après notre fuite, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir d'y penser. Et il n'aurait pas été simple de trouver une fille dont la famille ne l'aurait pas imaginée coiffant la couronne. Ensuite, Fíli et Kíli sont arrivés, je me suis remis à voyager pour rapporter de l'argent chez nous, surtout après la mort de Skirvi, et nous chercher des alliés… Avoir mes propres enfants est quelque chose sur laquelle j'ai fait une croix il y a longtemps. D'une certaine façon, on pourrait dire que mon peuple va m'en tenir lieu. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

Billa croisa les doigts au fond de sa poche et se lança.

\- Parce que je vais… enfin, _nous_ allons avoir un enfant.

Respirant à peine, elle le regarda fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément, les mains bien à plat sur son banc. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, il rouvrit les yeux et lui demanda :

\- C'est certain ? Pas de... pas d'erreur possible ?

Elle secoua la tête. Toute couleur déserta alors le visage du Nain, qui glissa à terre, tombant à genoux devant elle comme s'il se trouvait mal.

Une impression qui n'était pas si éloignée de la réalité, comprit la Hobbite. Thorïn s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette nouvelle, et le choc semblait trop dur à encaisser pour lui.

\- Euh... ça pose un problème ? s'affola-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est...

Lui d'ordinaire si éloquent perdait tous ses moyens.

\- J'ai toujours cru... que ce serait hors de ma portée. Que ce serait les enfants des autres, mais jamais les miens.

Puis elle le vit réfléchir.

\- Pourtant on n'a pas... trois fois seulement, ça ne fait pas beaucoup pour parvenir à concevoir un enfant, objecta-t-il.

\- Les joies de la fertilité parmi mon peuple, soupira Billa. Dans notre cas, c'est largement suffisant. Pour les femmes humaines, ça tombe une fois par mois, mais deux pour les Hobbites. D'où le nombre élevé d'enfants que nous avons en général. Une fois que nous avons franchi le cap de l'âge adulte, il est d'ailleurs déconseillé de se lancer dans ce genre d'amusements avant d'être marié, sauf à vouloir se retrouver avec une nichée qu'il faudra élever seul, ou des petits éparpillés à gauche et à droite. Donc oui, pour répondre à la question, je savais que la probabilité d'avoir un enfant était grande.

Elle entendit Thorïn prendre une respiration hachée, et sentit la main du Nain se resserrer sur son bras.

\- Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire futé, je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Combien d'enfants une famille hobbite peut-elle compter ?

\- Ça dépend. Les Sacquet n'en font jamais beaucoup, pas plus de trois à cinq en général...

Un soupir rêveur lui coupa momentanément la parole.

\- Les Touque par contre... Ma mère était la neuvième d'une fratrie de douze.

\- P... pardon ?

Billa se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine parfaitement ahurie de son compagnon. Chez les Nains, il aurait fallu une bonne dizaine de familles pour obtenir un tel résultat, alors imaginer douze enfants nés de la même mère... Bombur était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

\- Je ne compte pas aller si loin, bien sûr, précisa-t-elle.

\- Rien qu'un seul, c'est déjà beaucoup, souffla le Nain. Quand Balin te racontait, pendant le voyage, que fonder une famille était une vraie épreuve, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Avec trois enfants vivants, ma mère faisait figure de rareté.

Billa émit un soupir compatissant. Peut-être qu'organiser des rencontres entre Nains et Hobbits pourrait donner des résultats intéressants, songea-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Puis elle s'avisa qu'il valait mieux attendre l'arrivée de ce premier-né avant de s'amuser à jouer les marieuses.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois absolument faire, dans ce cas, marmonna Thorïn en quittant son siège pour aller chercher une petite boîte dissimulée dans un creux du mur derrière une tapisserie.

Au vu de ces précautions, Billa devina aisément son contenu. Elle laissa Thorïn procéder comme il l'entendait avec l'Arkenstone, et le lendemain, tout fut réglé. La pierre se trouvait désormais enfermée dans le coffre le plus profond et le mieux scellé d'Erebor, et après que le reste du contenu eût été transféré dans une autre salle, la clé avait fini dans le lac. Seuls Fíli, Billa et Balin étaient au courant de ce dernier détail.

Ils étaient aussi les trois seuls confidents que s'autorisait le roi. Il n'aurait accepté de montrer ses faiblesses et ses doutes à personne d'autre.


	29. Installation

_**XXVIII. Où l'on s'Installe Mieux** _

Après avoir écouté tous les contes faits par les commères de la Comté, Billa s'était attendue à des envies bizarres et des sautes d'humeur dramatiques. Mis à part le fait qu'elle s'énervait un peu plus vite et faisait la sieste plus souvent, elle ne voyait pas vraiment la différence. Mais enfin, elle ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, elle sentait une certaine aigreur commencer à poindre, et qui ne devait rien à sa grossesse. La noblesse naine revenait petit à petit dans la cité-état d'Erebor et ne brillait pas spécialement, aux yeux de la Hobbite, par son efficacité. Billa s'abstint d'assister tous les jours aux audiences, par crainte de faire un éclat. C'était des récriminations à n'en plus finir. Le roi en donnait trop aux humains, le roi était trop coulant avec certains roturiers, le roi devrait accorder plus d'attention à la noblesse... Combien de temps avant d'entendre : _le roi doit céder la place ?_

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, le roi finit par faire un esclandre devant le conseil pour remettre ses nobles au pas. La victime de ce coup de gueule fut un Lord Farad venu des Monts de Fer, qui tentait d'accroître la part de minerai extrait des galeries d'Erebor attribuée à son industrie. Il prétendait même diriger les futures équipes de mineurs qui travailleraient sur place, et insistait sur le caractère légal et même tout à fait légitime de ses requêtes (pour ne pas dire exigences) afin d'obtenir gain de cause.

\- C'est précisément là que le bât blesse, Lord Farad, coupa Thorïn. Vous n'avez aucune légitimité ni pour faire ces demandes ni pour donner des ordres. Outre le fait que vous n'avez pas une goutte du sang de Durin dans les veines, vous avez toujours refusé la moindre assistance, ne fût-ce qu'une tranche de pain, pour reprendre Erebor ou Khazad-Dum. Vous serez servi à proportion de vos hauts faits, autrement dit vous passerez même après le dernier des charpentiers. En public, s'il le faut !

Farad ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussi sec, donnant l'impression d'un poisson échoué sur la berge. L'ayant réduit au silence, Thorïn n'attendit pas qu'il retrouvât l'usage de la parole et passa au point suivant. Malgré la résolution de ce problème, Billa se sentait mal à l'aise en quittant l'écritoire derrière lequel elle s'activait lors de certaines séances, et s'en ouvrit à Balin.

\- C'est difficile, reconnut le vieux conseiller avec tristesse. Pendant que nous nous éreintions à gagner notre vie, la plupart des seigneurs qui siègent au conseil étaient confortablement installés dans leurs propres montagnes à profiter du bon temps. A présent qu'un roi dirige de nouveau Erebor, ils vont perdre beaucoup de pouvoir, d'influence, _d'argent_. Les petites gens aiment déjà Thorïn parce qu'il prend soin de son peuple et qu'il sait ce que travailler veut dire. La noblesse est un tout autre problème. Sans compter qu'ils ont sans cesse tenté de lui mettre leurs filles dans les pattes, sans succès... et qu'il a traversé les Monts Brumeux pour aller te chercher, d'un certain point de vue ! C'est ce qu'on appelle retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Un autre dont la dignité souffrait le martyre, c'était Dori. Son frère cadet le rendait complètement chèvre, en particulier depuis qu'il avait décidé de reprendre son travail de mécanicien de précision, en s'appuyant sur l'aide de Vorzha pour tenir son commerce tout neuf.

\- Ça vous dérange pas de vous installer avec une fille de salle pour bosser ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton provocateur. Nori haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis voleur professionnel, très chère, répondit-il avec fatalisme. Il en faudra plus pour me choquer. Par contre... Il laissa un instant sa phrase en suspens et Vorzha lui fit signe de poursuivre.

\- Nous autres Nains sommes des gens très exclusifs. Je ne veux pas voir d'autres petits malins profiter des bons offices de _ma_ revendeuse.

\- Seulement si t'arrêtes de faire les poches aux voisins, rétorqua Vorzha. Et que tu me laisses une part des bénefs.

\- Tope là ! dit gaiement le Nain en lui tendant la main.

Dori allait a-do-rer ça... Il adora tellement l'idée que la moitié d'Erebor dut l'entendre hurler d'indignation – il avait aussi cru que Nori comptait épouser sa collaboratrice (Dwalin s'étrangla de rire quand l'agent secret lui répéta cela). Si Vorzha se sentit humiliée par la réaction de son hypothétique futur beau-frère, elle le cacha sous une couche épaisse de cynisme et de sarcasmes qui heurtèrent presque la sensibilité pourtant bien entamée de Nori. A la grande horreur de ce dernier, Dori décida de se rendre chez le roi pour supplier celui-ci de faire entendre raison à son cadet. Thorïn écouta patiemment le maître tailleur puis lui montra la porte.

\- Nori est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de la façon dont il travaille. Et toi non plus.

Dori repartit en jurant aussi horriblement que Dwalin dans ses plus mauvais jours. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Et quand Thorïn retourna dans ses quartiers pour une petite nuit de sommeil, il découvrit que quelqu'un lui avait déposé un sachet de poudre de saule pour ses migraines présentes et futures. Avec une prière de reconnaissance à l'égard de son voleur, il rangea le sachet dans sa petite pharmacie personnelle.

# #

L'hiver était bien installé sur Dale et Erebor. Une épaisse couche de neige tapissait à présent la vallée qui s'ouvrait de la montagne jusqu'aux ruines de la cité et tous les deux ou trois jours, une nouvelle averse de flocons en ajoutait encore. Cela n'empêchait pas les enfants – ni les adultes d'ailleurs – de s'amuser, bien au contraire. Des bonshommes fantasques poussèrent ainsi tout autour des fortifications, et des batailles acharnées éclataient régulièrement devant les portes d'Erebor. Dwalin et Thorïn les observaient régulièrement, autant pour se rappeler quelques bons souvenirs que pour étudier les aptitudes des futurs habitants de Dale.

L'après-midi les voyait souvent perchés sur les remparts, Roäc toujours à portée auditive, et un certain jour, ils se trouvaient à épier une bataille épique entre une trentaine d'enfants quand, avec une souplesse inattendue vu son handicap, Thorïn se plia brusquement en deux et la boule de neige qui arrivait sur lui vint s'écraser sur le visage de Dwalin. Deux exclamations horrifiées échappèrent aux lanceurs, puis des pas précipités s'éloignèrent de la terrasse tandis que Dwalin essuyait la neige de son nez avec une expression de patience finissante.

\- Si je chope ces petits cons... gronda le capitaine en secouant son capuchon. Tu pouvais pas la prendre, pour une fois ? aboya-t-il à l'adresse de Thorïn.

\- Nah.

Bougonnant des insultes qui, dans un autre contexte, auraient relevé du crime de lèse-majesté, Dwalin ôta les dernières traces de neige de sa barbe et retourna se réchauffer à l'intérieur de la montagne. Ce fichu hiver durerait encore un bon mois avant de les laisser en paix. D'ici là, il aurait intérêt à faire attention aux projectiles glacés.

# #

Étant désormais assurée de passer encore bien des mois derrière les murailles d'Erebor, Billa décida de prendre quelques mesures pour s'assurer un éventuel retour tranquille dans la Comté. Penchée sur son écritoire, elle rédigea trois lettres : une pour le Thain, une pour Drogon Sacquet et une pour Hamfast Gamegie. La première informait le chef de famille et dirigeant informel de la Comté des dispositions qu'elle prenait pour Cul-de-Sac, à charge pour lui de les faire appliquer ; la deuxième prévenait son cousin de ces mêmes dispositions pour qu'il pût s'installer dans la maison quand bon lui semblerait, et la troisième demandait au jardinier Gamegie de bien vouloir remettre les clés du smial à Drogon et de ne _surtout pas_ y laisser entrer Lobelia et son mari.

\- Normalement, expliqua-t-elle à Thorïn, l'autorité du Thain devrait suffire, mais connaissant les oiseaux en question, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

\- Le précédent était bien de ta famille, si j'ai suivi comme il faut les branches de vos arbres généalogiques si compliqués ?

\- Mon grand-père, oui, et son successeur est un de mes cousins. S'infiltrer dans la parenté du Thain n'est pas toujours chose aisée, en dépit de nos effectifs toujours croissants. Quand mon père s'est présenté aux Grands Smials, mon grand-père a dû dire quelque chose du genre "Tu vas avoir intérêt à allonger quelque chose d'impressionnant pour que je te laisse avoir ma fille".

Thorïn sourit.

\- Et qu'a fait ton père ?

\- Cul-de-Sac.

Les yeux du Nain s'ouvrirent tout ronds. Il avait vu le smial, qui n'était pas particulièrement petit, et l'idée qu'un Hobbit pouvait bâtir une maison entière pour sa future le laissait apparemment tout surpris.

\- Hé bien, dit-il enfin, ça c'est un cadeau de fiançailles qui impressionnerait beaucoup de Nains… C'était un argument très convaincant aux yeux du grand-père Touque, à ce que je comprends.

\- Oui, une fois qu'il a vu le résultat, il a abandonné toute réticence. Les voisins et la famille Sacquet ont décrété que mon père était fou d'épouser une Touque, mais ils sont quand même venus profiter du repas de noces.

\- Ben voyons…

\- Des profiteurs partout, lança Nori en entrant dans le bureau. Profiteurs sous la Montagne et autour, profiteurs dans la Comté. Majesté, j'ai besoin de vacances. Dis, j'espère que tes voisins se sont montrés plus sympathiques après avoir mangé les gâteaux et bu la bière de tes parents ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Billa.

\- Dans tes rêves, répondit-elle avec une sorte de ricanement hargneux. Vous avez vu à quel point Cul-de-Sac est grand ? Vous pensez qu'une maison de cette taille a été conçue pour une seule personne ? On aurait dû être cinq petits Sacquet à courir partout. Seulement il n'est resté que moi. Toutes les bonnes âmes de la Comté ont dit que c'était la faute de ma mère, qu'elle payait le prix de ses aventures et de son anticonformisme. Voire qu'un magicien gris lui aurait jeté un sort. Ou alors que je n'était la fille de Bungo Sacquet que sur le papier ! Maintenant, c'est sûrement moi qui aurai reçu un sort pour me faire concevoir une créature contre nature. Vous croyez que j'ai envie d'entendre ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Ou d'y soumettre mes enfants ?

Ori se trouva soudain un profond intérêt pour le tome qu'il était entrain de lire.

\- J'espère que Gandalf n'a jamais entendu ces âneries, marmonna Nori.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que mes congénères allaient rater une occasion de cancaner, non ? Au début, j'étais furieuse qu'il soit resté au loin pendant si longtemps, mais quand on considère les horreurs que mes concitoyens peuvent raconter, je lui en veux un peu moins.

Les deux Nains hochèrent sagement la tête sans insister.

# #

Le groupe de messagers quitta Erebor avant que la neige n'eût complètement fondu car la route était longue, et ce qui avait paru lent à treize voyageurs paraîtrait rapide comparé au train de toute une caravane marchande. Bofur empocha les trois missives et promit sur l'honneur de les remettre en main propre à leurs destinataires.

\- Et si je trouve votre charmante cousine installée chez vous ? s'enquit-il avec délicatesse.

\- Jetez-la dehors, et sa progéniture avec si elle a réussi à en avoir une. Je vous ai signé une procuration, et je l'ai mentionnée dans la lettre que j'envoie à mon cousin : vous êtes autorisés à utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour faire respecter mes décisions.

Sous son épaisse moustache, le Nain se fendit d'un large sourire. Billa les regarda partir en espérant que ses directives seraient suivies sans trop de difficultés. Elle ne risquait plus de se retrouver sans logis, mais cela n'impliquait pas qu'elle acceptait de perdre la propriété de Cul-de-Sac, sacrebleu !

# #

Lorsqu'il cessa de geler la nuit, une partie des réfugiés d'Esgaroth quitta la montagne pour s'aventurer de nouveau dans les rues de Dale et repérer les bâtiments qui risquaient le plus de s'effondrer pour les abattre et récupérer ensuite les briques, pierres de taille et moellons dans les ruines. Bard donna l'ordre de ne pas relancer les constructions immédiatement, ne souhaitant pas voir la cité rebâtie de façon totalement anarchique. Thorïn se rappela alors que la grande bibliothèque d'Erebor contenaient des plans de la ville voisine, qui en dépit de leur âge vénérable, seraient sans doute des plus utiles. Aussi, le printemps à peine revenu, Dale se mit à résonner du vacarme des coups de marteaux, de maillets et du grincement des scies à bois, mais pas aussi vite que les habitants l'auraient souhaité, car les chargements de troncs n'étant pas encore parvenus au Long Lac, il fallait acheminer les matériaux depuis des points assez éloignés de la cité sans beaucoup de chariots ni d'autres attelages en renfort. Pendant ce temps, Thorïn fouillait les archives d'Erebor pour retrouver un maximum de détails permettant de redonner à la ville voisine sa splendeur d'antan. Et alors que les dernières plaques de neige finissaient de fondre, Ori vint lui dire quelque chose qui le mettait apparemment de très bonne humeur.

\- Il a retrouvé une antique loi qui te permet de virer tes conseillers ? s'enquit délicatement Billa.

\- Si seulement, soupira Thorïn. Non, c'est un objet qu'on avait installé dans la bibliothèque. Je n'espérais pas que ça aurait survécu à toutes ces années d'abandon, mais à ce que dit Ori, à part la poussière tout va bien.

Il n'allait pas lui dire de quoi il s'agissait, aussi se "résigna"-t-elle à une nouvelle surprise en l'accompagnant vers le domaine d'Ori. Ils ne progressèrent pas très vite, car la patte de bois qui remplaçait la jambe du Nain l'encombrait plus qu'elle ne lui rendait service. A la fin du parcours, Thorïn respirait comme un soufflet de forge et il lui fallut quelques instants pour récupérer. A leur entrée, Billa leva comme toujours les yeux vers le plafond ; elle était désormais habituée à la taille et à la décoration de l'endroit, mais les minces fils de métal incrustés dans la pierre pour former des runes et les silhouettes d'animaux fantastiques la fascinaient toujours autant. Un des assistants d'Ori - rectificatif, une assistante - trotta vers eux et les escorta vers la fameuse surprise. Il était facile de se cacher, voire de se perdre, dans les rayonnages de l'immense bibliothèque, mais la présence de la Naine en robe grise à leurs côtés était surtout honorifique. L'objet en question se trouvait sous un drap. Elle pouvait dire que c'était assez allongé et reposait sur une table, mais rien dans sa forme n'indiquait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Elle haussa les sourcils et Thorïn tira un coup sec sur le tissu.

\- Waouh !

Devant elle se dressait une reproduction de Dale, plus haute que la Hobbite et une bonne partie des Nains présents, et qui n'avait rien d'un jouet pour les enfants. Les fondations des murs avaient été réalisées avec de petits éclats de pierre, les maisons en bois et plâtre avec de minuscules tuiles de terre cuite et vernissée, des cubes de céramique pour les pavés des rues et du verre aux fenêtres, ainsi que pour les multiples lampions accrochés partout et pour représenter les jets d'eau des fontaines et le canal qui coulait à travers la ville. Une personne particulièrement méthodique avait aussi reproduit les fresques qui ornaient les habitations en couleurs vives et poussé le souci du détail jusqu'à ajouter de petites plantes vertes sur le pas des portes et le long des rues.

\- C'est... mais combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour faire tout ça ? s'exclama Billa, ravie.

\- Eh bien... mes parents y ont consacré tout le temps de leurs fiançailles, et ils n'étaient pas tout seuls à travailler sur ce projet. Je compte la montrer à Bard pour lui donner une meilleure idée de ce qu'il faut rebâtir, et dans quel style. Bien sûr, il sera impossible de reconstruire Dale à l'identique : les goûts ont changé en près d'un siècle, mais je suis certain que cela va accélérer le processus.

Bard fut invité le lendemain et fut tout aussi surpris et ravi que Billa en découvrant la reproduction en miniature de Dale, qu'il étudia comme un gamin devant l'étal d'un confiseur, puis il se pencha sur la maquette, un crayon et un papier à la main.

\- Hmm... on n'est pas obligé de tout refaire exactement comme sur ce plan... surtout qu'à part vous et Maître Balin, plus personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'est l'identique, marmonna l'archer. Bon, évidemment, les moulins devront revenir à la même place le long du canal, ainsi que les tanneurs et les teinturiers, mais pour le reste... On peut se permettre d'improviser un peu...

# #

Legolas revenait très régulièrement sous la montagne et assurait l'essentiel des relations entre les deux royaumes. Le prince était peut-être un peu abrupt par moments, mais il était aussi très curieux, et le fait d'avoir combattu au côté des Nains semblait avoir mis ses préjugés en veilleuse. Après avoir longuement insisté, Balin réussit à lui faire dire pourquoi Thranduil s'obstinait à rester dans sa forêt et laissait son héritier se charger de tout le travail.

\- Il est aveugle depuis la bataille, confessa Legolas. Il a reçu un coup à la tête qui a endommagé l'oeil qui lui restait. Depuis, mon père refuse de quitter sa cité, qu'il connaît assez bien pour faire illusion. Il craint qu'on ne commence à dire que lui aussi a été puni pour son indifférence et son avidité.

\- Et vous y croyez ? demanda Balin.

Le prince haussa une épaule.

\- Quelle importance ? marmonna-t-il. La cité est devenue encore un peu plus lugubre depuis ces combats et mes nouvelles fonctions me conviennent donc fort bien.

# #

Les quelques arbres qui acceptaient encore de pousser dans Dale venaient tout juste de pousser leurs premières feuilles quand Billa reçut enfin des nouvelles du petit groupe de Nains qui se rendait dans les Montagnes Bleues. Elle faillit s'étrangler quand elle parcourut la lettre de Bofur.

 _Chère collègue,_ _Comme prévu nous avons quitté la caravane juste avant Bree pour prendre la route de la Comté. Le voyage s'est déroulé sans incident, jusqu'au moment où nous avons atteint la porte de Cul-de-Sac. Nous y avons trouvé le maire du quartier en compagnie de trois assesseurs, fort occupés à estimer la valeur des meubles et bibelots présents à ton domicile. Apparemment, le fait d'occuper une fonction administrative les autorisait à passer outre tes ordres et exiger la clé de Cul-de-Sac de Maître Gamegie, puis à procéder à une évaluation en vue d'une vente aux enchères suite au décès de la propriétaire._ _Les procurations que tu nous avais signées les ont momentanément arrêtés, mais quelques Hobbits particulièrement procéduriers ou rapaces, c'est selon l'interprétation, ont refusé d'admettre qu'elles étaient de ta main. L'un d'entre nous a dû courir dare-dare chez ton cousin le Thain pour arranger toute cette histoire. Il y a eu beaucoup d'échanges de mots malsonnants, et pour finir, nous avons été forcés de flanquer plusieurs de tes voisins et parents dehors par la force... ou plutôt par la peur. C'est fou comme un Hobbit près de ses sous peut devenir froussard dès qu'on évoque une hache ou un marteau de guerre._

Quelques mots avaient été barrés et hachurés de telle sorte qu'ils en étaient devenus illisibles.

 _Pour plus de sécurité_ , poursuivait Bofur, _nous nous sommes installés dans la maison le temps de régler toute la paperasse, et nous avons ensuite rendu les clés au père Gamegie, avec consigne de ne la donner à personne qui n'aurait pas de papier signé. Nous partons ce matin vers les Montagnes Bleues afin de rejoindre les nôtres et de monter la première caravane en direction d'Erebor._ _Souhaite-nous bonne chance._

Billa résista à l'envie de froisser la lettre en boule avant de la jeter à travers la pièce. Elle savait parfaitement _qui_ dans son entourage était capable de venir la piller en dépit de toutes ses instructions. Si elle avait été un dragon, de la vapeur lui aurait sûrement jailli des narines. Oh, il y aurait des répercussions et des représailles le jour où elle reviendrait dans la Comté.

Pas pour tout de suite, amenda-t-elle en massant son ventre bien rond. Mais courir, un bâton à la main, après tous ses voleurs de cousins, serait un excellent exercice pour retrouver la forme.


	30. Vieilles Légendes

_**XXIX. Où l'on Reparle de Vieilles Légendes** _

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent encore avant que la routine locale ne changeât. Billa se déplaçait moins à travers tout Erebor, à présent, et avait droit à la considération de tous les Nains présents. Elle appréciait particulièrement la conduite de la compagnie, qui demandait toujours la permission avant de toucher la bosse respectable que formait à présent son ventre afin d'essayer d'établir le contact avec le prochain membre de l'équipe. Encore n'abusaient-ils pas de ce privilège. Rien à voir avec Bree et la Comté, où une femme enceinte devait s'attendre à voir son ventre tâté ou frotté à tout bout de champ, pour "porter chance" à celles qui souhaitaient des enfants à leur tour.

Les activités quotidiennes furent quelque peu chamboulées lorsqu'un visiteur inattendu se présenta en la personne de Maître Elrond, arrivé tout droit de Fendeval. Officiellement, il venait visiter le royaume en cours de restauration et officieusement, partager quelques nouvelles du Conseil Blanc qui intéresseraient aussi les Nains. Thorïn le fit monter dans son bureau et demanda aux cuisines d'amener une théière bien pleine, des tasses et un des pots de miel qui avaient survécu à l'abandon de la cité. Le demi-elfe apprécia la boisson chaude et en profita quelques instants avant d'attaquer le sujet qui l'amenait dans la Montagne.

\- J'ignore si Gandalf vous en a fait part lors de son séjour dans vos murs, mais le Conseil Blanc a fait quelques découvertes, en particulier dans l'ancienne forteresse de Dol Guldur, qui nécessitent d'être rendues… peut-être pas publiques, mais d'être portées à la connaissance de tous les dirigeants des peuples libres. Vous avez, je crois, rencontré Radagast le Brun au cours de votre voyage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, opina Thorïn. Il revenait en catastrophe de la forteresse et prétendait y avoir vu un nécromancien.

\- Si cela n'avait été que si peu de choses, ni Gandalf ni la Dame ne s'en seraient inquiétés. Et Saroumane était convaincu qu'il n'avait là rien de grave. Mais lorsque nous nous sommes rendus dans la place, nous y avons découvert, outre l'armée que vous avez affrontée, des spectres qui n'avaient rien à voir avec de simples fantômes. Ils étaient au nombre de neuf, si vous voyez où je veux en venir...

Le Nain émit un grognement de dépit. Oui, il voyait très bien.

\- Et Saroumane pensait vraiment qu'un sorcier humain pourrait se faire obéir de créatures telles que Bolg et Azog ? Ou ramener d'outre-tombe les neufs servants de l'Anneau, qui n'ont... qu'un seul... maître...

Thorïn releva brusquement les yeux et croisa le regard sombre d'Elrond, qui hocha la tête.

\- C'est _lui_ , n'est-ce pas, qui avait repris Dol Guldur ? dit lentement Thorïn. Il est revenu.

\- Oui. Sauron, confirma l'elfe. Gandalf l'a vu de ses propres yeux. Moi de même, lorsque nous avons purgé Dol Guldur de sa présence.

Il sentit le Nain frémir et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il n'avait pas non plus fait le fier quand le combat dans la vieille forteresse avait confirmé leurs craintes au sujet du Nécromancien.

Le Nain le dévisagea un instant.

\- Vous refusez de me dire quelque chose...

\- Ce ne sont pas des nouvelles que vous aimerez entendre, soupira le demi-elfe. Mais puisqu'il le faut... Azog a dit la vérité, quand vous l'avez rencontré dans les montagnes. Lui et ses lieutenants détenaient bel et bien Thráin à Dol Guldur.

Thorïn laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

\- Que lui ont-ils fait ? croassa-t-il.

Elrond détourna un instant le regard, ne sachant comment adoucir le coup, puis se dit que Thorïn ne lui saurait aucun gré de vouloir l'épargner.

\- Ils l'ont torturé jusqu'à lui en faire perdre la raison, dit-il, regardant toujours droit devant lui.

Sentant la détresse de son ami, Roäc quitta son perchoir pour se poser à côté de Thorïn et frotta doucement sa tête plumeuse contre la main du Nain.

\- Pourriez-vous me laisser à présent ? demanda Thorïn.

Elrond se leva sous le regard luisant du corbeau.

\- Il ne vous avait pas oublié, précisa-t-il seulement avant de saluer le roi et de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Mon seigneur, le rappela Thorïn.

Elrond, déjà sur le seuil, se retourna.

\- Il me semble que Gandalf portait le bâton de Radagast quand il est arrivé devant Erebor, si je ne me trompe, dit le Nain avec une certaine douceur.

\- Oui, en effet, admit l'elfe en baissant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pas autant que moi, soupira tristement l'immortel avant de s'en aller, laissant Thorïn seul avec son oiseau messager.

Le corbeau émit une sorte de grognement et grimpa sur l'épaule du Nain, qui leva la main pour caresser distraitement l'oiseau. Roäc se nicha contre la joue de Thorïn et tenta de lui apporter tout le réconfort dont il était capable.

# #

Des funérailles très discrètes furent organisées pour Thráin. Il n'y aurait rien à mettre dans cette tombe. Pas même un lambeau de vêtement à titre symbolique. Thorïn songea que la carte et la clé seraient peut-être appropriées. C'était à présent tout ce qui lui restait de son père. L'idée que Thráin ne connaîtrait jamais ses petits-enfants lui était aussi particulièrement pénible. Sous une allure grave et austère, le "roi d'un jour" avait caché des trésors de gentillesse et d'attentions, mais dont seule sa famille proche avait bénéficié. Qu'aurait-il pensé de Fíli et Kíli ? Ou de l'enfant à naître ? Aurait-il été fier du travail accompli par son fils ? Tant de questions sans réponses… Thorïn passa doucement la main sur la pierre et s'inclina devant le tombeau, puis remonta les escaliers d'un pas lent pour retourner parmi les vivants.

# #

Oin s'intéressait beaucoup à la grossesse de Billa, entre autres parce qu'il s'agissait du premier cas documenté d'union Hobbit-Nain, et qu'il souhaitait en étudier tous les aspects, entre autres pour voir si cela pourrait ou non s'avérer utile pour augmenter un peu les effectifs de la population naine, que ce fût en Erebor ou ailleurs.

\- Ça dure combien de temps chez les Hobbits ? demanda le guérisseur.

Pour s'assurer qu'il comprendrait bien malgré sa surdité, Billa leva huit doigts.

\- Hmm... pour une Naine, ce serait plutôt dix ou onze, musa-t-il, et Billa déglutit plus difficilement. On va tabler sur une durée intermédiaire, disons à peu près comme les humains.

Billa baissa le nez sur son ventre. Neuf mois au lieu de sept ou huit ? Quelle misère...

# #

La Hobbite profita du séjour d'Elrond dans la montagne pour lui poser quelques questions qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, notamment au sujet du roi Thror et de sa passion dévorante pour toute forme de métal doré.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle. Quel maléfice s'est emparé de lui ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Elrond. Mais comme je ne repartirai pas non plus avant quelques semaines, j'aurai le temps de vous la raconter. Tout a commencé lors du deuxième Âge de ce monde.

\- Effectivement, ça risque d'être très long, s'amusa Billa.

\- Un prince elfe, Celebrimbor de la maison de Feanor, se mit en tête de créer des joyaux magiques – en dépit de tous les problèmes générés par ce type d'objet lors des siècles précédents... ça doit être de famille... Il choisit la forme d'anneaux, des anneaux qui seraient comme un reflet et en même temps une augmentation de leurs porteurs. Pour parvenir à ses fins, il fut aidé par un esprit immortel venu de l'Ouest. Ensemble, ils avaient créé seize anneaux quand la véritable nature de cet associé providentiel fut révélée. Ce n'était autre que Sauron, lieutenant du Seigneur Ténébreux durant toutes les guerres du premier Âge, qui avait trouvé là un nouveau moyen de s'attaquer à la Terre du Milieu. Les seize avaient déjà été donnés lorsque Sauron fut démasqué, neuf aux rois des Hommes et sept aux seigneurs Nains. Et pire encore, Sauron, en secret, avait forgé un maître anneau, capable d'influencer et de diriger les autres. Les porteurs des Neuf et des Sept étaient ses victimes toute désignées. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Trois anneaux supplémentaires avaient été fabriqués sans qu'il le sût, et donnés aux seigneurs du peuple elfique. N'ayant jamais été touchés par la main du Seigneur Noir, ils ne pouvaient lui être assujettis, bien qu'ils fussent liés à son destin.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé aux Hommes et aux Nains ?

\- J'y viens, dit Elrond avec bonne humeur. C'est là qu'intervint une autre surprise pour Sauron. Les Neuf tombèrent assez facilement et devinrent l'un après l'autre des spectres à la frontière du royaume des morts, totalement asservis au Seigneur Ténébreux. Mais les Sept ne suivirent pas le même chemin, car les Nains résistent à bien des enchantements. Les anneaux leur donnèrent le goût de l'or, l'envie d'amasser des trésors toujours plus impressionnants.

\- Comme le grand-père de Thorïn, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Précisément. Quatre des anneaux nains furent détruits par la flamme des dragons, les trois autres retombèrent aux mains de Sauron. Le dernier appartenait à Thráin, qui l'avait reçu de son père, et il le portait quand il fut pris.

\- Thorïn ne l'a jamais touché, alors ?

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, expliqua le demi-elfe avec douceur. Cette malédiction était déjà trop profondément ancrée dans la famille. Ce que je crois, c'est que Thorïn n'a pas été aussi lourdement atteint que les autres, et qu'il disposait de plusieurs leviers pour contrebalancer la folie.

Billa hocha tristement la tête, puis une autre idée lui vint.

\- Ces anneaux, à quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

L'elfe finit son verre avant de reprendre.

\- L'aspect des Neuf n'est connu que de leurs victimes – mais on dit qu'aucun n'avait une allure très différente d'un bijou ordinaire : un jonc de métal précieux, orné ou non d'une gemme. Je sais que deux des anneaux elfiques étaient faits d'or et portaient l'un un saphir et l'autre un rubis. Le troisième était de mithril, dit la légende, et serti d'un diamant.

Billa fit travailler son imagination pour tenter de se représenter l'objet. Mithril et diamant, une combinaison froide et aérienne, l'anneau parfait pour une dame inaccessible, songea-t-elle.

Un peu plus tard, elle s'enquit du maître anneau forgé en Mordor.

\- A quoi ressemblait-il, celui-ci ?

\- Une simple bague d'or, répondit Elrond, sans joyau. Tout autour de l'anneau était gravée une inscription qui disait :

 _Un anneau pour les gouverner tous_

 _Un anneau pour les trouver_

 _Un anneau pour les amener tous_

 _Et dans les ténèbres les lier_

Billa frissonna. Un tel programme n'avait rien de rassurant.

\- Et... où est cet anneau si dangereux à présent ?

Elrond haussa les épaules.

\- Nul ne le sait. Le roi Isildur l'a pris à Sauron lui-même lors de la dernière grande bataille en Mordor, mais a été tué deux ans plus tard, et son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, pas plus que l'anneau, d'ailleurs. Il est peut-être toujours au fond de l'Isen, peut-être le fleuve l'a-t-il charrié jusqu'à la mer…

\- Vous n'y croyez pas, observa-t-elle.

\- Disons que je l'espérais. Mais après ce que j'ai vu récemment… non, je n'y crois pas, reconnut le semi-elfe.

Billa hésita à mentionner l'anneau qu'elle avait ramassé dans les cavernes des gobelins, mais après réflexion n'était pas sûre de vouloir s'attirer des soupçons de magie noire et de possession.

# #

Elrond repartit peu de temps après pour les Monts Brumeux et le train-train quotidien de la reconstruction des deux cités reprit comme avant. Thorïn travaillait aux nouveaux plans des forges, Billa lui servant à l'occasion de secrétaire et relectrice. Ils avaient également abandonné toute forme de « discrétion » et partageaient les mêmes quartiers, au grand amusement du reste de la compagnie, dont l'unique commentaire fut : « Pas trop tôt ».

En rentrant de ses tournées d'inspections dans les galeries (qui prenaient toujours beaucoup de temps à cause des béquilles et de la jambe de bois), Thorïn avait un petit rituel qui consistait à brosser soigneusement ses cheveux après les avoir débarrassés de toutes les tresses et ornements qu'il portait dans la journée. Comme d'habitude, son bras le gênait toujours pour cette opération car il ne pouvait le lever complètement. Billa lui prit la brosse des mains.

\- Je sais que c'est très personnel pour les Nains, mais... puis-je t'aider ?

\- S'il te plaît. Et ne t'inquiète pas, un simple brossage n'est pas aussi connoté que de faire les tresses de quelqu'un, précisa-t-il.

Elle se mit donc au travail, ôtant un noeud ici et là. L'épaisse crinière noire de Thorïn, une fois débarrassée de la sueur et de la poussière de roche, ondulait légèrement sous ses doigts et elle ne se lassait pas d'y passer la main. Tandis qu'elle poursuivait sa tâche, le Nain ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise. Bientôt un petit grognement satisfait lui échappa.

\- Ca faisait longtemps... remarqua-t-il avec un soupir de gratitude.

\- Oh ? Qui s'en occupe, d'habitude ? demanda Billa en démêlant les pointes.

\- Ma mère quand j'étais enfant. Et après... personne.

\- Ah, fit la Hobbite d'un ton neutre. Je comprends mieux leur état déplorable, dans ce cas. Faudrait peut-être couper un peu les bouts.

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua Thorïn en essayant de se retourner en dépit des mèches que Billa tenait fermement en main.

\- Tut tut, je n'ai pas terminé.

\- J'ai toujours pris soin de mes cheveux, grogna-t-il, bougon. On ne plaisante pas avec ça, chez les Nains. Et puis tu ne devrais pas rester debout avec les bras levés comme ça. Va au moins prendre un tabouret. Ce sera plus pratique pour faire la conversation, en plus.

Billa récupéra le siège le plus proche et rajouta un coussin par-dessus. Ayant fini son brossage, elle resta assise sans bouger. Il y avait encore des moments comme cela, où aucun d'eux ne savait comment aborder certains sujets. Leur avenir commun, par exemple. Ou sa non-existence.

\- Que veux-tu ? finit-elle par demander.

\- J'aimerais...

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ce que je veux n'a aucune importance. Si tu souhaites retourner chez toi après le mariage de Fíli, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Je n'ai absolument aucun droit d'exiger...

\- Et si je disais que je veux rentrer à Cul-de-Sac et ne plus recevoir ni visites ni lettres ? l'interrompit-elle.

Elle le vit blêmir, mais il se força à répondre :

\- Je préférerais qu'Azog lui-même me mette à la torture plutôt que d'entendre ça, mais si c'est ainsi...

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, résigné. Billa se rapprocha et se risqua à lui prendre la main.

\- Cela ne sera pas ainsi, assura-t-elle. Je ne vais pas m'enfermer dans mon coin et nous rendre malheureux tous les trois.


	31. Belle Saison

Bonsoir les lecteurs.

Un grand merci pour toutes vos revues - c'est un excellent carburant ! Voilà un chapitre moins éprouvant que les précédents.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 _ **XXX. Où l'on Arrive à la Belle Saison** _

Les arbres qui poussaient encore sur la montagne et dans Dale étaient désormais couverts de toutes leurs feuilles et pour certains, de fruits qui faisaient un ajout bienvenu aux repas des réfugiés. Les immenses portes de métal qui fermaient l'accès principal de la montagne avaient été redressées et réparées, et l'on n'y voyait plus la moindre bosselure. Les visiteurs pouvaient aussi en profiter pour admirer leurs bas-reliefs enfin lisibles après avoir été débarrassés des trous et de la crasse.

Nori avait repris son artisanat et passait une partie de ses soirées à bricoler dans un petit atelier qu'il avait improvisé dans un coin des forges. La curiosité poussa Dwalin à lui rendre visite un soir pour découvrir ce que le voleur- devenu espion - redevenu serrurier avait dans sa manche. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, Nori se montra flatté de l'attention portée à son travail, et expliqua bien volontiers ce qu'il préparait.

\- Tu as dû remarquer que Thorïn avait beaucoup de mal avec le bout de bois qu'on lui a donné en guise de quille, non ? pointa Nori.

Dwalin hocha la tête.

\- Alors je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de lui fabriquer quelque chose de plus confortable et de plus adapté, enchaîna l'espion en étalant une feuille de papier sur son établi.

Dwalin se pencha pour examiner le dessin et siffla d'admiration. Nori avait mis sa science des engrenages à contribution pour créer un objet plus complexe que la patte en fer de Dáin, mais aussi apparemment beaucoup plus pratique. N'étant pas calé en mécanique, le capitaine des gardes haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention de son voisin. Celui-ci prit aussitôt un ton très professoral pour détailler son idée.

\- Le truc avec le pilon en bois ou en fer, c'est qu'il est tout d'un bloc, sans articulations ni rien. Alors forcément, quand t'as ça accroché au genou, tu boites.

Dwalin hocha la tête, signalant qu'il avait compris.

\- Donc, mon idée c'est d'ajouter des pivots là où ça plie sur un membre normal : au niveau de la cheville, et tant qu'à faire, à la base des orteils pour reproduire le mouvement le plus naturel possible. Là, j'ai pris les mesures de Thorïn, dit-il en indiquant une série de chiffres, et je réfléchis aux matériaux que je vais pouvoir utiliser. Un peu de bois, de l'acier… mais tout ça risque de peser assez lourd. C'est pas encore complètement déterminé.

Dwalin lui sourit avec bienveillance, promettant de venir l'aider si jamais c'était nécessaire, et quitta l'atelier avec un optimisme qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des années.

# #

L'été n'avait pas encore commencé. Les deux cités reprenaient des couleurs et leurs dirigeants pouvaient enfin regarder l'avenir avec un peu d'optimisme.

Excepté qu'à ce moment précis, Thorïn faisait les cent pas dans une antichambre en dépit de sa jambe toute neuve et d'ici peu de temps il se mettrait à mordre le bout de ses tresses tant il était nerveux. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tournait en rond en attendant la naissance d'un enfant, mais jusque-là cela n'avait jamais été pour lui. D'abord sa sœur, puis ses neveux, et ensuite Gimli… Tous ces jours-là il avait ressenti une certaine impatience doublée de curiosité. Pas une angoisse qui frisait la terreur. Depuis des heures. Il n'avait rien trouvé dans les archives concernant les mélanges Hobbit-Nain. Et si ça tournait mal ? Fíli se retrouverait roi plus tôt que prévu…

Il n'avait accepté personne d'autre dans la pièce, peu désireux de supporter les conseils et les mots rassurants du reste de la compagnie. Les ombres de l'après-midi commençaient à s'allonger quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin. La sage-femme se fendit d'un large sourire.

\- Une jolie p'tite fille, annonça-t-elle. En pleine forme.

Et sans autre avertissement, elle lui mit le bébé dans les bras. Thorïn n'avait plus tenu d'enfant si petit depuis plusieurs décennies, et il prit le bébé avec précaution. Elle était plus menue que Fíli et Kíli en leur temps, ses oreilles légèrement plus pointues. Et elle dormait à poings fermés.

Marchant avec précaution pour ne pas la secouer, Thorïn entra dans la chambre. Billa sommeillait aussi lourdement que sa fille, enveloppée dans une couverture. Le Nain déposa en douceur le bébé dans son berceau et décida de les laisser dormir tranquillement – et d'attendre quelques heures avant de prévenir le reste de la compagnie. Nul besoin de rééditer leur entrée en fanfare à Cul-de-Sac, par exemple.

# #

Billa s'offrit une « sieste » de presque deux jours avant d'émerger, et malgré cela se sentait encore fatiguée quand elle se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et s'occuper de sa fille, qui commençait à ronchonner, poussée par la faim. Elle était certaine que Belladona Touque aurait adoré sa petite-fille. Le bébé gazouillait dans son berceau sans se préoccuper des adultes qui papotaient autour d'elle, s'attirant de temps à autre une exclamation ravie, et sa mère profita de ce calme relatif pour l'observer.

Ses oreilles n'étaient pas aussi pointues que celles d'un Hobbit, et elle dépassait en poids et en taille un bébé ordinaire - ce dont Billa avait eu des raisons de se plaindre... D'ici quelques années, ces différences seraient encore plus marquées. Le duvet noir qui lui poussait sur le crâne serait devenu une chevelure épaisse, et elle dépasserait d'une tête tous ses petits cousins de la Comté. Thorïn allait lui aussi être satisfait.

Pour le moment, cependant, il tentait d'aménager au mieux son emploi du temps afin de pouvoir consacrer un maximum d'heures à la nouvelle venue. C'était une chose de s'occuper d'enfants issus de sa famille, mais tenir le sien dans ses bras, après tant d'années de renoncement... Il avait été surpris que son premier-né fût une fille. Depuis au moins cinq générations, les descendants de Durin donnaient surtout le jour à des garçons, et les rares filles étaient souvent les dernières de leur fratrie. Il n'allait pas se plaindre pour autant. Sans être superstitieux, il considérait l'arrivée de Dinah comme un véritable signe que la malchance qui poursuivait sa famille depuis des décennies n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Son corbeau semblait partager son opinion à ce sujet. Roäc était dans tous ses états. L'oiseau volait dans tous les sens en émettant des croassements pareils à des coups de trompette et faisait toutes sortes de pitreries une fois revenu sur son perchoir. Fíli soupçonnait parfois l'oiseau de lire les pensées de Thorïn et d'exprimer tout haut ce que le roi gardait d'ordinaire pour lui. Ori s'enthousiasma aussitôt pour la petite dernière, tandis que Dori, apparemment par principe, prenait le parti opposé et faisait tout pour refroidir la joie de son cadet. De son point de vue, les Nains ne se porteraient pas mieux de se mélanger avec d'autres peuples.

De son côté, Billa trouvait chaque jour de nouveaux avantages la situation. Elle savait que c'était mesquin, mais elle prit un malin plaisir à envoyer un courrier à ses cousins, leur annonçant la naissance de sa fille et leur demandant de répandre la nouvelle au maximum dans la Comté, en priorité auprès de tous les parents, proches et "amis" qui lorgnaient après Cul-de-Sac. Néanmoins, elle fut obligée d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Thorïn lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le Nain ne venait pas voir le bébé – qu'ils avaient fini par prénommer Dinah, après pas mal de réflexion – avant d'en avoir obtenu l'autorisation.

\- C'est aussi _ta_ fille, argua-t-elle.

\- Uniquement si tu le décides. C'est la loi. Si tu me désavoues comme père de Dinah, je n'aurai aucun recours. Tu pourras m'interdire de lui parler, de la voir, ou même de demander de ses nouvelles. Personne ne dira un mot contre toi. La mère de Nori l'a fait pour son deuxième compagnon, et elle a trouvé toute l'aide nécessaire pour faire appliquer sa décision.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, décréta brusquement Billa. Déjà parce qu'elle m'en voudrait à mort si je la privais de son père. Et pour en revenir au début de cette discussion, par pitié, arrête de te conduire ainsi. Je ne me sens pas mieux de te voir t'humilier de la sorte. Maintenant, viens ici.

Il obéit en boitant et s'assit à côté d'elle, mais toujours à distance respectueuse. Billa soupira, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes, toi aussi, asséna-t-il. Cesse de faire des journées de douze ou treize heures. Nous avons tous compris le message. Personne ne remettra plus ta fiabilité en cause. Repose-toi.

\- Facile à dire avec ce corniaud d'ambassadeur qui se permet à chaque réunion de... oh... voilà que je me mets à parler comme un Nain, grogna-t-elle.

Thorïn se permit de rire dans sa barbe. Elle faisait bien plus que cela, et depuis longtemps.

\- Enfin bref, reprit-elle avec un peu plus de sérieux, nous avons discuté comme des adultes responsables, et nous n'allons plus en reparler. Le problème a été traité, et de toute façon, nous en avons beaucoup trop d'autres en attente.

Elle entendit Thorïn murmurer toute une suite de mots en khuzdul, d'un ton plein de révérence :

\- Menu gamut khed… Menu tessu…

\- Quoi ?

\- Menu zirup men : tu es une personne incroyable, reprit Thorïn avec le sourire hésitant d'un jeune homme qui fait sa première déclaration (« jeune » mis à part, c'était peut-être bien le cas, d'ailleurs). Tu es tout pour moi. Tu es l'autre moitié de mon âme.

# #

Allez savoir comment, mais la nouvelle d'une naissance dans la famille royale s'était répandue jusqu'à l'orée de Mirkwood. Legolas avait quitté la forêt depuis quelque temps déjà, mais Miriel se trouvait toujours sous les arbres et elle rendit visite aux nouveaux parents dès que possible.

\- Mes félicitations, salua l'elfe en s'inclinant. Je vous souhaite bon courage, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton moins cérémonieux. Les enfants peuvent parfois être... éprouvants.

\- Sans rire, marmonna Thorïn. J'avais déjà fait l'expérience avec mes neveux…

Puis ce fut le tour de Dale d'envoyer ses meilleurs vœux, avec un peu de retard car les chantiers dans la ville occupaient beaucoup plus les esprits. Pour compenser, Bard proposa une petite fête supplémentaire. Aussi un soir, après s'être assuré que tout le monde dormait tranquillement, Thorïn se rendit à l'oisellerie et tapota doucement le crâne de Roäc. L'oiseau noir ouvrit un œil puis, reconnaissant son compagnon, détendit l'une après l'autre ses ailes et ses pattes avant de s'ébrouer.

\- Crôô... Où dois-je aller ?

\- Pourrais-tu descendre à Dale et, si Bard est encore réveillé, lui demander s'il se sent d'attaque pour une petite soirée. Reviens me rapporter la réponse, et s'il dort... eh bien rentre faire de même.

\- J'y étais déjà hier, assura le corbeau avant de prendre son envol.

Il revint deux heures plus tard, son jabot apparemment un peu plus rempli qu'au départ.

\- Tu peux y aller. Bard et ses copains t'attendent.

Thorïn s'enveloppa dans un épais manteau de laine (les nuits étaient encore fraîches) et descendit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers Dale en empruntant des rampes et des escaliers creusés sous la surface de la montagne, voire de la vallée, que peu de monde connaissait encore. Appartenir à la famille royale avait ses avantages.

Bard l'attendait à ce qui allait bientôt redevenir l'une des portes de la ville et les deux hommes gagnèrent l'un des bâtiments restaurés, qui avait été autrefois une hôtellerie et qui, pour l'instant, servait de cantine aux réfugiés et de dortoir à une partie d'entre eux. Les moulins (pour la farine, le papier ou le pressage des raisins) reprendraient du service dès que les travaux de curetage des canaux seraient terminés. A l'intérieur, le vieux Percy et quelques autres anciens habitants d'Esgaroth attendaient autour d'une table et d'une impressionnante collection de chopes bien remplies…

Comme prévu, ce fut Bard qui finit le premier sous la table environ quatre heures plus tard, pour la plus grande joie du Nain. Baín se cacha la tête entre les mains.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était ton père qu'on devrait traîner jusque chez lui, ricana Thorïn en se levant – de façon quelque peu instable.

Allons, les gars, soyons charitables et aidons ce pauvre homme à rentrer à la maison. Ils durent s'y mettre à quatre pour arriver à porter Bard, tandis que son fils éclairait le chemin à la lanterne.

# #

L'arrivée de Dinah demanda un peu d'aménagements dans les quartiers que Billa partageait désormais avec Thorïn. Il avait simplement fallu dépoussiérer l'un des berceaux de la famille et en raviver un peu les couleurs. Billa avait montré les dents quand un humain avait suggéré des teintes pastels pour aller avec le doux caractère d'une petite fille.

La question des vêtements et des jouets fut réglée beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, lorsqu'une partie du groupe qui avait quitté la Montagne vers l'Ouest rentra au bercail avec des marchandises et du courrier. Billa reçut des paquets volumineux, alors pourtant qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Ses tantes, cousines et apparentées lui avaient envoyé tant de linge qu'il aurait fallu au moins une dizaine d'enfants pour en venir à bout. Elle en redistribuerait sûrement au fil des naissances qui agrandiraient sa famille et celles de ses voisins. Et avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait aussi redistribuer quelques cadeaux en Erebor même. Ce n'était pas tout : une pleine caisse de jouets l'attendait dans son salon. Ses cousins avaient raflé tout ce qui n'avait pas encore été distribué à leurs propres enfants et neveux, et elle se trouva face à une multitude de poupées, de petits chevaux de bois, de sacs de billes, de toupies…

Thorïn parut extrêmement intéressé par tous ces cadeaux et passa beaucoup de temps à les inspecter et les ranger dans un coffre dédié à cet effet. Billa réalisa à quel point s'occuper d'enfants lui avait manqué quand elle décompta le temps qu'il passait à jouer et raconter des histoires à sa fille. Elle se demanda quand il réussissait à dormir, d'ailleurs. Il venait toujours se coucher après elle, et se levait systématiquement plus tôt.

Elle dut admettre que le repos auquel la contraignait Thorïn n'était pas malvenu, bien que la culpabilité qui rôdait encore dans les limbes de son esprit mît encore beaucoup de temps à s'éteindre.


	32. Couronne

_**XXXI. Où l'on Coiffe une Couronne** _

Alors que l'été avançait, la question du couronnement officiel des deux dirigeants de Dale et d'Erebor commença à revenir sur le tapis. L'archer avait des idées bien arrêtées quant à son avenir.

\- Je ne serai pas roi, décréta Bard. Girion ne l'était pas, alors pourquoi changer cela ? Et puis roi d'une seule petite cité, ça fait un peu idiot, si je puis me permettre.

\- Vous pouvez, répondit Thorïn. Après tout, c'est vous qui dirigez, vous vous appellerez comme ça vous convient.

\- Oui, ricana l'archer. Il faut bien que la position ait quelques avantages, pas vrai ?

\- Profitons des deux semaines qui nous restent avant d'être enfermés dans cette position pour trouver toutes les lacunes dont nous pourrons profiter.

La veille de la date retenue, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau, perchés sur un pan de muraille fraîchement restauré, contemplant le paysage une chope de bière à la main (merci aux Monts de Fer pour en avoir fourni une réserve conséquente). Bard et Thorïn échangèrent un regard, puis laissèrent échapper un soupir de résignation.

\- A nos dernières heures de liberté, dit l'humain en levant sa chope.

\- Puissions-nous ne jamais les oublier, dit le Nain en choquant la sienne contre celle de son voisin.

Ils en descendirent pas mal d'autres après cela, et les deux dirigeants se séparèrent avec une démarche quelque peu hésitante, mais ils avaient bien besoin de ce genre de réconfort avant d'affronter l'immense amas de problèmes administratifs, les réserves au plus bas et les logements trop rares qui les attendaient à partir du lendemain.

# #

Les corbeaux n'avaient pas chômé depuis la fin du printemps pour prévenir les anciens alliés et partenaires commerciaux de Dale et de la Montagne que leurs associés reprenaient le service et qu'ils étaient de nouveau les bienvenus dans la région, sans avoir à craindre ni orcs ni dragon. Billa se frotta les mains lorsqu'elle vit le nombre de délégations attendues. Elle allait pouvoir satisfaire son insatiable curiosité sans avoir à bouger de son domicile, pour une fois.

Puis elle se rappela qu'elle devrait d'abord s'occuper de sa garde-robe. Les vêtements de tous les jours empruntés dans les coffres de Dame Nis et recoupés à ses mesures ne suffiraient pas pour une telle occasion. Elle serait obligée de trouver une nouvelle robe. Après des heures passées à discuter avec Balin, fin connaisseur des subtilités de la Cour, elle finit par mettre la main sur une tenue qui montrerait son statut de membre de la compagnie et personne de confiance du roi, sans pour autant en faire un membre à part entière de la famille royale. C'était une robe d'un gris ardoise aux larges manches dotée d'un bustier et de panneaux brodés en losange qui formaient une sur-jupe à deux épaisseurs, plus une cape de laine claire bordée de fourrure. Billa l'essaya et Dori, ses épingles coincées dans un coin de la bouche, vint reprendre l'habit et refaire un ourlet conforme à la petite taille de Maîtresse Sacquet. Le travail ne prit qu'une journée, Billa ayant repris un peu de poids qui lui permettait de remplir la robe sans trop avoir à en retoucher le corsage.

Ce souci ayant été réglé, elle suspendit la belle robe à un crochet (en attendant que l'armoire qu'elle avait trouvée fût complètement remise en état), remit ses habits fatigués et partit à l'attaque des couloirs d'Erebor. On allait recevoir des ambassadeurs de pratiquement tout l'Ouest de la Terre du Milieu, et au-delà. Hors de question de laisser traîner le moindre grain de poussière ! Elle n'était bien sûr pas la seule à récurer. Les malheureux piégés dans la montagne par l'attaque du dragon avaient depuis longtemps reçu une sépulture, restait à présent à meubler des chambres, trouver des tables, des chaises, des tapisseries pour réchauffer les murs de pierre vert sombre… Leurs invités amèneraient sans doute quelques présents, mais l'accueil laisserait peut-être un peu à désirer. Dommage que les Nains et leurs voisins n'aient pu se servir dans la maison du bourgmestre à titre de dédommagement. Erebor aurait retrouvé une partie de son lustre d'antan en un clin d'œil.

De son côté, Thorïn jonglait lui aussi entre l'organisation du couronnement et les prises de mesures par Dori. Les robes de Thror étaient encore en excellent état, mais trop courtes pour son héritier, qui de toute façon souhaitait éviter tout rappel fâcheux des mauvaises années du royaume. Il allait falloir adapter les quelques tenues de Thorïn qui avaient survécu au fond de leur coffre de cèdre. Après pas mal de recherches, de pinailleries avec Dori et de reprises, le Roi sous la Montagne disposa d'un habit plus que convenable – bleu, bien entendu, agrémenté d'une ceinture d'argent certes assez lourde mais néanmoins portable, en partie grâce au mécanisme efficace que Nori avait conçu pour la prothèse de son suzerain.

# #

Le grand jour arriva enfin, alors que l'automne commençait tout juste à pointer ses petites taches jaunes sur les feuilles des arbres. L'été ne durait jamais très longtemps dans ces montagnes. Les habitants de Dale avaient bien sûr été les premiers invités et les premiers arrivés, mais ils ne furent pas les seuls à s'installer dans l'immense hall d'Erebor.

Des hommes et femmes étaient aussi venus des terres glacées du Nord, des gaillards trapus aux yeux noirs en amande comme plissés par un blizzard perpétuel, vêtus de peaux huilées et de fourrures de phoque et couverts d'ornements en os gravé et de tatouages bleutés. Ils vinrent saluer Thorïn en file, le gratifiant chacun d'un « Eikinskjaldi » que Billa réussit à traduire comme leur version d'Écu-de-Chêne. Le Nain leur répondit dans leur langue en un complexe échange protocolaire que la Hobbite, faute d'interprète, renonça à suivre.

Il y avait aussi un groupe d'hommes de grande taille, à la peau très pâle et aux cheveux clairs tressés et ornés de mèches teintes en bleu ou vert, qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir des liens de parenté avec Beorn - d'ailleurs certains portaient des motifs d'ours dressés sur leurs manteaux ou des tatouages du même effet. Ils apportaient avec eux des billes de bois, des fourrures, de l'étain et du fer, ainsi que des échantillons de poisson séché et de grands tonneaux d'une huile pour le moins odorante mais qui donnait une lumière de très bonne qualité sans la moindre fumée.

Une autre troupe, de carrure similaire à la précédente mais vêtue de façon plus raffinée, se présenta avec de la laine, de la viande séchée et des perles d'ambre.

Des centaines de personnes au total défilèrent devant le nouveau roi, tandis que Balin notait avec bonne humeur tous les cadeaux qu'ils apportaient, et qui feraient beaucoup de bien aux réserves de la cité souterraine. Puis, une fois le dernier envoyé passé, la foule se dirigea vers l'immense salle du trône, qui avait elle aussi été restaurée à l'identique, à l'exception de l'emplacement de l'Arkenstone, soigneusement rebouché. Contrairement aux cérémonies humaines, il n'y avait pas d'officiant pour couronner le souverain. Celui-ci se chargeait lui-même de l'opération, après avoir prêté serment et, suivant l'inspiration, prononcé ou pas un discours.

Thorïn, fort heureusement, n'aimait pas la pompe autant que ses cousins, et par ailleurs, sa jambe d'acier lui rendait la position debout rapidement inconfortable, aussi abrégea-t-il notablement son adresse aux nobles visiteurs, remerciant les divers représentants pour leurs nombreux dons si généreux et leur amitié, et leur souhaitant de longues années de prospérité sans nuages. Il annonça également l'intention d'Erebor de rouvrir ses portes aux marchands le plus rapidement possible, probablement dès le printemps suivant, ce qui provoqua quelques murmures satisfaits parmi les négociants présents. Il confirma également Fili dans son titre de prince-héritier, ce que le jeune Nain salua d'une petite révérence. Puis la couronne d'or et de jais de la dynastie de Durin fut fermement enfoncée sur sa tête, et seulement alors le silence que l'assistance avait à peu près maintenu fut rompu par des applaudissements. Un roi sous la Montagne, cela signifiait la reprise de fructueuses affaires, avant tout.

Une fois les salutations distribuées avec des poignées de main ici et là dans la foule, et des bénédictions données à gauche et à droite, Thorïn ôta rapidement la lourde couronne-corbeau. Son caractère imposant était nécessaire pour la solennité de la cérémonie mais la garder sur la tête pendant toute la nuit occasionnerait plus de migraines que de surcroît de dignité. Elle fut donc remplacée par un mince cercle d'argent qui signalait la fonction royale tout en restant confortable. En revanche, l'anneau orné de deux volatiles d'émail noir et d'une pierre verte resta au doigt de Thorïn pour le restant des célébrations. Il l'avait retrouvé en rangeant les affaires de son père et ne comptait plus s'en séparer.

Billa observa tout ça de loin, ne voulant pas trop attirer l'attention des ambassadeurs et commerçants entassés dans la salle du trône et sur les vastes terrasses et gradins qui l'entouraient. De la sorte, elle pourrait aussi laisser traîner ses oreilles sans que personne ne fît attention à elle. Ce faisant, elle eut l'occasion de voir de fort près une bonne partie de la noblesse naine qui, compte tenu des disparités dans la population, avait encore beaucoup trop de filles à présenter, à son goût.

\- C'est un jeu politique, rien de plus, dit Balin avec un sourire triste, mais que nous sommes obligés de jouer. Officiellement, le roi est toujours célibataire et disponible pour une alliance avec telle ou telle famille noble, même si tout le monde sait qu'en réalité ce n'est pas vrai. C'est malhonnête, mais cela nous permet de maintenir une façade de bonne entente avec les plus ambitieux... jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de la partie, bien sûr.

\- Et ça, c'est Nori qui s'en charge, conclut Billa.

\- Et ça, c'est Nori qui s'en charge, opina Balin. Mais c'est une affaire pour demain matin, quand nous aurons bien dormi et que nous aurons récupéré toutes nos facultés. C'est l'heure de boire et de manger, pour le moment ! Et on en aura bien besoin !

C'était là le genre d'offre que Billa ne pouvait en aucun cas refuser. Chaque délégation avait amené des provisions, qui allèrent s'empiler dans les cuisines, ainsi que des ustensiles divers, les visiteurs ayant fort heureusement pris en compte les dégâts causés par Smaug, qui avaient aussi affecté la vaisselle entreposée dans Erebor. Billa ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit les paquets s'accumuler dans l'office. Des tonneaux de poissons et de moules empaquetés dans les algues et la glace, des bouteilles de vin, d'hydromel, de cidre et de bière, des conserves de gibier, des bocaux de fruits au sirop... et beaucoup, beaucoup d'herbe à pipe. Elle allait se faire un plaisir de goûter à toutes les variétés ! Une étude comparative s'avérerait sans doute nécessaire.

Le hall supérieur était bondé au point que même au ras du sol il devenait pratiquement impossible de se frayer un chemin dans quelque direction que ce fût. Tout le monde n'avait pu trouver de place aux longues tables dressées sur la longueur de la salle et certains devaient se contenter d'une embrasure ou d'une marche d'escalier, mais cela ne diminuait pas la bonne humeur générale. Les chopes de bière et les coupes de vin circulaient au milieu de la foule, en attendant l'arrivée de la nourriture solide. Puis des miches de pain encore bien chaudes montèrent des cuisines, suivies de tranches de jambon salé et de toutes sortes de petites salaisons en conserve. Des montagnes de navets au beurre – encore un cadeau des Monts de Fer. Du gibier chassé par à peu près tout le monde et des petits gâteaux au miel apportés par des voisins du Sud. Ce ne serait sans doute pas la fête de couronnement la plus grandiose jamais vue en Erebor, mais le coeur y était.

Billa partit se coucher alors que le soleil pointait au-dessus de l'horizon et parvint à dormir très généreusement quatre heures avant que Mlle Dinah ne réclamât la présence maternelle – et son déjeuner.

# #

Les invités ne repartirent pas dès le lendemain, bien évidemment. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à discuter : contrats, taux de change, quartiers réservés, taxation des biens... Tout le monde se disputait à présent les bonnes grâces de la Montagne et de Dale, et il semblait à Billa que Thorïn prenait un plaisir certain à voir chicaner tous les gens qui avaient autrefois délaissé les Nains et les survivants réfugiés à Esgaroth. Les hommes du Nord et les Dorwinrim, cependant, trouveraient toujours bon accueil aussi bien auprès d'Erebor que de sa voisine. Ni les uns ni les autres n'avaient jamais fermé la porte au nez des réfugiés et il y avait autant d'amitié que d'intérêt dans la relation qu'ils entretenaient avec les deux grandes cités.

Si Billa était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait admettre que le spectacle de tous ces gens faisant assaut de bonnes manières était des plus réjouissants, mais d'une façon plutôt grinçante. Il n'y avait rien de satisfaisant à voir des gens tourner aussi rapidement casaque pour quelques pièces d'or. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru possible, mais l'intégralité des victuailles apportées pour la fête avait disparu. Certes, une partie se trouvait à présent répartie dans les garde-mangers des résidents de la Montagne et de Dale, mais la descente de cette assemblée restait quand même phénoménale.

* * *

NdA : pour information, l'anneau aux corbeaux que porte Thorïn est une pièce existante, créée au début du 20ème siècle par René Lalique.


	33. Reconstruire - détruire

_**XXXII. Où l'on Reconstruit et l'on Détruit** _

Pendant ce temps, les habitants de Dale ne se tournaient pas non plus les pouces et avaient bien entamé la reconstruction de la cité. Plusieurs maisons parmi les moins endommagées avaient retrouvé poutres et toitures et le canal qui traversait la ville était en cours de nettoyage avant que les Nains ne rouvrent les vannes pour permettre à l'eau de circuler à nouveau sans déclencher d'inondation. En dépit de ses protestations, Bard avait été le premier citoyen de Dale à se voir gratifier d'un logement complet en état de marche, meubles et linge y compris. Son trio de garnements, en revanche, ne songea pas un instant à contester cette donation publique. Disposer d'une maison à trois étages - sans compter la cave - avec un jardin en terrasses pour eux tout seuls leur donnait un sentiment étrange. Les enfants n'avaient jamais connu que l'entassement dans une baraque de bois grinçante et mal chauffée ; avoir chacun sa propre chambre équipée d'un poêle, et ne plus sentir l'humidité remonter le long des murs était une expérience tout à fait inédite. Une fois installés, ils reçurent nombre de visites il était bien plus simple de causer autour d'une table entre quatre murs (en cours de décoration) que sous une tente plus ou moins ouverte à tous les vents ou dans un hall de pierre en pleine réfection.

Ori faisait partie des réguliers de la maison, servant tout à la fois de rapporteur et de messager entre Dale et la Montagne, mais il descendait aussi en ville pour son propre agrément et ne manquait jamais de passer chez l'archer. Un après-midi d'automne, alors que les filles se reposaient d'avoir préparé conserves et confitures de fruits sauvages pendant toute la journée de la veille, le petit scribe passa, peut-être attiré par l'odeur de cuisine, sa trousse à dessin sous le bras. Au bout d'une heure environ, Bard entendit les gloussements ravis de ses filles et se dirigea vers la terrasse, où Sigrid et Tilda étaient assises en compagnie du scribe.

\- Papa, viens voir ! appela sa cadette. Ori fait notre portrait !

\- Vraiment ?

Bard émergea sur la terrasse et se pencha pour examiner le livre que lui tendait le Nain. Il hocha la tête, admiratif. Les traits des deux jeunes filles étaient parfaitement reproduits sur le papier.

\- Je vais ajouter un peu de couleur, précisa Ori, et ensuite, je pourrais vous dessiner aussi. Ce livre va retracer toute l'histoire de notre quête depuis les Montagnes Bleues jusqu'en Erebor, et je tiens à représenter tous les gens importants. Vous voulez voir ? Vous serez le premier à le lire, avec la permission spéciale de l'auteur.

Bard prit l'ouvrage avec respect, et s'assit sur les marches pour feuilleter la chronique. A dire vrai, c'était surtout le début de l'aventure qui l'intéressait, la description des Montagnes Bleues et de la Comté, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler avant le passage de Billa dans sa maison. Les représentations de la région étaient toutes de vertes prairies et de coquets petits jardins fleuris. Oh, Bard allait définitivement suivre la prochaine caravane vers l'Ouest... et faire une petite pause en chemin. Ori avait aussi dessiné tous les membres de sa compagnie, d'abord séparément, puis regroupés, Dwalin surveillant les deux princes qui s'entraînaient, Balin et Dori le nez sur un rouleau de parchemin, Thorïn et Billa qui partageaient un sachet d'herbe à pipe... et apparemment la Hobbite avait « emprunté » le manteau du Nain à cette occasion… L'archer sourit dans sa barbe avant de rendre le précieux manuscrit à Ori.

# #

Les tout premiers nuages d'hiver flottaient au-dessus de Dale quand la première caravane en provenance des Montagnes Bleues arriva devant les grandes portes d'Erebor, Bofur cavalant en tête pour prévenir les gardes et la compagnie. Les habitants des deux cités se mirent aux fenêtres ou coururent dehors pour accueillir les voyageurs et les aider à décharger l'impressionnante quantité de vivres et de bagages qu'ils amenaient avec eux. Si Thorïn ne se trompait pas, sa sœur Dis devait faire partie de la longue file de Nains qui descendaient de leurs montures ou de leurs chariots pour entrer dans la Montagne. C'était du moins ce que son dernier courrier avait annoncé, plus d'une saison auparavant.

Parmi les membres de la caravane se trouvaient également l'épouse de Bombur et son impressionnante nichée. Combien y en avait-il, déjà ? Douze, si Thorïn se souvenait bien, et un treizième en route lorsqu'ils avaient quitté les Montagnes Bleues. Il sourit en se disant que Bombur allait bientôt pouvoir monter sa propre petite compagnie de plats cuisinés avec un membre de sa famille à chaque poste depuis la comptabilité jusqu'à l'épluchage des légumes, puis quitta son poste d'observation en boitillant pour aller accueillir les nouveaux venus. Ceux que la prolifique progéniture du Nain cuisinier étonnaient comprenaient un peu mieux cet incroyable phénomène quand ils découvraient que Vinala était humaine. Les Nains, quant à eux, avaient tendance à oublier ce détail tant la famille de Bombur faisait partie du décor. La taille relativement basse et la silhouette gironde de la bonne dame aidaient aussi à gommer ses origines. Elle descendit de sa mule avec l'allure d'un général à la manœuvre, et il fallait bien cela pour tenir en ordre toute sa turbulente troupe. Après avoir salué roi et prince d'une révérence qui descendit jusqu'à terre, elle franchit les rangs des curieux et présenta fièrement son dernier-né à son mari, sous les vivats et les rires des membres de la compagnie.

Puis les voyageurs s'écartèrent soudain avec respect pour laisser passer Dame Dis. Fíli décida de prendre les devants et de la saluer le premier. Il s'inclina devant sa mère, puis lui tendit les mains. Il y eut un froid quand la princesse considéra son fils de la tête aux pieds, sans sourire, son regard s'attardant sur la longue balafre en zigzag qui lui entaillait la joue.

\- Mère, réussit à prononcer Fíli, soyez la bienvenue chez vous.

Billa se glissa jusqu'au premier rang en bousculant quelques gardes et pour la première fois elle put voir de près la dame Dis. Sa ressemblance avec son frère était assez frappante. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux bleu sombre, le même nez droit, la même allure. Sans les épais favoris qui remplaçaient chez elle la barbe de Thorïn, on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux. Mais son visage n'avait pas la même expression chaleureuse. Billa songea soudain que l'acrimonie de Lobelia Sanglebuc, à présent Sacquet-Descarcelle, allait bientôt être le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Alors voici la fameuse Dame Sacquet, dit la Naine d'un ton froid en dévisageant Billa de la tête aux pieds.

Celle-ci refusa de se laisser intimider. Elle se fendit d'une petite révérence, puis se releva et rendit son regard à la princesse. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air très impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait - un peu comme son frère la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds à Cul-de-Sac, quand on y repensait. Dis n'eut pas un mot de plus pour sa presque belle-sœur et se tourna aussitôt vers son frère.

\- Je désirerais m'entretenir en privé avec le roi, dit-elle sans plus de formes.

Mal à l'aise, Thorïn accepta et lui tendit le bras. Fíli et Balin attendirent que le frère et la sœur eussent disparu à l'intérieur de la Montagne pour leur emboîter le pas. Billa fronça les sourcils en les voyant s'éloigner. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon, mais vu la façon dont Dis l'avait toisée, elle préférait les laisser régler leurs histoires de famille entre eux. Le frère et la sœur montèrent jusqu'au bureau royal pour parler et Thorïn jugea plus prudent de verrouiller la porte derrière lui afin d'éviter toute intervention intempestive. Connaissant le bon caractère héréditaire de sa famille, la causerie fraternelle ne tarderait pas à virer à la dispute magistrale. Autant que ce fût sans témoins.

Les indiscrets qui écoutaient aux portes n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Balin et Fíli, qui attendaient dans l'antichambre que l'entretien fût terminé pour mener la princesse à ses quartiers, sursautèrent à l'unisson quand la voix furieuse de Thorïn leur parvint à travers l'épaisseur de la porte en gros madriers de chêne.

\- _MA_ FAUTE ?! Je t'ai bien entendue dire que c'était _MA_ faute ? Par le cul du Forgeron, mais qui a insisté pour que Kíli nous accompagne, alors que j'y étais formellement opposé ? Tu voulais qu'il fasse ses preuves, si tu te souviens bien ! Ah, elles sont faites, et bien faites !

Les deux Nains jugèrent plus sage de s'éclipser avant que la porte ne se rouvrît. Thorïn n'était plus sous l'influence de l'or, mais les Valar savaient que cela ne l'empêcherait nullement de leur mettre une dérouillée dont ils se souviendraient longtemps si par malheur il les trouvait l'œil collé sur la serrure.

# #

Dame Dis reçut des appartements dignes de son rang – la chambre qu'elle occupait avant que le dragon ne chassât les Nains d'Erebor, et pendant quelques jours elle n'en bougea pas, occupée à réaménager son logis en le réassortissant avec des meubles encore intacts pris dans l'appartement de sa grand-mère, la reine Sigyn, qui disposait encore d'une belle collection de bois sculptés. Elle semblait obnubilée par la mort de Kíli, ne voyait ni n'entendait rien d'autre. Que son fils aîné fût encore en vie lui était apparemment indifférent. Et toute la faute en incombait à Thorïn, bien sûr. Elle refusait de croire que Kíli avait foncé la tête la première au secours de la dame de ses pensées, contre un adversaire en meilleure santé et mieux entraîné au combat rapproché.

 _A chacun d'entre nous sa folie,_ songea amèrement Fíli. _Mais quelle sera la mienne ?_

Ce n'était pas le trésor de la Montagne ni l'Arkenstone, Mahal en fût remercié, mais il craignait toujours de voir le dragon ressurgir, sous une forme ou une autre, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. L'hiver allait lui paraître long.

# #

Les premières chutes de neige arrivèrent cette année-là plus tardivement que les précédentes, et les travaux purent continuer bon train derrière les murailles désormais complètes de Dale pendant presque un mois de plus que ne l'avaient calculé les artisans. C'était toujours ça de pris pour les anciens habitants d'Esgaroth, dont une partie redescendrait dans la vallée au printemps pour reprendre la saison de pêche et commencer à remonter des pontons. Leur place serait vite occupée par des voyageurs venus des campagnes environnantes, qui abandonnaient leurs maigres lopins de terre pour venir prendre du service en ville. Bard était surpris du nombre de Nains qui venaient aider à la reconstruction de Dale. Il soupçonnait que beaucoup calquaient leur attitude sur celle du roi pour éviter d'être classés comme de mauvais sujets. Mais peu importait, cela le mettait toujours de bonne humeur de voir Thorïn débarquer en boitant, des rouleaux de plans sous le bras et une troupe de maçons et de tailleurs de pierre à sa suite. Le Nain avait beaucoup de mauvaises actions à se faire pardonner, mais par les Valar, il le faisait avec l'art et la manière !

Par ailleurs, Bard avait appris beaucoup de choses au sujet de Thorïn en laissant traîner ses oreilles parmi les artisans Nains, et ses filles également. Il en savait à présent assez pour ne plus considérer son voisin avec suspicion, mais plutôt avec compréhension. Il ne voyait pas son voisin tous les jours, mais le Roi sous la Montagne envoyait régulièrement son corbeau familier aux nouvelles et l'oiseau devint lui aussi un habitué de la maison pour le plus grand plaisir de Tilda. Roäc la choisissait souvent comme perchoir, ce qui déclenchait automatiquement caresses et compliments. Le corbeau émettait des croassements ravis, ébouriffait ses plumes, faisait le beau et se nichait plus étroitement encore contre les tresses de la fillette avant de commencer à jouer avec les rubans qui les retenaient. Cela se finissait par un « vol » desdits rubans qui lançait oiseau et enfant dans une course effrénée autour de la maison.

# #

A peine un an et demie après la reprise de la montagne, des commerçants de tous horizons repointaient à nouveau leur nez autour du Long Lac, à Dale et aux portes d'Erebor. Esgaroth était encore un vaste chantier, aussi les échanges se faisaient-ils sous des tentes ou à l'ombre d'un arbre mais cela ne décourageait ni les vendeurs ni les acheteurs et tout un petit monde s'activait au bord de l'eau. Billa se chargeait souvent de les accueillir, curieuse de découvrir encore d'autres habitants de la Terre du Milieu. Les humains étaient, et de loin, les plus diversifiés de tous. Un matin, une des vigies postées sur les collines au-dessus du lac fit sonner sa cloche pour signaler un convoi fluvial qui remontait depuis le sud-est.

 _La mer de Rhûn, donc,_ songea Billa, bien que le non de « mer » ne convînt pas tout à fait pour une étendue d'eau douce.

Laissant Dinah faire la sieste sous la garde de deux corbeaux, elle descendit au trot jusqu'à Dale, où elle trouva une mule qui l'amènerait jusque dans la vallée. Elle n'arriva pas une minute trop tôt, la première barge se trouvant à quelques mètres à peine du ponton tout neuf reconstruit par les réfugiés qui souhaitaient s'établir de nouveau sur le lac. Un groupe d'hommes à la peau bistre sauta sur le quai et amarra sa barge, avant de se diriger vers Bard, lui aussi descendu du plateau pour les accueillir. Billa se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux les voir. Ils portaient d'épaisses vestes de laine et de fourrure par-dessus des habits colorés ornés de fils métalliques et de petites perles de verre. Elle tira Tilda par la manche.

\- Qui sont ces gens ?

\- Des Dorwinrim. Les marchands de vin, répondit la petite fille.

Billa eut une pensée émue pour les bouteilles fabriquées par ces excellentes personnes, et leur haut titrage en alcool. Sans eux, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à faire sortir les Nains de Mirkwood.

 _Bénis soient-ils jusqu'à la fin d'Arda..._

Les Dorwinrim n'avaient bien évidemment jamais vu de Hobbit, voire n'en avaient jamais entendu parler ; aussi les négociants se montrèrent-ils très curieux vis-à-vis de Billa, et les pêcheurs qui faisaient office de traducteurs se trouvèrent-ils vite débordés par l'afflux de questions. Elle ne parvint à s'extirper de la foule qu'au bout de plusieurs heures, sa besace remplie à craquer d'échantillons des marchandises déchargées. La remontée jusqu'aux portes d'Erebor ne fut pas de tout repos.

# #

Billa ne s'était jamais demandé combien de temps pouvait prendre la reconstruction d'une ville entière – les Hobbits étaient peu sujets aux attaques incendiaires et le pire qui pouvait arriver chez eux restait l'effondrement d'un smial mal construit en cas de fortes précipitations. A présent elle observait un chantier d'une tout autre ampleur. Les murailles de Dale étaient à nouveau debout, mais à l'intérieur des murs on pouvait encore trouver une véritable ville de tentes et de cabanes en bois. Deux des moulins autrefois présents sur les bords du canal avaient été rebâtis et fournissaient de la farine à partir des sacs de blés achetés à leurs partenaires commerciaux. Une partie des petits vergers en terrasse refleurissait également et au total, une vingtaine de maisons étaient habitables tandis que les artisans s'activaient sur une trentaine d'autres. On manquait de personnel malgré le bon vouloir des Nains et de certaines tribus du Grand Nord qui envoyait des travailleurs prêter main-forte aux habitants de Dale. Pour alimenter les caisses indispensables à la réalisation de tout le projet en un temps raisonnable, une partie des Nains et des humains avait repris ses activités artisanales et vendait le produit de son travail. Ainsi, Bofur avait poursuivi son travail de fabriquant de jouets plutôt que de retourner à la mine. Les Nains comme les humains de toutes origines appréciaient beaucoup son travail.

\- Même ma marionnette de Smaug a un succès fou, si tu peux croire ça ! plastronna-t-il.

\- Tu as fait une… ? Et les enfants en veulent ?

\- Les gosses, non, mais leurs parents, oui ! Il paraît que c'est bon pour les nerfs, ricana Bofur.

Billa pouvait imaginer sans peine que maltraiter et balancer contre un mur une miniature de l'ennemi héréditaire devait effectivement faire un bien fou.

\- Même Thorïn en a une, ajouta l'artisan avec un sourire complice.

Elle tourna des yeux tout ronds vers son compagnon.

\- Comme il dit, se borna à commenter ce dernier. C'est bon pour les nerfs.

\- Et nous pouvons garantir qu'elle ressemble à l'original, par-dessus le marché !

Ce qui devait contribuer à maintenir un bon prix. Billa le laissa à ses marionnettes, car elle avait d'autres soucis à se faire, à commencer par les dents de Dinah. Les enfants Nains grandissaient plus lentement que les Hobbits, aussi ces fameuses quenottes commençaient tout juste à pointer, mais elles mettaient déjà la fillette de fort mauvaise humeur.

Autre point d'achoppement : celle que Billa était bien obligée de qualifier de belle-sœur. En dehors de son arrivée, elle n'avait pas vu la princesse, ni en privé ni en public, plus d'une poignée de fois. Si c'était possible de la part d'une altesse, elle aurait juré que Dis la snobait. Billa n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à subir les mauvaises dispositions de Dis. La pauvre Sigrid en prenait aussi pour son grade et devait ruser pour arriver à voir Fíli sans rencontrer la princesse, qui soupçonnait apparemment la jeune fille de vouloir séduire l'héritier du trône. Et le roi lui-même en prenait aussi pour son grande.

\- Je ne me fatigue plus à l'inviter au conseil, soupira Thorïn. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'étaler nos affaires de famille au vu et au su de tous.

Bien qu'il prétendît se soucier avant tout de l'opinion publique, elle savait que cette brouille avec sa sœur l'affectait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Pendant des décennies ils étaient restés soudés, entre autres pour élever les garçons, mais à présent ce lien se délitait petit à petit. Et les occasions de le fragmenter encore plus n'allaient pas manquer dans les semaines à venir.


	34. Alliance

_**XXXIII. Où l'on Fait des Projets d'Alliance** _

A présent que les deux cités retrouvaient progressivement leur lustre d'antan, les relations commerciales n'étaient pas les seules à se manifester. Des diplomates et des dirigeants de régions plus lointaines se faisaient également connaître et tâtaient le terrain à la recherche d'une alliance. Le fait que Bard avait trois enfants, par exemple, avait attiré l'attention et quelques demandes commençaient à venir, surtout pour Sigrid. Bard avait parcouru plusieurs de ces lettres, et bien que certaines propositions fussent hautement flatteuses, il ne se sentait guère rassuré à l'idée de laisser sa fille partir à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu, sans possibilité de lui venir en aide si les choses tournaient mal. Il décida de ne considérer que les prétendants qui accepteraient de se déplacer dans le Nord. Cela réduirait déjà la liste. Le même genre de cogitations se déroulait au conseil d'Erebor, concernant cette fois le traité d'alliance avec Dale, ainsi que l'avenir matrimoniale de Fíli, lequel s'en serait d'ailleurs bien passé. Les conseillers étaient d'avis qu'il fallait établir un contrat aussi serré que possible et ne donner que le strict minimum à Dale, tout en soutirant le maximum aux humains et aux elfes. Le roi leur fit remarquer avec le peu de patience qu'il lui restait que les humains et les elfes en question avaient mis le siège devant Erebor précisément à cause de ce genre de décisions.

\- Mais leur avidité a coûté cher à notre peuple, objecta le grand argentier de Dáin, et ils nous doivent compensation !

Thorïn leva la main pour calmer le bonhomme, et Balin se dépêcha de prendre la parole pour éviter d'autres dérapages.

\- Et nous en convenons bien volontiers ; puisque de sang il s'agit, le meilleur paiement ne serait-il pas justement d'unir les nôtres ?

Que n'avait-il pas dit là ! Le tollé fut tel que Thorïn dut ajourner la séance et mettre tout le monde – sauf Balin – dehors le temps que les esprits se calment. Les délibérations du conseil étaient censées rester secrètes, mais les nouvelles firent malgré tout rapidement le tour de la Montagne. Il est vrai que les éclats de voix des participants n'avaient guère contribué à la discrétion des débats. Et bien entendu, la population locale s'engagea immédiatement dans des spéculations et des paris sur celle qui pourrait devenir la prochaine reine consort.

\- Sigrid, dit aussitôt Nori. C'est le seul choix logique. Et je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera avec assez d'empressement. Pourquoi se faire expédier au Gondor ou ailleurs chez quelqu'un qui voudra épouser la fille du seigneur de Dale, mais qui se contrefichera totalement de ce qu'elle souhaite, qui l'empêchera de tirer à l'arc parce qu'une dame comme il faut ne fait pas ça, qui sera et qui restera sa vie durant un parfait inconnu et qui la jettera dehors si elle n'arrive pas à lui fournir un héritier ? J'ai assez voyagé, et je les connais, les humains de là-bas. Ils traitent leurs femmes comme une vulgaire monnaie d'échange.

# #

Si les vieux conseillers revenus d'exil avaient l'habitude de discuter du mariage des princes comme s'il s'agissait d'acheter des poneys reproducteurs, Thorïn jugea plus prudent d'aller voir Fíli pour lui toucher deux mots de toute l'histoire, plutôt que de le laisser apprendre les décisions le concernant par la voie officielle. Son neveu était assis sous la lampe de l'atelier qu'il s'était installé non loin de l'établi de Nori, entrain de fixer une boucle sur une pièce de sellerie. Thorïn le regarda travailler un instant, appréciant la précision avec laquelle Fíli s'appliquait. Puis il avança dans la pièce, son pas bancal attirant l'attention de Fíli.

\- Bonsoir mon oncle ! lança-t-il avec le sourire. Presque fini, ajouta-t-il en soulevant son ouvrage.

\- Beau travail, approuva Thorïn. Je peux te prendre quelques minutes ? Fíli lui désigna un siège puis il déposa ses outils sur l'établi et fit face à son oncle.

\- Si tu viens me voir après le conseil, c'est qu'il a été question de ma petite personne, et je me doute du sujet abordé. Je vais devoir me marier, n'est-ce pas ?

Son oncle hocha la tête. Fíli avait toujours été un peu trop futé pour son propre bien. En d'autres circonstances, sa mine défaite aurait été plaisante, mais en l'occurrence, Thorïn n'avait guère le cœur à rire. Lui-même avait failli se retrouver dans la même situation autrefois, et seule l'arrivée inopinée du dragon lui avait évité de se voir piégé dans un mariage purement politique.

\- Je pourrai au moins les voir avant qu'on m'en choisisse une ? demanda-t-il, résigné.

\- Je te promets que je ne te forcerai pas la main, assura son oncle. Si tu as déjà quelqu'un en tête, ou que tu ne souhaites simplement pas te marier maintenant...

Fíli haussa les épaules avec un sourire triste. Il serra la main de Thorïn puis se redressa légèrement.

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux se dévoue, et je crois que tu en as assez fait pour nous tous depuis très longtemps, dit-il. Il est temps que je prenne un peu mes devoirs au sérieux.

Mais, contredisant cette bonne résolution, il laissa son oncle le prendre dans ses bras et resta un long moment le nez dans la fourrure qui bordait le manteau du roi, comme il le faisait quand il était enfant.

\- J'ai bien une idée pour arranger notre diplomatie, finit par dire le jeune Nain une fois qu'il eut quitté cette étreinte rassurante, mais je crains de faire grincer beaucoup de dents.

\- Au point où nous en sommes, je ne crois pas que cela fasse une grosse différence, dit Thorïn avec un haussement d'épaules. Et puis, si cela te convient… mais demande-lui son avis quand même ! Les corbeaux n'attendent que toi.

# #

La demande arriva sur le bureau de Bard dans les heures qui suivirent, en même temps qu'une lettre plus personnelle à l'attention de Sigrid. L'une comme l'autre furent très attentivement lues et relues sous toutes les coutures. L'archer hésitait un peu à présenter la requête de Fíli devant ce qui tenait lieu de conseil à la ville de Dale, car tout le monde n'était pas prêt à voir des unions mixtes à sa porte. Il y eut, comme il le craignait, pas mal de tintamarre lorsqu'il se résolut à révéler la demande du prince. Certains opinèrent immédiatement, arguant qu'il était grand temps de resserrer les liens entre les deux royaumes, d'autres demandaient à étudier le futur contrat de mariage, un petit groupe bramait qu'il fallait ouvrir d'autres horizons à Dale en acceptant une offre venant du Sud… C'était à rendre sourd un elfe.

\- Je vais le faire, lança une petite voix au milieu du vacarme.

Sigrid était obligée de lever la main pour se faire remarquer au milieu de l'assemblée. Le silence revint progressivement, et elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

\- Vous êtes sûre de votre décision, princesse ?

Encore une manie qu'elle détestait, ce nouveau titre dont tout le monde faisait usage pour mieux passer la brosse à reluire sur les bottes de son père.

\- Une fois la demande acceptée nous ne pourrons plus nous dédire.

 _Et c'est parfait. Pour une fois que je peux faire ce que je veux sous couvert de servir les intérêts de la cité..._

La réponse repartit très rapidement vers la Montagne et à dire vrai, Bard ne fut que très moyennement surpris de voir Fíli se présenter le lendemain devant sa porte, reluisant comme un sou neuf, et la mine guère assurée. Au moins Bain et Tilda ne lui feraient pas les gros yeux pendant qu'il tentait de courtiser leur sœur, ni ne se livreraient à des blagues idiotes, chose que Sigrid semblait redouter par-dessus tout.

\- C'est clair que tu pourrais faire pire, opina Bain quand sa sœur aînée lui rappela les règles en vigueur. Lui, au moins, on est sûrs qu'il ne t'épousera pas pour grimper dans la société.

Sigrid eut un rire sans joie.

\- Oui. J'échapperai à ça. Mais même si on s'entend bien... ça ne garantit pas... Enfin, au moins on sera de bons amis.

# #

Nori était très content de voir sa prévision se réaliser, mais pour une fois il avait refusé de parier. L'ex-voleur avait de curieux principes, et ne jamais gagner – ou perdre – de l'argent sur la vie privée d'un camarade en faisait partie. Il en dépensa pour vider deux chopes en l'honneur du futur couple en compagnie de Dwalin. Ce dernier n'avait pour le moment pas d'avis sur la question des mariages mixtes, bien que la fiancée disposât d'un certain capital sympathie pour avoir combattu pendant la bataille des Cinq Armées.

# #

Sigrid découvrit que les fiançailles n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté l'offre du prince, elle passait le plus clair de ses journées à apprendre le khuzdul, l'histoire des Nains et leur culture. Cela représentait plus de travail académique qu'elle n'en avait jamais effectué durant toute sa vie, mais elle s'attela à la tâche avec la ferme intention de ne pas démériter, ni se couvrir de ridicule. Certaines mauvaises langues persiflaient déjà, pourtant, et pestaient contre un mariage totalement hors-normes.

\- Des nèfles, tout ça, lâcha Dwalin en haussant les épaules quand Sigrid s'inquiéta de ces médisances. Durin est le seul père des Nains qu'a pas eu d'épouse créée pour lui. L'a bien fallu qu'il se trouve une femme quelque part, non ? Il les a pas faits tout seul, ses enfants, et il les a pas sortis de la pierre non plus. Pah ! Tout le monde sait que l'arbre généalogique de la famille est truffé d'humains.

\- Du côté de ma mère aussi, renchérit Thorïn. Nous ne serions pas aussi grands, sans cela, et nous n'aurions sûrement pas ce nez, ajouta le Nain en tapotant un appendice nettement plus long et plus fin que la moyenne.

Sigrid se sentit d'un coup beaucoup plus à l'aise. Thorïn, en revanche, allait vite se trouver dans une situation guère confortable.

# #

Dis était entrain de le rendre fou. Presque chaque semaine elle revenait à la charge pour lui demander - exiger plutôt - qu'il se trouvât une épouse pour engendrer un héritier direct. Outre le fait que le mariage ne le tentait absolument pas (à une exception près, et celle-ci rendue impossible par le jeu diplomatique), prendre femme ne garantissait absolument pas qu'il eût un jour des enfants. Les couples stériles étaient hélas nombreux chez les Nains, et contracter une union avec une personne qui ne serait pas votre âme-sœur augmentait encore ce risque. D'autre part, Thorïn avait un sens de l'honneur très poussé qui lui interdisait de condamner une fille de son peuple à un mariage dépourvu de toute affection. Sans compter que toutes les filles nobles en âge de se marier étaient bien plus jeunes que lui, et celle qui l'épouserait passerait sans doute la plus grande partie de sa vie à l'état de veuve. Et il refusait de reléguer officiellement Billa au rang de vulgaire concubine. Elle était sa femme en tout, sauf en titre, et jamais il ne la remplacerait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela le minait vraiment, réalisa Balin, et le vieux conseiller se dit qu'un petit séjour "diplomatique" hors de la Montagne ferait le plus grand bien à son roi et protégé. La présence des enfants d'Esgaroth et des alentours allégeait quelque peu le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de Thorïn, mais cela ne suffisait pas à le protéger du harcèlement continuel qu'il subissait. Même Bard, ses blagues et sa réserve de fine n'y suffiraient pas.

Devant l'apathie de son frère, Dis décida d'aller interroger le reste de la bande sur les intentions réelles du souverain. A sa grande déception, Fíli se révéla aussi peu bavard que son oncle. Balin prétendit être trop occupé par la volumineuse comptabilité des mines. Les trois "frères Ri" étaient totalement dévoués au roi, chacun à sa façon, et elle ne fréquentait pas Bofur et Bombur. Elle alla donc s'attaquer à Gloín. Le trésorier pouvait se montrer excessivement bavard si on le prenait avec assez de tact. Quelques heures plus tard, la princesse traversait les couloirs d'Erebor aussi vite que sa stature le lui permettait, en direction des quartiers qu'occupait son frère. Il avait le nez dans un volumineux dossier commercial quand Dis fit irruption dans son bureau avec la vigueur d'une petite tornade. Voilà qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Thorïn reposa les parchemins pour faire face à l'intrusion.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je souhaitais t'entretenir de l'avenir de notre famille, dit sa sœur.

\- Il est bon que tu t'en soucies. Ton fils va bientôt se marier et tu manques à tes devoirs en négligeant l'instruction de la future princesse.

\- Je te parle de _ton_ mariage, Thorïn. Tu as des héritiers mais un fils de ta lignée est nécessaire pour renforcer notre position.

Il leva les yeux au ciel aussi peu discrètement que possible.

\- Pour une fois, nous avons un peu de chance, reprit-elle sans prêter attention à son expression. Les Collines de Fer ont trois filles en âge de se marier.

\- Non, marmonna Thorïn sans relever les yeux du rapport qu'il s'était remis à lire.

Dis laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

\- Tu ne les as même pas encore _vues_ , pour l'amour des dieux !

Une petite volute de fumée s'échappa de la pipe de Thorïn.

\- Pas besoin, dit-il, laconique.

Dis fit appel à toutes ses réserves (en chute libre) de patience et plaqua un sourire conciliant sur son visage avant de lister les avantages politiques d'une telle union. Elle dut vite reconnaître qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Parler mariage amenait certes une mine rêveuse sur le visage de son frère, mais elle doutait que ce fût à la perspective d'épouser une quelconque sujette de Dáin.

\- Dois-je te rappeler, dit-elle avec tout le miel qu'elle put rassembler, que tu as un devoir envers ton peuple, et que tu ne dois pas t'en laisser distraire par une petite aventure sur le bord de la route ? Tu es le roi, tu dois prendre une épouse parmi les tiens.

\- Justement, il me semble avoir fait plus que mon devoir envers mon peuple, coupa sèchement Thorïn. Il serait peut-être temps que je pense un peu à ma personne. Alors je vais poser ton équation dans l'autre sens, ma chère sœur : si je ne suis plus roi, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de garder ma « petite aventure » avec moi ? D'autant que nous avons une fille, je te rappelle. Ta nièce. Que tu n'as pas encore vue.

Sa sœur en resta muette de surprise, puis s'avança avec précaution.

\- Tu es sûr... d'être dans un état normal ?

\- Hein ? Oh oui. C'était juste une question rhétorique. Un cas d'école.

\- J'espère bien que ça le restera, dit la princesse avec humeur.

Thorïn leva la main en un geste apaisant. Il valait mieux qu'elle le crût battu, pour le moment. En ce qui le concernait, la question n'avait rien de théorique.

\- Et je veux aussi voir des invitations partir pour les Monts de Fer, conclut-elle avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

Il se massa doucement les tempes pour chasser la migraine. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Dis héritât du tempérament de leur grand-père Thrór plutôt que celui de leur mère ? Il quitta son siège en soupirant péniblement pour ramasser les papiers que la sortie fracassante de sa sœur avait éparpillés sur le sol.

# #

Fíli se trouvait dans son atelier en train de bricoler avec Nori lorsque la rumeur lui parvint que sa mère avait fait une scène au roi. Laissant son vieil ami à ses outils, le jeune Nain remonta dans les quartiers familiaux après s'être rapidement débarbouillé à la première fontaine qu'il rencontra sur son chemin. Il trouva son oncle enveloppé dans une épaisse fourrure, assis près du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

 _Encore une rechute_ , songea Fíli en observant les lèvres pincées et les cernes sous les yeux du roi.

Celui-ci lui fit signe de prendre place. Fíli s'assit près de la chaleur réconfortante du foyer. Les hauts-fourneaux n'avaient pas encore tous redémarré faute d'ouvriers, et les flux d'air chaud qu'ils devaient générer faisaient toujours défaut à la montagne et à ses habitants.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Mère t'avait rendu visite, risqua le prince en guise d'introduction.

Son oncle haussa les épaules en émettant un grognement.

\- Mis en état de siège serait plus juste, dit-il sans quitter le feu du regard. Comme à chaque fois que je retombe malade. Elle croit sans doute que ça me rend plus sensible à ses arguments.

\- Elle veut toujours t'obliger à te marier ?

\- Et donner d'autres héritiers à la lignée de Durin. Comme si je pouvais... marmonna Thorïn.

\- Euh... mon oncle ?

Fíli avait questionné Oín en long, en large et en travers pendant des heures après la Bataille des Cinq Armées, et jamais le vieux guérisseur n'avait mentionné _ce_ type de problème. Thorïn surprit son expression et laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Nah, pas _ça_ , reconnut-il en expédiant une légère tape sur la tête de son neveu. Mais d'un point de vue politique autant que personnel, ce serait parfaitement désastreux, d'après moi.

Fíli haussa un sourcil puis, voyant son oncle passer en mode "professeur", se cala dans son fauteuil pour l'écouter.

\- Pour commencer, dit Thorïn, je suis vieux... bon, disons plus très jeune, corrigea-t-il en voyant l'expression dubitative de Fíli, et pas en très bonne santé non plus. En admettant que je me marie maintenant et que j'aie un enfant rapidement, il aura tout juste atteint sa majorité à ma mort, ce qui le laissera dans une position peu stable, n'ayant pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire ses preuves... S'il était encore mineur, tu deviendrais forcément son régent et tu devrais faire face à toutes sortes de charmantes petites rumeurs : "Oh, il dirige bien le royaume mais quand viendra l'heure de rendre le pouvoir au roi légitime, va-t-il céder la place, ou se débarrasser de son cousin pour continuer à régner seul ?" Tu vois le tableau.

Fíli hocha la tête.

\- Par ailleurs, si je prends femme, toutes les familles nobles des Monts de Fer et d'ailleurs vont se livrer à une guerre de tranchées pour qu'une de leurs filles soit choisie. Quel que soit le résultat, nous nous ferons des ennemis de tous ceux qui s'estimeront lésés par mon choix. Il soupira profondément.

\- Enfin... ce ne sont là que des jeux d'esprit. Il n'y aura pas de reine sous la Montagne tant que tu ne seras pas couronné, avec Sigrid à tes côtés. J'ai déjà trouvé la personne qu'il me faut, mais je ne pourrai jamais en faire officiellement ma reine, ni légitimer notre fille...

\- Je sais, dit Fíli avec chaleur. Et tout le monde le regrette. Sauf ma mère et deux ou trois têtes de mules, apparemment.

Thorïn esquissa un sourire.

\- Je compte me rendre dans l'Ouest pour rencontrer quelques partenaires commerciaux potentiels, dit-il. Cela signifie une absence de plusieurs mois au minimum.

\- Ça devrait aller, décréta son neveu.

Thorïn arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu sais ce que ça induit pour toi ?

\- Euh... de tenir la Montagne pendant ton absence ? suggéra Fíli, soudain moins assuré.

\- Et pour le restant de ta vie, asséna le roi. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour assurer cette couronne. Je n'en ai plus besoin, et elle n'a plus besoin de moi non plus.

Fíli se pencha en avant et serra les mains de son oncle.

\- Mais _moi_ j'ai encore besoin de toi. Tu m'as servi de père pendant toutes ces années, et je ne suis pas... enfin...

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'exiler pour toujours dans la Comté, bougre d'idiot, dit Thorïn en lui donnant une petite tape sur la pommette. Disons que je serai... un genre de conseiller. Jamais complètement absent. Je pense que tu es plus que prêt à prendre la suite, dit Thorïn. C'est la seule solution possible. Physiquement, je suis à bout, expliqua-t-il sans tourner autour du pot. Ton mariage fera une excellente occasion.

Son neveu hocha lentement la tête.

\- Alors c'est parfait.


	35. Où l'on se Marie

_**XXXIV. Où l'on se Marie** _

Quand elle ne mettait pas le nez dans les préparatifs d'un prochain mariage, Billa occupait les fonctions non-officielles de guérisseuse pour les âmes fatiguées. Dwalin passait régulièrement pour une tasse de thé (agrémentée d'un calmant), car chaque fois que Nori partait en mission pour plus d'une semaine, le capitaine était en transe. Des malfrats auraient pu hésiter à attaquer un officier de la couronne, mais un agent infiltré n'avait aucune garantie. Du fait de l'extrême discrétion entourant les activités de Maître Nori, Dwalin était dans l'impossibilité totale de lui venir en aide en cas de problème, et cela le rendait particulièrement nerveux. Billa avait toujours trouvé adorable le soin que ce grand gaillard prenait de son moineau, et sa porte était ouverte à toute heure si Dwalin avait besoin de se confier. Nori était plutôt habitué à monter dans le bureau de Thorïn pour vider son sac.

Outre le capitaine, Billa voyait souvent défiler Dame Himla, Ori et ses confrères bibliothécaires, ainsi que Fíli quand il souhaitait aborder des sujets qu'il n'osait pas présenter devant son oncle. La princesse Dis en faisait partie et sa présence et ses actions (ou l'absence d'icelles) revenaient souvent sur le tapis.

\- Tu peux me faire la liste complète de ce que ta mère me reproche ? demanda un jour Billa tout en lançant son manteau sur une chaise.

Fíli leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Ça irait plus vite de liste ce qu'elle ne te reproche pas. Tu as donné l'Arkenstone à Bard...

\- Il l'a rendue.

\- Tu déranges ses plans matrimoniaux, tu as une mauvaise influence sur mon oncle et moi... Tu en veux d'autres ?

Billa fit non de la tête, puis replongea dans sa malle pour en sortir d'autres habits. Fíli les ramassa et se mit à les ranger machinalement dans un des coffres alignés contre le mur. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et resta planté là, les yeux fixés sur les mouchetures de la pierre des parois.

\- Ça me tue, finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque.

\- Fíli ?

\- Ça fait des années que ma mère et mon oncle sont à couteaux tirés. Cela va être pareil entre ma mère et ma femme. Elle fait tout pour te rendre la vie impossible. Et moi... je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Billa abandonna son rangement et se tourna vers son neveu.

\- Alors ne fais rien. Tu vas avoir suffisamment à faire dans les semaines et les mois qui viennent sans avoir à t'occuper en plus de ce genre de problèmes. Ne te soucie que de Sigrid, on se charge du reste, d'accord ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans vous tous ?

\- Oh, plein de bêtises, sans doute, mais c'est pareil pour le reste d'entre nous.

# #

Les derniers essayages pour l'habit de Sigrid prirent deux jours entiers, tant les dames qui s'occupaient d'elles désiraient réussir au mieux le premier mariage dans le royaume restauré. La robe de la mariée était d'un beau bleu nuit brodé de petites étoiles argentées. La ceinture reprenait le même motif avec des couleurs inversées : billes de saphir sur plaques d'argent. Après beaucoup de discussions, les ornements de la mariée avaient été réduits à leur plus simple expression : Sigrid avait été forcée de rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas la carrure d'une Naine et pouvait difficilement arborer autant de bijoux que la tradition locale l'exigeait. Les dames avaient fini par se contenter d'un collier, d'une paire de pendants d'oreille et d'une résille pour ses cheveux, après beaucoup de négociations. Ces quelques ornements suivaient le même thème que la robe, exceptée la résille, montée en fil d'or, qui disparaissait presque dans les cheveux blonds de Sigrid, donnant l'impression que les saphirs dont elle était sertie flottaient tout seuls autour de sa tête. Le tout était très élégant, mais ne parvenait pas à calmer les nerfs de la fiancée.

Outre que la cérémonie elle-même serait assez longue et que Sigrid craignait d'en oublier une partie, c'était aussi sa vie conjugale qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Et si jamais les Nains et les humains n'étaient plus capables de faire des enfants ensemble ? Et si sa belle-mère lui rendait la vie infernale, comme dans toutes les bonnes histoires de famille ? Lorsque le jour du mariage arriva, Billa considérait sérieusement de lui faire essayer l'herbe à pipe spéciale de Tonton Isembold pour la calmer. Si cela fonctionnait sur des trolls, cela devrait aussi fonctionner sur un être humain.

Pour être franc, Fíli ne se sentait guère mieux. Entouré de ses proches, le futur marié n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et se tordait nerveusement les doigts. Son oncle et ses cousins tentaient de lui remonter le moral mais rien à faire, Fíli avait le trac. Et si la fiancée changeait d'avis ? Et si quelqu'un faisait un scandale pendant la cérémonie ?

\- Dis donc cousin, tu veux que je l'assomme avant de le porter dans le grand hall ? suggéra Thorïn le jeune à son homonyme.

Le roi secoua la tête en cachant un rire. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'en rajouter à l'angoisse de son neveu, surtout si l'on considérait que Thor était parfaitement capable de le porter comme un sac de blé sur son épaule.

# #

Loin de ces réjouissantes considérations familiales, un invité inattendu se frayait prudemment un passage au milieu de la foule qui se réunissait dans le hall principal d'Erebor. Sa taille le rendait aisément repérable mais contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, Legolas n'attirait pas autant les regards qu'il l'avait imaginé en entrant. L'elfe s'était progressivement accoutumé à passer un peu de temps dans la montagne. Le plafond était si haut, dans la plupart des galeries, qu'on n'avait guère l'impression d'être enfermé. Et la pierre locale avait une nuance de vert très apaisante pour un elfe un peu nerveux. Et puis flûte ! C'était le mariage de Fíli aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas faillir à l'honneur et se ridiculiser en lançant des regards anxieux à la roche, au lieu de se réjouir pour ses amis. Car, quoi que Thranduil pût en dire, Legolas affirmait sans honte qu'il considérait Fíli comme un ami. Le scribe Ori pouvait aussi s'inclure dans cette catégorie, et Balin ne tarderait sans doute pas à y entrer. Thorïn était une autre histoire, bien entendu, mais même l'ancien roi commençait à se détendre et à ne plus considérer l'elfe avec suspicion.

Après avoir cherché des visages familiers au milieu de cette assemblée barbue pendant quelque temps, Legolas finit par apercevoir le trésorier de la compagnie, discutant avec un autre… pardon, une autre Naine, qui devait être son épouse. Tous deux considéraient un troisième personnage, bavardant un peu plus loin, avec une certaine affection. Conscient qu'il ne s'était pas présenté sous son meilleur jour lors de leur dernière rencontre, l'elfe vint saluer le couple avec toutes les formes, qui lui furent rendues sans trop de difficulté. Puis il suivit le regard de Dame Himla et observa un instant le jeune Nain qui parlait à ses amis avec de grands gestes.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à Gloín, dans un effort pour se faire pardonner sa mauvaise conduite quelques années plus tôt.

\- Le gobelin mutant, répliqua hargneusement le Nain.

\- Ah... _oups..._

\- Oy, Gimli ! Viens un peu par ici, mon gars !

Ledit Gimli ressemblait à son père quasiment trait pour trait, si l'on exceptait la couleur de sa barbe, et à chaque seconde qui passait, Legolas avait un peu plus envie de disparaître sous le plancher. Le jeune Nain s'arrêta devant lui et le considéra de la tête aux pieds, sans rien dire. L'elfe se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

\- Salutations, finit-il par dire, se sentant affreusement maladroit.

\- Alors c'est lui, l'elfe qui a besoin de lunettes ? s'enquit Gimli en se tournant vers son père.

Gloín s'étouffa de rire, tandis que Legolas sentait la pointe de ses oreilles s'enflammer. Il baissa la tête et Gloín lui mit un coup de coude qui l'atteignit au niveau des hanches plutôt que dans les côtes.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, ricana le Nain. Chacun son tour, quoi ! Je crois qu'on est quitte.

Legolas leva les mains en signe de reddition, sous les rires du père et du fils, tandis que Himla levait les yeux au plafond. Elle tapota gentiment la main de Legolas et l'aida à trouver une place qui lui permettrait d'admirer le cérémonial sans être constamment épié par ses voisins. La première étape ne lui parut pas très différente de ce qu'il savait des humains et avait observé de ses compatriotes, à ceci près que les deux futurs époux étaient présentés par leurs familles respectives et non la mariée seule, une façon d'assurer que le clan veillerait sur ses enfants quoi qu'il arrivât.

De son côté, Billa avait reçu une place d'honneur, au milieu de la compagnie et pas trop loin du roi. Seul Nori manquait à l'appel mais elle savait, sans le voir, qu'il devait se promener dans la foule, déguisé, à la recherche de tout individu mal intentionné. La sécurité étant bien assurée, elle revint à l'observation de la cérémonie proprement dite. Elle trouva toute l'affaire horriblement plus compliquée qu'une noce à Hobbitebourg. Le contrat de mariage lui parut entre autres encore plus long que celui qu'elle avait signé pour s'engager dans la compagnie. Les droits et devoirs des mariés, de leurs parents et alliés respectifs, les règles concernant la dot et l'éducation des enfants… Misère, fallait-il donc être si tatillon, même pour une noce royale ?

Enfin, après ce qui parut des heures de palabres, les mariés purent échanger leurs vœux et virent leurs mains (la droite pour Sigrid et la gauche pour Fili) liées ensemble par un nœud de corde, de laine et de soie pour signifier qu'ils étaient bel et bien mari et femme. Et en dépit de leur nervosité toujours apparente, ils souriaient – sans doute aussi parce qu'ils avaient touché au but sans erreur ni faux pas. Les invités applaudirent et se répandirent en acclamations, souhaitant au couple (quelle surprise) de nombreux enfants et une très longue vie. Puis chacun vint déposer au pied de la table haute le présent qu'il avait apporté. Les Nains semblaient apprécier de faire des cadeaux à peu près autant que les Hobbits. Billa vit passer des tissus, des bijoux, des livres, des sachets de tisane, des bottes, des bouteilles de verre coloré pour du parfum, des écharpes, des mouchoirs, des fourrures, quelques boîtes de friandises… Des gardes aidèrent le couple à emporter une partie de ces présents, mais quelques-uns, dont des sucreries et des pièces de monnaie, furent renvoyés dans la foule, à celui qui parviendrait à les faire voler le plus loin. Les Nains aimant la bonne bouffe autant que les Hobbits, la cérémonie fut suivie d'un banquet plutôt impressionnant vu les ressources limitées dont Dale et la Montagne disposaient alors. Même Dinah se vit autorisée à participer pour une heure, perchée alternativement sur les genoux de l'un ou l'autre de ses parents. Billa délaissa son assiette quelques instants pour s'assurer que Sigrid et Fili pouvaient quitter la haute table sans être suivis. Elle ne fut guère surprise de retrouver Nori, Dwalin et Bain dans le couloir menant aux appartements de la famille royale.

\- Personne ne viendra leur faire de blague pendant la nuit, décréta fermement Dwalin en tapotant une de ses haches.

Billa lui donna son approbation pleine et entière. Inutile de vérifier que Nori avait tout son arsenal sur lui. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Fili, l'ancien voleur devenait extrêmement protecteur et il semblait que cette manie s'étendait également à Sigrid, à présent.

# #

Les deux jeunes gens n'émergèrent de leurs quartiers que fort tard le lendemain matin – assez tard pour être à l'heure au déjeuner, en fait. La Montagne entière parut être gagnée par une vague de bonne humeur et d'optimisme après cette journée mémorable, à l'exception notable de la princesse Dis. Elle était venue au mariage de son fils, bien sûr, mais n'était pas restée à la fête ni n'avait adressé ses vœux aux mariés, et l'on commençait déjà à murmurer ici et là que la princesse serait bientôt aussi folle que son grand-père, quoique dans un autre style.

Cette note discordante fut vite noyée, cependant, au milieu de toute la bonne humeur qui se répandait dans les deux cités. De nouveaux enfants voyaient le jour dans Dale, signe indubitable que l'optimisme était revenu parmi les anciens réfugiés, le commerce s'activait dans toute la région et pendant quelque temps, rien ne vint perturber la quiétude qui baignait Dale et Erebor. Dinah semblait pousser comme un champignon (le côté Hobbit, sans doute). Dès que la fillette fut assez grande pour cet exercice, ses cousins se firent un devoir de lui apprendre à monter sur le dos d'un poney. D'ici quelques années, Sigrid et Tilda l'emmèneraient faire des tours en barque sur le lac - encore une excentricité qui ferait hurler les plus conservateurs des Hobbits.

Pendant ce temps, ses parents faisaient quelques projets, profitant pour discuter des nombreuses terrasses discrètes qui parsemaient les flancs de la montagne. Billa était assise sur le muret, la tête légèrement baissée, tandis que Thorïn, l'air concentré, lui tressait les cheveux. Il avait passé un certain temps à fouiller les salles annexes du trésor pour trouver des épingles qui maintiendraient les chignons et les tresses que Billa portait le plus souvent, et avait repêché dans le désordre des pièces absolument magnifiques que l'on aurait pu croire fabriquées pour des princesses elfes : une guirlande fleurs de glycine en verre et émail mauve, un petit bouquets de fleurs de pommier en émail blanc dotées de fins pistils d'or et d'étranges fruits ronds en topaze logés dans une cage semi-transparente de verre doré… il se promettait d'en trouver bien d'autres. Le sujet du jour était quelques réflexions concernant le statut de Billa dans la communauté naine, émise par certains membres un peu trop ancrés dans la tradition.

\- Je t'ai autorisé à t'occuper de mes cheveux, pointa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui les défrise encore, nos Longues Barbes ?

\- C'est un sérieux problème. La loi dit qu'un Nain ne peut pas épouser un membre d'une autre communauté, que ce soit un humain, un elfe ou tout ce que tu voudras, sauf circonstances politiques exceptionnelles, mais la loi dit aussi, en résumé : « Tu couches, tu épouses ». Et le mariage requiert un cérémonial très compliqué entre le futur époux et la famille de la femme. Et le paiement d'une « compensation » à la mariée pour ce qu'elle va perdre pendant la nuit de noces. Cela inclut aussi sa famille, ajouta Thorïn en voyant le haussement de sourcils assez suggestif de Billa. Ma cambrioleuse a les idées mal tournées, s'amusa-t-il ensuite.

\- Non, mais ta cambrioleuse réfléchit.

\- A quoi ?

\- Tu m'as demandé si je voulais avoir d'autres enfants, dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui.

\- J'aimerais bien en avoir un autre maintenant. Et rentrer à Cul-de-Sac pour quelques mois. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que la Comté m'oublie trop vite.

Thorïn se frotta la barbe.

\- Je n'y vois rien d'impossible. Les affaires vont bien, aucun conflit à l'horizon… Un voyage est tout à fait envisageable. Je vais étudier ça plus en détail. Sinon, c'est bon, j'ai fini, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Billa passa la main derrière sa tête pour sentir le tressage régulier de sa natte et… la guirlande de glycine, déduisit-elle. Parfait.

# #

Il avait trouvé une justification tout à fait bienvenue pour son voyage, à savoir négocier la participation des Hobbits aux caravanes qui faisaient l'aller-retour entre Erebor et les Montagnes Bleues, pour fournir au royaume les denrées dont il manquait encore. Quelques rares parcelles avaient recommencé à produire, mais c'était insuffisant pour nourrir toute la population qui revenait à la Montagne Solitaire. Les abondantes récoltes de la Comté permettraient sans doute d'apporter un certain soulagement aux migrants qui peinaient à remettre tout leur territoire en état. Il ne restait plus qu'à en faire part au conseil restreint ainsi qu'à son voisin de Dale et pour mettre Fíli dans le bain, Thorïn le laissa se charger de ces annonces. Le conseil fut expédié de façon classique, lors d'une séance dans la salle de réunion habituelle et personne n'éleva trop d'objections – il y avait encore des points à traiter directement avec les Montagnes Bleues, après tout. Quant à Bard, la discussion se fit, une fois de plus, dans la première auberge qui avait rouvert à Dale, autour d'un plateau de petits fromages bien secs et de bière. On était entre gens civilisés, après tout.

\- Et mon oncle m'a fait un drôle de cadeau de mariage en retard, conclut Fíli en reposant sa chope. La Montagne.

Bard releva les sourcils.

\- Tout juste, expliqua le Nain. Il a... eh bien, je crois que le terme correct est "abdiqué", et me voilà en charge de cette montagne, avec toute la paperasse qui va avec.

Bard faillit s'étrangler avec le contenu de son verre.

\- Il a fait QUOI ?

Fíli lui laissa le temps de reprendre son souffla avant de poursuivre la conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas encore officiel. Il devrait annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde dès son retour.

Bard se demandait s'il n'était pas entrain de rêver, ou dans quel monde parallèle il avait pu tomber en se levant ce matin-là.

# #

Thorïn et Billa laissèrent leur voisin à sa stupéfaction et quittèrent la Montagne sans faire de cérémonie, ayant chacun un sac de voyage sur le dos et les affaires de Dinah. La fillette faisait pour le moment la sieste, enveloppée dans le manteau de sa mère. Ils rejoignirent une caravane de marchands au départ d'Esgaroth. Ils avaient d'abord craint d'être rapidement reconnus, mais le nombre de personnes qui les avaient vus de près était heureusement faible. Très peu d'humains hors la classe dirigeante venaient s'aventurer dans Erebor, et eux-mêmes n'avait guère eu l'occasion de quitter la Montagne pour une promenade. Même Billa n'était pas facilement identifiée quand elle portait de nouveau ses habits de voyage usés jusqu'à la corde.

# #

De son côté, le prince héritier se sentait d'attaque pour aborder ses nouvelles responsabilités en l'absence du roi. Ce serait un exercice parfait en attendant son propre couronnement et il prenait la chose avec le sourire

Fíli plaisanta beaucoup moins quand il entra dans le bureau de son oncle et y trouva la pile de paperasse que générait chaque jour l'administration du royaume. Et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, ce n'était que la partie dont le roi ou le régent entendait parler…

* * *

NdA : les épingles à chignon de Billa sont inspirées de pièces réelles ; par ailleurs, si quelqu'un se sent d'attaque pour dessiner la robe de Sigrid...


	36. Rentrer au Bercail

_**XXXV. Où l'on Rentre au Bercail** _

Le voyage vers la Comté fut curieusement tranquille si on le comparait au trajet effectué dans l'autre sens. Ni gobelins des montagnes ni orcs ni loups géants pour leur barrer la route, tout au plus l'impression désagréable qu'une paire d'yeux suivait tous leurs déplacements. Billa tenta à plusieurs reprises d'apercevoir ce qu'elle pensait être un espion, mais ne parvint jamais à repérer qui que ce soit.

Le trajet par le nord de Mirkwood était excessivement long, mais il ne fallait pas songer à faire passer les chariots de la caravane par l'étroit sentier qui serpentait sous les arbres. Billa en profita pour découvrir de nouveaux paysages. Hors des frontières de la grande forêt, le terrain était majoritairement occupé par de vastes prairies dont l'herbe arrivait aux hanches des Nains, entrecoupées ici et là de bosquets de bouleaux ou de buissons bas et touffus. De temps en temps on apercevait la queue d'un renard entre deux touffes d'herbes ou un milan qui survolait son terrain de chasse, mais l'endroit semblait en majorité désert, et la caravane activait le rythme pour arriver plus vite dans les contreforts des Monts Brumeux. Thorïn suggéra d'effectuer un petit crochet par le domaine de Beorn pour lui donner quelques nouvelles ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis la Bataille des Cinq Armées, après tout. Avec leurs petits poneys, lui et Billa rattraperaient vite la caravane et ses chariots.

Ils eurent un peu de mal à retrouver le chemin de la maison cachée derrière sa haie d'épines, mais les quelques abeilles géantes qui s'échappaient de ce refuge pour explorer les alentours les aidèrent à s'orienter. Il n'y avait qu'à suivre le zonzonement des insectes pour arriver devant la porte massive qui coupait la haie, encore plus menaçante et fournie que lors de leur premier passage, semblait-il. Au moins n'y avait-il pas de tête d'orc plantée dessus, cette fois. Afin d'éviter tout malentendu (et une seconde poursuite par un ours mal léché), Thorïn frappa plusieurs coups contre les planches et attendit sagement qu'on vînt leur ouvrir. Beorn apparut plus rapidement qu'ils ne s'y étaient attendus, se débarrassant de copeaux de bois accrochés à ses habits. Le changeur de forme, sans faire d'excès, parut content de les revoir et leur ouvrit largement sa porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? demanda-t-il tout en les guidant le long du sentier.

\- Nous partons vers les Montagnes Bleues maintenant qu'Erebor est à peu près présentable, répondit Thorïn. Il est temps que les nôtres rentrent chez eux.

Beorn hocha sagement la tête et les fit entrer dans la maison, puis mena leurs poneys dans la pâture la plus proche. L'intérieur de l'immense demeure n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si l'on exceptait quelques sculptures supplémentaires sur un coin de table ou un tabouret. Billa et Thorïn se hissèrent sur le banc à côté de la table et attendirent le retour du maître des lieux tandis que Dinah trottinait à travers toute la maison, tâtant tous les détails du décor. Beorn repéra la fillette, pour le moment en train de donner du foin aux chèvres comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, et l'imprévisible changeur de forme passa immédiatement au statut de gros nounours affectueux. Si Billa pensait que les Nains et Gandalf viraient complètement gâteux dès que des enfants entraient en scène, ce n'était rien à côté de Beorn, décidément. Dinah se vit proposer toutes sortes de douceurs au miel, qu'elle accepta, bien évidemment. Billa pouffa de rire quand elle vit les regards très intéressés que sa fille jetait sur les gâteaux, les pots de miel et les rayons de cire encore pleins que Beorn déposait sur la table. Thorïn fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air gourmand, mais elle le surprit quelques instants plus tard à chiper une part de rayons.

Billa fit part à Beorn de son impression d'être sans cesse épiée et le changeur de forme lui promit de surveiller plus attentivement les cols à proximité de sa demeure. Tous les orcs et les gobelins n'avaient pas été tués durant la bataille après tout. Il refusa de les laisser partir sans leur fournir plusieurs pots de son fameux miel, de quoi tenir pendant la traversée des montagnes et au-delà. Ladite traversée prendrait plus de temps qu'à l'aller, sans doute, car les carrioles obligeraient la caravane à passer par le fond des vallées plutôt que par les étroits chemins à flanc de falaise que la compagnie avait empruntés lors de son voyage vers l'est.

Ils réussirent à franchir les Monts Brumeux avant les premières tempêtes de neige, quoique de justesse. L'impression d'être suivie diminua quelque peu pendant leur passage dans les montagnes, mais cette sensation désagréable se manifesta de nouveau une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste au milieu des collines.

# #

Billa insista pour faire un crochet par la grotte du trio de trolls. Elle avait dû laisser sa part de trésor en Erebor et, craignant d'avoir tout le contenu de sa maison à racheter en rentrant dans la Comté, elle avait décidé que tout ce remue-ménage ne se ferait pas sans un minimum de bénéfices. A son grand soulagement, si l'odeur de troll avait fortement diminué dans la grotte, le coffret de pièces d'or et d'argent que les Nains avaient enfoui dans le sol de la caverne se trouvait toujours à la même place, et avec l'aide d'un des elfes, Billa put le charger sur le dos de son poney de bât, et se trouver ainsi à la tête d'une jolie petite fortune, même si ses cousins l'avaient ruinée et chassée de chez elle en son absence.

Arrivés à Bree, ils quittèrent leurs compagnons de voyage et prirent la route de la Comté. Ils croisèrent un grand nombre de carrioles chargées de hottes et de paniers remplis de raisin, et ne purent éviter toutes les invitations à trinquer lancées par des vendangeurs déjà bien gris. Après s'en être dépêtrés, Thorïn s'estima heureux de n'avoir pris qu'une journée de retard sur ses prévisions. Au moins ce retard-ci avait-il des causes plaisantes. Mais ils traînèrent encore un peu en route, montrant à leur fille tel ou tel point qu'ils se rappelaient de leur premier voyage.

Une fois parvenus dans la Comté, il n'y avait plus moyen de dissimuler la grossesse de Billa. Même ses vêtements les plus larges échouaient à cacher son tour de taille. Et tous ceux qui croisèrent son chemin entre la frontière et Cul-de-Sac la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle était un animal de foire.

Ils se séparèrent au premier carrefour, Billa prenant la route de Hobbitebourg avec sa fille pour aller inspecter Cul-de-Sac et Thorïn, celle des Grands Smials de la famille Touque pour discuter affaires.

Chemin faisant, il croisa une Hobbite vêtue d'une ahurissante robe d'un vert acide qui lui fit franchement mal aux yeux. Détail amusant, la dame était coiffé d'un bibi couvert de fleurs en tissu solidement arrimé sous son menton par un double nœud de ruban assorti à la robe. Elle lui jeta un regard noir en passant, comme s'il était responsable de la mauvaise journée qu'elle était de toute évidence entrain de vivre, avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers le marché, son panier assorti à sa robe se balançant au bout de son bras. Et dire que les gens trouvaient les Nains bizarres…

# #

Les Grands Smials de la famille Touque auraient presque pu passer pour une maison humaine. La base avait été construite à la mode hobbite, avec ses fenêtres et ses portes rondes, mais avait après coup - suite à la croissance rapide de la famille - été agrandie, hérissée d'annexes, de pignons, de tourelles, de mansardes... Le tout présentait l'allure d'un château un peu fou.

La demeure était entourée d'un jardin plus que suffisant pour nourrir la nombreuse population des lieux, et les parties en pierre croulaient sous les rosiers grimpants et un lierre touffu aux feuilles bordées de jaune clair. Au lieu de la clôture plus ou moins mince qui entourait les habitations des Hobbits du commun, les Touque avaient opté pour une haie touffue et difficilement franchissable, qui ne s'ouvrait que pour deux portails - un pour les piétons et un autre pour les chariots - et la traditionnelle boîte aux lettres.

Ce jour-ci, les deux entrées étaient largement ouvertes et un flot de visiteurs allait et venait dans les jardins de l'autre côté, certains s'éclipsant les bras chargés de nourriture et d'autres zigzagant déjà, une bouteille à la main. Thorïn comprit qu'il venait de tomber dans l'une des innombrables fêtes que les Hobbits célébraient tout au long de l'année, probablement un anniversaire. Peut-être n'avait-il pas choisi le bon moment pour se présenter avec des projets d'accords commerciaux. On le laissa néanmoins entrer sans faire d'histoires et il se faufila au milieu d'une véritable foule. Il n'y avait pas que les Touque qui investissaient ainsi le jardin. Des amis, conjoints, connaissances (et quelques pique-assiettes) avaient aussi rejoint la cohue et il fallait faire bien attention à ne marcher sur les pieds de personne.

Il resta en admiration devant le groupe d'enfants qui jouaient autour d'un arbre en tournant autour avec des rubans en main. Il y en avait tant, et pour deux mères seulement... Au moins huit ou neuf ! Dire que sa propre fratrie, avec trois descendants, avait été considérée comme une vraie bénédiction pour la lignée de Durin...

En cherchant bien, Thorïn finit par trouver un représentant de la famille Touque qui indiqua que le maître de maison était pour l'heure occupé à porter des santés à ses nombreux invités, mais qu'il pourrait se rendre disponible d'ici une petite heure, s'il n'avait pas été ramené dans sa chambre pour décuver un peu.

Tandis que le Nain attendait, une bonne âme lui glissa une assiette entre les mains. Les gâteaux étaient sans doute délicieux, mais il y prêta à peine attention tant la tête lui tournait, grisé de musique, de conversations… et aussi de la très bonne bière locale. Contrairement à leurs parents, les gosses adoraient les Nains. Des gens qui font de la musique et fabriquent des jouets ne pouvaient, de leur point de vue, être entièrement mauvais, et Thorïn se retrouva bientôt entouré de toute une tribu d'enfants qui réclamaient au minimum son attention, et au maximum des histoires. Heureusement, il en avait assez en réserve, et il put satisfaire la curiosité des petits jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs parents.

# #

Tandis que Thorïn tentait de ne pas se perdre au milieu d'une foule de Touque, Billa avait regagné son domicile, ayant repris les clés chez les Gamegie. Le fils de la maison les lui ayant passées par la fenêtre, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Dinah et c'était aussi bien. Billa voulait faire l'inventaire de la maison tranquillement sans avoir une horde d'amateurs de potins pendus à sa sonnette.

Cul-de-Sac avait pris la poussière, mais en dehors de cela paraissait en bon état. Gamegie avait pris au pied de la lettre la consigne de s'occuper du jardin, et n'avait pas une fois mis le nez dans la maison, ce dont les araignées locales avaient profité avec plaisir. Les bestioles proliféraient autour des volets et dans les recoins sombres, et il fallut procéder à leur expulsion sans préavis. Si elles avaient pu parler, nul doute qu'il aurait fallu couvrir les oreilles de Dinah pour lui épargner le flot de grossièretés qui se serait alors élevé. Elle constata, sans réelle surprise, qu'il lui manquait une partie de son argenterie. Entre autres, presque toutes les petites cuillères de la maison avaient disparu. A son niveau, Lobelia valait bien un dragon…

Au moins personne n'avait jugé les draps ni les couvertures dignes d'intérêt, et les meilleures bouteilles de sa cave demeuraient toujours dans leur cachette au fond de son garde-manger. Son retour ne passa pas inaperçu longtemps, sans doute à cause de la langue trop active de Mme Gamegie, et bientôt elle aperçut quelques curieux qui avançaient sur le chemin pour s'assurer que les fenêtres du smial étaient bien ouvertes. Les crétins qui restaient bouche bée devant son portillon étaient un moindre mal, décida-t-elle.

Mais elle dut aussi faire face à un mal plus insidieux, à savoir les ragots qui couraient sur son compte. Quelqu'un avait méchamment sous-entendu, à peine avait-elle remis les pieds dans son logis, que Billa ne devait même pas savoir lequel de ses treize compagnons de voyage était le père de son enfant, et la rumeur avait fait le tour de la Comté avant de revenir, augmentée de détails guère ragoûtants. Le vieux Gamegie voulait prendre sa pelle et sa bêche et s'en servir sur le dos de ces malfaisants, mais Billa lui conseilla de laisser filer. Inutile d'aller chercher un bannissement ou une peine de prison pour si peu. Elle descendit bravement au marché, le panier sur le bras, comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne verrait pas les regards en coin braqués sur son ventre, elle n'entendrait pas les commentaires malveillants et elle ne répondrait qu'aux formules de politesse. Et surtout, surtout, elle ne dirait rien à Thorïn, sous peine de le voir chercher sa hache. Ou envoyer un corbeau express vers Erebor pour rappeler Dwalin. Heureusement, les commerçants assis à leurs étals furent beaucoup plus aimables que leurs clients.

\- C'est pour quand ? s'enquit le boulanger tout en pesant le pain que lui achetait Billa.

\- J'en ai encore pour deux mois au minimum, répondit-elle en fouillant dans son sac pour retrouver sa monnaie.

\- Eh ben bon courage, conclut l'artisan en lui tendant son panier.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il y avait rajouté deux petits pains aux noix après la pesée. Le manège fut à peu près le même quand elle se rendit à l'étal de la légumière.

\- Faut prendre des forces, lui dit cette dernière en rajoutant des carottes à son paquet.

De la sorte, en rentrant chez elle, Billa avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se sentait nettement réconfortée. Elle retrouva d'autant plus sa bonne humeur que Roäc était perché à côté de Dinah, surveillant gravement la fillette tout en tenant ses plumes hors de portée des petites mains curieuses.

\- C'est bon, lui dit-elle, tu peux aller te reposer un peu.

\- Gorp !

Le corbeau reprit son vol, mais au lieu de partir directement pour l'arbre le plus proche, voire pour un long voyage vers l'Est, il fit un crochet vers la place principale et en s'aidant de la longue-vue achetée à un marchand haradan qui l'accompagnait désormais partout, Billa vit l'oiseau piquer droit sur l'un des Hobbits qui bavardaient là, s'emparer de son très excentrique chapeau, et repartir dare-dare. Lobelia ne retrouva les restes de son couvre-chef que plusieurs heures plus tard, sous la forme d'un petit tas de paille déchiquetée d'un vert criard. La soie et le papillon de verre qui ornaient auparavant cette coiffure avaient disparu, emportés par le corbeau facétieux pour décorer son nid.

# #

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Billa trouva sur le pas de sa porte sa cousine Prisca, qui n'arrivait bien sûr pas les mains vides, chargée d'un panier remplie d'une boîte de thé et de petits gâteaux emballés dans des serviettes. Billa n'avait plus qu'à fournir la théière, l'eau et les tasses. Les deux cousines installèrent la petite table dans le salon et s'assirent bientôt, ayant chacune une tasse à la main, bien calées dans les cousins de leurs fauteuils.

\- Bon, quand est-ce que tu nous présentes officiellement ton Nain ? -

Il est passé aux Grands Smials pour prendre rendez-vous avec le Thain, expliqua Billa tout en remuant son thé.

\- Va pouvoir attendre un moment, répondit Prisca. Une de tes cousines Touque s'est mariée il y a deux jours, et tout le monde en est encore à se remettre des festivités.

Billa pouffa de rire. Les fêtes de famille façon Touque impliquaient généralement une considérable quantité de spiritueux, et beaucoup de décoctions d'écorce de saule pour faire passer les migraines qui s'ensuivaient. Thorïn aurait effectivement à prendre son mal en patience. Dans le pire des cas, il reviendrait à Cul-de-Sac en attendant que la tribu Touque ait retrouvé tous ses esprits.

Ce qu'il fit le soir même, d'ailleurs, poussant le portillon du jardin avec un agacement certain. Billa lui laissa le temps de laisser fuser un peu de vapeur en accrochant son manteau dans le hall et en défaisant les nombreuses boucles de ses bottes avant de le rejoindre.

\- Les Hobbits sont vraiment obsédés par la nourriture. J'ai fait l'un des meilleurs déjeuners de toute mon existence rien qu'en échantillonnant les plateaux qu'on faisait passer pendant la fête chez les Touque, et un de des petits cousins a lourdement insisté pour que je ne parte pas sans quelque chose pour caler une dent creuse, alors même que j'étais en train de seller mon poney. Ta famille, déclara-t-il pour conclure son préambule, est _fichtrement_ bizarre. -

Tu partages ma vie et mon lit depuis quatre ans, et c'est seulement _maintenant_ que tu t'en rends compte ? s'amusa Billa tout en remuant la soupe du soir, sous l'œil attentif de sa fille.

Elle entendit un rire bas et fatigué, puis Thorïn passa la tête par la porte. Il lui fallut encore quelque minutes pour se dépêtrer de Dinah qui s'accrochait à ses jambes, puis il se mit à sortir des assiettes du dressoir et les posa sur la table.

\- Je dois aller prendre quelque chose dans la réserve ?

\- Nah, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. Les marchands étaient tous très pressés de me servir. Faut croire que la rumeur de l'or nain est arrivée jusqu'ici, gloussa-t-elle.

Le dîner disparut à une vitesse que Billa aurait réprouvé d'ordinaire mais le voyage lui avait creusé l'appétit, sans parler de son petit colocataire qui la faisait manger pour deux.

\- Il ne manque rien ? s'enquit Thorïn après avoir poli son assiette.

\- Il me semble que quelques cuillères sont portées disparues, répondit Billa en se resservant une louchée, mais à part ça tout est en ordre. Cette fois-ci, je laisserai les clefs à un membre de ma famille. Gamegie est très serviable et dévoué, mais comme il ne fait pas partie de la "bonne société", il n'ose pas dire non quand une personne soi-disant bien née lui donne des ordres.

Thorïn émit un grognement dégoûté.

# #

A partir du lendemain, une intense activité postale prit naissance dans le bureau de Cul-de-Sac, pour s'étendre dans toute la Comté via l'ensemble de ses chemins, routes et raccourcis discrets. Tous les cousins de Billa furent officiellement prévenus de son retour, de l'existence de sa fille et du prochain petit Sacquet, si la rumeur ne les avait pas déjà atteints, et virent aussi leur aide réclamée pour mettre de l'ordre dans les pièces que Billa n'avait pas encore touchées, ne s'étant occupée véritablement que de la chambre, de la cuisine et de la salle de bains.

Les cousins prirent leur mission très au sérieux, et durant toute la semaine, des carrioles firent l'aller-retour entre le quartier général des Touque et Cul-de-Sac, transportant des Hobbits chargés de seaux et de balais, ou des provisions. Le cellier de Billa fut de nouveau rempli à ras bord de toutes les bonnes choses que les Nains avaient dévorées lors de leur passage : fromages, œufs, saucisses sèches, jambons, poulets, quelques conserves de légumes, un sac de farine, du beurre... et des bouteilles pour remplacer celles que les invités avaient sifflées des années plus tôt. Une fois que l'ensemble du chargement eut été rangé, les étagères dépoussiérées, les coussins retapés et les tapis secoués, Billa fut assise d'office dans un fauteuil et se vit remettre une tasse de thé fumant, accompagnée de plusieurs muffins aux cerises.

Bien entendu, ce n'était là qu'une première étape, et on procéda ensuite à un peu de réaménagement interne. L'une des deux chambres d'amis de la maison fut reconvertie à l'usage de l'enfant. Cela réduisait la capacité d'accueil de Cul-de-Sac, mais Billa ne comptait pas se faire envahir par sa famille, et ne garderait que ses Nains à la maison. Bientôt la petite pièce verte et jaune reprit vie, les volets furent rouverts et tout ce que Billa avait pu rafler pour le bébé prit place dans l'armoire, le coffre et les étagères. Les habits que Billa avait portés petite fille, pieusement conservés dans la lavande, ainsi que ses vieux jouets, avaient retrouvé leur emploi, et elle bénissait le Créateur que sa fille fût du genre facile à occuper. Néanmoins, elle se prévoyait déjà quelques sueurs froides lorsque la petite aurait appris à courir sans avoir à se tenir aux murs. Cul-de-Sac regorgeait de choses intrigantes, le jardin autour de la maison plus encore, sans parler du chêne qui poussait au sommet de la colline... Les couloirs et le jardin du smial étaient cependant assez protégés pour permettre à la fillette de faire ses premiers essais sans risquer d'accident ni de commentaires désobligeants. Pas pour la première fois, Billa se demanda ce que ses parents auraient pensé de la situation.

# #

Tandis que Thorïn repartait défendre son point de vue chez les Touque, Billa reçut la visite d'une de ses tantes, l'honorable Mirabelle, qui se présenta à sa porte avec un gros panier rempli de bonnes choses. Elles papotèrent un moment de tout et de rien, le prélude habituel à une conversation plus sérieuse. Ses émotions lui jouant encore des tours, Billa se retrouva soudain affalée sur un tabouret, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa tante lui tapota doucement le dos.

\- Allons, ma fille, ce n'est rien que ma recette secrète ne puisse guérir. Tu vas voir que ce petit personnage - elle piqua du doigt le ventre de Billa - ne résistera pas non plus à mes gâteaux.

Billa devait reconnaître que l'idée avait du bon, au moins pour lui faire temporairement oublier ses soucis. Les tartes à la compote de rhubarbe de sa tante Mirabella étaient effectivement un vrai régal. _Surtout quand on les sert avec de la crème_ , lui souffla une petite voix gourmande, qu'elle se dépêcha de faire taire. Voilà qu'elle se remettait à penser comme une gamine ! Mais elle avait vraiment besoin de réconfort, et ne se fit pas prier pour accepter. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu goûter aux plats réconfortants de son enfance.

\- Ton bonhomme va rentrer ce soir ?

\- Si mes cousins ne l'ont pas envoyé sous la table – ce qui serait quand même un exploit – je pense que oui. Pourquoi ? s'enquit Billa.

\- Oh, j'ai déjà entendu toutes sortes de choses et je voulais simplement voir à quoi ressemble véritablement ce personnage. C'est vraiment un roi ?

\- Plus pour très longtemps, précisa Billa. Il a décidé de rendre les rênes de la Montagne d'Erebor à notre retour. -

Un homme intelligent. Je pense que tu as fait un bon choix, approuva Mirabella.

\- Heureuse de te l'entendre dire, soupira sa nièce. Tout le monde ne partage pas ton opinion.

\- Oui, eh bien 'tout le monde' peut… Enfin bref, tu sais comment est notre charmant petit pays, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux femmes opinèrent en levant les yeux au ciel. Elles laissèrent de côté une part de tarte pour Thorïn, ce qui représentait pour elles un grand sacrifice, puis quittèrent la cuisine pour s'installer dans le bureau de Billa, tout de même plus confortable. Thorïn poussa la porte de Cul-de-Sac alors que le soir allait tomber, ce qui signifiait que la tante Mirabella avait trouvé le moyen de se faire inviter à dîner et de rester dormir chez sa nièce. _Chez tout Hobbit il y a un petit côté profiteur qui sommeille_.

\- Je dirais qu'on progresse, assura le Nain en ôtant son manteau et en déposant son sac dans l'entrée. Mais je vois de nouvelles possibilités qui s'ouvrent, et il va falloir plus de temps que prévu pour les discuter. Et… Ah ! Bonsoir, madame.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Écu-de-Chêne.

Il s'inclina pour la saluer et lui offrit même le bras pour la mener à la table du dîner tandis que Dinah commençait à fouiller les tiroirs à la recherche de couverts. Thorïn ne la laissa pas s'approcher des assiettes de faïence de la collection Sacquet, en revanche, afin d'éviter une fracassante catastrophe. La tante Mirabelle le considérait avec un sourire bienveillant, quasiment une première dans ce petit pays. Il se sentit néanmoins assez nerveux quand la vieille Hobbite vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. En particulier, il n'aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont la canne de Madame pointait vers ses côtes. Surprenant son regard soupçonneux, la vieille dame rangea l'objet offensant avec un air parfaitement innocent qu'elle conserva durant tout le repas. Thorïn était persuadé que la tante Mirabella serait tout à fait capable de mettre de l'arsenic dans le thé de quelqu'un avec la même expression de douceur bienveillante. Cependant, elle s'abstint d'en mettre dans sa bière, ce qu'il considéra comme une marque d'excellente éducation.


	37. Bienvenu, malvenu

_**XXXVI. Où l'on Voit des Visages Bienvenus et Malvenus**_

Si la visite de sa tante la mit d'assez bonne humeur, Billa reçut une petite carte le lendemain qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et employer à mi-voix tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle avait appris en cours de route avec Dwalin et Nori. Lobelia Sacquet-Descarcelle tenait _absolument_ à la voir pour s'enquérir de sa santé.

 _Pour voir si je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort, oui. Sombre garce._

Néanmoins, elle était bien obligée de recevoir l'insupportable pécore, ne fût-ce que pour contrôler ce qu'elle pourrait colporter comme rumeurs à travers toute la Comté. L'heure du thé serait parfaite. Cela minimiserait les efforts que Billa aurait à fournir pour accueillir l'indésirable. Elle envoya sa fille jouer chez les Gamegie, ce que la famille de jardiniers accepta sans problème – un enfant de plus courant entre leurs plates-bandes n'était rien, et choisit la robe et le tablier qui accentueraient le plus son ventre bien rond. C'était mesquin, voire méchant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parader devant sa cousine. Pour _une fois_ que Billa parvenait à faire quelque chose qui entrait dans les standards de bonne conduite hobbite mieux que Lobelia, elle n'allait pas se priver de le montrer.

Quand Mme Sacquet-Descarcelle arriva, elle piqua les joues de Billa d'une bise qui méritait à peine ce qualificatif et son panier aux décorations voyantes contenait en tout et pour tout deux petites galettes aux fruits secs – sans doute là toute l'étendue du savoir de Lobelia en matière de pâtisserie. Même Bombur, pourtant plus porté sur les soupes et les rôtis, aurait eu honte de servir cela. Billa grogna et dut aller chercher la petite boîte de biscuits qu'une de ses innombrables cousines lui avait apportée quelques jours plus tôt. Cela lui faisait vraiment mal aux dents de devoir les partager avec Lobelia… Cette dernière s'installa dans le salon avant même d'y avoir été invitée, choisissant bien entendu le fauteuil le plus confortable et le mieux placé près de la fenêtre. Billa apporta la bouilloire sans rien dire mais fit bien exprès de laisser tomber un peu d'eau fumante à côté des doigts de son encombrante visiteuse, qui retint à peine un glapissement.

\- Avec ce ventre, j'ai parfois du mal à voir ce que je fais, assura Maîtresse Sacquet d'un ton faussement navré.

Lobelia lui jeta un regard furieux et reprit contenance en attrapant un biscuit pour le poser sur sa soucoupe, avant de commencer à le grignoter entre deux gorgées de thé. Billa songea qu'elle aurait dû laisser l'eau chauffer plus longtemps.

\- Je te remercie pour la visite de courtoisie, dit Billa après avoir sucré sa propre tasse, mais il me semble me souvenir que nous ne nous étions pas quittées en si bons termes, notamment concernant l'attribution de Cul-de-Sac…

\- Othon est certainement plus contrarié que moi, commenta Lobelia entre deux bouchées de gâteau.

Billa se contenta de hausser poliment un sourcil. C'était toujours phénoménal de voir avec quelle facilité elle pouvait vous mentir en face. Billa savait pertinemment que Lobelia était la source de toutes les accusations déplaisantes qu'elle avait entendues depuis son arrivée, mais sa peste de cousine par alliance essayait encore de jouer les parentes bien intentionnées. Pour la peine, Billa s'arrangea pour ne plus lui servir que des gâteaux rassis et rajouta une grosse dose de citron dans la seconde tasse de thé qu'elle lui servit. Lobelia fit la grimace, mais ne leva pas le camp pour autant. Billa pouvait pratiquement sentir l'infernal petit salopard en métal doré se trémousser dans sa poche tandis que Lobelia continuait à bavarder.

 _\- Tue cette insolente !_

 _\- Ferme-la._

Heureusement, Lobelia ne remarqua pas son petit moment d'absence et continua à débiter des platitudes tandis que Billa hésitait à aller cueillir de la rue pour assaisonner le thé de l'agaçante personne. Cependant, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire sortir Maîtresse Sacquet de ses gonds, Lobelia finit par se lever, prétextant que l'heure du souper approchait et que son bien-aimé Othon risquait de s'inquiéter, avant de quitter la place, la mine encore plus pincée qu'à l'arrivée. Billa la regarda partir en ricanant, puis s'assura que sa chère parente n'avait rien laissé traîner qui justifierait un autre passage dans la maison. L'argenterie était également à sa place sans qu'il n'en manquât un élément, cette fois-ci.

# #

Le lendemain matin trouva Thorïn enfoui sous un épais édredon dans la chambre d'amis qui restait à Cul-de-Sac. Billa avait désormais besoin d'air et d'une pile de coussins pour arriver à dormir tranquillement, aussi avait-il pris un autre lit pour le moment, peu désireux de finir avec un des oreillers sur la figure. Il n'avait décidément pas envie de se lever. Les Hobbits étaient aussi doués pour la literie que pour la cuisine et le nid douillet de couvertures dans lequel il avait passé la nuit lui paraissait trop confortable pour être quitté si tôt. Malheureusement, tout le monde ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

La porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit sur un grincement puis, avant qu'il eût le temps de dire "ouf", quelque chose avait sauté à pieds joints sur son lit en chantant "Debout, debout !" sur tous les tons. Pendant un instant, Thorïn crut être revenu à l'époque où Fíli et Kíli étaient encore enfants et venaient régulièrement le déranger pour une histoire, une blague ou autres facéties de la même eau. Certaines fois, quand le Nain se trouvait particulièrement épuisé par son travail, cela s'était fini par une bonne fessée pour les deux petits gredins. Sauf que cette fois, la voix qui l'appelait était celle d'une petite fille. Il finit par émerger de sous les draps et se trouva face à la bouille ronde et décoiffée de... Dinah.

\- 'zour, dit la fillette en s'asseyant - enfin - sur la couverture.

\- Mgnn... Il est bien tôt pour être déjà levée, marmonna Thorïn en se redressant.

\- 'avais envie d'te voir, répondit la petite, qui l'observait avec curiosité.

Une fois de plus, il resta frappé de la ressemblance de l'enfant avec Dis. Outre l'épaisse chevelure noire de la lignée de Durin, elle avait aussi hérité le long nez droit et les yeux bleu cobalt de son père. Les oreilles légèrement pointues, en revanche, étaient typiquement hobbites.

\- Dis donc, ta mère ne va pas se demander où tu es ? E

lle haussa une épaule.

\- C'pas grave.

Puis elle tendit les mains et palpa avec précaution la barbe du Nain, un geste qu'elle effectuait de temps à autre sans qu'il en connût la signification. Il la laissa faire en priant pour qu'elle n'eût pas la déplorable idée de tirer dessus pour vérifier "si c'était bien une vraie". Frerin avait fait le coup à Thráin en son temps, et tout le monde s'était fait un malin plaisir de le leur rappeler régulièrement.

\- C'est rigolo, gloussa Dinah. Personne en a ici. Alors qu'chez les Nains, même les filles elles ont des barbes.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors j'vais en avoir une ?

La question le prit un peu au dépourvu. Elle réfléchissait vite, cette petite.

\- Eh bien... Peut-être. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu de mariage entre Nains et Hobbits avant, figure-toi.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu demanderas plus de détails à ta mère, mais je crois que d'habitude les Hobbits ne sortent pas beaucoup de la Comté et ne se mélangent pas trop aux autres. Les Nains non plus, remarque, mais nous n'avons jamais dit non à un mariage avec des humains de temps en temps. C'est bon pour la santé de nos descendants.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit 'hmm hmm' qui pouvait vouloir dire tout et son contraire, puis sauta sur la descente de lit et fila dans le couloir, sans doute pour aller opérer une razzia dans la cuisine.

# #

Lorsque Thorïn retourna aux Grands Smials pour une séance de négociations officielles avec les Touque, Billa vint avec lui. Elle avait suffisamment remis Cul-de-Sac en ordre, et il était temps d'aller saluer sa nombreuse famille de façon formelle, avant que l'un d'eux ne prît la mouche. L'assemblée des Touque était heureusement plus restreinte que leur "petite" fête familiale ne le laissait supposer. Thorïn ne connaissait les proches de Billa que par leur nom, aussi garda-t-il le silence le temps qu'elle fît les présentations, s'étant déjà mélangé les pinceaux plusieurs fois depuis son premier passage dans la grande maison. Au moins sur le terrain de l'agriculture souterraine, il ne risquait pas de se perdre. Balin lui avait suffisamment rabâché le fonctionnement des fermes troglodytes d'Erebor déjà avant qu'ils ne fussent forcés de partir en exil suite à l'entrée fracassante du dragon.

\- On peut faire pousser des choses dans votre montagne ? s'enquit un des Touque les plus âgés.

\- A part des champignons, des mousses et des endives, pas grand-chose, admit Thorïn sans honte. Il est également possible de pêcher des poissons et des écrevisses de caverne, mais c'est hautement insuffisant, d'autant que nous devons gérer les réserves avec prudence.

Naturellement, le Thain voulait savoir ce que la Comté pourrait gagner à commercer avec les Nains, et Thorïn partit sur une liste que Billa trouva assez passionnante. Certes, le Nain était bien conscient que les Hobbits n'étaient pas aussi férus de gemmes que d'autres peuples, mais si la fantaisie les prenait, ils auraient un accès bien plus facile - et partant moins coûteux - aux pierres extraites dans la montagne, ainsi qu'au minerai produit dans les Monts de Fer. Plus tous les produits manufacturés que les Nains réalisaient si bien, depuis les outils de précision et les jouets jusqu'au matériel agricole. Par ailleurs, ils pourraient aussi se procurer des fourrures pour leurs habits d'hiver ainsi que les excellents vins, l'artisanat verrier et les fruits exotiques marchandés par les Dorwinrim.

\- Sans compter de nouvelles variétés d'herbe à pipe cultivées autour de la mer de Rhûn, précisa Thorïn.

Billa aurait volontiers applaudi si elle ne s'était pas trouvée à la table des négociations. Titiller des Hobbits avec de l'herbe à pipe, c'était presque aussi efficace que de leur agiter des champignons juste sous le nez... ou d'exposer une statue en or devant un dragon.

\- Papa est malin, hein ? remarqua Dinah quand sa mère lui raconta toute l'affaire le soir même.

\- Oh oui ; très, très malin.

La fillette se rengorgea. Après avoir entendu toutes sortes de choses désagréables au sujet de son père, elle faisait plus la fière.

# #

Les discussions commerciales furent interrompues lorsque le petit dernier de la tribu Touque-Sacquet-Durin décida de se présenter avec quelques jours d'avance. Une fois de plus, Thorïn se retrouva mis à la porte sans possibilité de se rendre utile auprès de sa femme. Il finit par se résoudre à sortir de la maison, et s'assit sur un banc près de la porte, nettoyant sa pipe pour se donner une contenance. Personne ne vint lui tenir compagnie, mais il ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte. Il détestait vraiment être jeté dehors comme s'il n'avait rien à faire dans la chambre, alors qu'il était tout de même pour moitié responsable de la naissance en cours. Les sages-femmes pensaient-elles donc que les futurs pères étaient des petites choses si fragiles ?

Il n'avait aucun des mécanismes de Nori pour mesurer le temps, mais d'après le soleil, quatre heures avaient dû passer lorsque la sage-femme locale sortit enfin de la chambre en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Elle se borna à annoncer « Garçon, vivant ! » en lui passant sous le nez, ayant déjà été payée pour ses services. Elle lui jeta un regard peu aimable avant de quitter la maison, et Thorïn dut conclure qu'il venait de croiser encore une personne qui désapprouvait les métissages. La tante Mirabella fut nettement plus communicative.

\- Venez, venez ! Il est mignon comme tout !

Le bébé avait déjà été débarbouillé quand il entra, et enveloppé douillettement dans une petite couverture. Il le souleva avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller. L'enfant lui parut plus petit que Dinah et la forme ovale de ses oreilles, nettement plus marquée. Mais quand Thorïn lui chatouilla doucement la main, les doigts minuscules se refermèrent avec autant de force que ceux de sa sœur aînée. Billa dormait comme une souche, bien calée sur ses oreillers et comme le nouvel arrivant ne semblait pas mourir de faim, Thorïn décida de la laisser se reposer. Il alla s'asseoir sur le large rebord de la fenêtre et resta ainsi un long moment sans faire de bruit, jusqu'à ce que le petit dernier ouvrît de grands yeux tout étonnés. Il regarda Thorïn, ou du moins dans sa direction, pendant un instant avant de commencer à gigoter, impatient d'être débarrassé de la couverture qui l'entourait, apparemment. Le Nain chatouilla les pieds légèrement trop grands du bébé, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas, la plante épaisse paraissant peu sensible. Peut-être ce petit bonhomme tendrait-il plus du côté hobbit ?

Thorïn finit par remettre le bébé dans le berceau qu'on avait préparé à côté du lit de sa mère, un peu à contrecœur, puis il se corrigea. Il aurait tout le temps de s'occuper de son dernier-né. La porte de la chambre grinça légèrement quand Dinah entra à son tour pour voir un peu à quoi rimait tout le désordre de cette journée. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le berceau. Le bébé avait cessé de se trémousser et dormait à présent à poings fermés, ses petites mains reposant sur le bord du drap. La fillette trouvait difficile à croire qu'on pût commencer son existence en étant si petit.

\- J'étais si petite que ça, moi ?

\- A peu près, oui. C'est pareil pour tout le monde, si ça peut te rassurer. Ne te fais pas de souci, ton petit frère va pousser comme un champignon.

\- Et on va l'appeler comment ?

\- Pas encore décidé. On verra avec ta mère quand elle aura fini sa sieste.

Il leur fallut tout de même plusieurs heures de discussion avant de se mettre d'accord pour appeler le petit dernier Tobin, un compromis acceptable entre prénoms nains et hobbits.

# #

Thorïn avait fini par trouver un accord convenable avec la tribu Touque mais lui et Billa s'attardaient encore à Cul-de-Sac, tout d'abord pour profiter d'un temps favorable lorsqu'ils repartiraient vers l'Est et ensuite parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient pressés de retrouver les nobles et les conseillers qui présentaient chaque jour des pétitions au Roi sous la Montagne. La décision leur échappa, cependant, lorsqu'ils reçurent un visiteur aussi peu attendu qu'effrayant. Billa avait passé plus de temps que d'habitude dans sa bibliothèque ce soir-là, de sorte que Thorïn était déjà couché lorsqu'elle passa dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre des enfants.

Un hurlement strident lui échappa quand elle vit la créature penchée sur le berceau de Tobin. Deux yeux luminescents se tournèrent vers elle et un sifflement rauque monta dans l'ombre.

\- On reconnaît son odeur, oui, chuinta une voix étranglée. Sale petite voleuse... elle nous a pris notre précieux, gollum !

Billa sentit son sang se figer. Comment cette petite horreur avait-elle pu la retrouver ?

\- Nous voulons le précieux. Ou nous allons faire notre dîner avec cette chose, qui sent si bon. Nous avons faim...

\- Je... je vais aller che... chercher votre précieux. Tout de suite. Je ne savais pas que c'était à vous quand je l'ai ramassé. Je... je vais vous le rendre immédiatement. Mais... laissez mon fils. Si vous le touchez, tous les orcs du monde ne pourraient pas me faire dire où j'ai envoyé votre précieux.

Gollum parut balancer un instant, puis s'écarta du berceau pour se rapprocher de Billa.

\- Oui... nous voulons notre trésor, tout de suite... susurra-t-il.

Il était dit que la créature ne récupérerait jamais « son bien », car alors qu'il avançait encore en direction de l'ancienne cambrioleuse, quelque chose s'abattit violemment sur le côté de son crâne. Ce quelque chose était une bûche, et celui qui la maniait, Thorïn lui-même, alerté par le bruit.

En moins de deux, Billa avait ramassé le tisonnier, et en asséna un grand coup sur le dos de Gollum, qui glapit et battit en retraite vers la fenêtre imprudemment laissée ouverte. Puis en un clin d'oeil, la créature avait disparu dans la nuit.

\- Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose, dit Thorïn d'une voix tendue, tandis que Dinah, réveillée par le bruit, et son petit frère pleuraient de frayeur.

Billa déglutit difficilement puis commença à raconter comment elle avait croisé la route de Gollum pour la première fois dans les Monts Brumeux et ramassé ce qui lui avait semblé sur le moment une babiole sans importance. Puis la place croissante que l'anneau avait pris dans la quête de la compagnie. Cependant, elle ignorait toujours comme la créature avait pu suivre ainsi sa trace alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Y avait-il un enchantement sur l'anneau qui attirait son ancien porteur ?

A voir le visage fermé de Thorïn, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas près de lui pardonner ce mensonge par omission.

# #

Gollum clopinait péniblement sur le sentier. Il avait très mal à la tête et au dos, il avait faim, et il n'avait toujours pas récupéré son précieux. La sale voleuse... Elle ne voulait pas lui rendre son précieux, et il n'avait même pas pu manger la chair bien tendre qu'elle gardait dans la maison. Avec un grognement de dépit, il se dirigea vers un ruisseau, espérant y trouver au moins un goujon. Tandis qu'il se penchait sur l'eau sombre pour prendre quelques gorgées, il ne vit pas les yeux des dizaines de corbeaux qui l'observaient depuis les branches au-dessus de sa tête.

Il y eut un croassement, puis le bruit d'une nuée d'oiseaux qui s'abattaient au sol.

Quelques heures plus tard il ne restait au bord de l'eau que quelques os bien nettoyés.

* * *

NdA : forcément, la fin de ce chapitre va entraîner quelques... changements drastiques dans le futur.


	38. Pénates

_**XXXVII. Où l'on Retourne dans ses Pénates**_

Le retour fut rapidement décidé et exécuté. Cul-de-Sac fut de nouveau mis sens dessus-dessous pour déterminer quelles affaires la mère et la fille allaient emporter. Cette fois, il était hors de question de laisser les précieux livres de Billa traîner sur leurs étagères. Ses vêtements allaient également disparaître et bien que Drogon en fût un grand admirateur, ses bocaux de confiture prendraient aussi le chemin de la Montagne. Elle adorait son petit cousin, mais ne tenait pas spécialement à partager ses réserves avec _le reste_ de la famille Sacquet. Les conserves de champignons, par contre, resteraient sur place à l'exception d'un bocal pour les faire essayer aux Nains. Les champignons, c'était sacré. Plus qu'un voyage bien chargé, c'était un véritable déménagement auquel Billa se livrait. Elle avait bien l'intention de ne plus mettre les pieds dans la Comté, sauf invitation très exceptionnelle.

Cette fois-ci cependant, elle ne partirait pas sans quelques compatriotes, bien décidés à voir par eux-mêmes à quoi ressemblait la Montagne Solitaire et à la faire reverdir. Un terrain stérile relevait pratiquement du sacrilège aux yeux des Hobbits, grands jardiniers devant Yavanna, et ils considéraient presque comme un devoir de redonner vie aux terres laissées à l'abandon. Ils entassèrent dans une caisse un ensemble de sacs de jute contenant les diverses semences qu'ils comptaient emmener avec eux et expérimenter sur les terres entourant Dale et la Montagne. Sur les conseils de Billa, ils prirent aussi une bonne réserve de provisions et des vêtements chauds pour franchir les Monts Brumeux (et même des chaussettes, une rareté pour des Hobbits). Cependant, la présence de deux chariots dans leur petite caravane les obligerait à passer par les vallées plutôt que par les étroits chemins qui couraient le long des parois à pic.

Au final, ce fut une troupe de six Hobbits à temps complet, deux Hobbits à mi-temps et un Nain qui se mit en route en direction de Bree pour attraper la prochaine caravane en route pour la Montagne Solitaire. Cette fois-ci, personne ne se permit de réflexion aigrefine sur le passage de la petite équipe. Il ne tomba pas non plus une goutte de pluie jusqu'à Bree, ce dont les voyageurs furent très reconnaissants, mais les matins restaient frisquets. Après cela, les cousins de Billa devinrent plus taciturnes, n'ayant jamais voyagé plus loin que cette petite ville entourée de murs où résidaient quelques parents.

# #

Tandis que la route défilait sous les sabots de sa monture, Thorïn réfléchissait à ce qui les attendait, lui et sa petite famille, dans un future assez proche. Il avait admis, et Billa aussi, avec soulagement, que Dinah et Tobin ne pourraient jamais être considérés comme des héritiers possibles pour la couronne. La loi était infiniment stricte à ce sujet : seul un enfant né en légitime mariage, de préférence de deux parents Nains, pouvait appartenir officiellement à la lignée de Durin et être considéré comme digne de la ligne de succession. Néanmoins, _officieusement_ , la petite serait toujours la fille de l'ancien roi et la cousine du nouveau, et cela attirerait fatalement quelques nobliaux désireux d'augmenter leur prestige. Thorïn se dit qu'il aurait besoin d'un gourdin solide, de préférence avec quelques clous au bout, pour tenir ces indésirables à l'écart. Concernant les éventuels jeunes gens qui tourneraient un jour autour de Dinah, il était d'avis de laisser sa fille s'en chargerait toute seule, et comme bon lui semblerait. Quant à Tobin, il était encore trop petit pour qu'on tirât des plans sur la comète, mais d'ici quelques années, il ferait sans doute face aux mêmes problèmes que sa sœur.

Plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé (comme on progressait rapidement sans attaques d'orcs ni de trolls...), ils parvinrent aux abords de Fendeval, où les gardes, reconnaissant deux anciens visiteurs, les laissèrent entrer après avoir vérifié leur chargement. Ses cousins restèrent béats devant la cité elfique, et Billa les considéra avec un rien de compassion amusée. Elle n'était pas encore blasée par cette vue, loin s'en fallait, mais depuis son premier passage, elle avait appris à mieux dissimuler. Ils montèrent les marches vers la demeure principale, où des serviteurs les orientèrent vers les quartiers des invités. Billa retrouva la petite chambre dont elle avait profité lors de son premier passage, la partageant cette fois-ci avec Thorïn et leurs enfants.

Une fois ses affaires déposées, elle partit en hâte en direction de la bibliothèque afin de rechercher tout document susceptible d'aider à l'opération de reverdissement d'Erebor, et y resta jusqu'à ce que Thorïn vînt lui indiquer qu'il était l'heure d'aller souper, Dinah sautillant d'impatience derrière lui. C'était bien la seule chose qui pouvait arracher la Hobbite à ses chers livres et elle trotta en direction de la terrasse où le dîner avait été servi la dernière fois. A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait pas de musiciens pour distraire les invités. La musique elfique ne convenait pas complètement aux goûts de la Comté.

\- Je ne vois plus Lindir. Où est-il donc passé ? s'enquit poliment Billa, en espérant bien que l'elfe coincé avait fait une chute dans un escalier quelconque.

\- Il assurait mon remplacement pendant mon absence, mais il ne lui est désormais plus nécessaire de faire face à nos nombreux... envahisseurs, répondit une voix inconnue.

Surprise, elle tourna la tête et découvrit, debout derrière Elrond, un elfe habillé de noir et de gris des pieds à la tête, les cheveux retenus par une tresse serrée et la mine peu accommodante.

\- Erestor, cessez de faire peur à mes invités, réprimanda le maître des lieux, quoique sans agacement, et Billa comprit que c'était une petite blague sans doute bien usée qu'ils jouaient tous les deux.

Ledit Erestor observa les dix personnes assises autour de la table et sembla se radoucir quand il aperçut la fillette qui tendait le cou pour mieux le voir. Apparemment rassuré, l'elfe vint s'asseoir à côté du maître de maison et se versa un verre comme si de rien n'était.

\- Vous l'avez assez malmené, fit-il remarquer au bout d'un moment.

Thorïn et Billa échangèrent des regards innocents.

\- Nous ? Absolument pas, assura la Hobbite d'un ton aimable qui sonnait aussi faux qu'un orc en train de chanter. _Nous_ avons toujours traité Maître Lindir avec respect.

Elrond arqua un sourcil tandis qu'Erestor toussait peu discrètement dans sa manche. Les âneries des Nains n'avaient pas encore été oubliées… Par chance, Fendeval n'accueillait pas non plus de Hobbits très régulièrement, aussi la conversation des cousins Touque fit-elle passer les souvenirs de la compagnie au second plan, et les convives restèrent attablés jusque tard dans la nuit à discuter voyages et plantations. Lorsque Billa et Thorïn prirent enfin congé, après sans doute un ou deux verres de trop, ils se rendirent compte que leur fille était partie à l'aventure. Ils se doutaient qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose auprès des elfes – du moins ceux de Fendeval – mais ils pressèrent tout de même le pas afin de regagner leur chambre au plus vite.

Une fois de plus, ils trouvèrent Dinah nichée dans les couvertures et se demandèrent comment elle s'était débrouillée pour trouver son chemin dans une maison inconnue. Mais aucun d'eux n'aurait songé à s'en plaindre. Ils rabattirent le drap autour de la fillette pour la garder au chaud, et décidèrent de s'accorder une grasse matinée en famille. Comme souvent, Dinah fut la dernière à émerger du sommeil. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir avec une des tresses de son père fermement serrée entre ses doigts. Au moins elle n'avait pas eu l'idée déplorable de se faire les dents dessus, comme deux neveux que Thorïn aurait pu citer.

# #

Le lendemain matin, Thorïn se leva de bonne heure pour faire fonctionner un peu la prothèse créée par Nori en se promenant à travers les jardins de Fendeval. Demander un peu d'aide aux elfes pour les plantations autour d'Erebor pourrait être une bonne idée, mais c'était là une pilule qui ne passerait sans doute jamais auprès de son peuple. Alors qu'il passait d'une terrasse à l'autre, il aperçut le maître des lieux qui prenait le frais sur un balcon. Elrond, sans doute grâce à son ouïe plus affûtée que la moyenne, remarqua sa présence et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre.

\- J'ai entendu dire que votre neveu était désormais le Roi sous la Montagne, musa le demi-elfe lorsque Thorïn l'eut rejoint.

\- Il prendra officiellement ses fonctions à mon retour, mais dans les faits il est déjà en charge de tout Erebor, oui.

Thorïn eut un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je me ferai sûrement traiter de fou et d'idiot pour avoir renoncé à la couronne.

\- Parfait, répondit Elrond. De la sorte, nous allons pouvoir fonder une compagnie, vous et moi.

Le Nain haussa les sourcils à cette déclaration inattendue.

\- Quand le dernier Haut Roi est mort au siège de Barad Dûr, j'étais son plus proche parent survivant. La question de la succession a été posée, mais j'ai décliné l'offre.

Thorïn émit un grognement amusé.

\- Ca peut se comprendre. A lire les chroniques, on croirait que cette couronne portait la poisse.

Et de fait, pas un seul des Hauts Rois ayant siégé en Terre du Milieu n'était mort dans son lit.

\- Les Valar ont la rancune tenace, je le crains, soupira Elrond.

# #

La petite caravane reprit la route trois jours plus tard, accompagnée de plusieurs gardes pour franchir les Monts Brumeux. Mais ils ne croisèrent ni géants de pierre ni gobelins affamés lors du trajet. Le chaos généré par la Bataille des Cinq Armées s'était étendu au point, apparemment, de créer des tensions dans les communautés gobelines qui passaient à présent plus de temps à s'écharper mutuellement qu'à chercher des noises aux voyageurs. Les elfes les quittèrent à l'orée de la Forêt Noire et Billa se demanda si les relations entre les bois et Fendeval étaient toujours au beau fixe ou si les récents événements avaient fait tourner les choses au vinaigre.

Au cours de leur périple sous les arbres (mais sans voir d'araignées), une partie de la délégation se présenta devant Thranduil pour discuter de la circulation des marchands sur la route forestière. Le roi exigea une part des bénéfices en échange de l'usage du chemin et d'une escorte minimale, part si exorbitante aux yeux des Touque qu'ils décidèrent d'en rester là et de faire comme les Nains, à savoir de prendre la route du Nord pour leurs prochains voyages. Les Hobbits ne disposaient pas de gemmes précieuses à échanger contre la relative bienveillance du souverain sylvestre. Au moins pour cette fois purent-ils traverser les grands bois sans être arrêtés ni détenus. Ceci était peut-être dû au fait que Thorïn avait choisi de ne pas mettre les pieds dans la salle du trône de Thranduil, attendant sagement hors du palais que les Touque eussent terminé leurs discussions de marchands de tapis.

Ce fut une expérience étrange que de descendre le cours de la rivière à dos de poney et non en tonneau, sans avoir ni orc ni elfe qui tentait de les abattre… Esgaroth avait repris des formes et des couleurs lorsqu'ils eurent franchi les bancs de brume qui flottaient au-dessus de la surface du lac pour atteindre la cité et changer de transport. Les pilotis avaient été surélevés et des plates-formes de pierres entassées dans des enclos de rondins édifiées pour supporter les bâtiments les plus pesants. Sans être aussi étendue qu'avant le passage du dragon, la ville commençait néanmoins à se redéployer et tout une flottille de petits bateaux de pêche s'agitaient autour de ses pontons. Quelques saluts furent échangés en passant tandis que la barge transportant les voyageurs se dirigeait vers le débarcadère rebâti au bas du piémont d'Erebor. Là aussi l'activité ne faiblissait pas. Enfin, ils trouvèrent une écurie où plusieurs chèvres des montagnes attendaient des cavaliers pour monter vers Dale et les portes du royaume nain.

\- On va voir ce que Fíli aura inventé pendant mon absence… marmonna Thorïn en se mettant en selle avec un grognement dû à sa jambe d'acier.

Mais ils ne découvrirent aucun cataclysme une fois les portes d'Erebor franchies. Fíli s'était plutôt bien débrouillé, aidé il est vrai par Balin et Nori. Les celliers de l'immense montagne se remplissaient avec chaque apport des marchands faisant escale à Esgaroth et personne n'avait déclaré de guerre en l'absence de Thorïn. Certes, Dain avait _peut-être_ assommé deux des nobles les plus chicaneurs de son entourage… mais ce qui se passait dans les Monts de Fer restait dans les Monts de Fer. La politique dut attendre quelques heures, cependant, le temps que les voyageurs puissent se rafraîchir, manger un morceau et enfiler des vêtements propres.

Dinah piailla d'enthousiasme en découvrant le bain bien chaud qui l'attendait. Et puis les quelques heures se changèrent en une journée, car le reste de leur fine équipe vint leur rendre visite et la compagnie se livra de nouveau à une fête bruyante après avoir découvert la présence du bébé enveloppé dans un châle sur le dos de Billa. Bard se plia de bonne grâce à l'invitation qu'il reçut par corbeau, mais resta cette fois très prudent avec l'alcool.


	39. Cousin

_**XXXVIII. Où l'on Gagne un Cousin** _

Tandis que Thorïn prenait connaissance des derniers développements politiques survenus en son absence, les cousins de Billa entreprirent d'explorer la Montagne en long, en large et en travers (et en hauteur aussi). Le marché central regorgeait à nouveau d'étals, et la section réservée à la nourriture et aux cuisiniers se révéla particulièrement attirante pour des Hobbits. Les Nains avaient eux aussi quantité de recettes pour accommoder les champignons, et les cousins Touque avaient bien envie de les goûter toutes : longuement mijotés avec des aromates et une sauce au vin, dorés à la poêle avec du beurre et du persil, fourrés dans des crêpes avec du fromage... De quoi faire saliver la Comté entière. Enfin... si la Comté voulait bien accepter quelques apports extérieurs, ce qui ne s'était encore jamais vu à l'exception de quelques plantes aromatiques.

A Dale, les échanges fonctionnaient si bien que des oranges et autres agrumes arrivaient pendant l'hiver sur les tables des deux cités pour le plus grand plaisir, entre autres, de Tilda, grande amatrice de petits gâteaux au citron.

# #

Le lendemain après-midi, une demi-douzaine de Hobbits, à présent bien reposés, explorait le terrain entre Dale et la montagne, prélevant des échantillons de sol et discutant d'un air grave. Un petit apport de cendres ne pouvait faire que du bien au sol, mais ici les cendres formaient une croûte épaisse que des décennies de pluies n'avaient même pas réussi à lessiver complètement. L'eau des ruisseaux était grisâtre, impropre à la consommation comme à l'arrosage, ce qui impliquait de pomper depuis la rivière souterraine qui traversait Erebor. L'autre face de la montagne avait été moins soumise au feu du dragon, ce qui la rendait plus apte à supporter des cultures, mais l'orientation laissait à désirer. La petite troupe regagna les salles de pierre, et une carte de la région à la main, les Hobbits commencèrent à discuter des plantes qui pourraient être cultivées dans la vallée et sur les flancs de la montagne.

\- Des choux, des navets, des carottes... dit l'un. Tout ça peut supporter le froid pendant l'hiver.

\- Si vous voulez des arbres fruitiers, il faudra les installer très bas dans la vallée. On gèle, par ici !

Une fois lancés sur le sujet, il était illusoire de vouloir les arrêter avant qu'ils ne fussent en panne de salive, ce qui n'arriverait pas avant un moment vu la quantité d'excellente bière qui leur avait été fournie.

De son côté, Billa réaménageait ses appartements après avoir déchargé les caisses qu'elle avait emportées de Cul-de-Sac. Les livres vinrent s'aligner sur les étagères taillées dans le mur et la garde-robe se remplit de tous les habits que qu'elle avait refusé d'abandonner à la surveillance de ses cousins. Elle avait envie de les porter, non de les retrouver sur le dos d'une parfaite inconnue lors de son prochain séjour dans la Comté.

Il semblait qu'une sorte de frénésie de construction s'était emparée de tout le royaume souterrain car le nouveau roi se mit également au travail. Il y avait, sur le flanc sud de la montagne, une sorte de terrasse dégagée, bien ensoleillée pratiquement toute la journée. Fíli décida que c'était l'endroit idéal pour installer le cadeau qu'il comptait faire à sa tante et à sa cousine. Il contacta discrètement des artisans partout dans la cité : menuisiers, maçons, verriers, et après avoir jeté un œil à ses plans et effectué quelques corrections, ils se mirent au travail. Ils en auraient probablement pour quelques semaines, mais Fíli calcula que Billa serait trop occupée par ses enfants pour s'aventurer de ce côté-ci d'Erebor, et que la surprise ne serait ainsi pas éventée.

Son calcul se révéla avisé. Tobin réclamait beaucoup d'attention et sa mère ne songea pas à explorer les flancs de la montagne. L'hiver vint et repartit avant que l'ouvrage ne fût enfin terminé, les chutes de neige ayant ralenti la progression des artisans, mais enfin, avec le retour du printemps la surprise put être achevée. Lorsque Fíli vint la chercher, Billa supposa qu'une équipe de nettoyage avait encore découvert quelque débris historiquement intéressant dans une salle fraîchement redécouverte, mais il ne l'emmena pas vers les niveaux les plus bas. Au contraire, il se dirigea vers l'extérieur, et une fois arrivés sur la pente de la montagne, il lui tint la porte grande ouverte.

Elle resta soufflée par ce qu'elle découvrait. A ses côtés, son neveu rayonnait de fierté. L'endroit avait dû être autrefois une terrasse en plein air, exposée au sud, avant que les artisans recrutés par Fíli ne la referment à l'aide d'une verrière montée sur une charpente. La plus grande partie du verre était incolore, mais pour ajouter une touche plus personnelle, Fíli avait demandé aux verriers de créer, à chaque angle, un petit vitrail coloré avec des motifs de fleurs et de fruits. A l'intérieur, des bacs de pierre s'alignaient le long des murs, certains déjà équipé de treillages pour y accrocher des plantes grimpantes et une pile de tuteurs de bois attendait dans un coin d'être utilisée. Un bac plus large était alimenté par l'eau qui ruisselait sur le flanc de la montagne pour servir de réserve.

\- Voilà. Il ne te reste plus qu'à mettre les plantes que tu préf – ouaps !

Billa le serrait dans ses bras au point qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

\- Eh bien, conclut-elle après l'avoir relâché, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver des graines.

# #

Si sa mère se reprenait de passion pour le jardinage, Dinah ne considérait les plantes que d'un point de vue pratique : si on pouvait grimper dessus, elles étaient intéressantes, sinon elles ne valaient pas la peine. Sa pratique de l'escalade sur tronc lui valut cependant quelques mauvaises surprises comme celle, bien connue des chats, de ne pas savoir comment redescendre. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle fit connaissance avec un des hôtes occasionnels de la Montagne, le prince Legolas, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir des enfants pousser sur les rares arbres du verger d'Erebor.

\- Est-ce bien raisonnable de grimper dans un poirier aussi haut ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire en coin, une fois arrivé juste en-dessous de la fillette.

\- Je croyais que je faisais comme a dit papa.

\- Et que dit votre père ?

Dinah fit la moue.

\- Que je ne devais jamais grimper quelque part sans avoir un chemin pour redescendre. Legolas ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus largement.

\- Que voilà un conseil plein de sagesse. Eh bien, admettons que je serai votre "chemin pour redescendre", aujourd'hui, dit-il en tendant les bras vers l'enfant.

Dinah lâcha très prudemment sa branche pour attraper une des mains de l'elfe, puis se résolut à sauter. Elle atterrit avec un « uff » entre les bras de Legolas, qui la reposa aussitôt à terre.

\- Et la prochaine fois, vérifiez bien où vous mettez les pieds, suggéra-t-il avant que l'enfant ne file au petit trot sur le chemin qui ramenait dans Erebor.

Il la suivit sans se presser. Il ne venait qu'à titre privé, après tout, offrir ses félicitations à Sigrid et Fíli pour la très prochaine naissance de leur premier enfant. Cet événement à venir avait constitué une certaine surprise pour la communauté, non que les deux époux ne fissent pas preuve d'enthousiasme, mais les Nains n'avaient jamais été le peuple le plus fertile de la Terre du Milieu et les croisements avec les humains étaient restés très rares tout au long de leur histoire. Somme toute un enfant après tout juste quatre années de mariage était plutôt encourageant.

De son côté, Dinah réfléchissait très longuement à toute cette affaire. Elle allait donc avoir un cousin en plus de son frère. Elle serait l'aînée de la petite troupe, et décida de prendre ses futures responsabilités très au sérieux... en allant voir Balin et Dori pour leur demander comment on faisait pour être grand frère (ou sœur). Nori s'étouffa de rire quand il entendit parler de ça et Dwalin considéra la requête avec une indulgence amusée qu'il réservait d'ordinaire pour Balin et quelques rares personnes choisies.

# #

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi environ un mois après le retour de Thorïn et Billa à la maison, Bard et la compagnie se trouvaient assemblés dans une antichambre à faire les cent pas ou tenter de rester calme – une cause perdue dans le cas de Fíli.

\- Je suis trop jeune pour devenir grand-père, se plaignit Bard.

\- Fallait y penser avant de dire oui, se moqua Nori tout en lui mettant une bonne claque dans le dos.

Bard ne pensa même pas à la lui rendre. Le reste de l'équipe était plus détendu autour de lui mais compatissait néanmoins. Il n'y avait jamais rien de plaisant à jouer la cinquième roue de la charrette, en particulier lors d'un événement d'une telle importance. Les heures tournèrent, l'ombre projetée sur le sol par les sertissages de plomb des vitraux suivant la course du soleil. Enfin, Oín passa la tête par la porte entrouverte avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Un nouveau p'tit prince pour la Maison de Durin ! annonça-t-il à pleine voix.

Bofur émit un vigoureux coup de sifflet tandis qu'Ori se tamponnait les yeux avec son mouchoir. Fíli sautait et dansait comme un fou à travers la pièce. Son oncle se tourna vers la Hobbite qui observait la scène d'un air totalement blasé.

\- Dis-moi que je me suis conduit avec un peu plus de dignité que ça, pria Thorïn.

\- Certes. Tu as dansé, mais avec moi uniquement, répondit posément Billa.

La perspective d'avoir un petit-neveu à gâter lui plaisait beaucoup.

# #

Le nouveau Roi sous la Montagne dut user de toutes sortes de menaces, et d'un peu de corruption, pour inciter ses proches à bien vouloir vider les lieux, après que tout le monde eut dûment admiré le petit dernier de la Maison de Durin. Sigrid avait repris quelques couleurs et quelqu'un avait remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne restent plus collés à son front. Oín assurait que tout s'était très bien passé, particulièrement pour un premier accouchement, bien qu'il recommandât de surveiller attentivement la santé de la jeune femme pendant les jours à venir.

Cette recommandation avait amené une vague de mélancolie chez le jeune roi. Fíli ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il était beaucoup plus vieux que son épouse, et il l'enterrerait tout de même. Certes, Thorïn et Billa devaient faire face au même problème, mais dans leur cas, l'espérance de vie plus longue du Nain était annulée par la différence d'âge. Il n'en irait pas de même pour Sigrid. Même en menant une vie heureuse et sûre, elle mourrait bien avant Fíli. Il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, se concentrant plutôt sur la joie qu'il éprouvait à la savoir à ses côtés et sur le garçon magnifique qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Il allait uniquement penser à cela pour les années à venir.

Très rapidement, le reste de la fine équipe se rendit compte que le nouveau roi était très similaire à son oncle sur un point, c'était qu'il ne laissait pratiquement à personne le soin de s'occuper de son fils, la mère de l'enfant exceptée. Aucune nourrice n'entra dans les appartements de la reine, celle-ci n'en ayant jamais fait la demande.

Un effet inattendu de la naissance de l'enfant fut la réapparition de la princesse Dis, qui sortit enfin de sa quasi-claustration dans ses appartements. L'arrivée de son premier petit-fils parut la radoucir un peu, du moins envers Fíli. Elle n'adressait toujours pas la parole à sa belle-fille, ni à Billa. Legolas devint un visiteur plus régulier qu'à l'accoutumée, apportant quelques jouets dont Billa soupçonnait qu'ils avaient été les siens, une jolie couverture, des craies de couleur… Le temps passant, le prince finit par déserter complètement la forêt, et une chambre lui fut réservée _ad vitam_ dans l'auberge que Vorzha tenait à Dale. Nori, officiellement associé de la dame, se servait surtout de l'établissement pour récolter un gros paquet d'informations. Legolas avait aussi des quartiers dans la montagne, donnant sur les ébauches de vergers qui poussaient sur le flanc sud, et il y montait régulièrement.

# #

Deux ans après les premiers essais sur les pentes sud de la Montagne, les fruitiers donnèrent une récolte à peu près satisfaisante quant à la qualité, mais la quantité faisait encore défaut. Cela constituait cependant un début encourageant et les Nains comme les Hobbits restés sur place se remirent au travail.

Un qui ne travaillait plus trop au service public, en revanche, c'était Roäc. Le corvidé avait lui aussi convolé et consacrait désormais son temps à l'éducation de sa nichée de trois petits corbillons, tous assez bruyants et encore peu disciplinés. Ils faisaient silence durant la nuit, mais leur nid étant situé au-dessus d'une fenêtre dans le bureau de Thorïn, celui-ci profitait de leur babillage tant que le soleil était levé. Ces trois réincarnations plumeuses de Morgoth allaient un jour le rendre dingue, songeait Thorïn en regardant d'un air mauvais l'appui de la fenêtre. Vraiment dingue. Quelque chose de si profond que sa folie dragonesque aurait l'air d'un gentil petit quart d'heure de délire à côté.


	40. Visiteurs Peu Communs

_**XXXIX. Où l'on Reçoit des Visiteurs Peu Communs** _

Six mois après la naissance du petit prince – dont Thorïn et toute la compagnie étaient complètement fous – eut lieu une cérémonie discrète au cours de laquelle il reçut officiellement son nom, avant que celui-ci ne fût révélé au reste du royaume. Le conseil parut particulièrement grave quand l'enfant fut présenté comme Durin, septième du nom. Cette décision amena non pas des sourires mais des visages pleins de gravité.

\- Sans l'ombre d'un doute ? s'enquit Balin. Thorïn secoua la tête.

\- Les signes ne trompent pas.

Billa suivit cette conversation pour le moins cryptique sans comprendre ce qui les attristait tant. Elle n'en découvrit la raison que quelques heures plus tard, tandis que Fili annonçait la nouvelle depuis le balcon donnant sur la place principale d'Erebor, Balin lui apportant les détails qui lui manquaient.

\- Il s'agit d'une sorte de prophétie, bien que je n'aime guère le terme. Il est reconnu que tout au long de notre histoire, Durin le fondateur s'est incarné à plusieurs reprises. Six, pour être précis. Et il a été prédit que sa septième incarnation marquerait à la fois la plus grand prospérité et la fin de notre peuple. Quoiqu'il n'y ait guère besoin de mysticisme pour savoir que les Nains s'approchent de l'extinction... à moins de nous mélanger le plus vite possible, au plus grand nombre d'autres peuples.

\- Et... ils sont sûrs et certains que c'est bien Durin ? hasarda Billa.

\- Il a quelques signes qui ne trompent pas, semble-t-il. Pour ma part, j'encouragerais bien nos garçons à continuer à voyager du côté de Bree ou de la Comté, ça nous permettra de continuer encore un peu.

 _Et du sang neuf ne pourra pas non plus faire de mal à Hobbitebourg_ , songea Billa. _Tout le monde y est cousin avec tout le monde..._

L'atmosphère de la cité souterraine se ressentit de cette annonce pendant plusieurs jours avant que les affaires ne reprissent comme à l'accoutumée, du moins en apparence. Il y avait malgré tout dans l'air comme un certain sentiment de précipitation. Les choses changeaient, et pas seulement sous les hautes voûtes d'Erebor.

Legolas ne reparut plus dans la Montagne après l'hiver et la rumeur (les petites souris de Maître Nori) leur apprit que l'elfe avait quitté la région pour rejoindre les Rôdeurs qui assuraient un semblant d'ordre en Eriador. Billa regretta son départ, car il leur apportait toujours des nouvelles intéressantes. Cependant, elle n'eut guère le temps de le déplorer, car les activités agricoles de ses cousins réclamaient de plus en plus d'attention et elle dut assurer une correspondance suivie avec des amis et des connaissances vivant à Bree pour obtenir de nouvelles semences adaptées au climat local et de préférence, d'un bon rendement, car des exilés nains revenaient encore dans la Montagne Solitaire et il fallait bien nourrir tout ce petit monde. Les cultures souterraines avaient elles aussi repris de plus belle : mousses, champignons et endives, ainsi que des élevages de crevettes et poissons cavernicoles, mais un peu de diversité dans le menu ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

# #

Quelques saisons passèrent sans incident notable ni dans Dale ni autour d'Erebor, excepté qu'après six années sous la Montagne, usantes pour sa famille il faut bien l'avouer, la dame Dis repartit pour Ered Luin, officiellement pour organiser le trafic entre les deux royaumes nains. Billa prit son départ avec un gros soupir de soulagement.

Près d'une décennie s'était écoulée depuis leur dernière rencontre avant qu'elle n'eût des nouvelles du magicien gris, et encore, de façon indirecte, lorsqu'une caravane leur arriva des Montagnes Bleues après une brève tentative de passage par la Comté, où les garde-frontières ne les avaient pas accueillis avec beaucoup d'amabilité. Gandalf avait été vu aux alentours de Hobbitebourg, sans doute en visite chez les Touque, mais il ne s'était pas attardé dans la région, contrairement à ses habitudes, et avait rapidement fait route vers le sud-est. Billa reçut en revanche des nouvelles plus détaillées de sa famille proche et lointaine, et en particulier de l'agaçante Lobelia, qui même de l'autre côté du continent trouvait encore le moyen de casser les pieds à sa cousine par alliance.

\- Elle raconte à qui veut l'entendre que c'est de ma faute si son foyer se révèle si peu fertile, rapporta Billa à son neveu. Si elle disposait d'une maison plus grande

\- comme Cul-de-Sac par exemple - elle aurait sans doute beaucoup plus d'enfants. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle prétend.

Fíli renifla de dégoût.

\- Et elle et son fainéant de mari ne peuvent pas agrandir leur domicile ?

Billa écarta les bras dans un geste fataliste. C'était là une discussion qu'elle avait entendue maintes et maintes fois chez ses cousins Touque, entre autres.

\- Ils estiment sans doute que ce n'est pas digne de leur statut, répondit-elle avec une petite moue.

\- Ai-je le droit de dire que certains Hobbits sont parfois un peu bizarres ? se risqua Fíli. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

\- Oh, tu peux ! Pas besoin d'une patente pour te le permettre. C'est la plus stricte vérité, de toute façon.

Si Lobelia avait du mal à agrandir sa famille, ce n'était pas exactement le cas de la maison royale. A la grande surprise du reste de la compagnie, Sigrid tomba de nouveau enceinte, huit ans après la naissance de Durin, et donna naissance à un second garçon, qui fut nommé Azaghâl, en souvenir d'un seigneur Nain du Premier Âge. Certains crurent bon de rappeler que c'était un ami des mangeurs de feuilles, mais ces voix furent vite priées de se taire.

Fíli, naturellement, était ravi, bien qu'il jugeât plus prudent de ne pas donner d'autre frère ou sœur à Durin. Deux héritiers suffisaient largement, d'autant que la lignée de Daín se portait elle aussi fort bien. Mais une certaine mélancolie l'enveloppait malgré tout. En dépit de tous leurs efforts, ce mariage serait toujours vu comme une mésalliance d'un côté comme de l'autre. Une bonne partie de la noblesse naine voyait Sigrid comme une parvenue qui avait mis le grappin sur le meilleur parti d'Erebor (et peu importait qu'elle eût donné le jour à deux fils) ; quant à ce qui se disait d'elle dans certaines tavernes de Dale ou d'Esgaroth, c'était tout simplement trop dégoûtant pour être répété. Si Nori n'avait pas tenu sa langue, des têtes auraient sûrement volé. Il avait déjà dû rappeler Gloín à l'ordre, ainsi que - qui l'aurait cru - Bombur et Bofur. Thorïn et Ori s'étaient chargés de remonter les bretelles à Dori, qui décidément appréciait aussi peu les mélanges dans la lignée royale que dans le style des vêtements.

Les autres, Mahal merci, considéraient la reine avec beaucoup plus de bienveillance. Les plus modestes l'adoraient parce qu'elle comprenait leurs problèmes et tâchait d'y apporter des solutions concrètes plutôt que de simples bonnes paroles.

Les plaisanteries de mauvais goût cessèrent brutalement quand l'un des offenseurs les plus vulgaires se fît alpaguer à la sortie d'une taverne de la cité et passa une dizaine de minutes suspendu par le col de sa chemise à la poigne de Dwalin par-dessus le parapet du pont de Dale, tandis que Nori lui expliquait tranquillement en se polissant les ongles pourquoi sa conduite était inadmissible. L'homme repartit de cette éclairante conversation le teint blafard et les jambes flageolantes. Inutile de préciser qu'on ne le vit plus jamais remettre les pieds dans une taverne et qu'il devint totalement muet au sujet de la reine. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Sigrid était totalement acceptée par les notables Nains, mais ses détracteurs apprirent à se faire discrets.

# #

Si on avait dit un jour à Billa qu'elle aurait une influence sur la Comté autre que d'être classée comme excentrique et un exemple à ne surtout pas suivre, elle aurait été bien surprise. Une décennie après le premier accord commercial entre Erebor et la Comté, le nombre de Hobbits - surtout les jeunes adultes - qui avaient voyagé au-delà des frontières de leur petit pays était en augmentation constante. Les anciens se lamentaient de cette situation, bien entendu, à tel point que lorsque les "aventuriers" commençaient à raconter leurs histoires sur les bancs de la taverne du Dragon Vert, les plus grincheux quittaient leur table et rentraient chez eux en maugréant à propos du "bon vieux temps" où chacun restait chez soi. Ce faisant, ils passaient à côté de quelques améliorations dans leur vie quotidienne, mais personne n'allait non plus les forcer à accepter les mécaniques et les systèmes de mesure du temps des Nains à la pointe d'une épée. Ce n'était pas une façon de faire hobbite, et les jeunots laissaient simplement une partie de leurs aînés s'encroûter.

Le partage des cultures fonctionnait dans les deux sens, certains Nains commençant à s'intéresser à la cuisine de la Comté ainsi qu'à la symbolique des plantes, et les petits neveux de Billa ne faisaient pas exception. Les deux garçons adoraient leur tante et réclamaient régulièrement qu'elle leur racontât des histoires « de chez elle » pour les endormir. Chez ses enfants, elle remarqua assez vite une nette différence dans les goûts et les projets. Tobin s'intéressait bien plus aux plantes du jardin suspendu que ne le faisait sa sœur, et passait des journées entières à bichonner les herbes aromatiques, les fleurs et les grimpantes, tandis que Dinah partageait son temps entre le terrain d'entraînement avec Nori et la bibliothèque. Tôt ou tard, songea-t-elle, Cul-de-Sac reviendrait à Tobin. La Comté lui conviendrait certainement mieux que le monde minéral des Nains.

# #

La reprise des affaires dans le Nord ne bénéficiait pas équitablement à tout le monde. On voyait de plus en plus rarement les elfes se mêler aux négociants qui officiaient sur les berges du lac, bien que les barriques vides continuassent à redescendre le cours de la rivière jusqu'à son embouchure, et les barriques pleines à être remontées à dos de mule vers le royaume forestier. Mais exceptées les belles perles d'ambre si prisées par les Dorwinrim et les hommes de la taïga (mais ces derniers en trouvaient régulièrement des poches dans le sous-sol), Mirkwood ne produisait pas grand-chose et peu à peu, les circuits commerciaux, excepté celui du vin, se détournèrent de la grande forêt.

Aussi tout le monde en Erebor resta bouche bée en apprenant que la Dame de Lorien souhaitait leur rendre visite dans deux mois au plus. Il n'était évidemment pas question d'accueillir Galadriel comme on recevrait Thranduil (et pour commencer, on la ferait entrer dans la Montagne). Les appartements des invités, peu utilisés ces derniers temps, furent aérés en grand et dépoussiérés à fond.

\- Je croyais que les Nains n'aimaient pas les elfes ? s'amusa Billa devant ce branle-bas de combat.

\- C'est différent, pointa Balin. Les elfes Noldor comme la Dame ont toujours été les amis des Nains depuis le Premier Âge de ce monde. Et la courtoisie de sa missive ne laisse absolument rien à désirer. Une réception de bonne tenue est donc bien le moins que nous puissions faire.

Billa se contenta de hausser poliment un sourcil, puis se mit à réfléchir aux fleurs qui orneraient le mieux le logement attribué à leur illustre visiteuse tandis que Thorïn et Fíli envoyaient quelques invitations à la ronde. Un peu de publicité ne pourrait pas faire de mal à leur royaume.

Pour éviter les accusations de ségrégation, ils en expédièrent même à Mirkwood. Sa Majesté de la Forêt Noire ne daigna point répondre au courrier. Billa se rappelait assez d'histoire de la Terre du Milieu pour savoir que Thranduil, comme son père avant lui, gardait toujours rancune (le mot était faible) à l'ensemble des Noldor pour les crimes commis par la maison de Feanor, tout comme il haïssait l'ensemble des Nains pour le meurtre du roi Thingol. Fíli savait tout ceci également, et cela avait dû jouer dans son acceptation de l'ambassade de Lorien.

Durant les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, on refit des provisions en quantité suffisante et les Nains firent des efforts pour trouver des plantes qui s'accommoderaient bien de la vie troglodyte. En somme, les deux mois passèrent très vite et la délégation de Lorien se présenta devant les portes d'Erebor avant que quiconque eût réalisé que ces huit semaines étaient écoulées.

La première impression que Billa eut de la Dame fut le vertige. Galadriel était grande, immense même du point de vue d'un Hobbit, et vêtue de blanc des pieds à la tête sans rien pour briser sa longue silhouette élancée. Elle avait les yeux bleus, des cheveux d'un blond doré et sourit gracieusement au comité d'accueil avant de les saluer sans le moindre accent. Les Nains étaient, pourquoi le nier, ravis de trouver _une_ personne hors de leur communauté qui parlait leur langue à la perfection.

\- Shamukh ra ghelekhur aimâ ! répondit Fíli en retour. Que vous et les vôtres soyez les bienvenus en Erebor.

Il frappa dans ses mains et des serviteurs apparurent immédiatement pour porter les quelques bagages de la Dame et de sa suite dans les appartements qui avaient été préparés à leur intention. Les elfes entrèrent dans la montagne en procession et bien que les sylvestres de la Lorien fussent moins accoutumés au milieu souterrain que leurs cousins de Mirkwood, ils ne firent aucune difficulté à circuler dans les larges couloirs de pierre, ceux-ci ayant reçu un éclairage supplémentaire pour la circonstance, sous la forme de lampes de métal ouvragé. Les visiteurs disposèrent de l'après-midi entière pour se reposer, profiter du système de bains de leurs appartements et revêtir des habits plus festifs que leurs tenues de voyage, ces vêtements-là étant confiés aux blanchisseuses travaillant plus bas dans la cité troglodyte.

Les elfes émergèrent en début de soirée, se rendant en une longue file vers la grande salle où avait déjà eu lieu le repas de noces de Fíli et Sigrid. Des milliers de petites lanternes de verre soufflé avaient été disposées et allumées autour de la salle. Il avait en effet été jugé plus prudent de ne pas amener dans le hall les fameux vers luisants qui vivaient dans les plus profondes cavernes, autant pour le confort des petites bêtes que pour éviter de les voir tomber dans les assiettes des convives. On y voyait assez clair tout en conservant une atmosphère assez intimiste, malgré les dimensions de l'endroit. Les convives prirent place, la Dame à la place d'honneur à la droite du roi, et la compagnie de Thorïn jamais bien loin du souverain.

Tout le monde se tenait d'une façon impeccable, sans jet de boulettes de pain ni autres plaisanteries du même tonneau. Les serviettes étaient utilisées à bon escient, de même que les cuillères et les couteaux. Billa se sentit impressionnée, mais croisa tout de même les doigts pour que cela dure tout le long du souper. Une conversation animée devrait faire oublier toute idée de bataille de nourriture, songea-t-elle, ainsi que de chansons idiotes, et elle se mit à poser des questions à ses voisins sur la vie dans la grande forêt, attirant l'attention des dîneurs les plus proches. Voilà... Ceux-là, du moins, étaient occupés.

Les sujets de discussion autour des longues tables étaient variés, et allaient de la reconstruction des salles détruites par Smaug aux produits importés depuis la Mer de Rhûn. Les notables de Dale qui avaient été conviés au souper ajoutaient leur propre expérience et bien que certains des elfes parurent un peu difficile à dégeler, ils faisaient néanmoins des efforts pour participer.

A la mention de Gandalf le magicien, cependant, une partie de la tablée se rembrunit considérablement. La Dame haussa délicatement un sourcil, mais comme personne ne désirait expliquer les démêlés du roi et du mage gris autour d'un aussi bon souper, elle remit gracieusement les détails à plus tard, et une des excellentes bouteilles de vin de Dorwinion passa à la ronde, faisant oublier ce petit accroc à la bonne humeur générale.

# #

La matinée du lendemain fut consacrée à une visite du hall des négociants et de certains ateliers de métallurgie, du moins pour Dame Galadriel, le reste de sa suite ayant préféré s'aventurer dans les vergers qui commençaient à prendre une belle allure sur les flancs sud de la montagne. Billa fut ravie de leur servir de guide ; bien qu'elle supportât bien mieux que les elfes l'environnement minéral d'Erebor, le vacarme des forges lui donnait plutôt envie de prendre la fuite. Elle se demandait encore comment les artisans et techniciens nains parvenaient à conserver leur ouïe dans un tel boucan, même avec d'épais bouchons d'oreilles.

Les pommiers et les poiriers poussaient gaillardement, ainsi que les plants de framboisiers, mais les fraises trouvaient l'endroit trop frisquet à leur goût, et les noisetiers tiraient la langue pour monter les contreforts du massif. Néanmoins, les vergers étaient suffisamment fournis pour que Billa ne se sentît pas trop gênée de les montrer à leurs visiteurs. Tilda les accompagnait également, fournissant toutes sortes d'anecdotes et proposant de guider les visiteurs dans les rues de Dale, une cité désormais presque aussi active qu'au temps de sa splendeur, bien qu'il y eût encore nombre d'échafaudages le long des façades des hautes maisons.

# #

Les elfes restèrent une quinzaine en Erebor avant de reprendre la route de leur domaine forestier, des cadeaux ayant été échangés de part et d'autre ainsi que des promesses d'assistance face à la menace croissante des armées d'orcs qui parcouraient les régions à l'est des Monts Brumeux. Thorïn ne dit même pas « ouf » lorsqu'ils eurent disparu sur la route de l'ouest, pour dire si la visite avait été satisfaisante pour tous.


End file.
